¿Inocencia? yo la perdí hace mucho
by Ayiw-KuN-88
Summary: Un MelloxMatt/NearxLinda... una duda... un secreto... un trauma... y un dolor compartido por los tres primeros sucesores de L...
1. Lágrimas, dudas e incertidumbre

La chica lloraba desconsoladamente en su habitación. No había comido hacía varios días y se comenzaba a reflejar en unas ojeras grises y en los huesos de sus pómulos, que siempre habían estado escondidos con unos cachetes que le volvían la cara redonda. Ya no había redondez en ese rostro, que dejaba de ser el de una niña, convirtiéndose en el de una mujer. El desconsuelo y la desolación inundaban el cuarto tanto como las lágrimas a la almohada que tenía abrazada la chica hacía más de media hora.

Alguien tocó su puerta y comenzó a secar las lágrimas de su rostro rápidamente; nadie debía verla así, nadie debía saberlo jamás, pero no alcanzó a terminar. Un chico algo bajo, de cabellos plateados a causa de la luz de sol que entraba por la ventana y mirada intensa entró en la habitación, cerrando las puestas a sus espaldas.

- Linda ¿Qué te sucede? - preguntó mirando a los ojos de la chica sentada en la cama. Se dio cuenta que estuvo llorando a causa de lo rojos y húmedos que aún tenía sus ojitos.

Linda bajó la cabeza y negó una respuesta. El albino logró ocultar su angustia y se acercó hasta quedar al lado de la chica, preguntando:

- ¿Qué es lo que no me quieres contar? - Linda volvió a negar, con más fuerza.

El chico se sentó a su lado; deseaba poder ayudarla, poder hacer que deje de llorar, de sufrir, poder abrazarla y consolarla, pero no podía, la consideraba demasiado pura para él. Suspiró.

- Puedes confiar en mí - dijo moviendo delicadamente un mechón de cabello que caía sobre el rostro de la chica. Ésta hizo un puchero y lo abrazó de pronto y con mucha fuerza, largando su llanto sobre el pecho del chico de pelo blanco.

Near quedó paralizado, no sabía que hacer; había quedado de espaldas con la angustia de sus lágrimas humedeciendo su camisa, la desesperación de sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo y la pena e impotencia del cuerpo de Linda, sobre el suyo. Los brazos se le movieron lentamente y envolvieron la delgada figura que tenía sobre él con fuerza.

El abrazo no duró mucho tiempo y, cuando las fuerzas se fueron de los débiles brazos de ella, Near comenzó a acariciarle la espalda y a buscar una de sus manos, para acercarla contra su rostro para besarla con ternura; ella le besó en pecho, sobre aquella enorme camisa húmeda de sus propias lágrimas.

Así quedaron, y pasaron las horas, y ninguno se movía, ninguno deseaba moverse, les gustaba estar así de cerca.

La luz comenzó a volverse anaranjada: el atardecer, el inicio del fin del día, que a ambos adolescentes agarró desprevenidos. Near cerró los ojos y decidió disfrutar del momento, a sabiendas de que pronto acabaría. Linda, por su parte, se movió un poco para poder ver al joven a la cara. La luz anaranjada jugaba con el rostro blanco del chico, se deslizaba por el borde de su mandíbula, palpada sus carnosos labios y acariciaba sus párpados cerrados. Se veía mucho más grande de lo que era; Linda se sintió segura, muy segura entre esos brazos y se acurrucó en el pecho del albino. Éste sintió su acomodo y la abrazó por los hombros aguantado la respiración un momento y luego largando un suspiro que movió un poquito los cabellos de la chica.

El cuarto se iba oscureciendo, el tiempo transcurría y una idea iba surgiendo en la mente de Linda. "Tal vez si lo repito... pueda... ser útil" pensó y apoyó sus manos en la cama a los costados del cuerpo de Near y con un movimiento lento, juntó sus labios con los de su 'amigo'. Se separó y lo miró. El albino sonreía con los ojos cerrados, pensando que su mente era más poderosa de lo que estimaba. Retiró los párpados del lugar en que estaban para encontrarse con Linda en una posición 'extraña sobre él y con el rostro muy cerca del suyo. Pestañeó un par de veces, pensando que tal vez se había vuelto loco. Linda, con su mano derecha, le acarició la mejilla y volvió a unir sus labios. Esta vez, al separarse, pudo sentir que el cuello de Near se movía para retrasar el hecho. Volvió a mirarlo: una especie de sonroseo adornaba las mejillas del albino, que la tentaba a bajar; y así lo hizo.

No fueron dos pares de labios tocándose, fueron los bocas tratando de robarse el aliento. Ambos notaron cómo sus respiraciones se acompasaban, pero Near no quería seguir, en realidad, no podía seguir; no podía estar con así con ella, la estimaba y creía demasiado como para dejarla seguir. De forma suave, tomó su rostro y lo separó del suyo, pero Linda no quería detenerse, por lo que hizo a un lado las manos del chico y lo volvió a besar con ferocidad. Near comenzaba a vacilar, por lo que tomó a la castaña por los hombros.

- Detente - le dijo mirándola a los ojos, tratando de que su voz no demuestre sus sentimientos, su debilidad hacia ella.

Los ojos de la chica brillaban con un fuego intenso. Volvió a besarlo, intentando introducirse en la boca del chico (que forcejeaba para no dejarse vencer), mientras le desabrochaba los botones de la camisa blanca.

- Linda, detente - casi rogó el chico tratando de escapar del salvajismo de su deseo y de la incomodidad de la situación.

Ella no se iba a detener y pegó su cuerpo al del chico que se retorcía debajo suyo. Near estaba sustituyendo la desesperación de huir con el deseo de quedarse; la poca moralidad que quedaba en su mente logró hacer que articulara un "No" débil, dándole a Linda la oportunidad de besarlo en serio. Más que rendido, agradecido, Near se dejó llevar por ella y, con un movimiento lento, le subió un poco la remera para sentir la piel de su espalda con su mano derecha, mientras con la izquierda tomaba su cadera y la acercaba a él.

Un interruptor se activó en la mente de Linda justo en ese momento y la vergüenza la llenó de pies a cabeza: iba a repetirlo; si, el hecho en sí iba a repetirlo, pero algo había cambiado: era ELLA la que acosaba, no al revés, como había pasado antes.

- ¡DÉJAME! - gritó, con brusquedad se separó del albino y salió corriendo de su habitación.

Near quedó abombado sobre la cama; intentaba analizar y pensar todo, pero el sabor a Linda lo llenaba, impidiéndole pensar. Inspiró, se sentó y expiró, para luego enroscar SU rulo, eso si le ayudaría a pensar. "¿Por qué me indujo hasta este punto para salir corriendo del modo en que lo hizo?" pensó. Sabía que tenía que ver con el extraño comportamiento que veía en Linda hacía un poco más de un mes y, también, sentía que se relacionaba con la rara relación que había entre ella y Mello y Matt, ya que también estaban dejando de actuar de manera normal.

Se puso de pié y empezó a abotonarse la camisa, pero los últimos 3 botones no estaban: Linda los había tirado y arrancado. Suspiró y salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta, mirando la existencia de posibles testigos. Caminó hasta su cuarto, que por suerte no compartía con nadie, y se puso una camisa sana. Antes de volver a salir, pensó en si buscar a Linda o a Matt y Mello, ya que debía saber si ellos se vinculaban con Linda y su comportamiento, para desecharlos en caso contrario y pasar a lo siguiente.

En el pasillo se oía un leve murmullo, dos voces, Matt y Mello cuchicheaban mientras se dirigían a su habitación.

- Pero ella no nos va a decir - dijo Matt - ya tratamos de hablarle y no nos dijo nada y tú te ganaste un golpe encima.

- Pero fue por que fuimos por separado; si vamos juntos la intimidaremos y nos dirá algo aun que sea - dijo Mello; Near sintió la necesidad de golpearlo, pero se contuvo, como siempre, y continuó escuchando, parecía que sabían algo - tal vez necesitemos algo más, como un cuchillo o un arma, la de juguete de Near será suficiente para que hable - dijo como mafioso planeando su próximo golpe; Near había comenzado a caminar hacia los chicos, que habían quedado parados al lado de la puerta de su habitación, completamente inconscientes de la presencia del albino.

- Mello, te pasas, no es necesario asustarla de muerte - acotó Matt poniendo cara seria.

- Matt... yo la ví forcejeando con el tipo - dijo despacio el rubio; Near se detuvo en seco a un metro de ellos - yo debería haberla ayudado y no lo hice... no pude ayudarla - dijo cortándosele la voz. Matt posó su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

- Tranquilo, ya sabremos que pasa aquí - le calmó Matt y deslizó su mano por el hombro y cuello del rubio hasta su mentón - no te preocupes, lo resolveremos juntos - dijo sonriendo. Mello lo miró un segundo y luego de modo brusco dijo:

- Aléjate de mí, raro - giró para abrir la puerta, pero vio a Near parado allí, escuchando y, con aún más brusquedad dijo - ¡¿Qué estás mirando, enano? ¡¿TE DEBO ALGO?

- Mello, necesito hablar contigo y con Matt - dijo al albino en su tono de siempre, nulo.

- No tengo tiempo para tus cosas, duende - dijo sacando una barra de chocolate de su bolsillo, quitándole la envoltura de papel metal.

- Es sobre Linda - respondió Near y Mello se congló en el lugar, sin alcanzar a morder su preciada barra de cacao azucarado.

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, entonces. La del rubio reflejaba angustia y tristeza; la de peliblanco, confusión y tristeza. Ambos sabía lo que el otro sentía, aquella incertidumbre quemante y cortante.

- Mejor entremos - sugirió Matt abriendo la puerta y haciendo señas para que pasen. Ya en el cuarto de los mayores, le ofrecieron, como nunca, un asiento a Near y se sentaron en una de las camas juntos.

Ninguno sabía cómo empezar, había demasiado para decir, pensar y aclarar...


	2. Luchando por la verdad

¿Hola?... Bueno... Soy Ayiw... dejando un segundo capítulo... sé que no es lo mejor... pero me esforcé mucho... espero que sepan valorar mi esfuercito... les suplico clemencia a la hora de leer, por que los errores existen y son humanos y soy humana... perdón por eso...

* * *

Luchando por la verdad...

* * *

Ninguno sabía cómo empezar, había demasiado para decir, pensar y aclarar...

- ¿Qué saben? - preguntó de pronto Near, rompiendo bruscamente el silencio.

- Nosotros debemos recibir esa respuesta - dijo de mal modo Mello.

- Sabemos más que tú, pero necesitamos saber lo que tu sepas, para poder explicarte mejor - dijo Matt. Near se sorprendió, ya que el pelirrojo pocas veces le hablaba y sabía que pocas veces utilizaba ese tono demandante.

- Sé que Linda está mal, deprimida y enferma; no come, no está llendo a clases y hace varios días que la siento temprano en la mañana en el baño - enumeró el albino.

- ¿Qué más? - interrogó Mello.

- Estaba leyendo en la biblioteca y ella se desmayó, o se mareó, sinceramente no lo se, no la vi yo mismo; lo que se es que dos chicas la debieron ayudar a llegar a su cuarto - dijo Near acomodándose mejor en si silla - eso es lo que sé; ahora ustedes - demandó y los miró, esperando. Las caras de 'pensar' de los dos mayores eran intensas.

- No creo que ella... - comenzó Matt.

- ...pero lo estaría inclinando a un masoquismo extremo... - Mello no puedo seguir.

- ¿QUÉ SABEN? - exigió saber Near; detestaba no saber lo que sucedía.

- Espera... ¿Le cuentas tú o yo? - preguntó Matt a Mello, que dio un largo suspiro.

- Hace exactamente 37 días, nosotros nos estábamos fugando, un sábado, para ir a un boliche - comenzó Mello y Near rodó los ojos ¿Qué le interesaba eso a él? - en eso Linda nos ve, y la invitamos a venir con con nosotros; ella aceptó, subió a cambiarse y nos fuimos. Se veía muy bien con una musculosa rosa y una minifalda negra, no tan corta - agregó Mello - Llegamos y, al momento de entrar, estábamos los 3 juntos, pero ya adentro del boliche, vimos un grupo bastante grande de otros jóvenes; nos acercamos, intercambiamos tragos, charlamos; Matt, con un gesto, me hizo saber que un chico había entablado conversación con Linda, y había que vigilar al simio ese, Linda estaba muy bonita - Mello se detuvo y volvió a suspirar - Las bebidas iba y venían y llegó un momento en el que no la vi más, por lo que decidí ir a buscarla, saber donde estaba, pero... ya estaba algo ebrio... - se avergonzó - Pedí la ayuda de Matt pero el señor estaba 'muy ocupado'... - acotó mirándolo por el rabillo del ojos, haciendo que el pelirrojo se sonroje un poco - ... por lo que comencé a buscarla solo, no podía dejar que nada le sucediera... pero... no la encontraba, estuve fácil unos 10 minutos buscándola y no la encontraba, no te puedes imaginar lo desesperante que fue... - Mello se tapó los ojos con una de sus manos y Matt apoyó una de las suyas en el hombro de su amigo; a Near comenzaba a disgustarle el tono protector con el que Mello hablaba de Linda, pero, sin demostrarlo, siguió escuchando - ... hasta que la vi... estaba sana, pero forcejeaba con alguien que le quería levantar la falda, era el simio... imagina mi furia en ese momento, pero no pude ir hasta donde estaban, ya que había dos tarados golpeándose en medio, y yo estaba muy mareado para poder llegar allí y defenderla... - Mello hizo un pequeño puchero y apretó sus puños - ¡Por qué fui tan idiota! ¡No la defendí! ¡NO LA AYUDÉ! - gritó mientras se ponía de pié y caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación, nervioso. Near casi podía oler lo que se aproximaba.

- Yo encontré a Mello intentando llegar a no se dónde, cuando dijo algo de Linda, lo dejé donde estaba y fui donde señalaba, pero no los vi allí, busqué en varios lugares donde podrían haber ido si querías besarse o lo que sea... no estaban. Volví por Mello, que estaba mejor y seguimos buscando. El lugar se estaba vaciando y Linda no aparecía; cerca de una hora después que encontré a Mello la vimos en un rincón llorando... - susurró Matt y Mello, con un grito, golpeó una pared con su puño cerrado. Near no sabía si despertaría en algún momento o si le dirían de pronto "Caíste", convirtiéndose todo ello en una broma pesada, pero eso... no estaba pasando - ...creemos que el desgraciado le hizo algo - terminó por decir.

- Pero no estamos seguros, tal vez fue otra cosa, tal vez solo lo intentó, tal vez se lastimó, pero... - el rubio no pudo continuar y, nuevamente, golpeó la pared.

- No nos ha querido hablar desde entonces - dijo Matt con cara seria - por eso planeamos el asustarla, por que solo así hablará; sabes que por muy bocaza que sea, cuando quiere, puede llevar los secretos que tiene hasta la tumba.

Near quedó paralizado; eso no estaba pasando, eso no podía haber pasado; no podía ser que Linda, la dulce, pura y sonriente Linda, haya pasado por eso. pero debía mantener la compostura, en especial en frente de los dos mayores.

- Les ayudaré - dijo de pronto decidido el peliblanco.

- Esto no te incumbe - dijo Mello de espaldas a los otros dos.

- Me incumbe si quiero y si tengo ganas; y créeme que ME INCUMBE - dijo Near poniéndose de pié.

- NO, NO TE INCUMBE, ENANO - Mello se dio vuelta y se posó frente al menor.

- ¿CREES QUE ERES EL ÚNICO IMPOTENTE? - dijo Near elevando el tono de voz, enfrentándose al rubio.

- SÉ QUE NO SOY EL ÚNICO, PERO DEBO HACER ESTO SOLO CON MATT - parecía que en cualquier momento se abalanzarían el uno sobre el otro.

- ¡YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO AYUDARLA! - gritó Near como nunca en su vida; Matt ya estaba de pié al lado de ambos, preparado para hacer de referí.

- ¡ES QUE FUE MI CULPA! - aulló Mello, cayendo de rodillas frente a Near, que no entendió su reacción -... YO la invité... YO no le dije que estaba muy bonita... YO no fui a poner al simio en su lugar cuando le habló... Yo fui el que la vio primero... y Yo fui el que no la ayud... - la voz se le cortó y dos lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. El albino estaba atónito; Mello jamás demostraba sus sentimientos, sus emociones sí, por lo impulsivo que era, pero sus sentimientos, NO. Debía de sentirse muy mal. Parsimoniosamente se arrodilló también, lo abrazó y dejó que llore en su hombro. Matt, tampoco podía soportarlo, y, cubriéndose el rostro son sus manos, también lloró.

Se había hecho tarde, las lágrimas y llantos habían pasado, las máscaras de orgullo, seriedad y hombría volvieron a los rostros de los 3 jóvenes mientras se trazaba el plan. una vez listo, salieron del cuarto y caminaron en puntillas a la habitación de Linda, ya que casi todos se encontraban durmiendo a esas horas. Mello se asomó por la puerta, pero el cuarto estaba aún vacío.

- Hay que encontrarla - dijo Matt y los otros considieron.

- Síganme - dijo Near, presintiendo dónde se podría encontrar la castaña, los otros lo siguieron, subiendo varios pisos y subiendo escaleras.

- Tenías razón, Near, está en la azotea - confirmó Matt observándola por la ventana de la puerta que daba hacia afuera.

- Entra tu primero, Near, contigo no tiene nada que temer ni disgustarse - propuso Mello.

- Emmm... no se si sea buena idea - recordó su último encuentro - si a ti, Mello, te golpeó, que vaya Matt.

- De acuerdo - dijo el propuesto y abrió la puerta; los otros dos observaban desde la ventanita - Hola Linda - comenzó, recordando el guión que habían acordado - ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó acercándose a la chica, que le daba la espalda de brazos cruzados.

- Hola- dijo secamente; Matt pudo notar que lloraba.

- Linda ¿Qué te ocurre? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí - dijo el pelirrojo tocándole el hombro. Linda se giró y lo abrazó, llorando su angustia en el pecho del chico - ya está, pequeña, ya está - intentó calmarla.

- No... no está.. - pudo decir entre sollozos.

- Dime que te pasa - rogó abrazándola un poco; ella negó con fuerza sin hablar - te conviene decírmelo a mí ahora - sugirió intentando ahorrarle el encuentro con los otros dos, que esperaban impacientes; ella volvió a negar - no me dejas otro remedio - dijo Matt y dirigió una leve mirada a la puerta.

Linda sintió cómo se abría y supo en seguida quién estaba allí. Hundió su rostro en el pecho de Matt al escuchar a Mello, y lo retiró bruscamente al escuchar a Near para poder verlo. Sabía que estaba atrapada, que no tenía salida, pero igual preguntó:

- ¿Qué quieren? Ella sabía lo que ellos querían, pero era... doloroso, doloroso y humillantemente vergonzoso decirlo...

* * *

**¿Será mucho pedir un pequeño y simple Review?... por favor... critiquen todo lo que les plazca... así sabré en qué mejorar... y cómo escribir futuras historias... por que esta la tengo 'al punto'...**

**Saludos y nos veremos muy, muy pronto...**


	3. ¿Querían la verdad? Aquí la tienen

Nuevamente saludo: Hola!... les dejo un tercer capítulo... junto con una advertencia: comenzaré dentro de poco las clases... así que subiré creo que dos capítulos más... y después me limitaré a los fines de semana... o cuando tenga un tiempo... mis sinceras disculpas ante todo error... y gratitudes a aquellos que dejan comentarios... y ... ahora... el tercer capítulo...

* * *

¿Querían la verdad?... Aquí la tienen

* * *

- ¿Qué quieren? - Ella sabía lo que ellos querían, pero era... doloroso, doloroso y humillantemente vergonzoso decirlo...

- Saber qué te pasa... eso queremos - dijo Near.

- No me pasa nada - respondió la castaña.

- Mientes; sabemos que empezó desde la noche del boliche - dijo Mello, cruzándose de brazos, intimidando a Linda.

- Por favor, dinos qué fue lo que pasó esa noche - pidió Matt. El silencio estrangulaba a los 3 chicos y la impaciencia desbordaba de sus cuerpitos. Ella bajó la cabeza, avergonzadísima.

- Me violaron - sollozó. La angustia, impotencia y furia llenaron el ambiente, junto con el llanto de la víctima. Near y Mello se acercaron a ella e intentaron consolarla.

- Ya está, tranquila, ya está - repetía Matt, abrazándola.

- Te acompañaremos, no te preocupes - decía Near.

- Te vengaremos, lo prometo - juraba Mello, pero el llanto no cesaba.

- Es... es... es... es q... que... n-n-n-no... - intentó decir Linda, pero no podía; respiró profundamente y comenzó a calmarse como pudo. Los chicos a su alrededor esperaron, pacientes - es... es que... es que no termina ahí - dijo llevando una de sus manos hasta su pecho y tocándoselo, como dolorida - ... yo... es que... yo... creo que... que estoy embarazada...

Una brisa, movió los cabellos de los 4 jóvenes y los 3 varones reaccionaron al mismo tiempo, de maneras diferentes. Matt cayó de rodillas, la abrazó por las piernas y lloró en su cadera; Near, abrió los ojos como platos, en una expresión de horror y así petrificado quedó; Mello por su parte, había gritado e insultado, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

- ¡ASESINARÉ AL INFELIZ, DESGRACIADO QUE SE ATREVIÓ A TOCARTE! - aulló.

- No, Mello... suéltame Matt... MELLO VUELVE... ¡ESPERA! - lloró desesperada Linda. Mello se detuvo en seco frente a la puerta y la golpeó, con tanta fuerza que las maderas que rodeaban la zona del golpe se quebraron. La chica tomó las muñecas de Matt, las besó y las hizo a un lado, corriendo en seguida donde Mello. Éste lloraba en silencio, con expresión de asesino, dolor y tristeza, todo al mismo tiempo. Linda se metió entre sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- M-mi pequeña... m-mi hermosa y pequeña Linda... - repitió y lloró mientras la acunaba entre sus brazos; sabía que ya estaba hecho y que nada lo cambiaría, como sabía que vengaría a su amiga, casi su hermana.

- Linda... tu... - comenzó Near cuando logró salir de su trance; la castaña y el rubio lo miraron - ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? ¿Qué cruzó por tú mente? ¿Qué ibas a hacer con el tiempo? ¿No confías en nosotros?... ¿Acaso no confías en mí? - dijo en joven dejando que su dolor salga en forma de lágrimas. Linda sabía que Near se sentía así por su culpa y, dejando a Mello solo con su llanto, se le acercó - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - interrogó el albino. Ella supo perfectamente a lo que se refería el chico.

- Es que... creí que si lo repetía... podría ayudarme a superarlo o me podría ser de ayuda - respondió Linda con la vergüenza pintándole la cara - por favor, perdóname; no supe ni sé que hacer; fue la única y estúpida idea que se me vino a la cabeza... estoy desesperada - lloró y cayó de rodillas, para luego sentarse en el suelo. Near se agachó y la abrazó; ambos lloraron juntos durante largo rato, así como los otros dos lo hacían donde se habían quedado.

Linda, que se había sentido a la deriva, sola, desprotegida y desconsolada durante tantas semanas, pudo sentir en ese momento que mientras permaneciese junto a esos 3 chicos, en especial, con el que la abrazaba, iba a poder sobrellevar todo ello.

- Gracias - susurró al oído de Near. Éste, verificando que los otros dos no estuvieran viéndolos, la besó de manera suave. Completamente perpleja quedó Linda, ya que pensaba que el albino le guardaría algún tipo de rencor, pero allí estaba: besándola y, tal vez, demostrándole con ese beso que la quería como más que una amiga. Intentó devolverle el beso y envolverle con sus brazos, pero él se separó en seguida.

- Con lo sensibles que están, si me ven besándote me asesinarán - dijo y ella entendió. Se pusieron de pié y cada uno fue a buscar a uno de sus compañeros. Una vez reunidos los 4, Mello dijo:

- Hay que avisarle a Roger.

- No - contradijo Linda de inmediato.

- HAY que hacerlo - reiteró Mello.

- Pero... ¿Qué le voy a decir? ... "Mira, Roger, resulta que Mello y Matt se fugaron para ir a un boliche, fuí con ellos, me violaron y quedé embarazada"... - dijo de modo inocente; los tres chicos tuvieron un escalofrío antes aquellas frías palabras...

* * *

Bueno... nos veremos prontísimo... y por favor... dejen review para ver qué les gustó... y qué NO... sé que quedó cortito... pero no podía poner más iba a contar demasiado en un capítulo solito... y siento que en este ya conté bastante...

Con cariño un abrasito CHiBi...

Ayiw


	4. Celos, Celos y celos, también

Buenas noches... les dejo el número.. ¿4?... se... que les sea de provecho y... COMENTEN... SE LOS SUPLICO! (Carita de chachorro mojadito y con hambre...) ^^

* * *

Celos, celos...y Celos, también

* * *

- Pero... ¿Qué le voy a decir? ... "Mira, Roger, resulta que Mello y Matt se fugaron para ir a un boliche, fuí con ellos, me violaron y quedé embarazada"... - dijo de modo inocente; los tres chicos tuvieron un escalofrío antes aquellas frías palabras.

- No, iremos los dos y le diré que yo soy el padre - dijo Matt con la frente en alto.

- No, yo seré el padre; Roger sabe que yo siempre protejo a Linda de cualquier cosa; es más creíble que yo sea el padre - dijo Mello sacando pecho, tratando de hacer valer su palabra.

- Yo lo dije primero... yo seré el padre - replicó Matt, algo molesto.

- Pero fue mi culpa, YO debo hacerme responsable de esto - dijo entre dientes Mello.

- ¿Piensas que eres el único culpable? Yo igual debí protegerla y estar más al pendiente de ella - Matt comenzaba a subir el ton de voz.

- PAREN AHORA- ordenó Near y ambos lo miraron, dándose cuenta que habían estado acercándose el uno al otro sin darse ni cuenta - Linda es quién debe decidir. Ahora... - Se giró hacia Linda - ¿Quién quieres que sea el padre? - dijo señalando a Matt y Mello.

- Tú - El silencio se hizo presente.

- ¿Near? Pero él presenta una inocencia 'tangible' - dijo Matt tratando de no decirlo de forma hiriente.

Mello guardó silencio mientras miraba a los ojos de su 'pequeña'. Había en ellos un brillo especial, siempre que hablaba del albino, sin contar los sonrojos y rubores cuando se hablaban y no solo refiriéndose a la castaña. Negó con la cabeza, resignado, total sabía que nada mejor que Near sería para su casi hermanita.

- Si prometes cuidarla, protegerla, ayudarla, consolarla, apoyarla, respetarla y defenderla, dejaré que seas el padre - dijo casi en forma de amenaza hablándole a Near.

- ¿Pero no es mi palabra la que vale? - quiso acotar Linda, queriendo parecer ofendida, pero siendo advertida por Matt de que no era una buena idea.

- Prometo hacer lo que esté a mi alcance - casi juró Near y sonrió: Mello le estaba confiando a Linda.

- ¿Pero que estás haciendo, Mello? Roger no les creerá - protestó Matt.

- Es mejor así - dijo el rubio y con una mirada le dio a entender a su mejor amigo que había un propósito para ello - Ahora vamos adentro que es tarde - dijo a todos, pero queriendo referirse a Linda en especial.

Entraron al calor del lugar fueron hasta la habitación de ella.

- Buenas noches, les dejamos para que planeen qué decirle mañana a Roger - dijo Mello y comenzó a retirarse.

- Pero, pero, pero, pero... ¿Debe ser mañana? ¿No podemos esperar unos días más? ¿Y si mejor le...? - las preguntas salían muy rápido a causa de los nervios que la chica tenía de solo imaginar ese momento. Mello, ya de espaldas a los dos menores, sobre el hombro, miró a Near y de dijo con los labios "Convéncela"; el pequeño afirmóuna vez y la puerta se cerró.

- ¿Qué fue eso? - preguntó Matt un poco molesto por el 'acuerdo silencioso' entre los dos chicos.

- No fue nada - dijo Mello y comenzó a caminar. El pelirrojo lo tomó por el hombro y tiró de él con algo de fuerza. Se sentía algo molesto... molesto y ofendido.

- Quiero saber qué fue eso - Repitió.

- Ya te dije, NO FUE NADA - dijo fríamente el rubio; se soltó de su amigo y continuó su camino haci asu cairto.

Matt le siguió de cerca, con mala cara; lo le gustaba que Mello tuviera secretos, mucho menos con Near.

Éste, dentro de la habitación ya había convencido a Linda y trazaban, en realidad, él lo trazaba solo, el plan para el día siguiente.

- Si no quieres hablar, no lo hagas, yo daré la cara - propuso - solo debes decirme desde cuando lo sabes.

- Desde hace una semana, cuando mi período se atrasó; mi mente aún no lo quiere creer, a veces recuerdo todo como un sueño, una pesadilla, para ser más exacta - dijo Linda sintiendo un leve escalofrío - ...oye ... Near... Yo... - Vaciló un segundo y prosiguió - ¿Me haces un favorsote? - El albino afirmó - ¿Puedes decirlo todo tú? No creo que sea capaz de mentirle a Roger; además... me gustaría no tener nada en mi mente esta noche... quiero comenzar a descansar - cerró los ojos, agotada y bostezó.

- No te preocupes, Yo me encargaré de todo; tú solo descansa - dijo haciéndole una mueca, parecida a una sonrisa.

- Eres demasiado tierno conmigo, Near - comentó acercándose al chico - ...demasiado... - susurró y lo besó.

- ¿Linda? - llamó Near luego se separarse, juntando sus frentes.

- ¿Si? - preguntó con los ojos cerrados

- Te quiero - susurró y ella abrió los ojos. Near la miraba fijamente, sin vacilación o inseguridad en los ojos.

-Yo también te quiero - dijo ella y lo besó nuevamente, sintiendo cómo su chico la abrazaba por la cintura. Pasó un rato y, nuevamente, se separaron.

- Debes dormir - dijo el albino y fue hasta la puerta - buenas noches - se despidió.

- Espera - Lindacorió hasta la puerta - buenas noches - dijo depositando un pequeño y suave baso en los labios del chico.

Near sonrió, abrió la puerta y se fue. pese a lo malo de aquella noche, habría momentos para recordar entre ambos.

Linda suspiró y se tendió en la cama; estaba exhausta y feliz, feliz... ya que sabía que contaba con amigos, que no estaría sola nunca más.

El albino se sentía volar en vez de caminar, pero algo interrumpió su ensueño, unos gritos provenientes de la habitación de Matt y Mello. "Ya se arreglarán" quiso pensar, pero recordó de inmediato la mirada que había dado el rubio al pelirrojo y una corazonada le dijo que averigüe sobre ello. caminó, esta vez, hacia su puesta y tocó.

- Se que escondes algo, dime que es - la voz de Matt se oía enojada.

- Te digo que no es nada - se escuchó decir a Mello, fatigado.

- ¿ENTONCES POR QUÉ ESTÁ AFUERA, A ESTA HORA? - vociferó el ofendido.

- No lo se - masculló Mello mientras habría la puerta - ¿Lo hiciste?

- Si - respondió Near - ... ¿Estás bien? - preguntó extrañado por la pregunta y la situación de la misma.

- No sé, pero ahora no tengo tiempo, descansa - dijo mirando al ato de refunfuños en el que se había convertido Matt.

- Tú igual - respondió y él mismo cerró la puerta, caminó hasta su cuarto e intentó dormir, pese a la discusión que había tan cerca.

- ¿Y esas preguntas? - exigió saber el pelirrojo.

- No son nada, NO TE PREOCUPES - dijo Mello por enésima vez.

- Detesto que tengan secretos - refunfuñó sacándose los googles, tirándolos bruscamente hacia su mesita de noche.

- ¿Y qué si tengo un secreto con Near? - dijo el rubio de modo desafiante y altanero. Matt abrió sus ojos como platos y algo parecido al dolor se reflejó en el verde de ellos. En silencio se cambiaron y tendieron sobre sus camas, , Matt con su PSP, al cuál no le daba ni la mínima atención, pero le servía de distracción suficiente para no seguir intentando sacarle a Mello 'su secreto'. Este, por su parte, masticaba sin saborear el chocolate que había abierto antes de hablar con Near, tratando de pensar, pero su conciencia no lo dejaba pensar tranquilo y necesitaba hacerlo. "Maldita conciencia, malditas rabietas tuyas Matt, maldita sea todo". Se levantó, caminó hasta la cama de su amigo y allí se sentó.

- Vete, Mello - dijo Matt, aún con dolor en la voz. El remordimiento y la culpa golpearon al rubio en serio; sabía que su amigo era celoso y algo posesivo, lo que le molestaba a veces... pero no sabía por qué le gustaba la mayoría del tiempo, lo disfrutaba, le gustaba así: celoso. Sabía que y cómo hacer para que se le pase el enojo.

- Matt, perdóname ¿Si? Por favor - dijo tocándole el brazo, pero Matt se soltó bruscamente del roce y se acostó de costado, dándole la espalda. Mello se sorprendió un poco, generalmente Matt caía a la primer disculpa. Pensó rápido y actuó: se recostó con él y le hizo cucharita, abrazándolo - por favor, discúlpame, Matt - le susurró al oído y el pelirrojo quedó quieto durante unos segundos, pero luego hizo a un lado los brazos de su amigo, se puso de pié, aún de espaldas a Mello y miró por la ventana, cruzado de brazos. Se sentía herido, ofendido, usurpado de algún modo... Celoso... se sentía celoso del enano amargado, que compartía un secreto que SU amigo Mello. El rubio se estaba estrujando los sesos por pensar cómo hacer para que a Matt se le vaya en enojo con él.

Otra idea surgió y volvió a actuar. Bajó de la cama, se le acercó sigiloso y volvió a abrazarlo, pero Matt volvió a moverse para que lo suelte, sin el resultado esperado, ya que Mello le había sostenido loa brazos de modo que no podía alejarlo; en un tono de voz completamente meloso susurró:

-Solo quería que convenza a Linda que mañana hablen con Roger - Matt dejó de retorcerse - si lo llegaba a decir en voz alta, Linda no se hubiera dejado convencer - dijo mientras dejaba libres las manos del pelirrojo y, tomándolo por la cintura, lo acercaba a él - perdóname por haberte molestado... por favor - suplicó en su oído; sentía que no sabría qué hacer si Matt no lo perdonaba; pero éste se giró, quedando muy cerca el uno del otro y le tomó por el mentón.

- Disculpa mi ataque; no debería haber reaccionado así - dijo mirándolo a los ojos azules.

- Yo IGUAL te disculpo, pero... aléjate de mí, raro - sonrió mientras se alejaba de su amigo hacia su cama. escuchó a Matt reír, por lo que supo que todo estaba arreglado - ¡Ey!, prometo decirte lo que sea a la próxima - dijo algo más relajado.

- Gracias, amigo - susurró Matt, ya casi vencido por el sueño.

- Matt, buenas noches...

- Dulce sueños, Mello...

Las últimas palabras de la noche, antes de que los 4 amigos fuesen al único lugar donde no existe lo malo, donde pueden ser y tener todo aquello que quieran , donde los problemas y preocupaciones desaparecen al menos hasta la siguiente mañana: El mundo de sus sueños...

* * *

nos veremos prontis!

Ayiw...


	5. Miedo, inseguridad, celos y ¿Qué más?

Holas! espero que estén disfrutando de esta historia... voy subiendo como puedo los capítulos... sean pacientes... que empecé las clases ya con un TP... T_T

Gracias por leer y por favor comenten, critique, rueguen, abucheen, etc... BeSoS...

* * *

Miedo, Inseguridad, celos y... ¿Qué más quieren?

* * *

Las últimas palabras de la noche, antes de que los 4 amigos fuesen al único lugar donde no existe lo malo, donde pueden ser y tener todo aquello que quieran , donde los problemas y preocupaciones desaparecen al menos hasta la siguiente mañana: El mundo de sus sueños...

La chica lloraba desconsoladamente en su habitación y el chico a su lado no sabía qué le pasaba ni como consolarla, solo podía limitarse a abrazarla, ya que la tristeza de ella, lentamente, se convertía en tristeza propia.

- ¿Qué pasó? - se escuchó decir, sin haber decidido hacerlo.

- Lo... lo... lo perdí - lloró ella. No podía entender que le pasaba ni qué había perdido - ... perdí nuestro bebé... - dijo tocándose el vientre.

El horror invadió el cuerpo del chico a tal punto que sintió que dejaba de respirar. Linda levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

- Perdí a nuestro bebé, lo siento - el llanto volvió a salir de sus labios, pero no pudo abrazarla esa vez, sintió que caía lentamente y que todo se volvía oscuro. Su cuerpo carecía de cualquier tipo de fuerza - ¡Near! - escuchó la voz de Linda antes de desmayar en el sueño, y despertar en la realidad. Estaba todo sudado, y algo acelerado, aun que aún dormido.

Se sentó y secó el sudor de su frente. "Todo fue un sueño" pensó para poder calmarse. buscó con la vista su reloj: las 8 de la mañana. Perfecto, había dormido 7 horas. Poniéndose de pié, estiró un poco los músculos, busco una nueva muda de ropa y se duchó. Luego de secarse un poco el cabello salió al pasillo y caminó hasta la habitación de Mello y Matt. Dió dos toques cuaves, esperó unos segundos y volvió a golpear una tercera vez. Dos toques distantes le indicaron que podía pasar. Dentro estaba Matt aún dormido sobre su cama, con toda su ropa de cama regala a su alrededor de modo desastrozo, y Mello, con el cabello húmedo y sin remera, buscaba algo en la mesita de noche de Matt.

- ¿Qué buscas? - susurró Near y señaló la puerta, apurando al rubio.

- ¡Shhh! - fue la respuesta mientras señalaba al durmiente y sacaba un celular de última generación del cajón viejo; sonrió, sabía que estaba allí y que le serviría; de puntillas caminó hasta la puerta, tomando su típica remera negra de encima de su cama en el camino - Vamos - indicó empujando por la espalda a la altura de la cintura a Near. Éste abrió lentamente la puerta, lo que hizo que las bisagras chirriaran un poco. Matt pudo captar el sonido, que lo despertó.

El dolor de la noche anterior volvió con todas sus fuerzas mientras veía como SU amigo Mello salía de la habitación a escondidas tomando por la cintura al suertudo de Near. La puerta se cerró y se sentó en la cama. "Suertudo" pensó, recapacitando enseguida. "¿Por qué suertudo?". La respuesta acompañada por una idea surgieron en su cabeza, que no solo explicaba eso, si no que también le ayudaba a entender por qué se había sentido tan mal la noche anterior respecto a sus dos compañeros. Un rubor le acaloró el rostro y en seguida se golpeó así mismo. "¡No debes volver a pensar eso!" se gritó a si mismo en su mente y, levantándose, corrió para la ducha. Terminó en dos minutos, se vistió en uno y secó un poco su cabello en otro. Salió de la habitación y caminó en silencio por los pasillos y escaleras hasta el comedor. Allí no había nadie, pero sintió voces en la cocina. Se asomó por la pequeña ventana circular de de la puerta de entrada y quedó petrificado: Mello, de rodillas, abrazaba a Near a la altura de las piernas, llorando desconsoladamente, mientras que el abrazado le acariciaban los rubios cabellos con parsimonia.

La urgencia de entrar, abrazar y consolar a SU amigo lo golpearon más fuerte que nunca, pero no entró, Mello no lo necesitaba para eso ya que no lo había buscado a él para desahogarse, prefería a Near en vez de a él, para ello. Se apoyó levemente en la puerta y buscó la salida del comedor con la vista; quería irse de allí, quería estar solo y llorar, o correr hasta que se cansase o lo que sea pero que lejos de ese lugar, pero no sentía las piernas. "Debo salir que aquí" pensó y con mucho esfuerzo logró dar un par de pasos hasta una de las mesas, donde se sentó y comenzó pucherear, sin saber con certeza lo que lo tenía tan triste. Una mano tocó su hombro y al mirar estaba Linda a su lado, con carita pálida, afligida.

- ¡Hay, no! ¡Matt! - dijo abalanzándose sobre el chico. Éste la acomodó sobre sus piernas y la abrazó; había olvidad por completo lo de Linda y su embarazo; las cosas tomaron algo de sentido y pudo explicar la mayoría de las acciones de sus compañeros, aun que aún le quedaban algunas cosas que, para él, eran algo sospechosas.

- Tranquila, estoy aquí, tranquila - dijo mientras la cunaba.

- No, Matt, no deberías estar aquí - dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo - no deberías saber nada de esto, suficiente que arrastré a Near y a Mello... tú no deberías estar aquí, sufriendo por mí - la chica ocultó su rostro en el cuello de Matt, este la brazó un poco más fuerte.

- Linda, escucha: eres una de mis mejores y únicas amigas, como casi hermana de mi mejor amigo así te considero; aparte, no puedo dejar solo en esto a Mello - quedó en silencio y suspiró; la chica que abrazaba rió levemente - ¿Qué? - preguntó inquieto.

- Nada - contestó tratando de no verlo a los ojos; Matt la tomó por los hombros, para ver qué se traía. Linda sonreía con un brillo algo extraño en sus ojos.

- Dime ¿Qué? - dijo Matt. Esa sonrisa comenzaba a inquietarlo por demás.

- Nada, me parece muy tierno que apoyes así a Mello cuando se siente así de... devastado - dijo ensanchando aún más su sonrisa. Matt abrió sus ojos como platos, ya que le daba la impresión de que esa castaña sabía la conclusión a la que había llegado esa mañana.

- Linda ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó sintiendo cómo sus mejillas subían su temperatura.

- Nada - volvió a decir corriendo el rostro, como asqueada.

- ¿Qué ocurr...? - no alcanzó a terminar, que la chica se levantó de golpe y corrió con una mano en el estómago y otra utilizándola para cubrir su boca - ¡Linda! - gritó y corrió tras ella hasta el baño. Los dos chicos de la cocina salieron rapidísimo al escuchar el grito y los siguieron de cerca.

- ¿Qué le pasó? - preguntó angustiado Mello, con aún sus ojos algo vidriosos.

- No lo sé, estábamos hablando y de repente, salió como una bala hasta aquí - respondió Matt haciéndose a un lado para que Near llegue hasta ella y le sostuviera los cabellos mientras la castaña se inclinaba a vomitar, con una sonora arcada. Mello de inmediato buscó una toalla pequeña y se inclinó al lado del inodoro, sosteniendo la mano de su 'hermana' con firmeza.

-0-0-

Mientras Matt limpiaba el baño y su 'enchastre', Mello llevaba en brazos a Linda hasta su habitación con la toallita de mano mojada en agua fría en su frente; Near se encargó de buscar algo para que ella pueda comer: un tesito de boldo, con unas tostadas y un poco de mermelada de ciruela, la favorita de la chica. Mientras subía las escaleras divisó a Matt, que lo esperó arriba mientras lo miraba con algo de rencor.

- Hola - saludó secamente.

- Hola - Near devolvió el saludo - ¿Cómo estás? - la pregunta fue extraña, incómoda.

- Bien - la respuesta fue mentira, un intento de engaño. Comenzaron a caminar en silencio. Near sentí la... extraña atmósfera entre ellos dos, por lo que decidió tratar de hacer algo.

- Escucha, Matt, no sé qué fue lo que he hecho que te ha molestado - dijo mirándolo a los verdes y profundos ojos - si, vamos a hacer lo mejor por Linda, no debemos tener ni el mínimo roce entre nosotros, así que te pido disculpas por lo que sea que te haya ofendido de mí - dijo, ofendido.

- No me pidas disculpas, Near, no tienes la culpa de nada; soy yo quién debe disculparse; son idioteces en mi cabeza de las que hago a ustedes víctimas - la culpa llenó al pelirrojo y apoyó su mano en el hombro de su compañero - discúlpame tú a mí - dijo, de veras apenado. Near afirmó y se sonrieron, continuando su camino. Entraron en la habitación de la chica, quedando estáticos ante la escena: Mello, con una mejilla roja, y con Linda sobre él, reía con carcajadas extrañas; mientras Linda, sentada sobre el vientre del rubio, reía ya sin sonido, a causa de la tentación. ambos miraron a los recién llegados y rieron con aún más ganas. Se sentaron y y tendieron sus brazos, en busca de ayuda; pese a estar más cerca de Linda, Matt ayudó a Mello, por lo que el albino se acercó hasta la castaña.

Se sentaron en la cama los cuatro y, en silencio, esperaron a que la chica coma. Near y Matt podían sentir un extraño 'algo' entre los otros dos, ya que cada ciertos minutos se daban miradas de complicidad y se les escapaban alguna que otra sonrisa maliciosa.

Linda terminó de beber su te y, dejando a un lado la taza, miró expectante al rubio. Éste se mordió el labio inferior, reprimiendo otra sonrisa.

- ¿Y? - pronunció la chica y el chico rió, nervioso. Los otros dos no entendían muy bien que era lo que se decían.

- Ya va, ya va - dijo poniéndose de pié - acompáñame - llamó a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa por demás pícara. Matt abrió los ojos como platos y se levantó, quedando de pié del otro lado de la cama.

- ¿Qué se traen entre manos? - preguntó Near, al notar que Linda traía la misma expresión que Mello en su rostro.

- Nada - contestaron al unísono, ensanchando más las comisuras de sus bocas.

- A-algo se traen entre manos - casi repitió Matt, mirando con algo de miedo como Mello lo miraba.

- Matt - lo llamó de pronto el blondo, cerrando los ojos - ¿Me acompañarías? - preguntó mostrando sus ojos azules en su súplica. Matt dio la vuelta a la cama y quedó a su lado, mirando aquellos ojos como si estuviera en trance - Ven conmigo - dijo caminando hasta la puerta y saliendo al pasillo - ¿Vienes? - preguntó al hipnotizado pelirrojo, que lo siguió sin decir nada.

Near y Linda quedaron solos.

- ¿Se puede saber qué traman? - preguntó Near algo cabreado por no saber qué era lo que pasaba.

- Ya te dijimos: no pasa NADA - repitió Linda comenzando a acercarse hacia sus labios, con unos ojos más que lujuriosos.

- Espera, Linda - la tomó por los hombros y detuvo la boca de la chica a milímetros de la suya - no me hagas esto de nuevo; no soy tan fuerte como para detenerme de nuevo - pidió pensando que la chica volvería a huir llegados a cierto punto.

- Prometo jamás volver a escapar de ti... - dijo Linda rozando los labios del albino - ...no podría volver a hacerlo... - susurró e intentó besarlo, pero Near se resistía. Se separó del chico y notó lo tenso que estaba.

- Linda... yo... no se si pueda - dijo Near bajando la vista, dejando ver el miedo que sentía. Linda sonrió: lo había buscado por el camino equivocado.

- Near... - lo llamó y él la miró - ...no tengas miedo... - dijo acercándose a él lentamente - ...prometo no volver a huir... - suavemente atrapó al chico entre su cuerpo y la cama - ...me sería imposible huir de ti... - juntó sus labios y fue correspondida de modo brusco e inexperto.

De la nada, Near la tumbó en la cama y continuó besándola. Sabía que no tenía experiencia en ello, sabía que Linda la tenía por demás, como sabía que no se podría detener. No podía resistirse a la chica.

- Déjame ayudarte... - el susurro de la voz de la chica en su oído solo lo hacía impacientarse más, queriendo sentirla como jamás había deseado nada - ...de-déjame guiarte... - rogó ella, acariciando con fuerza los hombros del chico, mientras él besaba su cuello.

- Enséñame - pudo mascullar Near, ya completamente abstraído, abrazándola, besándola, sintiéndola, haciéndola suya. Un quejido salió de los labios de la chica antes de volver a besar esos labios blancos, fundiéndose en el más devoto y profundo beso.

Fuera, en el pasillo, los dos chicos caminaban uno detrás del otro, hacia su cuarto. Llegaron y Mello entró primero, haciendo que Matt DEBA cerrar la puerta. Le dio la espalda al blondo durante dos segundos, el tiempo suficiente para que Mello se le acercase y le acorralase entre la pared y su cuerpo. Matt sintió su rostro arder a causa del aliento del otro sobre su cuello; intentó zafarse, pero Mello lo tenía de tal forma que no podía huir hacia ningún lado.

- ¿Matt? - un aliento cálido llegó a su oreja.

- ¿Si? - preguntó inevitablemente en un quejido.

- ¿Estás bien?

- No estoy muy cómodo que digamos - dijo, para ver si captaba el mensaje que le quería dar, pero su compañero no se movió ni medio centímetro...

- Tú sabes a lo que me refiero...

* * *

He aquí el capítulo... ni me acuerdo cuál es... bueno... ¿Quieren saber qué sigue?... ¿O no?... si en un NO... me voy a poner triste, pero no tanto como Matt... que quedó más que incómodo entre Mello y la pared... jajjaj... NO ME HAGAN CASO QUE ESTOY EN PLAN 'TONTA'... millones de gracias por los reviews... esperando siempre sus críticas y quejas... ^^

Nos veremos pronto...

Ayiw


	6. Marcha fúnebre, aquí te espero

Buenass... lamento horrores la tardanza... como muchos, he empezado la escuela y mis malditos horarios me tienen algo limitada... (Pasando 10 horas en la escuela por día a veces!)...

Basta de mi... espero que les guste este Capítulo, para mi quedó algo raro, y espero que sea entendible...

Nuevamente gracias por sus hermosos reviews: caperuzita roja; angg; DarkFairyTale; Daga Uchiha; to-lazy-to-write-my-name; Neko-NightSky y Yami River...

No se imaginan lo feliz que me hace saber que a alguien le gusta mi escritura... Así mismo, gracias a los que me agregaron a historias favoritas, autores favoritos y demás...

Ahora, sin mayor tardanza... el... 6to capítulo...

* * *

Marcha fúnebre, aquí te espero

* * *

- Tú sabes a lo que me refiero - susurró el rubio haciendo que un leve escalofrío sacuda los hombros de Matt - Linda me contó que me vistes en la cocina... con Near... y que te pusiste triste... - Moduló en rubio; los nervios del futuro hacker aumentaban a cada palabra - ... No quiero que estés triste...

- N-no te preocupes - pudo decir. "Maldita Linda... ¿Tenía que meterse en esto?"

- Debo preocuparme, después de todo eres mi mejor amigo - el blondo inclinó su cabeza, apoyándola contra la de Matt.

- Si te preocupase... - comenzó, pero quedó en silencio, no debía continuar, debía cerrar su enorme bocota.

- ¿Si?...

- Si te preocupase me dirías qué es lo que me ocultas con... con Near - dijo del modo más frío que pudo, aún en aquella bizarra situación. Mello se sorprendió ante esa respuesta, retrocediendo un par de pasos, liberando a su amigo.

- ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto aquello que puedo llegar a ocultarte CON Near? - preguntó algo molesto. Matt no le contestó; sabía que debería haberse quedado callado, pero tenía que abrir su bocaza; ahora estaba completamente atrapado, ya que sabía que Mello le exigiría una respuesta, la que ni él mismo quería aceptar. Guardó silencio, viendo si por una vez en su vida, su amigo se que daba sin una respuesta - ...Matt... - lo llamó, tratando de tranquilizar su voz, a veces necesitaba hablarle 'suavemente' a su amigo; Matt se tensó aún de cara a la pared... "Ese tono de voz... quiere que le responda" - Matt - repitió; "Trágame tierra" - MATT - "¿Por qué a mí?" - ¡MATT, PERRO SARNOSO, MÍRAME Y CONTESTA SI NO QUIERES QUE TE DEJE SIN DÍA DEL PADRE! - amenazó el blondo, ya sin una pizca de paciencia en su ser.

- Si tu me ocultas algo... yo igual puedo hacerlo - respondió girándose, quedando a escasos centímetros de Mello. Ambos dejaron de respirar, entre sorprendidos y algo confundidos. El rubio, al observar esos ojos verdes de tan cerca, pudo notar el dolor que había en ellos, era pequeño o lograba ocultarlo, pero no del todo.

- Matt... - comenzó, pero fue interrumpido, por primera vez por su mejor amigo.

- No, Mello, no te diré nada hasta que tu me cuentes... l-lo que sea - dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- Entonces jamás sabrás el secreto que tengo con Near - siseó el rubio, mirándolo con una de sus mejores y más escrutadoras miradas. Matt, al oír esas palabras, volvió a sentirse... a sentirse... como sea que se haya sentido la noche anterior; quería saber a toda costa QUÉ era lo que Near sabía de Mello que él no, pero esa vez, no se rendiría, no daría su brazo a torcer.

- Bien - dijo moviendo la cabeza de modo altanero.

- Muy bien - Mello lo imitó - esto es perfecto - dijo caminando hacia su cama, dejando solo al pelirrojo.

- Más que perfecto - masculló éste, caminando hacia la puerta - es ideal - dijo en voz alta antes de abrir la puerta y dar un enorme portazo, saliendo del cuarto.

- Es perfectamente ideal - susurró Mello abalanzándose sobre una de sus almohadas, la acercó a su rostro y, llenando todo sus pulmones de aire, grito, enojado.

Matt, del otro lado de la puerta, alcanzó a escuchar el grito de su amigo; se golpeó la frente con su palma y se sentó en el suelo. ¿Qué diablos le ocurría? No podía responderse ni a si mismo y Mello quería que le diga a él. "Perfecto, ahora estará enojado conmigo por un mes entero" pensó entre enojado y triste. Quedó allí sentado, abrazando sus piernas, ya sintiendo el pesar de tener a Mello enojado con él por su propia culpa. Suspiró y escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas.

Mello dejó a un lado su almohada, tendiéndose boca arriba en su cama ¿Que demonios de pasaba a Matt? Actuaba demasiado extraño, estaba seguro que su amigo sentía celos de Near, pero... ¿Por qué? No es qué él y Near fueran a guardar un GRAN secreto, solo había querido amenazarlo para que no intente nada raro con Linda, cuando una frase dicha por el albino destruyó todo su autocontrol, hombría y orgullo... ¿Qué le había dicho?... ah... eso...

**Flash Back**

Caminó con Near en silencio por los pasillos del Wammy's, pensando en cómo decirle aquello que le debía decir. Nunca había estado tanto tiempo callado en presencia del albino, ya que el modo de ser de éste lo hacía perder a compostura en pocos segundos. Llegaron al comedor y aún no estaba seguro de cómo decírselo.

- Busquemos algo para desayunar, que es muy temprano para que alguien nos pueda servir - dijo el menor, entrando a la cocina. Mello lo siguió, ya algo más seguro de que estaba por decir.

- Near - le llamó y el otro le miró - necesito advertirte de algo respecto a Linda... - comenzó, pero Near lo interrumpió.

- Mello, yo jamás le haría ningún daño a Linda, jamás...- dijo acercándose a él un paso - ... sé que tu piensas que no se por lo que pasó Linda, y es cierto, pero tu tampoco, ambos estamos atados de manos en ese sentido, jamás sabremos lo que ella sintió, lo que sufrió o lo que pudo llegar a pensar... te pido que me des una oportunidad en serio con ella, prometo no hacerla sufrir ni... - la voz del otro se fue apagando de a poco, ya que en la mente del rubio habían quedado retumbando otras palabras: "... ambos estamos atados de manos...";"...jamás sabremos... lo que sufrió...".

No sintió las piernas, por lo que calló de rodillas al duro suelo; Near quedó el completo silencio ante la expresión de sufrimiento y agonía del rubio. Linda había sufrido, estaba sufriendo, y seguiría sufriendo por su culpa... por SU CULPA...

- ... por mí culpa... por mí culpa... por mí culpa... - repetía el rubio como un sollozo. Near, algo preocupado, se acercó un poco más.

- ¿Mello? - lo llamó tratando de encontrar la perdida mirada de su compañero - ¿Qué fue por tu culp...? ¿¡MELLO! - preguntó alarmado al sentir cómo el rubio se abrazaba a sus piernas y lloraba desconsoladamente; tardó un poco en recuperarse, pero pudo saber qué había sido 'Por su culpa' - Mello, tranquilo, no fue tu culpa, es algo que... pasó y ya... debemos ser fuertes, por Linda - dijo acariciando los cabellos de mayor, algo apenado; sabía que Mello jamás dejaría de culparse por lo que le pasó a Linda, jamás.

Un grito de Matt, llamando a la castaña, los hizo a ambos salir de los trances en los que estaban, uno sufriendo, y el otro pensando, como siempre.

**End Flash Back**

Matt escuchó un leve sollozo, y levantando la cabeza, pudo notar que provenía de su habitación. "¡NO! ¿Mello... está... LLORANDO?" gritó su mente y se puso de pié. Abrió con lentitud la puerta y pudo ver al rubio abrazado su almohada, con es rostro hundido en ella y con su crucifijo rojo en una de sus manos. El pelirrojo no pudo soportar esa vez, se acercó a su compañero y le tocó el hombro.

Mello, al sentir aquel contacto, se asustó, pero viendo que era Matt, no pudo hacer más que pucherear, mirando aquellas orbes verdes.

- ¿Mello qué...? - no alcanzó a terminar.

- ¡Ay! ¡Matt! - lloró abrazándose a su amigo, el cuál quedó petrificado ante la acción del otro. Lentamente, sus brazos envolvieron los hombros de su amigo, oprimiéndolo sobre su pecho.

- Tranquilo... tranquilo - dijo comenzando a cunar al rubio entre sus brazos. El llanto iba disminuyendo, así como la incomodidad de ambos. Los minutos pasaban y pasaban hasta que no quedó ningún rastro de ningún lloriqueo. Mello se movió un poco y Matt lo soltó levemente.

- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó secando la humedad que quedaba en el rostro de su amigo.

- Matt... lo siento - dijo con voz firme; la expresión de Matt quedó en blanco - Eres mi mejor amigo, TU eres mi mejor amigo y no debería ocultarte nada - dijo agachando un poco su rostro, haciendo que sus frentes casi se toquen - lo que pasó fué que quería advertirle a Near que no intente nada extraño con nuestra chica - dijo volviendo a depositar sus fríos icebergs en los ojos de Matt - pero luego me dijo que ambos estamos atados de manos con el asunto de Linda, y que ella sufrió... y no me pude contener; lo siguiente que recuerdo es tu voz llamándola a ella - dijo en un susurro. Matt estaba estupefacto; ¿Acaso Mello se había disculpado? La culpa llenó al pelirrojo; Mello no se disculpaba, jamás lo hacía, pero, irónicamente, lo había hecho, se había disculpado con él por su ataque de... de... lo que sea que haya sido su ataque.

- Mello - dijo tomando una de las manos del blondo - lamento mucho haber hecho aquel berrinche, la verdad no se que me pasó - se disculpó él. Mello apretó un poco los labios, lo hacía cuando estaba impaciente.

- Entonces... así quedamos - preguntó afirmando.

- Si - dijo Matt y le sonrió. Mello le devolvió la sonrisa y así quedaron, durante varios minutos, mirándose y detallando el rostro del otro con suma lentitud.

Matt, en realidad, pasaba su vista desde los ojos azules a los finos y rosas labios, para volver a los ojos y así sucesivamente, es que no podía evitarlo.

Mello, en cambio, observó cada detalle en ese rostro, que tan familiar se le hacía. Su cabello, de aquel color tan particulares; sus ojos, tan verdes y profundos como la más virgen de las selvas tropicales; sus pómulos y su mandíbula, que empezaban a notarse por los cambios hormonales que sabía que él también estaba teniendo; su piel, tan blanca y sedosa como el algodón más fino y suave; Y... esos labios, tan angostos y carnosos al mismo tiempo, tan... ¿Qué palabra buscaba?... ¿Perfectos?... ¿Deseables?... No supo cuándo había comenzado a acercarse a ese par de labios, hipnotizado.

Matt, vio como los labios de Mello se entre abrían mientras se acercaba a él. Abrió los ojos como platos al notar el leve rubor que teñía de la manera más bonita el rostro del rubio y cómo él mismo se había comenzado a inclinar hacia el otro.

"Mello, sé que es una época en la que la hormonas hacen cosas contigo, juegan , experimentan, se divierten queriendo que tú igual lo hagas... sé que tu cuerpo y tu mente y todo tu te enloqueces por culpa de esta edad tan extraña... pero, CON UN DEMONIO ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTÁS A PUNTO DE HACER?" gritó la mente del blondo, haciendo que este gire el rostro y que sus labios no impacten con los de Matt.

- D-debemos ver si Linda y Near están bien - dijo con la voz extraña, tratando de excusarse. Matt se puso de pié al instante, dándole la espalda - ¿Matt? - lo llamó.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó de modo seco y brusco, sin darle la cara; entonces sí, Matt si estaba molesto con él. " AHORA PENSARÁ QUE ERES UN MALDITO RARO, FELICIDADES MELLO, EL DÍA DE HOY OFICIALMENTE TE GRADUASTE DE ACOSADOR DE MEJORES AMIGOS" pensó con sarcasmo, reprimiéndose. Pero Matt no estaba molesto por aquello que pensaba el rubio.

"¿Por qué demonios no... no... no... ¿No QUÉ?... ESTOY CONFUNDIDO...Calma, Matt, mantén la calma y recuerda... ÉL ES TU AMIGO Y NADA MÁS, TU LE DAS ASCO Y ÉL NO ES RARO COMO TÚ, SIEMPRE TE LLAMA DE ESA MANERA POR ALGO ¿NO?" Pensaba el pelirrojo.

- Matt - lo volvió a llamar, y, esa vez, el menor se giró y lo miró a los ojos; Mello pudo distinguir, en pleno, el dolor que había en ellos - y-yo... lo lamento, prometo... - no pudo continuar, Matt levantó su mano, pidiéndole con los ojos que guarde silencio - ...pero...

- Mello... te lo imploro... no continúes - dijo antes de colocar sus googles sobre sus ojos y darse vuelta para caminar hacia la puerta.

- Pero, Matt...

- Mello, es en serio, llegas a terminar... te juro que...

TOC-TOC-TOC.

Tres golpes en la puerta hicieron que el pelirrojo volara hacia ella y la abriera. Linda y Near estaba allí.

- Se tardaron mucho - comentó Linda con una sonrisa, pero la quitó en seguida al notar el extraño ambiente que había en la habitación de los púberes - ¿Está todo bien? - preguntó extrañada.

- Si, todo bien - dijo Matt haciéndoles un ademán para que pasaran.

- No, gracias, Matt, les venimos a avisar que iremos a hablar con Roger... - dijo Near mirando a Mello, el cual solo afirmó con la cabeza - ...ahora - finalizó.

- Vamos con ustedes - dijo Matt de inmediato.

- Pero ¿Entrarán con nosotros? - preguntó Linda.

- No, solo los acompañaremos hasta su oficina - habló por fin Mello, poniéndose de pié.

Salieron en silencio y caminaron de igual modo. El pasillo se les hacía eterno, y el silencio que había entre ellos era algo incómodo. Luego de subir un par de pisos, divisaron la oficina.

Linda había comenzado a temblar, casi imperceptiblemente, pero lo suficiente para que los tres jóvenes lo noten. Mello solo podía observarla con dolor.

- Tranquila, pequeña, los esperaremos aquí - le dijo Matt, tratando de calmarla. Ella afirmó y intentó sonreír.

- Near dirá todo... no creo ser capaz de mentirle a Roger - susurró mirando al susodicho. La tomó de la mano y tocó la puerta.

- Todo estará bien... - pudo mascullar Mello tomando la mano libre de la chica y besándola suavemente - ...todo saldrá bien... - susurró retrocediendo un paso sin soltarla. Linda lo miró y apretó los labios; no soportaría mucho sin llorar luego de ver a Mello así.

- Adelante - la voz algo lejana del director del Wammy's House fue la primer tonada de la penosa y escalofriante marcha fúnebre, que pudo ser 'perfectamente oída' por los cuatro jóvenes...

* * *

Espero de corazón que les haya gustado... imploro por sus reviews... me alegran mis días... (Cuando puedo leerlos ¬¬)... pero igual... ^^

Saludos y galletas de chispitas de choco blanco a todos, TODOS!

Besito...

Ayiw

PD: si hay algo que no entiendan... háganmelo saber... así les puedo discipar cualquier duda si no entendieron algo... ^^U


	7. ¿Quién lo haría? Nadie

**Buenas noches... POR FIN... me hice el tiempo y pude acceder a mi cuenta de Fanfictions... es que durante 3 días traté de ingresar a mi cuenta y no podía... fue un INFIERNO...**

**Pero aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, es bastante largo, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo... y mis disculpas por no haberlo subido antes... por favor...**

* * *

¿Quién lo haría? Nadie

* * *

- Adelante - la voz algo lejana del director del Wammy's House fue la primer tonada de la penosa y escalofriante marcha fúnebre, que pudo ser 'perfectamente oída' por los cuatro jóvenes.

- Aquí te espero - dijo Mello aún sin soltar a la castaña, que tenía su rostro completamente pálido. Había comenzado a sentir náuseas.

- Vamos Linda - indicó Near comenzando a avanzar, pero no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo, ya que Mello aún no soltaba a la chica - Mello - lo llamó, para ver si le permitía moverse a 'su chica', pero nada pasó.

El rubio, simplemente, no podía dejarla ir, sentía que si dejaba de verla por un segundo, algo malo sucedería. Matt, dándose cuenta del 'estado' de su amigo, lo tomó por los hombros suavemente.

- Mello... - lo llamó y comenzó sutilmente a separarlo de la chica - ...vamos, suéltala, deben hablar con Roger... - dijo deslizando una de sus manos desde el hombro del rubio hasta su cintura, abrazándola con algo de fuerza, mientras con la otra le rodeaba ambos brazos, separándolo de Linda finalmente y abrazándolo - entren - indicó a los menores, haciendo un ademán con su cabeza hacia la puerta - yo lo tendré aquí - dijo comenzando a retroceder con el rubio entre sus brazos.

Los menores asintieron y Near giró la perilla, para avanzar luego hacia dentro del despacho del director del Wammy's. Linda en ningún momento dejó de mirar al rubio, hasta que la enorme puerta de madera separó por fin sus miradas.

- No... - susurró Mello comenzando a forcejear contra los brazos de Matt, que lo apretó con más fuerza contra él.

- Tranquilo, Mello... estarán bien... tranquilo - dijo de modo calmo al oído de su amigo, que dejó de forcejear, soltando un sollozo sufrido desde el fondo de su garganta - ...tranquilo... tranquilo... estoy aquí... estoy contigo... - susurraba el pelirrojo abrazando a su amigo.

Mello se sentía horriblemente ahogado; jamás había experimentado esa agonía tan grande, nunca, ni siquiera cuando le dijeron por primera vez que Near sería el primer sucesor del Gran L y no él. Solo sintió que Matt lo abrazaba y le susurraba algo al oído, cosa que comenzó a calmarlo. 'Maldito perro, no hagas esto, no me consueles, QUIERO LLORAR, quiero hacerlo como nunca, es mi culpa que Linda pase por esto. Es mi culpa, estoy solo. Es mi culpa, estoy solo. Es mi culpa, estoy..."

_'...Estoy aquí... Estoy contigo...' _una voz llegó a sus oídos.

"_..._estoy... no estoy solo..." pensó girándose y abrazando a Matt con fuerza, llorando de modo desconsolado en su hombro.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

- Linda, Near, es raro, pero me alegra verlos - dijo el anciano dejando a un lado sus papeles, dedicándole su absoluta atención a los jóvenes - ¿En qué los puedo ayudar? - preguntó antes de notar que los jóvenes estaban de la mano, a lo que sonrió con ternura.

- No te alegres, Roger, por favor, no son buenas noticias - dijo Near, intentando decir aquellas palabras que había planeado la noche anterior; miró a Linda, que ya derramaba lágrimas, apenada - tranquila, estará todo bien - pudo decir antes que la chica se abalance sobre su cuello, escondiendo allí su rostro del director. Éste abrió los ojos como platos, confundido y alarmado; cada vez que Linda y Near llegaban juntos a su despacho, era por alguna travesura importante de Mello, pero esa reacción por parte de la castaña preocupó por demás al anciano. Lo que habría pasado no sería nada bueno.

- ¿Qué pasó? - logró decir; Near lo miró y acercó más a Linda hacia él, haciendo surgir aún más dudas en la sabia y ya vieja mente del director. ¿Qué era aquello tan grave como para hacer llorar así a Linda? Era cierto que la pequeña lloraba bastante seguido por casi cualquier cosa, pero que lo haga con tanta angustia, y que Near la 'trate' de ese modo, era lo que hacía que el hombre piense lo peor.

- Linda está embarazada - dijo el albino. Roger no demostró ningún sentimiento ni emoción en su rostro, quedó en una especie de shock. ¿Linda... embarazada? ¿Linda... EMBARAZADA?... ¿De quién? ¿Quién es el padre de la criatura? ¿Hace cuánto lo saben? ¿Como es posible que alguien como Linda ya esté haciendo ese tipo de cosas? Y si alguien 'inocente' como Linda YA está teniendo sexo con alguno de sus compañeros... ¿Qué queda de los demás, los más grandes? ¿Qué clase de cosas habrán hecho sin que él se entere?. La mente de Roger funcionaba a mil por hora, pero no podía preguntar todas aquellas cosas que pensaba, debía calmarse y ordenar sus preguntas. "¿Quién es el padre?... ¿Mello? No, el la quiere más como una hermana, no la tocaría de ese modo. ¿Matt? No, casi no se habla con la chica y jamás ha demostrado ningún interés en las chicas del orfanato ni ninguna de las otras chicas de por afuera; ¿Algún otro chico? ¿Cuál? Si Mello no permite a ninguno casi acercarse a Linda. ¿Entonces quién es..." la pregunta no terminó de formularse, ya que el albino besó de modo tierno entre los cabellos de Linda, haciendo que ésta lo mire durante un segundo y luego se abrazase con más fuerza al cuello del chico, haciendo que éste le diga algo en voz tan baja que ni el anciano pudo oírlo.

- ¿De quién? ¿Q-quién es el padre? - La respuesta, de no haber sido mentira, sería obvia a esas alturas.

- De mí, yo soy el padre - la voz del chico retumbó en la sala, mientras el silencio volvía a reinar y el albino movía una de sus manos desde la cintura de Linda hasta su cabeza, para acariciar sus cabellos con parsimonia.

"¿NEAR... EL PADRE? ¿EL PADRE DEL HIJO DE LINDA? Esto debe ser una broma, debe serlo; ahora es cuando se asoma un tipo con una cámara y un adolescente como conductor diciéndome '¡Caíste!' de la forma más estúpida que existe; por favor, que sea eso, por favor..." repetía el director del Wammy's House una y otra vez en su mente; pero nada ocurría. Nada. Se atrevió a hacer otra pregunta, antes de sucumbir.

- ¿Hace cuánto lo saben?

- Ella hace una semana, al tener un retraso en su período se hizo un test y le salió positivo; yo hace unas 10 horas supe - recitó el albino, tratando de calmar al ato de lágrimas que era Linda.

"_Linda embarazada... Near el padre_... No puede ser... _Linda_... Esto es un fracaso... _Embarazada_... Es un vergonzoso fracaso... _Near_... L se desepcionará no solo de los niños... _el padre_... le fallé a Wammy... _Linda_... él confió en mí para criarlos..._ embarazada_... las demás niñas verán el ejemplo de Linda y comenzarán a..._ Near_... y los niños sabrán de Near y querrán copiarlo... _el padre_... todo ha sido en vano... _Linda_... si un chico como Near no lo entendió, los demás... _embarazada_... he fallado... _Near_... no merezco la confianza de Wammy ni la de L... _el padre_... y Mello... MELLO QUERRÁ ASESINAR A NEAR... Tranquilo, debes pensar... ¿Si primero lo ato de manos y pies?... No... ¿Si le hago poner una camisa de fuerza?... No... ¿Si le doy un poco de alcohol para que no esté muy consiente?... ¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁS PENSANDO?...SOLO TRANQUILÍZATE Y DI ALGO... algo responsable... ellos saben que tú harás lo mejor por y para ellos siempre... di algo..."

- E-esto... esto es algo decepcionante, chicos - comenzó apoyando los codos en su escritorio, juntando sus manos y ocultando allí gran parte de su rostro - ustedes saben los peligros y riesgos de un embarazo a esta edad, como saben que hay ciertas formas de hacer las cosas para que algo como esto no ocurra - dijo sintiéndose horrible por no haber dicho eso antes, por no haberles advertido antes de que eso sucediera - Y-yo... jamás pensé en tener que enfrentarme con algo como esto dentro de lo que es el Wammy's House... - confesó cerrando los ojos, con algo de dolor - pero, no habiendo nada más que hacer, supongo que...

- Roger, disculpa por interrumpirte, pero tenemos un plan - dijo Near mirándolo de lleno a los ojos.

- Te escucho - dijo el hombre, sabía que no por nada aquél pequeño era el primero en la línea de sucesión del gran detective L.

- Primero, no queremos que nadie se entere, absolutamente nadie, por el mayor tiempo posible... en especial L - dijo el albino sin dejar de tratar de calmar a Linda.

- Eso será difícil - comentó el mayor.

- Lo sabemos muy bien, pero así deseamos. Segundo, no es necesario que nos des dinero de para nada, los dos hemos ahorrado de nuestras mesadas durante años y no es poco dinero. Tercero, me haré completamente responsable por cualquier cosa necesitada por Linda, la acompañaré YO a los controles y la cuidaré todos los días - recitó el púber.

- Esa es una responsabilidad bastante grande...

- Deseo llevarla sobre mis hombros - sentenció Near.

- Bien - afirmó - pero debo decirles de algo muy importante y, en cierto modo, riesgoso para ti Near... ¿Cómo se lo dirán a Mello? - preguntó viendo ninguna expresión en el rostro del chico.

- De eso nos ocuparemos luego - dijo Near. "Debí saber que preguntaría por Mello, si en verdad hubiera embarazado a Linda, Mello me estaría torturando de la manera más dolorosa, asfixiante y larga que exista; diantres, debí preverlo" pensó el pequeño genio.

- Near es tu salud y, me atrevo a decir, tu vida la que corre peligro - dijo despacio y preocupado.

- Eso lo sé bien, Roger, pero, por ahora, deseo ir lo más pronto posible con Linda a un Ginecólogo, deseo ver si está bien el bebé - dijo apresurado el albino. El anciano suspiró.

- Les ayudaré en todo lo que pueda; lo único que me dejas es esconderlo de L, me será difícil y, por supuesto que lo descubrirá pronto, pero haré lo que esté en mis manos. Lo hecho, hecho está - suspiró lo último casi inaudiblemente, poniéndose de pié y rodeando su escritorio, se acercó a los chicos.

"No puedo creerlo, le está mintiendo a Roger, Near está mintiéndole a Roger por MI, perdóname Roger, por favor, perdóname Watari, perdóname L... por favor... perdón" pensaba Linda, completamente autodecepcionada. Sintió los brazos de Near abrazándola, tratando de calmarla, pero no podía dejar de llorar, le estaba mintiendo a Roger. Una mano reposó sobre su cabeza y, al mirar, notó que era Roger. En los ojos del anciano había una angustia tangible; Linda, siendo liberada por Near, abrazó al que consideraba su padre, llorando en su hombro.

- L-lo siento... perdón... - pudo susurrar antes que el lugar de Roger sea ocupado nuevamente por su novio. Éste comenzó a guiarla hacia la puerta.

- Cualquier cosa, avísenme, que aún ambos son mi responsabilidad - dijo el viejo tomando asiento nuevamente detrás de su escritorio; no sentía las piernas.

- Gracias - se escuchó la voz de Near, la puerta y luego el silencio.

La soledad y la angustia no son una buena combinación, menos cuando te enteras que los dos jóvenes de mejor reputación en el Wammy's House van a ser padres. Roger su cubrió el rostro con las manos, como si fuese un niño pequeño, en vez que el anciano que a duras penas podía con todas las responsabilidades con las que debía cargar. No pudo evitar sentirse completamente devastado, como tampoco pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos, empañando sus anteojos. "Esto no deberías haber pasado... no debería haber pasado..."

- Tranquila, está todo bien - susurraba entre hipos Mello, sosteniendo a Linda entre sus brazos. Ninguno de los dos había parado de llorar apenas se vieron. Near y Matt solo podían verlos con pena, ya que era poco lo que podían hacer, Mello no los dejaba acercárceles.

- ¿M-Mello? - llamó Matt al rubio, pero este no lo escuchó.

- Ya vamos, Linda - casi preguntó Near, desesperado por que su novia deje de llorar. Se sentía increíblemente mal al escuchar los leves sollozos de Linda, pero peor era la situación de Mello, sin poder contener las lágrimas, la agonía, la pena y la impotencia, ni siquiera con la presencia de 'otros' allí.

- Mello - lo llamó nuevamente Matt, acercándose a los dos con cuidado - Linda - la llamó a ella y ambos lo miraron acercarse aún más - por favor, dejen de llorar - dijo por fin 'alcanzándolos'.

- N-no... yo puedo... - dijo Mello levantándose de golpe, cargando a Linda del suelo. Comenzó a avanzar muy, MUY lentamente hacia la habitación de la castaña.

- Mello, no es que quiera apurarte, pero si Roger ve que tú lo sabes estaremos en un problema - dijo Near tratando de no poner peor al rubio.

- D-discúlpame, pero si pudiese ir más a prisa lo haría, genio - dijo casi en tu tono habitual - no me siento muy bien - por fin confesó, mirando a Linda, que lo miró preocupada.

Matt pudo notar la vergüenza de su mejor amigo al tener que confesar algo como ello; no soportó verlo así, por lo que del modo más sutil que pudo, le quitó a Linda de sus brazos.

- Mello, ve a nuestra habitación, yo la llevaré a la suya, prometo cuidarla bien; después iré contigo - le ordenó, algo no muy normal en él.

- Yo... estoy algo mareado - susurró antes de tambalearse de modo peligroso. Matt, aun que deseó poder ser él el que lo ayudase, tuvo que ver a Near acercarse a SU amigo, tomarlo por la cintura y dejar que éste descanse su peso sobre sus hombros.

- Encárgate de ella; yo lo ayudo - dijo el albino comenzando a caminar con el rubio hacia su habitación, osea, dirigiéndose en dirección opuesta a la que Matt y Linda.

El pelirrojo volvió a sentir aquella puntada de celos, al ver al 'enano' con su brazo alrededor de SU amigo, pero guardó silencio mientras los veía alejarse. Antes de que doblasen en la esquina del pasillo, alcanzó a ver cómo la cabeza de Mello caía levemente sobre la de Near, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica surque por todo su cuerpo, que le gritaba que aleja al rubio del menor, pero tenía a Linda en brazos y le había prometido a Mello llevarla a salvo hasta su cuarto, por lo que se giró completamente y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de la chica.

Una vez allí, pudo notar que las lágrimas ya no salían de los castaños ojos. Por medio de una breve charla logró que sonriera y riera, conversaron un poco sobre algunos pequeños temas de no mucha relevancia, o en otras palabras, Matt había logrado distraer a Linda. Pero, pese a estar pendiente de su tarea, no pudo dejar de pensar en ningún momento en Mello en brazos de Near. No sabía por qué deseaba tanto que no se tocaran, que no estén cerca el uno del otro, que sería perfecto si a Near lo enviasen lejos de Mello, que nunca jamás vuelvan a tener que estar juntos. No sabía por qué.

Pero debía concentrarse en su 'labor', por que si él no la hacía, ¿Quién lo haría?... Nadie...

* * *

**Ojalá que les haya gustado...**

**Espero sus reviews... sus quejas, críticas, consejos, dudas, abucheos y tomates podridos también son bienvenidos... ^^U**

**Los veré pronto... ojalá que sea tan pronto como quisiera, pero pocas veces es así... ustedes saben... Escuela...**

**Un besote y una galleta a cada uno que envíe un review...**

**Cariños...**

**Ayiw**


	8. Ternura al cubo

**Is my again... ^^**

**LO SIENTO TANTO... MUCHO MUCHO MUCHO...**

**NO PUDE RESPONDER NINGUNO DE LOS REVIEW TAN HERMOSOS QUE ME MANDARON... UN MILLÓN DE GRACIAS... A TODAS:**

**Taitta: yo también tenía ese 'rencor' hacia Near, pero me esforcé y... TA-RÁN... me salió así de tierno, aun que a partir de ahora me tengo que fijar de no hacerlo OcC... debo tener cuidado. Un besote.**

**caperuzita roja: muy bueno tu pronóstico, te digo que es bastante mucho muy acertado... pero para que TU lo puedas saber... tendrás que seguir esperando, amor... ^^... y si, ME ENCANTA HACERTE SUFRIR A TÍ... Una galleta de chips de chocochoco, to you!**

**Yami River: siempre había querido hacer a Mello débil, ya que siempre lo ponen 'muy macho, hombre de pelos en el pecho'... pero me ENCANTA hacerlo así de tierno... o, según su parecer (el de Mello)... hacerlo ' un maldito y débil emocional inútil'...y no te preocupes, que los celos nunca corren para un solo lado, siempre van en todas direcciones. Cuídate.**

**Daga Uchiha: te digo que si, pronto habrá algo de acción entre Mello y Near, no mucha, pero 'algo' va a haber... y L... esto enojada con L... así que por lo pronto NO LO HARÉ APARECER EN ESTE MI FIC... es su castigo (No preguntes ¬/¬). Cariños.**

**angg: he aquí LA ACTUALIZACIÓN... te debo una disculpa personal, ya que siempre me pides por actualizaciones prontas y nunca te hago caso... perdón... y, como ya le dije a Yami, amo hacer a Mello 'débil'... o, suena más lindo: sentimental. Abrazito chibi de disculpa... ¿Lo aceptas?...**

**Nuevamente mis disculpas a todas, pero, espero que les guste esta capítulo... imaginen de qué trata luego de leer el título... a ver... las desafía a todas... ñekeñeke...**

* * *

Ternura al cubo...

* * *

Pero debía concentrarse en su 'labor', por que si él no la hacía, ¿Quién lo haría?... Nadie... por lo que procedió a seguir escuchando a Linda, si de ese modo se mantenía tranquila, eso haría hasta que vuelvan Mello y Near, aun que no dudaba de ir a buscarlos si no volvían en los siguientes 5 minutos.

- Siéntate aquí - dijo Near ayudando a Mello a sentarse sobre su cama. Éste había dejado de llorar, pero no había dicho absolutamente nada durante todo su trayecto. El albino se sentó frente a su compañero y observó sus ojos. Estaban casi tan vacíos como los suyos, podría decirse que sus ojos estaban congelados, pero rebosaban de angustia, tristeza y dolor al mismo tiempo.

Se sintió mal por el estado del blondo; quiso, tal vez por primera vez, ayudarlo sinceramente.

- ¿Mello? - lo llamó, tratando de encontrar su mirada con la del chico de ojos azules, pero éste no estaba en el mundo consciente, se encontraba completamente sumido en su mente - ¿Mello? - volvió a intentar, pero el blondo no volvía en sí.

Suspiró y esperó durante unos segundos; a él le pasaba eso también, de quedarse en su mente como si fuera un escudo frente a todo lo que había en el mundo. Pero los segundos pasaban y Mello aún permanecía inerte, no pestañeaba y parecía que ni siquiera respiraba. Near lo miró, por segunda vez, preocupado.

- Mello - lo llamó moviendo su mano frente al rostro del mayor, viendo si podía acaparar su atención. Nada - MELLO - chasqueó los dedos frente a sus ojos. Nada - ¡MELLO! - dijo en voz alta, rozando lo que sería un grito, haciendo que el chico de ojos azules pestañee.

- ¿Near? - preguntó aún sin posar sus ojos sobre el albino, aún no del todo 'consciente' .

- ¿Si? - respondió algo más que extrañado por la actitud ausente del adicto al chocolate, ya que era él, el que siempre permanecía 'aparte' en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Parezco una chica? - preguntó moviéndose de pronto, acercándose mucho al menor, haciendo que se le congele la sangre de golpe. No puso qué responder; daba la impresión que quería un sí como respuesta, pero no pudo evitar recordar la paliza que recibió el último que había osado llamarlo 'chica'. Totalmente impropio de él, no supo, realmente qué responder. En realidad, no quería responder.

- ¿Por qué? - La desconfianza no era algo común entre ellos, por que pese a estar en una constante competencia para ver quién sería finalmente el sucesor del gran detective L, entre Matt, Mello y él, se guardaba una confianza más que enorme.

- Solo responde ¿Parezco una mujer? - preguntó agudizando un poco su voz, cosa algo más que difícil para alguien con la voz tan grave como él.

- N-no me golpees - pidió, sin saber como reaccionar mejor.

- Contéstame, por favor ¿Me has confundido con una niña? - preguntó haciendo que su voz salga menos grave. Near pensó nuevamente: había cambiado el sentido de la pregunta, ya que no se refería al presente continuo en el que estaban, quería que le responda si alguna vez, en el pasado perfecto, lo había creído una niña; cosa más que verdadera.

- P-pero... - El pobre chico no sabía cómo reaccionar, lo único seguro en esos momento era que su salud corría peligro si contestaba con la verdad.

- Solo dilo; si alguien entra ahora... ¿Podría pensar que YO soy una mujer? - El rubio se separó del albino mientras hablaba, cruzándose de piernas y tocando con su dedo pulgar su labio inferior, que formaba un tiernísimo puchero, mientras continuaba en busca del 'falsete perfecto' en su voz.

- M-Mello, me estás asustando - Near había comenzado a inclinarse hacia atrás, sopesando dos posibilidades: la primera, que Mello se estaba volviendo loco por tantos chocolates y ataques histéricos; la segunda, que Mello se estaba volviendo... gay. Luego de pensarlo, rogó a todos los sabios por que fuera la primera opción.

El blondo cerró los ojos y levantó un solo hombro, en el cuál apoyó levemente su mejilla, sin dejar de hacer ese puchero tan... tentador (por que si, a Near le pareció tentador el modo que que ese fino y rosado labio inferior sobresalía sobre el superior); mostrando lo azul de su ser, volvió a preguntar .

- ¿Parezco mujer? Prometo no lastimarte - No salió la voz grave de Mello, en vez de eso, salió una voz aguda, melodiosa y seductora. En el silencio y la incomodidad, el menor se vio obligado a responder.

- S-si. A-ahora p-pareces una mu-mujer - El miedo pintó tanto aquella respuesta que el rubio no pudo evitar explotar en carcajadas. Near se sintió ofendido - ¿Qué te traes entre manos? - preguntó, algo más compuesto.

- No importa - dijo volviendo a usar 'su' voz - debo perfeccionarme... - comentó más para si mismo que para su acompañante - ... y avisarle primero a Matt - dijo esto más decidido.

- Biieeen - dijo más que sarcástico Near, demostrando que allí había 'algo raro' respecto a sus últimas 4 palabras.

- N-no es lo que piensas - dijo Mello sintiendo sus mejillas levemente acaloradas. El albino alzó una ceja - Si te digo que después les contaré a tí y a Linda ¿Me dejarás en paz? - preguntó apretando los dientes, con una mezcla entre vergüenza y enojo. Near se sintió algo aliviado al sentir aquella 'agresión' por parte del rubio; si, había vuelto a ser el Mello de siempre.

- Claro que te dejaré en paz - dijo sonriendo levemente, cosa por demás anormal en él. Mello bufó, algo molesto - ¿Estás mejor? - quiso saber.

- Si - dijo poniéndose de pié - vamos a ver si Linda y Matt está bien - ordenó y Near comenzó a seguirlo, hablando y bromeando, como jamás lo habían hecho el uno con el otro. El camino se les hizo menos corto que de costumbre entre algunas rizas y chistes.

Si, se sabe que cuando te pasan cosas en la vida, cosas feas y difíciles de vivir, cambias. Y, podemos ver que en Mello y Near se estaba dando un cambio algo más que drástico.

Menos de dos puertas faltaban para que lleguen a la puerta de Linda, cuando escucharon un grito. Ambos quedaron paralizados, antes de correr hacia la habitación de la castaña. Entraron corriendo, preparados para afrontar alguno de los varios y posibles síntomas del embarazo de Linda, para encontrarse con un Matt en el suelo, algo desacomodado, atado de manos y pies con dos corpiños y con el rostro maquillado.

- Ayúdenme - suplicó a sus compañeros, que no hicieron más que explotar, casi literalmente, por la riza.

- ¿Qué... te... pasó? - alcanzó a preguntar Mello entre carcajadas.

- Linda me atrapó, me torturó y me dejó así - dijo el pelirrojo retorciéndose en el suelo, lo que causó aún más gracias en los recién llegados.

- ¿Linda te... hizo esto? - pudo decir Near entre quejidos, riendo como nunca en su vida había hecho y creía que jamás haría. Matt frunció el ceño, obviamente molesto.

- Ya cállense y ayúdenme - dijo enojado el torturado, lo que hizo que la riza sea aún mayor en los otro dos. Se acercaron y pasaron su brazos por encima del hombro del otro, en busca de apoyo, pero sin poder parar de reír.

Matt, ante tal escena, tuvo una epifanía: no podría separarlos, jamás podría alejar a Mello de Near; aquello que le había pasado Linda los había unido de tal modo, que nada, absolutamente nada (ni siquiera él mismo) lograría separarlos. El cariño incondicional que sentían por la castaña, había pasado a ser un par de esposas que los apresaban a ambos, donde si uno va por 'allá' el otro debe ir también por 'allá'; y donde, si uno está cerca de Linda, el otro, inevitable e irremediablemente, tendría que estar a su lado de igual modo.

Matt maldijo aquellas esposas; las odió con todo su ser, deseaba poder hacer que desaparezcan, que sean aun que sea flexibles; pero por mucho que odiase y desease, nada se podría hacer allí; ellos la quería, la querían demasiado, y ese cariño tan grande era lo que hacía tan resistentes aquellas ataduras.

Suspiró y esperó a que se calmen. Ya que si seguía suplicando, más gracias daría a los dos recién llegados. Varios minutos habían pasado cuando pudieron hablar nuevamente.

- Ahh... - soltó Near tocándose el estómago - Lo siento, Matt, pero yo no tocaré 'eso' - dijo algo más sosegado Near, señalando los corpiños.

- Pero... - dijo con un pucherito y ojos de cachorrito mojado. No lo dejaría atado así hasta que saliera Linda de bañarse ¿O si?

- Tranquilo, Matt - dijo Mello acercándosele - yo los desataré - casi susurró inclinándose a su lado.

A Matt le pareció, en ese momento, que Mello poseía alas y una aureola sobre su cabeza, aquellos corpiños no eran nada suaves, le habían quemado los tobillos y las muñecas, y había estado así por más de diez minutos.

- Diablos, Matt, se te quemaron las muñecas - dijo Mello acercando una de éstas para verla mejor. El sarcasmo no pudo evitar salir del pelirrojo esa vez.

- NOOOoooOOO... ni siquiera lo había notado - dijo pudiendo por fin sentarse de manera correcta, tocándose las zonas quemadas.

- I'm sory - dijo algo brusco, pero Matt, y solo Matt, pudo notar dentro de esos ojos azules un leve atibo de rencor... ¿O era dolor? No alcanzó a descifrarlo que la voz de Near lo distrajo.

- La ropa interior femenina es extraña - dijo el albino mirando MUY de cerca el corpiño que tenía el rubio el su mano.

- Es algo 'rasposa' - acotó Matt imitando al menor.

Justo en ese momento salió Linda del baño, encontrándose con los 3 primeros en la lista de sucesores de L, observando con mucho detenimiento su amado corpiño rosadito de aro copa B.

- No quiero ni pesar lo que están haciéndole a mi pobre ropa interior - dijo la castaña acercándose y quitándole la prenda a Mello de las manos.

- ¿Estás mejor? - preguntó preocupado éste.

- Sipi - contestó y le sonrió - pero tengo gula, quiero comer algo - dijo caprichosa.

- ¿Creen que sean los llamados 'antejos'? - preguntó el menor a los otros.

- Puede que eso sea, pero si quiere comer, comida tendrá - pronunció el rubio dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Coincido con Mello; no has estado comiendo bien en las últimas semanas - habló Matt siguiendo al blondo - deberías intentar recuperar el apetito que tenías antes.

- ¿Vamos? - preguntó Near a la chica, que lo miró sonriente y casi se cuelga del brazo de su novio.

- Vamos - reafirmó arrastrándolo hacia la puerta - ¿Jugamos una carrera de caballitos? - preguntó entusiasta a los tres varones. Pero no recibió respuesta, más que tres miradas en extremo tiernas.

Near la miraba con ternura por que sabía que esa felicidad y forma de ser jamás se apagarían, jamás, aún que haya pasado por cosas en verdad escalofriantes, Linda seguiría siendo Linda.

Matt la miraba con ternura por que había vuelto a ser la de antes, y eso ayudaría al ánimo de Mello; Mello volvería a sonreír al menos hasta que a Linda le de algún otro síntoma del embarazo.

Mello la miraba con ternura por que sabía que ella quería ser la misma de antes, pero él sabía que no sería la misma luego de tener ese bebé, eso lo tenía más que claro. Y que había pasado por ello por su culpa.

La ternura de los tres, a partir de ese momento, sería aquello con lo que protegerían y cuidarían no solo a Linda... también a aquel pequeño que crecía en su vientre...

* * *

**Nuevamente... PERDÓNNNNN!**

**Y sus espectaculares reviews son siempre bienvenidos...**

**Una cosa más... tengo un libro de 'Quejas y sugerencias' que solo ha usado una persona... si lo desean usar... ÚSENLO...**

**Cariños, besos, abrazos, nos leemos pronto...**

**Ayiw**

**PD: si no entendieron lo de 'ternura al cubo' me refiero a: ternuraXternuraXternura... ^^**


	9. Solo queda disfrutar del Show

**Bueno, soy yo (¿Quién más si no?) dejándoles otro capítulo de esta mi historia... **

**Sé que tardé mucho más que las veces anteriores, pero... he estado algo deprimida... las cosas, muchas cosas, me han estado saliendo muy mal... he estado fatal y mi salud no ha ayudado mucho... estuve con dolorcito de panza, jaquecas, una amiga dejó la escuela, desaprobé 2 de los 7 exámenes de la semana pasada, y... y... y... mucho mucho más...**

**Pero... la vida es corta y mucho más cuando tienes una historia tan larga como esta... solo quiero decirles que la terminé de pasar con muy poca energía y ánimos... así que, esta vez es en serio... PIEDAD... PIEDAD... TENGAN MISERICORDIA, POR FAVOR...**

**LES DEJO MIS CARIÑOS Y UN ABRAZO (aun que tal vez sea yo la que necesite uno... u.u)**

**Sin menos tardanza... el noveno capítulo...**

* * *

Solo queda disfrutar del Show...

* * *

La ternura de los tres, a partir de ese momento, sería aquello con lo que protegerían y cuidarían no solo a Linda... también a aquel pequeño que crecía en su vientre... pero, por lo pronto, el deseo de los tres primeros en la línea de la sucesión de L, era de poder hacer feliz a la castaña.

- ¿Chicos? ¿Todo en orden? - preguntó mirándolos extrañada.

- Vamos - repitió el albino y la tomó de la mano.

El destino hizo que Mello lleve a Linda y, por lo tanto, Matt debió llevar a Near. Ya colocados en sus posiciones, Mello y Matt se dirigieron una mirada desafiante, sonriendo de modo entusiasmado. Se escuchó la voz de Linda indicando la cuenta regresiva por todo el pasillo y luego los pesados pasos de la infantil carrera. Ambos mayores corrían rápido, pudiendo controlar el equilibrio de sus cuerpos junto con los pesos adicionales que llevaban. Las escaleras, luego de una curva, no fue inconveniente, los pasos no aminoraron su ritmo.

- M-ello - logró llamar agitado Matt antes que terminen de bajar las escaleras, haciendo que el rubio se gire a verlo, perdiendo levemente el equilibrio; pero Matt, al reír antes de tiempo por la 'caída' de su amigo, tropezó el mismo, a 2 metros de la entrada al comedor, haciendo que él y Near rueden uno para cada lado del pasillo.

Mello, a ver su oportunidad, se detuvo al terminar de bajar las escaleras, miró a los caídos, dio una risotada por más socarrona al aire y llegó hasta la llegada, la entrada del comedor, caminando, con un orgullo que solo él podía llegar a tener. Una vez confirmada su victoria, ambos fueron a ayudar a los otros.

- Near ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Linda lanzándose, casi literalmente, sobre el cuerpo del albino - ¿No te duele nada? Matt, deviste tener más cuidado, mira si se lastimaban - dijo algo molesta la castaña, obviamente regañando al joven hacker.

- Ten cuidado, me lastimé mi tobillo - dijo éste siendo ayudado por Mello, sin prestarle mucha atención a la chica.

- ¿Te duele mucho? - preguntó delicado el rubio, viendo como apenas podía apoyar su pié en el suelo.

- Si, bastante - dijo Matt, fingiendo un poco.

- Déjame ayudarte - dijo su mejor amigo acercándosele, colocando su brazo por sobre sus hombros propios y rodeando con su mano la cintura del pelirrojo.

- ¡Auch! - salió de la boca de Matt al sentir la presión de la mano de Mello sobre su cadera. Mello quedó tieso - Creo que me lastimé la cadera igual - dijo levantando su remera, viendo un moretón algo amarillo sobre su pálida piel. Mello chasqueó la lengua, Matt lo miró atento.

- Matt, ¿Ves? Por querer hacerme caer terminaste tú lastimado, eso no se quitará en varios días - dijo posicionando su mano en las costillas del chico que auxiliaba, haciendo que avance hacia el comedor.

Matt, sintiéndose más que feliz por que Mello tenga sus manos en los lugares en los que las tenía, fingió que rengueaba hasta que su amigo lo dejó sentado en uno de los bancos donde comían. Detrás suyo llegaron Linda y Near.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Estás muy machucado? - preguntó al albino.

- Creo que no tanto como Matt - dijo tomando asiento a su lado, con aquella posición tan característica suya.

- Eso creo - dijo Mello sentándose del otro lado - ¿Te sigue doliendo? - preguntó mirándolo de lleno en los ojos.

- Eto... no tanto, creo que no fue para tanto - dijo el pelirrojo llevando una de sus manos hacia su nuca, sobándosela.

- Deberías tener más cuidado ¿Y si pasaba algo de lo que nos habríamos lamentado? - dijo Linda, obviamente comenzando una de sus dramáticas escenas de 'heme aquí la señorita responsabilidad'. Los tres varones rodaron los ojos.

- No se si recuerdo mal, pero fuiste TU la que propuso hacer esta carrera - dijo Mello mirándola con una ceja arriba.

- Pero...

- Y fuiste TU quien lanzó la moneda para ver con quién tocaba cada uno - continuó Matt, imitando al rubio.

- Pero...

- Ya paren, chicos - indicó Near, defendiendo a Linda, la cuál sonrió y se lanzó a los brazos del pequeño albino.

- Gracias Near - susurró antes de separarse - ¿Quieren desayunar? - preguntó, entusiasta nuevamente.

- Si, quiero una taza de malta(*) bien cargada con unas tostadas con mantequilla y un muffin con crema de fresas y frambuesas - dijo Matt, como quien pide una orden en un restaurant.

- ¿Quién te haz creído, perro? - soltó Mello viendo lo 'cómodo' que estaba su amigo - Linda, siéntate - ordenó señalando el lugar a un lado de Near, sin dejar de mirar al pelirrojo.

- Pero... - comenzó, siendo detenida por el menor de los chicos al instante, el cual tomándola de la mano, hizo que se siente a su lado.

- Tu, ve y prepara un exprimido de naranja, una taza de leche caliente sin nada, una taza de malta cargada y otra con chocolate caliente - ordenó deliberadamente a su mejor amigo.

- Pero, Mello, estoy lastimado - dijo Matt abriendo sus ojos verdes, es su típica carita de 'cachorro mojado'. Mello resopló.

- Yo te ayudaré - se incorporó Near, interrumpiendo cualquiera sea el ataque verbal que estuvo a punto de soltar Mello.

- No Near - indicó el rubio, dedicándole una mirada asesina. Near lentamente regresó a su lugar.

- De acuerdo, iré yo - dijo resignado Matt, levantándose, comenzando a caminar con normalidad, antes de notar que de verdad se había lastimado el tobillo. Una vez dentro de la cocina se dispuso a preparar lo pedido por su rubio compañero.

'Veamos... tres tazas, dos con leche al microondas, una con tres barras de chocolate para taza; la otra taza con agua caliente y mi amada malta; el vaso con el exprimido... por suerte tenemos juguera' pensaba el pelirrojo moviéndose con la destreza de un pato por la cocina, por el dolor de tu tobillo. 'Mientras espero que salan las tazas del micro... veamos... hielo' se dijo saldo saltitos con su pié sano hasta el refrigerador, de donde sacó una bolsita de gel frío. 'Esto será suficiente' pensó sentándose en el suelo, colocando el objeto fresco en el lugar de mayor dolor. Tubo un respingo por la repentina punzada aguda de dolor en su pié. Comenzó a levantarse el Jean que llevaba puesto, encontrándose con una herida poco profunda, pero que era lo suficientemente grande para causarle tal dolor. Hizo una mueca, notoriamente disgustado.

- ¿Matt? - llamó de pronto Mello; solo en ese momento el pelirrojo notó que su mejor amigo se encontraba a poca distancia suya, mirándolo de forma extraña.

- Ya va Mello, es que... me lastimé en serio - dijo elevando levemente el gel, rogando por que no lo golpee por tardar o lo que sea, simulándolo con una sonrisa un tanto tristona. El mayor se acercó a el, inclinándose a su lado y extendiendo su mano, pidiendo sin palabras el gel. Matt se sorprendió, mejor dicho, se asustó - ¿Qué me quieres hacer? - preguntó alejando imperceptiblemente la bolsa de la mano de Mello.

- Por favor - dijo entrecerrando los ojos, haciendo una mueca que Matt adoraba, por lo que, casi atontado, dejó la bolsita en mano del rubio - déjame revisarte - dijo y levantó sutilmente el pantalón de su mejor amigo.

- M-Mello... no es necesario... yo - no alcanzó a terminar.

- ¿Por qué no guardas silencio y aceptas que por única vez en tu vida me preocupo por tí? - preguntó mirándolo a los ojos. Una descarga eléctrica surcó el cuerpo entero de Matt.

- Gracias - dijo en un susurro, de verdad agradecido por que, por una vez, Mello se haya preocupado sinceramente por él.

- De nada - contestó el rubio y sonrió. Se miraron nuevamente, analizándose.

Mello, se sintió extraño al recodar que por poco había besado a su mejor amigo, pero no era una extrañeza mala, todo lo contrario, le hacía sentirse... bien, tener así de cerca al pelirrojo. Con un suspiro, agachó la vista, entre molesto por nada y triste por todo. Se concentró en el tobillo de Matt, que de un momento a otro le levantó el rostro por el mentón y lo acercó peligrosamente hacia sus labios.

El rostro del blondo se tiñó de rojo, mientras sentía cómo Matt posaba sus labios sobre los suyos propios, haciendo que su corazón latiese diez veces más rápido. Aquellos labios ajenos eran suaves, tibios, perfectos; no pudo evitar, entonces, abrazar al chico por el cuello, haciendo que el contacto sea aún más profundo. Al sentir las manos de Matt posarse en su cintura, comenzó a bajar muy lentamente hacia atrás, llevando al otro consigo, sin separar sus bocas, que se exploraban con esmero y pasión. Sintió el peso del cuerpo de Matt sobre el suyo, mientras éste le besaba el cuello y decía su nombre.

- Mello... Mello... Mello...

- Mmm... ¿Mm? ¿Qué? - de pronto volvió en sí, notando que NO estaba en la cocina, que NO había besado a Matt y que sus tres amigos lo miraban extrañados. Había sido una maldita ilusión, un maldito ensueño.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Mello? - preguntó Matt.

- Emmm... si - dijo no muy convencido de sus palabras, sin siquiera mirar al pelirrojo.

- Bueno; toma tu chocolate - dijo éste, colocando una humeante taza de chocolate caliente frente suyo.

- ¿En serio estás bien, Mello? La cara de felicidad que tenías sinceramente me dio algo de miedo...

- Si, Linda, estoy... ¿Cara de felicidad? - preguntó agudo.

- Mello, no creo que sea tan malo que hayas sido feliz en tu mente, yo lo soy - dijo Near notando lo tenso que se estaba poniendo el rubio.

- Pero... es que... yo...

- Mello... ¿Estabas teniendo pensamientos desubicados? - preguntó Linda haciendo que Matt se trapique con la malta que estaba bebiendo.

- Esto... Yo... ¡No! Claro que no ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? - dijo de modo rápido y nervioso. Linda lo miró fijo - Linda, te lo advierto, no quieras competir en miradas conmigo - dijo algo simbrío, intentando sacar el tema de la conversación.

- De acuerdo, pero, tenemos que hablar - dijo en el tono de 'hermana preocupada' que Mello detestaba. Rodó los ojos y desvió la vista de la chica, solo para encontrarse, sin querer, con un par de esmeraldas con las que recientemente había tenido un pensamiento desubicado. 'Malditas ilusiones, malditas hormonas, malditas esmeraldas perfectas' pensó desviando la vista hacia su chocolate, del que aún salía una pequeña nube de vapor. Llevó hasta sus labios la taza y bebió un sorbo. Si. El chocolate era lo más fabuloso que la humanidad había creado; suspiró, aliviado por el cacao y sonrió.

De pronto una carcajada ahogada lo hizo mirar hacia sus amigos, nuevamente. Los tres, automáticamente, apartaron la vista, con las comisuras de sus labios levemente curvadas hacia arriba.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó el rubio algo extrañado. Los tres negaron con la cabeza - No me digan nada, algo pasa - dijo volviendo a beber de su chocolate. Diablos que sabía rico; Matt si conocía cómo le gustaba en chocolate caliente.

- Nosotros no hemos afirmado o negado nada - la voz de Near sonó de golpe, algo... divertida.

- No, pero los conozco - dijo mirándolos con algo de altanería.

Matt no podía casi contener la riza, siempre lo había hecho bastante bien, pero, vaya si le costó aquella vez. Es que era imposible no reírse. Intentó concentrarse; bebió un sorbo de malta y normalizó su respiración. Para probarse, debía mirar a su mejor amigo y mantener la calma. Inspiró levemente y llevó sus ojos hacia el rubio. La carcajada salió sin permiso de sus labios, absolutamente sin su consentimiento. Pero... la mirada de superioridad que tenía el rubio, fueron demasiado, la gota que derramó el vaso.

Mello lo miró algo ofendido; sabía que se estaban riendo de él, pero no sabía por qué Matt lo miraba con cierta ternura.

- No puedo no decírtelo - dijo poniéndose de pié, avanzando hacia el rubio; se detuvo a su lado y señaló sus labios propios. Mello lo miró algo raro, sobrepensando ese leve gesto del pelirrojo. Matt sonrió y señaló con su otra mano la taza de chocolate caliente.

El blondo abrió sus ojos como plato y se sonrojó un poco.

- Gracias Matt - mascuyó pasándose la manga de su remera negra para quitar el 'bigote' de chocolate que adornaba su labio superior.

- De nada - susurró sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Qué haremos hoy? - de pronto preguntó Linda; los tres varones la miraron - es que, sé que no me dejarán salir ni nada por el estilo, así que hagamos algo - propuso encogiéndose de hombros.

- No lo sé, no tengo ganas de hacer nada - dijo el pelirrojo antes de bostezar.

- Ya faltamos a clases, tenemos el resto de la mañana libre - agregó Mello, bebiendo el resto de su bebida, limpiándose al terminar.

- Vamos a fuera - dijo Near - nos hará bien un poco de aire fresco - justificó.

- Ya los alcanzo - dijo Matt recogiendo la vajilla.

Los dos menores fueron a buscar sus abrigos y Mello esperó a Matt.

- ¿No se buscan alguna campera? - preguntó Linda.

- No - dijeron al unísono ya caminando hacia la puerta.

Era un bonito día de otoño, se sentaron juntos en las escaleras de la entrada y comenzaron a charlar. Fue una charla realmente agradable, no se escuchó ninguna discusión por parte de Mello y Near y pudieron hablar de los temas triviales que todo adolescente DEBE hablar. El tiempo corría, como siempre, sin que los jóvenes esté consciente de ello; se dieron cuenta de lo tarde que era al notar que llegaban los grupos de chicos de fuera del Wammy's, que iban siempre, luego de salir de clases, para juntarse con los huérfanos con los que habían hecho amistad. Varias chicas conocían a Linda y pasaron saludándola a ella y a Mello, que en ese momento se encontraban en una animada charla sobre productos para el cabello.

A Matt le molestaban las sonrisas que estaba regalando Mello a las niñas chillonas que pasaban saludando a Linda; parecía que todas contenían el aliento cada vez que el rubio las miraba, y eso, con simpleza, de molestaba. Continuó su charla con Near sobre el último programa de computadoras para transferir datos y desbloquear códigos y contraseñas simples.

Luego de otros minutos, llegaron los más grandes, los del secundario que amistaban con los de Wammy's; la mayoría llegaba en parejitas de la mano y en grupos de solo chicos o solo chicas.

Mello, conocido por la mayoría de las jóvenes (por su... encanto), debió saludar a un grupo bastante grande de chicas que se disponían a entrar al edificio. Una vez fuera de la vista todas la gritonas, vio de reojo el grupo de varones que había quedado afuera, esperando. Había algunos chicos nuevos, o sea, que no conocía y lo miraban de modo extraño.

Sintió verdaderas ganas de moler a golpes a un imbécil que se atrevió a guiñarle un ojo; pero, por que siempre hay un pero, recordó que estaba hablando con Linda sobre productos para el cabello y que había saludado a las chicas, por lo que de seguro lo había confundido con una chillona niña. La furia lo había comenzado a segar, cuando otra cosa, recordó que debía saber si podía hacerse pasar por mujer. Un leve rosa tiñó sus mejillas; necesitaría terapia después de eso.

- Linda - la llamó en un susurro; la castaña lo miró - sígueme la corriente, por fa - dijo guiñándole un ojo, cruzándose de piernas de modo bastante sugerente.

Comenzaron a hablar sobre música pop y sobre las prendas de ropa que normalmente "compartían". Linda estaba algo confundida, pero no le desagradaba hablar así con Mello, todo lo contrario, si su casi hermano se lo pedía, tendría motivos para ello, y ella lo ayudaría, sea lo que sea.

El muchacho, de cabellos marrones con algunos rulos y ojos miel, no paraba de pispear a cierto rubio, quien le devolvía algunas de las miradas de modo desafiante, como diciendo 'Mírame, aquí estoy, atrévete a avanzar'. Esto según el pobre e ingenuo chico.

Near notó, en seguida, cómo un osado se alejaba del grupo de varones y se acercaba a SU chica y a Mello, con aires de Don Juan; hizo una leve seña a Matt, para indicarle la situación, ya que se habían alejado un poco de el rubio y la castaña para meterse bajo la sombra del techito de la entrada de la construcción. Éste, se puso de pié de inmediato, al notar cómo miraba a cierto rubio, dispuesto a hacerse notar antes que aquel... grasiento, pero algo lo detuvo. Notó como Mello miraba al chico, cómo le dedicaba algunas sonrisas MUY leves y cómo no se había alejado cuando el castaño había llegado a sentarse a su lado. Sintió cómo algo se trizaba en su interior, algo bastante pequeño, pero que era capaz de proporcionarle un dolor infernal: su corazoncillo. Volvió a su posición inicial, sentado en el suelo al lado de Near; sabía, además, que si algo, lo que sea, llegaba a suceder, aquel rubio se podría defender más que bien de cualquier... _grasiento_.

Lo que no sabía, era por qué el rubio estaba actuando así con aquel... grasiento, así de... llamativo. Al no encontrar las respuestas en su sufrida mente, se dispuso a 'disfrutar del show', esperando que el final no le causara tanto dolor como el comienzo...

* * *

**Mil gracias a los que me leen y mis disculpas por tardar tanto en subir esta capi... sinceramente, me pasaron las mil y una este mes que pasó... espero que junio sea un poquito más bueno conmigo...**

**Besitos a todos y una taza de chocolate caliente a quién me deje un review... (En serio, me alegrarían la existencia, perzonitaz... ^^)**

**Espero verlos pronto...**

**Ayiw...**


	10. Ten paciencia

**Hola!**

**He estado aburrida, con dos semanas sin clases por la erupción del volcán (¿Han escuchado de él?) así que subí más rapidito este capítulo... **

**Lo se, es corto, pero tómenlo como una introducción para el siguiente... **

**¡SI! A partir de ahora se comenzarán a decir las cosas que sucederán a posteriori...**

**Millones de gracias a las personas que me comentan me alegran mis días al saber que a alguien le gusta lo que escribo (aun que esté cochino!)**

**Solo me queda decir: 'Queridas compañeras fangirls, el décimo capítulo...'**

* * *

Ten paciancia

* * *

Se dispuso a 'disfrutar del show', esperando que el final no le causara tanto dolor como el comienzo.

- Hola chicas - Saludó con un fingido tono grave, del que Linda y Mello se percataron al instante; rieron luego de una mirada simulada.

- Hola - saludó la castaña.

- Buen día - dijo Mello con la voz aguda, igualita a la de una niña.

- ¿Todo bien? ¿Qué hacen aquí solitas? - preguntó el chico de rulos sentándose al lado del rubio.

- No estamos solas - dijo Linda.

- Nos tenemos la una a la otra - dijo obviamente el chocoadicto, siempre con esa agudeza de chica en sus palabras.

- Tiene toda la razón - dijo mirando un segundo de más las piernas de Mello - ¿Ustedes son del orfanato?

- Si - contestaron al unísono.

- Vamos a ir a la plaza del centro ¿Quieren venir? - dijo mirando fijo al rubio, volviendo a guiñarle un ojo. Mello, asqueado, solo pudo apartar la vista, reprimiendo una arcada, simulándolo con una leve tos.

Matt estaba que echaba chispas; no podía creer que Mello se deje tratar así, ni que actúe de tal modo para provocar que el grasiento se le quiera acercar. Pero no podía entrar a escena, partirle la cara al grasiento y llevarse a Mello a... ¿A dónde? No se pudo responder, por lo que tampoco pudo hacer aquello que tanto deseaba en ese momento. Se cruzó de brazos y continuó observando.

- Me gustaría - dijo Linda, dándose cuenta que 'sobraba' en aquel sitio; miró por el rabillo del ojo a Near, que inmediatamente se puso de pié y caminó hasta ella - pero estoy algo enferma, tú tampoco deberías salir, nos enfermamos al mismo tiempo - dijo dejándose envolver por los brazos de Near.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien, llévense a Matt - dijo en un susurro y captó la mirada del ojiverde; le guiñó un ojo al pelirrojo, que se sonrojó y, poniéndose de pié, entró al edificio dando un soberano portazo.

- Entra pronto - dijo Near a Mello y empujó a Linda hasta adentro.

El lugar estaba repleto de voces y personas; caminaron hasta el comedor, a esa hora generalmente vacío, encontrándose allí a Matt hecho una fiera.

- ¿Qué demonios se trae entre manos? - preguntó el albino, exigiendo.

- Si lo sabes, avísame ¿Si? él a mí ya no me cuenta nada - dijo ofendido. Linda pudo notar algo de celos en el brillo sus ojos.

- Matt, no te preocupes, debe tener sus razones - dijo poniendo una manos en el hombro del chico - ¿Sabes? Me pidió que le siga la corriente - dijo la chica, tratando de calmar a su amigo; los dos varones la miraron.

- ¿Cómo? - pidió la repetición Matt.

- Eso, me pidió que le siguiera la corriente y... habló como chica - informó, ella igual de extrañada.

- Eso no tiene sentido - objetó Matt mirándola de mal modo. Near se alertó enseguida de ello.

- Matt, a mi me preguntó si parecía una chica y utilizó un falsete de niña - dijo Near mirándolo a los ojos, probando que decía la verdad.

- Pero... - no se le ocurría ninguna razón lógica por la cuál Mello estuviese actuando de tal forma, así como la respuesta al por qué del sentimiento asesino hacia tarado grasiento que, en ese instante le estaba hablando, mejor dicho, coqueteando a SU amigo Mello.

Guardaron silencio por un par de minutos, no muchos, que la puerta principal se abrió de golpe; los tres se asustaron un poco. Matt y Linda se pusieron de pié para ver qué había sido ello, cuando vieron a Mello correr hacia ellos, con cara asustada. Tomó a la chica en brazos y, sin decir nada, la sacó del comedor. Los otros dos se miraron y corrieron detrás del mayor, extrañados por todo ello. El Gamer, más rápido que el adicto a los rompecabezas, alcanzó a ver que el rubio se metía en un baño y cerraba la puerta con delicadeza. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando a Mello? Near llegó a su lado y vio su expresión angustiada.

- No te preocupes, siempre se encierran a hablar en los baños, una vez le pregunté a Linda y dijo que si lo hacían en su cuarto se vería mal - comentó el albino sentándose en frente a la puerta; Matt lo imitó disgutado.

- ¿Es normal que las chicas golpeen a los chicos? - preguntó Mello aún con la voz aguda.

- Dependiendo de la situación - contestó - ¿Por?

- Golpeé a ese chico - dijo extraño.

- ¿QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ? - quiso saber divertida.

- Es que todo pasó muy rápido - dijo el chico y la chica explotó de la risa - Escucha, Linda, necesito un consejo - suplicó con su orgullo por el suelo.

- OK, dime qué pasó - dijo sentándose en el inodoro con la tapa baja.

- No es mucho, luego de que se fueron seguimos charlando un rato, cuando otros dos se acercaron también; él puso mala cara y me dijo que vayamos a un lugar 'más tranquilo' - dijo poniendo cara de asco; Linda abrió los ojos como platos - Yo me puse nervioso y le dije que tenía que entrar; me ofreció su mano para ayudarme y... todo pasó muy rápido - sacudió su cabeza, queriendo quitar la imagen de su cabeza. La agudeza de su voz hacía que sonara aún más angustiado.

- Tranquilo, sigue contando - lo animó sonriéndole un poco.

- Bueno, resulta que me levantó con mucha fuerza, por lo que terminé entre sus brazos y el cochino grasiento me tomó por la cintura y... lo tiré al suelo de un golpe en la cabezota - concluyó esperando respuesta.

- Eso, Mello, estuvo perfecto, y yo en tu lugar, lo hubiera pateado cuando estaba en el suelo - dijo la castaña poniéndose de pié de golpe, con expresión furiosa. ¿Acaso ese grasiento se había atrevido a tocar a 'su hermano'? Abrió la puerta, comenzando a dar enormes zancadas hacia el hall; ella le iba a enseñar a ese grasiento a no meterse con 'su familia'. Near, al ver a su novia tan enojada la comenzó a seguir, dejando a los otros dos solos.

-¿M-Mello? - preguntó dudoso Matt, asomándose en la puerta del baño. Vio al rubio sentado en el suelo del baño.

- ¿Si? - contestó con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Estás bien? - quiso saber, la cara de Mello no denotaba las mejores vibras.

- No.

La fría y seca respuesta sorprendió al pelirrojo; Mello siempre ocultaba sus pesares, sus tristezas, su angustia, pero esa vez todas aquellas emociones y muchas más, que Matt no pudo descifrar, se encontraban en las finas facciones del choco-adicto.

- Mel...

- Matt, quédate quieto - de pronto habló, poniéndose de pié.

- ¿Por?

- Solo hazlo - ordenó y Matt puso los brazos tiesos a los costados, como un soldado. Mello se le acercó y, dándole la vuelta, lo abrazó por la espalda. Matt abrió sus ojos como platos. ¿Mello lo estaba abrazando? ¿Era real? Si. Era muy real. Podía sentir cómo el rubio se acurrucaba un poco y soltaba un casi imperceptible suspiro.

Fueron tres segundos en los que Matt sintió su corazón a punto de estallar; antes que Mello comience a distanciarse, abrazó los brazos que lo rodeaban como pudo. Mello se sorprendió, pero dejó que lo haga. Se separaron luego de medio segundo, por acción del pelirrojo.

- ¿Estás mejor? - preguntó éste mirando a los ojos a su amigo.

- Si - la respuesta fue casi una mentira, ya que el caos aún reinaba en su mente, pero ese pequeño abrazo lo había ayudado bastante - vamos a buscar a los chicos - dijo sin más.

- Vamos - accedió siguiéndolo cuando salió del baño.

0-0-0

- Linda, espera - gritó Near, la chica ya había tomado el picaporte de la puerta principal - ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó mientras la abrazaba por detrás, luego de alcanzarla.

- Lo voy a matar - dijo entre dientes - ¿QUÉ SE CREE EL GRASIENTO ESE? - gritó al viento. Near supuso que algo, mejor no sabe qué, había pasado entre Mello y el grasiento.

- Tranquila, por favor explícame - susurró lo último al oído de la chica, causándole un escalofrío.

- Eso... no importa - soltó un pesado suspiro - perdón por eso - se disculpó girándose de golpe, besándolo.

Near, entre sorprendido y contento, la abrazó por la cintura, acercándola a él; ella rodeó su cuello con sus delgados brazos. Permanecieron tranquilos durante unos segundos, antes de intensificar el beso. La pasión los abrazó por completo en un momento, haciendo que Near aprisione con fuerza a su chica contra la puerta.

- Ejem... - sonó un carraspeo. Los enamorados se separaron de golpe, escondiendo sus manos tras sus espaldas, con los rostros rojos como carbón caliente. Escucharon una risotada de Mello, lo que les avergonzó aún más.

- Se ven muy tiernos - rió el rubio.

- Son la pareja más extraña que he visto: Un albino ermitaño y una castaña extrovertida - bromeó Matt. Linda, aún con la cara roja le sacó la lengua al pelirrojo y abrazó el brazo de su novio, que rió de modo quedo.

- Chicos, se nos pasó la hora del almuerzo - comentó el albino.

- No importa - dijo queriendo restarle importancia la castaña.

- No. Si importa - dijo Mello mirándola.

- Debes comer bien, desaparecerás si no comes, flaquita - agregó Matt.

- Bueno, bueno, tengo algo de dinero, ¿Vamos a comer afuera? A la plaza del centro - dijo a sus amigos.

- Podemos salir de aquí juntos, pero necesito hablar con Matt, a solas - informó mirando al de ojos verdes. Éste supo que le iba a explicar el por qué de su comportamiento; solo afirmó con la cabeza una vez - Reunámonos en la entrada en 5 minutos, subiremos a abrigarnos y buscar dinero - dijo a los otros dos y subieron los tres varones a hacer lo suyo.

Una vez listos, salieron charlando, al menos Matt, Near y Linda. Mello estaba en una profunda meditación, por lo que no participaba en la conversación. El rubio, vio que estaba al chico al que había golpeado en el jardín del Wammy's no muy lejos de ellos, y que lo miraba. Se tensó e hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente: Tomó del brazo a Matt, de un modo no muy 'amistoso'.

- ¿Mello? - preguntó extrañado el pelirrojo, antes de colorearse al sentir cómo el rubio hundía su rostro en su brazo.

- Vamos, Matty - dijo comenzando a avanzar a tropezones, ya que no veía por dónde caminaba. Matt se dejó arrastrar por su amigo hasta que estuvieron fuera del terreno del orfanato.

- Mello ¿Quieres explicarte? - exigió Matt dándose cuenta que la anterior actitud del chico se debía a la presencia del grasiento.

- Yo... Matt... discúlpame, compremos algo y vamos a la plaza, allí te lo explico - casi suplicó el rubio, agachando el rostro.

- Eso espero - respondió con brusquedad; Mello, entonces, cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, bajando la comisura de sus labios casi en un puchero; el gamer se sorprendió bastante, en serio Mello se sentía mal, muy mal - Lo siento - susurró arrepentido y lo abrazó; Mello dejó que lo abrace por un momento, pero se separó al final.

- Vamos, necesito hablarte - dijo comenzando a caminar.

- ¿Pero no me lo puedes decir aquí? - preguntó algo ansioso Matt.

- Aquí no puedo por que...

- ¡Mello! ¡Matt! - escucharon el grito de Linda.

- ... ellos aún no deben saber nada - terminó en un susurro - Linda - dijo en voz alta.

- ¿Dónde iremos? - preguntó sonriendo.

- Recuerda que no podemos almorzar, necesito hablar con...

- Matty - interrumpió la castaña con una expresión pícara; tanto Mello como Matt se colorearon levemente.

- Si deben hablar nosotros iremos a la plaza del centro - dijo Near ya arrastrando a su novia.

- ¡Near! - se quejó pero luego, girando su cuello, se despidió con su mano de los otros dos - ¡Nos vemos!

Quedaron solos viendo a los dos menores caminar y hablar, bastante cariñosos el uno con el otro.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos del otro lado de la plaza? - preguntó de pronto Matt, en serio quería respuestas.

- Vamos a la otra plaza - respondió; Matt hizo una mueca, detestaba caminar - sé que son 6 cuadras más, pero, en serio, no puedo decírtelo con tanta gente alrededor, allí no hay tanto movimiento - justificó comenzando a caminar.

El silencio los acompañó hasta la pastelería, donde compraron unos sándwiches de pollo y queso y algunos bizcochos de chocolate para Mello. En el kiosco al lado de la pastelería compraron cigarros y chocolate. Caminaron rápido hasta la otra plaza, sentándose en uno de los lugares menos concurridos. Matt sacó en seguida los cigarros y encendió uno; el sabor del tabaco lo llenó y se sintió más exhalaba preguntó:

- ¿No comerás nada?

El rubio negó con la cabeza, aún en silencio. Agachó la cabeza, evitando que el pelirrojo lo mira a los ojos.

- Mello... ¿Qué pasa? Somos mejores amigos, puedes confiar en mi - dijo agachándose, tratando de encontrar la gélida mirada del otro.

El choco-adicto no sabía cómo explicarle su comportamiento. Se sentía culpable por que había utilizado a su mejor amigo; y se sentía presionado a poner en palabras todo el cataclismo que eran en ese momento sus pensamientos.

- Matt... lo siento - pudo susurrar por fin, la angustia le estrangulaba la garganta - lamento haberte usado y escondido cosas, pero... primero debía asegurarme de ciertas cosas, para poder explicarte todo con claridad.

- ¿Ciertas cosas? - repitió el pelirrojo confundido.

- Si, todo fue para poder terminar mi plan - dijo bajito.

- ¿Qué plan? Mello... no te entiendo nada...

Matt no terminó su cigarro, lo tiró a la mitad, intentando concentrarse para poder entender al angustiado rubio, que no le daba ninguna respuesta de modo claro. 'Paciencia, Matt, solo ten paciencia' se dijo y suspiró con pesadez; sería un almuerzo bastante largo.

* * *

**Espero que les guste, e intentaré actualizar más seguido, la vez pasada los dejé muy colgados a todos, perdón por eso... U.u**

**Cariños, besos, abrazos a todos! Cuídense y nos veremos pronto!**

**Ayiw**


	11. Dime que es una broma

**Hola! Les dejo otro capi, pero estoy apurada, me voy a clase de canto ya mismo!**

**Mis besos y perdón por lo horroroso!**

* * *

Dime que es una broma...

* * *

'Paciencia, Matt, solo ten paciencia' se dijo y suspiró con pesadez; sería un almuerzo bastante largo.

- Empieza por el principio, ¿Si? Así no me pierdo - pidió mirándolo a los ojos.

- Primero... - pensó - ¿Parezco mujer, Matt? - dijo de pronto haciendo un pequeño pero tierno puchero, cruzándose de piernas bastante sugerente.

- ¿Me quieres golpear? - preguntó Matt, ya que Mello solía preguntar ese tipo de trivialidades cuándo quería golpearlo, ya que diese la respuesta que diese recibiría un golpe - Si quieres golpearme, juguemos bruto un rato - propuso.

- Matt, no quiero lastimarte - dijo algo molesto sin demostrarlo; se aclaró la garganta, en busca de aquel falsete ya utilizado anteriormente - ¿Parezco mujer? - su tono de voz había pasado de uno profundo y grave a otro agudo, femenino y, por qué no, sensual.

- ¿Cómo haces para sonar como chica? - preguntó no tan asombrado por el hecho que actúe como niña, si no por que le salga TAN bien.

- ¿Crees que, como mujer, puedo llegar a ser 'atractiva'? - mascuyó algo sonrojado; le estaba preguntando a su mejor amigo si le parecía apuesto, en todo caso si le parecía 'hermosa', pero era casi lo mismo.

- Si te lo propones, si - contestó con franqueza. Mello se turbó ante esa respuesta imperceptiblemente.

- ¿Alguien podría pensar que soy 'indefensa'? - siguió interrogando, debía saberlo.

- Mello, escucha: todo lo que quieras hacer, lo haces; si quieres ser chica candente, serás la chica más candente; si quieres ser chica inocente e indefensa, serás inocente e indefensa - dijo mirándolo a los ojos, probando que lo decía con sinceridad.

- Gracias - le sonrió hablando con su voz normal; si, Matt era definitivamente la persona que más comprendía al rubio en todo aquel desgraciado e infeliz mundo.

- Bien, ahora, EXPLICA - dijo Matt algo desesperado; si no recibía respuestas pronto su pobre y torturada mente colapsaría - ¿Por qué quieres ser mujer? - preguntó angustioso. ¿Por qué diablos quería ser una chillona y llorona NIÑA?

- Ser no. Solo PARECER - aclaró; se sintió algo ofendido al ser pensado como un 'marica _cualquiera_'. Esto... eso no lo pensó Mello...

- Lo que sea - dijo el pelirrojo, aun que tenía un poco más de sentido con aquella última aclaración - y, ¿Cómo se conecta con tu plan? ¿Me lo dirás? - preguntó. Mello soltó un pesado suspiro.

- Matt, estuve averiguado un poco, y el infeliz que violó a nuestra niña va una vez por semana a la misma discoteca, los tipos de la entrada lo ubican, tiene algo de fama de pervertido por la zona y, tiene antecedentes, pero ha salido ileso de toda acusación y juicio en contra que se le ha hecho; son 4 que tiene de violación, serían 5 con el caso de Linda - dijo dejando al pelirrojo más perdido que al principio.

- Pero... ¿Cómo se conectan el violador de Linda y tú como chica? - preguntó tratando de razonarlo; su mente comenzó a mover engrane tras engrane, de modo lento.

- ¿Es que no te haz dado cuenta aún? - dijo hastiado el rubio, negando con la cabeza. Sabía que Matt reaccionaría en cualquier momento, no por nada era el tercero en la línea de sucesores de L, solo debía esperar un par de segundos más. El gamer pensó todo y se concentro; de la nada, el hilo invisible que unía todo aquello quedó a su vista, haciendo un 'click' en su mente.

- ¡¿ESTÁS LOCO, O QUÉ? - gritó a todo pulmón, tomándolo por los hombros, sacudiéndolo; Mello, no podía haber pensado ESE plan, simplemente NO PODÍA - ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ALGO ASÍ? - preguntó con la misma angustia de antes - Dime por favor que es una broma - suplicó.

- Tranquilo - el rubio tomó las muñecas de su amigo, separándolas de su cuerpo - he pensado, calculado y meditado todo, TODO; solo necesito que me ayudes a calcular los últimos detalles - dijo.

- ¿CÓMO QUÉ? ¿El maquillaje que usarás o el color del vestido? - la despectividad en la voz de Matt lo hirió más de lo que quería.

- ¿Acaso piensas que hago esto por gusto? - preguntó agachando el rostro, evitando que el otro lo viese a los ojos; Matt, notó el tono serio que estaba utilizando - ¿O piensas que, con lo orgulloso que soy, que me encantará rebajarme a actuar como niña para atraer la atención de un violador serial, el violador de nuestra pequeña? - el veneno en las palabras del rubio lo agarró desprevenido. No podía ser que Mello esté haciendo ello, ése no era el Mello que él conocía, no era SU amigo Mello.

- ¿Es por eso que lo harás? ¿Por vengar a Linda? - preguntó con la voz opaca pero fuerte - El infeliz ya la violó, ella quedó embarazada y no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto, más que apoyarla, cuidarla y protegerla a partir de ahora - dijo tratando de hacérselo ver al rubio.

- Sé que no puedo encontrarlo, torturarlo y ordenarle: '_devuélvele su inocencia_, su pureza y su cuerpo', pero ¿Piensas que quedaré 'bien' sin hacer nada? ¿Crees que podré dormir sabiendo que el desgraciado está suelto y que puede hacer lo que le hizo a nuestra pequeña, a cualquier chica? ¿A otra _niña_? ¿Robándole su inocencia, su pureza y su cuerpo cómo lo hizo con nuestra Linda? - terminó con voz cortada; largándose a llorar de modo quedo.

Matt no supo qué responder. Jamás habría pensado que Mello tuviese esos pensamientos 'considerados' para con los demás; sabía también que el rubio estaba aún muy angustiado por todo aquel lío con Linda, que se sentía completamente culpable y responsable por eso y que necesitaba descargarse.

- Q-quiero q-que sepas q-que c-con o s-sin tu ay-yuda lo haré - dijo con voz entre cortada; Matt se esperaba esa reacción - p-puedes pensar que lo hago para poder moler a p-palos al desgraciado como se lo merece, p-pero en realidad es por que no deseo a nadie esta angustia, impotencia, sufrimiento, frustración y tristeza que tengo a-aquí atravesados - señaló su pecho y no pudo volver a hablar a causa de los hipos del llanto.

Okay, Matt no se esperaba esa reacción. Se acercó a su amigo y lo abrazó; nunca había visto así de devastado, destruido a Mello.

- Tranquilo, te ayudaré en todo cuanto pueda - dijo apretándolo contra su pecho - para eso estamos los amigos ¿No?

Mello se sintió mejor, bastante mejor; no había habido descanso en su mente ni en su conciencia desde hacía un mes, pero estando allí, con Matt, nada de lo demás parecía tener mucha importancia; supo con toda certeza que tenía suerte de tener a un amigo como Matt. Su llanto había cesado, pero continuaban abrazados.

- Gracias, amigo - dijo separándose un poco, sonriendo. Matt lo miró dos segundos y luego agachó el rostro; deseó con demasiadas fuerzas que no lo llame amigo, que, tal vez, solo tal vez, pudiese verlo a él, Matt, como algo más - ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó notando la súbita tristeza surgida en las orbes esmeralda que tenía enfrente.

- No, solo... ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? - preguntó buscando una barra de chocolate; la mordió una vez, pero Mello se la quitó luego de eso - ¡Oye! - vio al rubio meterse la barra casi entera a la boca.

- M'e... d'en... d'az... d'ezz - trató de hablar con la boca llena.

- ¿Cómo? Mejor mastica, traga y luego habla ¿Si? - rodó los ojos mientras esperaba que el glotón termine.

- Me tentaste - repitió luego de tragar, dirigiendo el pequeño trozo de chocolate a la boca de Matt, que lo recibió y degustó. Le sonrió al rubio de costado - Casi lo olvido - dijo de pronto, buscando algo en los bolsillos de su pantalón, sacando el aparato que había 'pedido prestado sin permiso' de la mesita de noche del pelirrojo aquella misma mañana.

- ¿Por qué lo tienes tú? - preguntó extrañado.

- Lo usé para buscar información para mi plan, traté de usarlo, pero no pude en todo el día, debería habértelo pedido a ti - dijo a modo de disculpas, sn siquiera pensar en decir un 'lo siento' o 'lo lamento'. Matt sonrió, estaba volviendo a la normalidad.

- No te preocupes, te sirvió, yo no lo necesitaba - dijo tomándolo de las manos del rubio.

- Es que no me sirvió por que no lo se usar del modo correcto - dijo Mello - necesito que busques algo por mí - dijo desviando la mirada, Matt se extrañó - eres m-mejor que yo en las computadoras y esas cosas - dijo tiñendo de un rosa suave sus mejillas; el pelirrojo dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, aquello había sido un alago.

- Gracias - dijo sonriéndole aún más cálido. Vio cómo Mello torcía su boca en una mueca que hacía cuando estaba algo incómodo.

- Necesito que te metas en la seguridad del boliche al que fuimos aquella noche y que nos pongas en la lista VIP de los viernes - dijo el rubio sacando otra barra. Matt encendió el aparato y comenzó a navegar.

- ¿Por? - preguntó sin dejar de hacer su labor.

- Espera, necesito que te metas en la comisaría y que busques el historial del infeliz...

- Para eso tienes que saber su nombre o saber su rostro, por que si no, no podré encontrarlo - dijo Matt.

- Del reconocimiento yo me encargo - dijo Mello desenvolviendo otro chocolate.

- ¿Reconocimiento?... ¿Tu... lo recuerdas? Me refiero a su rostro - preguntó casi asqueado. Mello afirmó con la cabeza.

- Tengo pesadillas con él bastante seguido, pero eso no importa - dijo queriendo sacar algunas imágenes de su cabeza.

- Mello ¿Desde cuánto hace que tienes este plan? - preguntó algo preocupado.

- Lo presentí cuando Linda me golpeó, pero lo perfeccioné ayer a la anoche - respondió serio. Matt se sorprendió.

- A veces me asustas - dijo sonriendo.

- Suelo ser de temer - dijo con tono tétrico; ambos rieron - Entonces... ¿Puedo contar contigo? - preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

- Para lo que quieras - respondió y bajó los ojos al aparato. Mello agradeció ello, ya que pudo sentir sus mejillas arder a causa de aquella confección. 'Contrólate, Mihael, por favor, él es tu mejor amigo...' se regañó mentalmente.

Quedaron en silencio por varios minutos.

- Mello, no puedo meterme en ninguna de las seguridades de nada desde aquí - agitó un poco el celular en su mano izquierda para poner cara de disculpa - Lo lamento, deberemos meternos a escondidas a la sala de computación de Roger - dijo entre triste por no poder ayudar a su amigo en el momento y entusiasmado por saber que entraría a la sala de computación del vejestorio de Roger.

- No te preocupes, quiero despejar mi mente por ahora, dejémoslo para después - dijo ofreciéndole un sándwich, que aceptó con gusto.

Comieron entre charlas leves, sobre clima, escuela, tareas, cosas superficiales. Pero, siendo ambos mejores amigos, terminaron hablando temas profundos, sentimientos, pensamientos, miedos, futuros, aspiraciones. Ambos fueron sinceros, honestos, nada de mentiras ni engaños. Sintieron que el lazo que los unía se hizo mucho más fuerte aquella tarde.

El cielo se iba tornando naranja y ambos chicos seguían con su charla. Durante aquella tarde pudieron sacudirse varios kilos de pesar que habían en sus hombros.

- Se está haciendo tarde - comentó Mello, y Matt dirigió su vista al cielo.

- Es hermoso - comentó a lo que el rubio afirmó con la cabeza.

- Vamos, antes que oscurezca - dijo poniéndose de pié; aquellos lugares no eran muy bueno de noche.

- OK - el ojiverde lo imitó y caminaron juntos, callados, disfrutando del silencio de ambos.

Seis cuadras después, en la plaza del centro, alcanzaron a ver a Near y a Linda bastante acaramelados observando la puesta de sol, estaban sentados juntos en una banca banca, acurrucados y relajados.

- Se ve que la quiere mucho - comentó Matt. Mello solo afirmó con la cabeza; sabía lo mucho que Near AMABA a su pequeña Linda y que jamás la dañaría, que daría su vida por la de la de ella.

- Vamos - volvió a decir y caminaron de nuevo sin hablar.

Ni media cuadra habían avanzado hacia el orfanato que vieron a unas 5 cuadras a un grupo de adolescentes bastante, demasiado felices. Eran los que habían ido al Wammy's.

- Déjame experimentar, para perfeccionar mi personaje - dijo Mello, más como una escusa que queriendo parecer en serio una niña; tomó de la mano a Matt.

- Bueno - se resignó éste y soltó la mano del rubio, para abrazarlo de modo bastante meloso.

- ¿Q-qué diantres haces, M-Matt? - preguntó abochornado por la anterior acción del chico.

- ¿No querías parecer una niña? Entonces me pondré en el papel de 'novio controlador-celoso' - dijo inocente comenzando a caminar sin soltar al rubio, que tiñó sus mejillas de un rojo intenso. Estaba caminando abrazado con Matt, CON MATT, el mismo Matt con el que había tenido cierto pensamiento desubicado.

De la nada sintió un leve tirón, que lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y lo siguiente fueron los labios de Matt, de SU Matt, atrapar los suyos propios en un cálido y húmedo beso...

Sacudió su cabeza, ése, no era el mejor momento para tener más fantasías con aquel pelirrojo. Continuó caminando.

Una cuadra más y sintió que Matt cuchicheaba algo en su oído de manera simulada; parecía que le decía melosidades, es su papel de 'novio', por lo que fingió avergonzarse, riendo de modo quedo; pero, al sentir un codazo por parte del pelirrojo, se dio cuanta que le quería decir algo en serio. De primera no entendió mucho, pero luego, estando a casi media cuadra de distancia del grupete, escuchó casi en voz alta decir a Matt:

- Están borrachos.

Solo en ese momento notó que iban riendo, cantando, empujándose y bebiendo de varias botellas sospechosas.

- Huele la droga - fue lo siguiente dicho por Matt y sintió que Mello lo arrastraba volviendo sus pasos, hacia la plaza.

- Los chicos están por ahí, y el grasiento 'miró' a Linda - dijo el rubio. El ojiverde solo afirmó y lo siguió.

Near y Linda estaban completamente a gusto el uno con el otro, se sentían completos, felices, amados.

- ¿Ese no es Mello? - preguntó de pronto la chica levantando su cabeza del hombro del albino.

- Si, y viene con Matt - agregó extrañado.

- ¿Habrán hablado? - preguntó la castaña algo curiosa.

- Amor, no es que te lo esté ordenando, pero mantente al margen de la amistad de los chicos, son buenas personas, pero debes dejarlas estar, respetar su privacidad - dijo Near, aconsejando a su novia. Ella lo miró y le sonrió.

- De acuerdo - dijo justo cuando los otros dos llegaron a su lado - Hola chicos ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó muriéndose de ganas por saber si habían 'hablado', pero acaparando el consejo de Near.

- Debemos irnos, ya - dijo Matt algo serio - ¿Crees que sea lo mejor correr?

- Si, no podrán seguirnos en su estado - dijo el rubio.

- ¿Puedes llevarla a Linda a cococho hasta el orfanato? - preguntó, Mello solo lo miró mal - Okay, quería cerciorarme - se encogió de hombros y habló a Near - Tendré que llevarte yo.

Sin replicar, los menores tomaron sus posiciones y, los mayores, comenzaron a avanzar a un trote no muy ligero.

Near alcanzo a notar cierto olor desagradable a alcohol al pasar por al lado del grupo. Linda solo se abrazó más fuerte al rubio cuando escuchó que les gritaban cosas a ambos.

En la entrada de Wammy's, los dos mayores, bastante agitados, dejaron a los dos menores en el suelo.

- ¿Qué pasó? - quiso saber la chica - era el tarado grasiento y sus amigos.

- Estaban borrachos y drogados - dijo Matt.

- Pero... yo quería estar un rato más en la plaza - dijo caprichosa.

- Vamos, Linda, te tensaste cuando te dijeron algo, cosas inentendibles, pero te tensaste, imagina que pasabas solo con Near y les hacían algo - dijo Mello comenzando a caminar hacia el edificio.

- Pero...

- Vamos, Linda, tiene razón - dijo Near, evitando que su novia quede en ridículo por intentar discutirle a Mello, que alcanzó a escuchar el comentario de Nate.

- Claro que tengo razón - dijo en un suspiro, ya entrando a la casa.

- La cena estará lista en 30 minutos - dijo Matt, mirando a Mello.

- Iré a la biblioteca, necesito algunos libros para la monografía de deducción - dijo y comenzó a caminar, Matt lo siguió en silencio y se despidió de los otros dos en silencio, con la mano.

- ¿Qué haremos mientras? - habló aburrida Linda.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer?- preguntó Near.

- No lo se, lo que sea me entretendría - dijo en un suspiro y, de la nada y más fugaz de lo que pensaba que podría llegar a pasar, Near la encerró entre una pared y su cuerpo.

- ¿A algo como 'esto' te referías con cualquier cosa? - susurró el su oído; Linda tuvo un escalofrío.

- No n-necesariamente a esto - dijo de modo dificultoso - pero tampoco estaría mal - dijo sintiendo cómo el albino comenzaba a besar su cuello, con suma lentitud. Un leve quejido escapó de sus labios y un suspiro terminó entre los labios del chico, que atrapó su boca de modo lujurioso.

Se besaron de modo lento, disfrutando y saboreando la boca ajena. Se entregaron sus corazones y almas en aquel beso, después de todo, se tenían el uno al otro, solo ellos dos, y, claro, el pequeño que, más pronto de lo que pensaban, llegaría a alegrarles la vida a ambos.

* * *

**SI LO SE! ESTÁ COCHINO!**

**PROMETO QUE EL SIGUIENTE SERÁ MEJOR, LA ESCUELA ME CONSUME TODAS LAS NEURONAS!**

**LOS QUIERO A TODOS Y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS A LAS PERSONAS LINDAS QUE ME COMENTAN!**

**Ayiw...**


	12. Un mes

**Hola! Solo quiero disculparme por mi falta de atención en el Fic... ya salí de vacaciones y podré subir, si me lo permiten ciertos factores, subir más seguido los capis, pero solo en caso de poder... dependo de muchas cosas y no todas me favorecen a la hora de subir capítulos...**

**Estoy sopesando la posibilidad de dejar de subir capis, por que, no me siento motivada como al principio, cuando solo me faltaba saltar mientras escribía palabra por palabra, frase tras frase... No lo se, la verdad... (El motivo de mi duda es UNO DE LOS MUCHOS factores que me dificultan escribir este fic)...**

**Mientras, responderé a las fantabulosas personas que me comentan:**

**Taitta: Era la idea que se ilusionen así... No ocurrirá aquella confesión nunca (?). Entiendo perfectamente, yo diría que aquello tiene aquel significado que se grita a los cuatro vientos siendo mudo... ¿Me entiendes? Respecto al violador... ya veremos que sucederá...**

**angg: Gracias por las palabras de apoyo, no siempre me siento conforme conmigo ni lo que llego a escribir. Yo, al escribir eso, ya me los imaginaba ahí acarameladitos "fingiendo" (?¿) El MxM tardará un poco en florecer y NI LOCA ESCRIBO LEMMON... es que... tengo un problemita que... ya te enteraras... (...)**

**FullMetalCelex: Yo diría... gata en vez de perra (XD)... Me alegra en serio que te gusten los capítulos...**

**Daga Uchiha: SI, eso mismo quería que se note, que Matty no es tan inocente como parece, las apariencias engañan... (Je)... Quería escribir o haer notar que Mello también es muy inteligente... anteriormente lo hice con Nate y ahora con Mihael, deben ser parejos... Me olvidé ponerlo en el capi anterior, pero la última escena está dedicada a tí, persona especial, me haz apoyado desde el comienzo y sigues haciéndolo, gracias pro todo y.. te quiero! ^^**

**caperuzita roja: ou! Cálmate! XD Mello le dará su merecido, pero en el devido tiempo, todo a su tiempo y 'lento que vamos apurados' ...Cariños, yo también te quiero, amiguita, y espero que te guste al capi...**

**Solo me resta... "El doceavo capítulo"**

* * *

Un mes...

* * *

Se tenían el uno al otro, solo ellos dos, y, claro, el pequeño que, más pronto de lo que pensaban, llegaría a alegrarles la vida a ambos.

0-0-0

- ¡MATT! ¡SUÉLTALO! - Mello se abalanzó sobre el pelirrojo y lo abrazó por la cintura, tirándolo hacia atrás.

- NO, DÉJAME ¡LO VOY A MATAR! - aulló queriendo soltarse del rubio.

- DETENTE MATT, YA NO ESTÁ CONSCIENTE - lloró Linda abrazando el cuerpo inerte de Near.

- ¡NO ME IMPORTA! - gritó a todo pulmón. Mello sabía que aquello había sido su culpa, no importaba que no supiese bien cómo había empezado, sabía que era el mayor y que debía cuidar a sus amigos; tomó con fuerza a Matt de los hombros y le dio un golpe con su puño cerrado justo en su mejilla izquierda.

Matt sintió el golpe, el impulso de éste y el impacto de su trasero en el suelo duro. Parpadeó un par de veces, saliendo del trance, para luego dirigir su mano hacia la zona del golpe.

- Mello... - susurró y, poniéndose de pié, salió corriendo de la habitación del albino.

- ¡Matt, espera! - llamó el rubio, pero el otro lo ignoró; decidió ocuparse de Nate en ese momento, se veía grave. Dirigió sus pasos a la castaña que lloraba desconsoladamente acariciando el magullado rostro de su novio - Déjame cargarlo hasta la enfermería - dijo suave y la ojimarrón afirmó con la cabeza.

- Ten cuidado - susurró delicada, poniéndose de pié al tiempo que Mello levantaba el cuerpo de Near del suelo.

- ¿Tú estás bien? - preguntó a la chica, escaneándola.

- Si, no te preocupes por mi - dijo tratando de sonreír. Mello afirmó y ambos salieron en silencio.

La enfermera vio con mala cara al ojiazul cuando llegó a la enfermería con Near inconsciente.

- Mello, Roger dijo que la próxima te trasladaría a otro orfanato - advirtió, frunciendo el ceño, colocándose los guantes de látex.

- Usted solo es la encargada de ayudar en el cuidado de los niños y de vigilar que su salud esté bien; solo limítese a lo que le corresponda - dijo con voz fría; Linda lo miró con ojos como platos. ¿Qué diantres le sucedía a todo el mundo? Matt reaccionando agresivo; Mello respondiendo a los mayores, cuando hacía semanas que ni siquiera los miraba con aquella mirada desafiante que le caracterizaba. Suspiró y miró a Near; él también había dejado de actuar normal, cada vez estaba más y más... sombrío; aun que sonreía más a menudo, reía y chistaba, sus ojos se habían vuelto más opacos en aquellas pobres y extrañas semanas. Volvió a suspirar y se sentó en la camilla en la que habían colocado a su novio, acomodando su cabeza sobre sus faldas.

Mello vio como su hermana volvía a derramar gruesas y amargas lágrimas por su rostro. Quiso abrazarla, decirle que todo estaría bien, prometerle que los tres se los tres seguirían a su lado protegiéndola y cuidándola, pero no sabía si podría cumplir aquella promesa. Caminó hasta la entrada de la habitación.

- Esto no se quedará así, jovencito, esta vez no cuentes con mi silencio para con Roger - amenazó la enfermera, queriendo decir con eso: "Te acusaré".

- Limítese a hacer lo que deba hacer - dijo mirándola con toda la furia que tenía en el momento, antes de salir de allí.

- Ese niño, terminará siendo rechazado en todo lugar y por toda persona - comentó la mujer regordeta limpiando las heridas del paciente.

- Mello está preocupado, solo eso... y fue él quien salvó a mi Near - dijo Linda defendiendo a su hermano. La mujer suspiró y continuó su labor.

Mello caminó por los pasillos sin querer ir a ningún lado, queriendo alejarse de todos en realidad.

Se sentía horrible, aquel último mes había sido un verdadero calvario: Matt se ponía celoso por cada persona que le dirigía la palabra y Near discutía por todo con él y con el pelirrojo, siempre por el tema Linda. Por suerte habían podido ocultar todo ello a la castaña, que parecía llevar una vida de lo más normal; o eso había sido hasta hacía cinco minutos, cuanto, estando los cuatro en la habitación de Near, Matt había reaccionado mal por un comentario bastante hiriente de parte del albino y había comenzado a golpearlo de forma poco amigable. Había tardado en reaccionar, no mucho, pero el tiempo suficiente para que Near quede inconsciente.

Se sentía desgarrado, había golpeado a su mejor amigo, pero no podía dejar que Near termine mal, el pequeño significaba mucho para Linda.

Se sentía angustiado, debería seguir adelante, pasase lo que pasase, por Linda y por Near y por Matt, él era el mayor, por lo que era responsable por ellos. Él no tenía a nadie, no tenía familia ni amigos ni un propósito. Pero... cuando apareció Linda: ella fue su familia, una persona que quería y que amaba y que a veces detestaba pero que no había hecho nada por ganarse su cariño; apareció Near: allí tuvo un verdadero propósito, vencerlo, superarlo, humillarlo y ser el nuevo L, por que L, además de ser su ídolo, no era nada más en su vida; apareció Matt: se ganó a golpes y órdenes su cariño y no solo eso, se estaba ganando algo que ni siquiera Mello podía nombrar aún, y tan solo lo había hecho con una mirada; es que aquellos ojos verdes eran... todo... cada vez que los tenía enfrente, nada más importaba, ni siquiera Linda, ni L, ni vencer a Near... solo eran esos ojos, que lo calmaban cuando lo necesitaba, que lo alegraban cundo estaba triste, que últimamente le movían el suelo, que soñaba con ellos casi todas las noches, que despierta cada mañana y era lo primero que buscaba.

- Matt - dijo de pronto en voz alta, dándose cuenta que era a él a quién necesitaba encontrar en ese momento, el golpe que le había dado había sido uno muy fuerte y quería saber cómo estaba. Comenzó a correr en su búsqueda. Parecía que lo pasillos se hacían más largos que de costumbre, pero seguia corriendo, NECESITABA ver a Matt.

Llegó al cuarto agitado, agitado y casi desesperado. Abrió la puerta, vio la figura de Matt acostada, dándole la espalda, y tuvo que resistir el impulso de abalanzarse sobre él. Dio un leve suspiro y se acercó tranquilo hasta sentarse al borde de la cama.

- ¿Matt? - preguntó despacio, pero sintiendo que había gritado a causa del silencio que los rodeaba.

- ... Lo siento... - escuchó como un estremecimiento. Dirigió sus ojos al pelirrojo, notando que temblaba ¿Por qué lloraba?.

- Matt, tranquilo - dijo acariciando con fuerza el hombro del chico, como un gesto amistoso.

- Mello... yo... lo siento tanto - se disculpó, hundiéndose aún más en la cama.

- Matt... ¿De qué te disculpas? No debo perdonarte por nada - dijo inclinándose un poco hacia su amigo, hasta apoyar su rostro en el hombro del gamer.

- Aún no - susurró y Mello se extrañó aún más, ya que de la nada, Matt había volteado todo su cuerpo y lo había jalado, haciendo que caiga sobre su pecho, entre sus brazos.

- Que demonios, Matt - se quejó algo abochornado - Suéltame - ordenó.

- Mello, te pido solo esto; esto y nada más, nunca más te molestaré o al menos eso intentaré... solo... abrázame... por favor - rogó envolviendo el cuerpo del rubio con sus brazos, aprisionándolo con fuerza.

Mello abrió los ojos como platos, pero luego, cerrándolos de a poco, abrazó por la cintura a Matt, logrando que éste suelte un sollozo. Sintió que el otro le acariciaba la espalda con suma delicadeza y que hundía su rostro en sus cabellos. Ante eso, solo pudo atinar a acurrucarse en el pecho del chico y a inspirar su aroma. Se sentía demasiado bien entre sus brazos, demasiado. Sin notarlo, él también comenzó a llorar, mojando la camisa negra de su amigo con sus lágrimas. ¿Por qué lloraba? Ni él mismo lo sabía, solo... se sentía seguro entre los brazos del gamer, por lo que pudo soltar toda al angustia que lo había estado estrangulando durante el último mes.

- Sh... - de pronto el arrullo de Matt llegó a sus oídos ¿Desde hacía cuánto tiempo venía tratando de calmarlo? No sabía, no se dio cuenta - ...S-solo... cálmat-te... -susurró en su oído.

- Si quieres que me calme, cálmate tu también - dijo con voz ronca y Matt hizo un sonido extraño con su garganta, que pasó por una riza amarga.

- Okay - afirmo y lo volvió a abrazar con fuerza.

No quería que terminara, simplemente no quería. Deseaba que el rubio se mantuviese así, con él, por siempre. A salvo. Seguro. Pero sabía que eso no era posible, lo sabía y ESO era lo que dolía, dolía demasiado. Destruía cada pensamiento feliz que podía llegar a tener, por lo que no era feliz, no sería feliz. Otro sollozo escapó de sus labios sin su permiso y notó que Mello le seguía abrazando. Dolía saber que jamás podría tenerlo de ese modo que quería, pero, apreciaba ese momento, ese perfecto momento.

- Gracias... amigo... - susurró haciendo un ínfimo movimiento, para alejar al rubio, que de inmediato se levantó, sentándose como había estado.

- De nada - contesto, tratando de no sentir aquello que sentía, de no sufrir tanto con aquello que hacía sufrir a su 'amigo' - Pero... ¿Estás mejor? - preguntó y la sonrisa de Matt le dijo que si, pero sus ojos denegaron la idea abruptamente. Mello, entonces, decidió pasar por alto la pena en los ojos del chico.

Quedaron en silencio, observándose.

- Matt, deberías disculparte con Near - de pronto hablo, no queriendo soportar más aquel silencio que los estrangulaba, como una serpiente mortal y sigilosa.

- ¿Perdón? ¿Yo, disculparme? ¿Y... quién me viene a decir que me debo disculpar? - dijo irónico.

- Matt, es en serio, no fue para tanto lo que te dijo Near - insistió.

- Mello, no había querido decirte esto, por que ninguno de los dos desea poner más peso sobre tus hombros, pero... Near me tiene amenazado - dijo Matt con un brillo dolido en los ojos. Mello abrió lo suyos como platos.

- ¿De qué hablas? - quiso saber, eso no le olía nada bien, y de ser aquello que sospechaba, Nate River pagaría cada una de las lágrimas vertidas por el pelirrojo que quería.

- Hace unas tres semanas, me obligó a contarle sobre tu plan - confesó agachando la cabeza - y... me quiso hacer prometer que te haría desistir de él; pero yo no quería, por lo que me amenazó diciendo que... te haría sufrir a ti, si no hacía lo que él quería - dijo queriendo esconder un puchero. Mello lo miró anonadado.

¿NEAR? ¿LO HABÍA AMENAZADO? ¿CON ÉL? Todo aquello no quedaría así, el albino pagaría por ello, eso lo podía jurar. Se acercó nuevamente a Matt, lo ayudó a sentarse y lo abrazó con fuerza. Aquel chico pelirrojo había sufrido a costa suya; había estado siendo oprimido durante un mes entero por ÉL. Sintió cómo Matt se acurrucaba como un niño pequeño y asustado entre sus brazos y cómo comenzaba a temblar otra vez.

- Matt - lo llamó - quiero que me prometas algo - dijo alejando un poco al gamer - no quiero que vuelvas a tener miedo, no quiero que vuelvas a angustiarte, mucho menos por algo dicho por Near - dijo mirándolo a los ojos, sosteniendo su rostro por su mentón - Te prometo yo, que hablaré con él para que ya no te atosigue, pero debes prometerme que no volverás a sufrir... por mi - dijo y Matt sintió un poco más cálidas sus mejillas.

- O-okay, te lo prometo - dijo en un hipo y Mello lo volvió a abrazar.

- Vamos - de pronto dijo el rubio, poniéndose de pié, pero no muy dispuesto a soltar al pelirrojo, que aún temblaba un poco.

- ¿Donde vamos? - preguntó siguiendo los movimientos de Mello, para no separarse mucho, se sentía extremadamente bien entre sus brazos.

- A hacer justicia...

0-0-0

Todo le dolía... pero no mucho, Mello le había dado peores palizas, pero jamás por aquello que Matt lo había golpeado. Jamás. Era 'eso' lo que peor lo ponía. Trató de sentarte, pero dos manos sobre su rostro se lo impiden; abrió los ojos y notó dos orbes marrones, que lo observaban preocupadas.

- Near... - susurró Linda aliviada.

- Linda - dijo su nombre haciendo a un lado sus manos, sentándose de modo dificultoso - ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? - preguntó como en las películas dramáticas.

- Fueron unos 10 minutos - respondió.

- ¿Y los muchachos? - preguntó.

- Eso mismo te quería preguntar - dijo la chica con el ceño levemente fruncido - ¿Qué sucede con los chicos, Near? No soy tonta, sé que soy solo la cuarta en la línea de sucesores, pero no estoy tan distante de su nivel - dijo agachando el rostro, sintiéndose en serio inferior a su novio y sus amigos - yo se que están ocultando algo...

- Linda, no te sientas así - dijo sin querer ver aquel sentimiento en sus ojos.

- Entonces dime que pasa, han cambiado, los tres... han cambiado mucho - susurró para luego apretar los labios, sin querer largarse a llorar, al menos no aún.

- Lind...

- ¡Nada de Linda! - de pronto reaccionó de modo brusco - no quiero salidas, no quiero que me manipules esta vez, por que SE que me manipulas, lo dejo pasar por que... por que yo te amo, Near... pero me doy cuenta de que me controlas y me utilizas para algunas cosas... pero esta vez no, me dirás todo lo que sepas y todo lo que está sucediendo entre ustedes tres - dijo bastante intimidante. Nate la miró con ojos como platos ¿Desde cuándo Linda podía intimidarlo a él?... Era culpa de Mello... Mello era una mala influencia para Linda... debía separarlos para que Linda esté bien, sana y salva.

- Mira, Linda - comenzó con tono paciente - lo que sucede es que...

- Near - de pronto lo interrumpió Mello, abriendo la puerta de la enfermería.

- AHORA NO - dijo brusco, sin recordar, al parecer, que a Mello no debía hablarle de tal modo, no si quería vivir para contarlo.

- Una vez más que me respondas así y te juro por el hijo de Linda que te CASTRO - amenazó enturbiando su voz y su mirada a un nivel muchísimo más que extremo. Tanto Near, como Linda tuvieron un horrendo escalofrío.

- M-Mello, prometiste que estarías calmado - escucharon los menores a Matt detrás del rubio, que en el acto aclaró sus ojos un poco, pero casi nada.

- Linda, por favor, necesitamos hablar con Near, ahora - pidió tratando de sonar calmo el ojiazul.

- Pero...

- Si no fuese una emergencia, no te lo pediría, amor - dijo utilizando un tono cariñoso, pero autoritario: el tono de hermano mayor. La castaña se puso de pié y caminó hasta su lado - Linda, te prometo que solucionaré esto - dijo y la chica le sonrió de modo sincero, como no había sonreído en el último mes. La chica quedó de pié en el pasillo y cerró lentamente la puerta, comenzando a perder de vista a los tres jóvenes, notando justo antes de cerrar la puerta del todo, que Mello sostenía firmemente una de las manos de Matt.

Al quedar sola, suspiró, arrastró su espalda hasta que quedó sentada en el suelo y abrazó sus rodillas, hundiendo su rostro entre ellas; confiaba en Mello, DEBÍA confiar en que Mello solucionaría todo ello, por que si no... ¿En quién más podía confiar?... En nadie

* * *

**Espero de corazón que les haya gustado, ni se pueden imaginar TODO LO QUE ME COSTÓ ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPÍTULO... no se lo pueden ni imaginar...**

**¿Saben que los quiero, lectores?... Solo eso por ahora y, por favor deséenme suerte con el siguiente, la necesitaré... u.u**

**Besotes y... TARTA DE MORAS A QUIEN DEJE UN REVIEW! (Obviamente hecha por mi...)**

**Ayiw...**


	13. Cinco semanas

**Hola! Gente fascinante que me lee! Lamento la tardanza, pero tengo un problemón: desde mi casa no puedo meterme a la página de FF... por lo que solo lo estoy haciendo desde la escuela, como soy buena alumna, me dejan salir y allí aprovecho para hacer "mis maldades"...**

**Seguiré con este método, para no perder la constancia, pero, tal vez, no pueda seguir haciéndolo...**

**Responderé los reviews que me envían ustedes, chicas:**

**Elle: Near es un niño aún, eso es lo que quiero mostrar y la madurez de Mello... así se nota que tiene edades diferentes... XD Aquí leerás que le dirá y, gracias por preocuparte... te amo, mi hermosa... Besote...**

**Persona que utilizó el mail:DE NADA! Tu eres una de las personas mas importantes para mi, así que si, te quiero mucho y gracias por leerme, me alegra que notes las personalidades que intento poner en cada uno... aun que sea muy Oc.. u.u**

**Taitta: SI! Me pasó lo mismo! Y, lo lamento, no podré poner beso en bastantes (muchos) capítulos... perdón... u.u... te quierouuu! ~.~**

**angg: no, por que me prohibieron el chocolate... así que si no como chocolate, NADIE MÁS LO HARÁ... Y, no, amor, no puedo escribir lemmon, no puedo, no me sale y no QUIERO escribirlo... me hace mal... y GRACIAS INFINITAS POR EL APOYO... -3-...**

**FullMetalCelex: OKAY... O.O... entendí... aquí la prueba que corrobora mi decisión... No te preocupes, que seguiré subiendo no importa lo que me cueste... besis a ti también...**

**caperuzita roja: solo puedo decir... QUE VAS CADA VEZ MEJOR CON TUS PREDICCIONES... GRACIAS A BB POR LA MERMELADA, ME ENCANTA... te quiero, baby...**

**my-sexteen-panics: No te preocupes, el tiempo es lo más necesario que necesitamos... XD... Besote y cariño para ti :3...**

**Y ahora... (redoble de tambores)... el treceavo capítulo...:**

* * *

Cinco semanas...

* * *

¿En quién más podía confiar?... En nadie, por lo que se limitó a esperar, podía ser paciente si se lo proponía...

0-0-0

Escucharon la puerta cerrarse y la tensión inundó por completo aquella habitación, ahogándolos al instante.

- ¿Que? - preguntó Near de inmediato, delatándose: estaba nervioso y se sentía atacado. Mello casi sonríe por ello, le confirmaba que el albino estaba consciente del por qué de su visita.

- ¿Acaso no sabes por lo que estoy aquí? - preguntó tranquilo. El chico no respondió, solo clavó sus ojos grises en los de Matt, pero Mello se interpuso de inmediato - No hagas eso - dijo con voz más que firme.

- ¿Acaso le contaste, Matt? - preguntó entornando los ojos.

- Yoo...

- Claro que me contó, infeliz - escupió Mello presionando aún más la mano de Matt - ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerle eso? - preguntó asqueado. Near levantó una ceja, en un gesto imposible de leer para el rubio, pero el pelirrojo se percató de el en seguida.

- Mello, no lo escuches - casi suplicó, tirando de su mano, haciéndolo retroceder confundido.

- ¿Qué por qué lo hice?...

- Si, quiero mi respuesta...

- Mello, por favor, no lo escuches - volvió a pedir el chico, asustado.

- ... verás, Mello, ¿Qué pasaría si tu...

- MELLO, NO LO ESCUCHES...

- ... si tu tuvieses a alguien importante en tu vida, y quisieras proteger a ese alguien? - preguntó y Mello comenzó a meditar.

- DEMONIOS, MELLO, NO LO PIENSES - ya desesperado pidió el gamer; sabía que de esa forma Near lo había controlado, lo sabía; era el mismo juego de palabras que había utilizado en él, pero, a diferencia, había usado el nombre específico de Mello en la frase.

- ... yo... - comenzó el choco-adicto y Matt solo esperó a que su amigo cayese en el mismo juego que había caído él mismo.

- ¿Si? - preguntó inocente.

- Near, no caeré en tus juegos - dijo de pronto, sorprendiendo a su mejor amigo - Tengo demasiada gente que me importa en este momento: Matt, Linda, L... tu - enumeró y terminó la frase casi con repudio; Near abrió sus ojos como platos - por que, si, tu igual eres importante para mi, por que lo eres para Linda; ustedes son aquello que me ayuda cada día a ser yo mismo, a no decaer y a seguir esforzándome para llegar a ser alguien en esta mi vida - dijo firme. Los otros dos chicos lo miraban bastante sorprendidos.

- Mientes - dijo de modo sombrío el albino, sorprendiendo al rubio.

- Near, puedo ser muchas cosas: malhablado, grosero, maleducado y muchas otras cosas, pero mentiroso, jamás; eso lo eres tú, un mentiroso, que no sabe darse cuenta de sus errores - habló tranquilo, controlándose - y que jamás sabrá lo que es tener a más de una persona a la cual... querer - terminó con sus ojos mirándolo con... lástima. Near estaba más que desconcertado.

- ¿Q-qué quieres decir con eso? - preguntó medio inseguro.

- Quiero decir, que en cierto modo... te comprendo - dijo dando un paso adelante, atrayendo a Matt consigo, que aún no salía de su asombro por aquella charla, que aún no concluía.

- No me comprendes; ni tú, ni nadie sabrá comprenderme - dijo firme, defendiéndose.

- Te equivocas, Near, sé lo que se siente que llegue alguien especial en tu vida, que solo quieras la felicidad para ella; que jamás quieras verla llorar; que no importa todo lo que te hallan enseñado en este lugar sobre la autosuficiencia, te esfuerzas por ayudar a que esté bien; que cada día es lo primero que piensas y, así mismo, lo último en las noches; que darías todo, hasta lo que no es tuyo por mantenerla a salvo, protegida y a tu lado... se perfectamente esto que sientes con Linda - dijo acercándose al chico.

Near estaba... en shock; no podía creer que Mello, el frío, soberbio y arrogante Mello supiese de esos sentimientos. No podía siquiera conectar todo lo que el rubio le había dicho con todo lo que transitaba su mente en ese momento. ¿Acaso Mello podía leerle la mente? Por que había dicho cada una de las cosas que pensaba y juraba hacer por Linda cada vez que podía mirarla a los ojos, que podía besar sus labios. Notó que Mello se le estaba acercando, tomando a Matt de la mano, y se pudo en guardia ¿Acaso lo golpearía? Era lo más seguro, tratándose de Mello, eso era lo más factible.

Matt, solo siguió al segundo en la línea de sucesores de L, hasta que llegaron al lado de la cama en la que estaba Near. Mientras pensaba en qué era lo planeado por el chico, vio algo que le heló la sangre y que destrozó trozo a trozo su corazón: Mello había abrazado a Near. Soltó la mano del mayor, queriendo irse de allí, pero él no lo soltó, en cambio, tiró de él, de modo que también lo abrazó a él. Los dos menores, de primera solo atinaron a quedarse quietos, pero luego y casi al mismo tiempo, correspondieron el abrazo.

- Chicos, lo lamento tanto - dijo Mello de modo cariñoso, tono que no habia utilizado en casi cinco semanas.

- Ay, Mello... - susurró Matt alejándose del rubio, acariciando luego su mejilla. Mello lo miró y le sonrió débilmente.

- Matt, Near, quiero que me prometan algo, por favor - pidió acariciando los cabellos de Nate y el rostro de Mail de modo suave - quiero, por favor, que no vuelva a pasar algo como esto nunca más entre nosotros - dijo despacio, mirando a los ojos al pelirrojo - quiero que me cuenten todo aquello que los inquiete, que los perturbe o que les incomode, ya que si puedo, haré que estén mejor... los ayudaré a llevar sus vidas como ustedes me han ayudado consciente o inconscientemente - dijo lo último con media sonrisa.

- Te lo prometo, Mello - dijo Matt y Mello le sonrió con el alma.

- Gracias, amigo... ¿Y tu, Near? - preguntó mirando al albino que no se había separado de él en todo aquel rato, notando que temblaba - ... Near... ¿Por qué lloras? - preguntó tratando de verle las facciones.

Near solo se abrazó más fuerte a su cintura, llorando como no había llorado hacía treinta días. Se sentía horrible, culpable, se sentía un asqueroso traidor. En aquel momento se dio cuenta del enorme error que había cometido al querer alejar a Linda de Mello, al querer protegerla de aquellas únicas personas en el mundo que la querían como a su familia: Mello y Matt. Se dio cuanta que solo no podría proteger a Linda del horrendo mundo en el que existían, aun que pusiese su vida en ello. Se dio cuenta que había utilizado a Matt de un modo casi inhumano, utilizando a Mello, la persona que sabía que Matt más quería , en su contra o a su propio favor. Se sintió sucio por todas las mentiras que había dicho en las últimos cinco semanas para entretener a la chica que supuestamente 'amaba', para supuestamente 'protegerla' de las personas que la quería 'lastimar'. Por todo eso lloró, pero más que nada, lloró por que se sintió como jamás se había sentido en toda su vida: querido, con ese cariño que solo puede demostrar un familiar... tal vez, demostrado por... un hermano mayor.

-¿Near? - preguntó Mello, con ternura. El albino se separó con lentitud, queriendo ocultar sus lágrimas del rubio, pensando que se podía llegar a burlar de él.

- Ya estoy - dijo con la voz opaca, secando con la manga de su pijama blanco las gotas saladas que aún reposaban sobre su rostro.

- No tienes de qué avergonzarte, llorar es algo normal, natural - dijo el choco-adicto tratando de no hacerlo sentir peor.

- No se si lo haz notado, Mello, pero no somos muy normales que digamos - anunció el menor; Mello rió por aquel comentario, pero Matt solo pudo seguir guardando silencio, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el rubio.

Sabía que tenía que disculparse, pero las palabras no salían, menos con Mello allí, que cada vez lo ponía más nervioso sonriéndole de aquel modo tan... acogedor. Tomó aire, cargándose al mismo tiempo de valor.

- Near - llamó con algo de miedo; el apelado posó sus ojos sobre los suyos propios - y-yo... quería pedirte disculpas... por haberte golpeado - dijo con los ojos sobre sus zapatos, sin estar realmente dispuesto a mirarlo a los ojos. Near... se sintió aún más culpable que al principio, el hecho de que Matt se esté disculpando quería decir que Mello lo había defendido a él, Near, sobre Matt, y notaba a kilómetros lo mucho que gustaba el pelirrojo del rubio y que aquello debía haberlo lastimado aún más. Suspiró, apesadumbrado.

- No te preocupes, Matt, te hice algo horrible por mucho tiempo y... lamento en serio todo eso - se disculpó agachando él la cabeza.

- Entonces... ¿Todo en orden? - preguntó Mello, ganándose la atención de los otros dos chicos. Ambos sonrieron, como hacía unas cinco semanas no hacían y afirmaron - Me alegra saberlo - dijo por fin, poniéndose de pié.

- Mello - llamó el albino - Yo... Esto... Linda... - vaciló. Los dos mayores lo comprendieron al instante.

- Dile que fui yo el que causó todo, que... me dio algún ataque de ansiedad o algo así - respondió caminando a la puerta.

- Puedes decirle que su ataque lo causó que no pudo comer chocolate por la noche - bromeó el gamer y los tres rieron, con risas limpias y sinceras; hacía cinco semanas que no reían así. El silencio se apoderó del lugar nuevamente, pero no por algún momento tenso, todo lo contrario, más relajados, no podían encontrarse.

- Bueno - accedió Near - Espero que no sea necesario mentirle más a Linda, recién me exigió, de un modo que me causó calosfríos, la verdad - dijo con cierto deje de preocupación en la voz.

- Eso se debe deber a los cambios hormonales que está teniendo; el embarazo no es solo vómitos y mareos matutinos - dijo el choco-adicto.

- Eso es algo que se - respondió Near - bueno, será mejor que me dejen hablar con ella, para que no se enoje del todo conmigo - dijo algo triste.

- Repito, Near, dile que fue mi culpa, conmigo no se enoja más que por algunas horas, y si no me quiere volver a hablar... bueno, no creo que eso llegue a pasar, yo le caigo bien a todo el mundo - bromeó y Matt rió quedamente.

- ¿Vamos? Ya es tarde - dijo éste y Mello afirmó una vez con la cabeza.

- Vamos - repitió - suerte - dijo al albino y abrieron la puerta.

Encontraron a Linda y a Roger esperando fuera; la cara de Roger no denotaba las mejores vibras.

'La enfermera' pensó de inmediato en rubio e hizo una mueca.

- Mello, a mi oficina - dijo frío el anciano, que se sorprendió al ver afirmar con la cabeza al chico, sin gritos, ni respuestas mordaces, ni nada parecido a un berrinche.

- ¿Qué pasó, Mello? - preguntó Matt tomándolo del brazo, para que no se aleje si no antes de responder.

- Nada, ve a la habitación, te veo en la cena - dijo con media sonrisa y caminó tras Roger por el ya oscuro pasillo. Quedaron en silencio durante bastantes minutos, hasta que Matt posó sus orbes en las de Linda, suplicando un por qué de todo eso.

- Matt, Mello le respondió a la enfermera - respondió Linda posando su mano en el hombro del futuro hacker.

- Pero no es solo por eso que lo llaman a la oficina de Roger, ¿Verdad? - preguntó, queriendo saber qué más había pasado.

- Es que...

- Ella creyó que él me había golpeado - dijo Near, interrumpiendo a su novia.

- P-pero eso q-quiere decir...

- Matt, debes contarle a Roger qué fue lo que pasó, la VERDAD - dijo serio el menor, bastante urgido en su tono. Matt salió corriendo de inmediato; sabía que Mello estaba en riesgo de ser trasladado a otro orfanato y que si eso ocurría, no podría verlo jamás, por que era una regla: los chicos de los orfanato solo se conocen entre ellos, no tienen contacto con los de otras unidades... Su corazón latió a mil revoluciones y corrió aún más a prisa; no podía dejar que nadie aleje a Mello de su vida, NADIE.

- Near, ¿Es cierto que...

- Si, amor, lo expulsarían la próxima vez que me lastimase - susurró. Linda se horrorizó y Near la abrazó de modo protector.

- No te preocupes, seguro Roger comprenderá la situación - trató de calmarla.

- Y... ¿Qué situación es esa? - preguntó la castaña recordando la charla pendiente que tenían. El chico suspiró y comenzó a pensar cómo poder explicarle a la chica, las últimas 5 semanas de modo que las entendiese... SI, aquello sería BASTANTE difícil...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, no estoy del todo conforme con este capi, por que creo que cambié demasiado a los personajes... en el próximo me aseguraré de que sean ellos, EN SERIO...**

**Besotes y no tengo premio, estoy a dieta... ^^U... pero... ¿Un abrazo les es suficiente para dejarme un review pequeñito?... Ojalá que si... u.u  
**

**Ayiw...**


	14. Treinta días

**Hola! Debo hacer rápido, por que ya estoy en una evaluación... así que:**

**- Perdón por lo corto...**

**- Perdón por la ortografía...**

**- Perdón por no responder los reviews, la próxima será, ojalá...**

**Aquí el capítulo catorce:  
**

* * *

Treinta días...

* * *

SI, aquello sería BASTANTE difícil. Suspiró y la miró a los ojos.

- Linda, lo que ha estado pasando estos últimos 30 días es...

0-0-0

Solo corría, no pensaba ni quería pensar, solo importaba llegar a tiempo al despacho de Roger. Los pasillos se le hacían infinita y tortuosamente largos, haciendo crecer su desesperación a cada milisegundo.

No podían echar a Mello del Wammy's House, NO PODÍAN. ¿Por qué diantres había sido así de impulsivo y había golpeado a Near? Ahora, por su culpa, Mello sería expulsado de allí y no volvería a verlo. El solo hecho de imaginarlo lo impulsó a correr más fuerte.

Finalmente, vio a lo lejos la dichosa puerta. Tomó como si su vida dependiese de ello el picaporte y lo accionó, entrando de modo brusco.

- ¡Ro-ger no pu-ee-des exp-ulsar a M-ell-o! - gritó agitadísimo. Calló de rodillas, notando que todo el cuarto se movía. Y, justo en ese momento, se maldijo por no haber desayunado.

- ¿Matt?¿Estás bien? - escuchó la voz del anciano a lo lejos y levantó el rostro, encontrándose con los ojos de Mello, húmedos y algo temerosos. Algo a su lado trató de ayudarlo a levantarse, pero se revolvió para que lo suelte.

- Por fa-vor, Ro-ger - dijo mirándolo con desesperación - No lo exp-ul-ses, fue mi cul-pa - dijo y una mirada extraña del viejo le hizo aclarar todo - yo fui quien... gol-peó a Near - dijo un poco más calmado.

- ¿Eso es cierto, Mello? - preguntó Roger mirando al rubio que, anteriormente, se había echado toda la culpa, con la cabeza en alto.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Matt? - preguntó sin responder al hombre.

- Mello, no te puedes ir, no nos puedes dejar solos, te necesitamos - dijo, preocupándose de utilizar el plural y no el singular.

- Pero, que interesante - dijo una voz distorsionada.

- ¿L? - preguntó Matt, observando una notebook sobre el escritorio del anciano, con una L gótica negra enorme sobre un fondo blanco.

- Si, Matt, soy yo, ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? - preguntó el detective.

- Quee... yo... fui quien golpeó a Near - dijo sacando pecho, dispuesto al castigo por proteger a Mello.

- Dicen la verdad - afirmó pero sonó más a una pregunta.

- Si - dijo Matt entornando la mirada a la pequeña cámara, como si fuese a enfrentarse a los ojos del héroe de Mello en cualquier momento.

- Ya veo... Entonces, deberé castigarte a ti - susurró la voz y Mello abrió los ojos como platos.

- No mientas, Matt, sabes que fue mi culpa, deja de intentar protegerme - gritó el rubio, adelantándose frente a la computadorita.

- ¿Quién de ustedes lo hizo? - preguntó L, algo confundido, ya que esos niños no eran de mentir, bueno, Mello era un poquitín mentiroso, pero no con él, a él siempre le decía la verdad.

- Yo fui - dijeron al unísono.

- Chicos, si no están dispuestos a decir a verdad, me temo que tendré que castigarlos a ambos - dijo firme la voz distorsionada.

- No, L... fuí yo - dijo firme Matt - Mello solo trató de defender a Near, fue él quien lo llevó a la enfermería y quien nos mantiene juntos en armonía, fui yo quien lo lastimó - dijo agachando el rostro.

- Matt... - susurró el rubio, bastante sorprendido.

- Matt, tienes que afrontar las consecuencias de tus actos - dijo L y Matt se encogió - Tu castigo será... una semana sin consolas ni PSP - concluyó y los dos jóvenes miraron sorprendido a la pantalla.

- ¿No me expulsarán? - preguntó aún temeroso.

- No. El castigo de Mello en caso de haber golpeado a Near, hubiese sido su traslado a otro orfanato; el tuyo no - concluyó la voz.

- Pero... - trató de hablar el pelirrojo, siendo detenido por el rubio.

- ¿Eso es todo, Roger? - preguntó el detective.

- Si, no creo que haya más - dijo el anciano.

- Bueno, de ser así, nos hablaremos pronto, Roger, niños - se despidió y en seguida se cortó la comunicación.

- Matt, ¿Le fuiste sincero a L? - preguntó el anciano, sentándose en su escritorio.

- Si, Roger, fui yo quien golpeó a Near - reafirmó lo anteriormente dicho.

- La verdad me sorprende, bastante - comentó - y, me gustaría saber, ¿Por qué?

- Near se ha estado comportando algo extraño, y me insultó de modo bastante capsioso - dijo el pelirrojo - yo solo... fue un reflejo, me quiese defender, eso es todo - dijo encongiéndose de hombros, queriendo ya dejar a un lado el tema.

- Bueno, al ser tu - dijo y miró de reojo a Mello - no voy a imponer otro castigo, aparte del de L, así que... pueden irse - dijo y prestó atención a unos papeles en su escritorio, cortante.

- Gracias - dijo el de googles y salieron.

El silencio se apoderó de ambos en el pasillo, no querían hablar, pero necesitaban hacerlo.

- ...Gracias... - de pronto dijo Mello, Matt lo miró asombrado - Gracias, amigo - repitió y, sin chistar, lo abrazó. Matt sonrió bobamente y devolvió el gesto con fuerza.

- Me alegra que no te vayas - dijo hundiéndose entre los cabellos del otro - Te hubiese extrañado, mucho - dijo casi inentendiblemente.

- Yo igual - dijo y sonrió.

Quedaron quietos, hasta que un par de niños pasó corriendo por el pasillo, en medio de algún juego. Fue increíble la rapidez con la que se separaron, tiñendo sus mejillas de carmín suave.

- Etto... ¿Vamos a ver cómo le está llendo a Near? - preguntó Mello.

- Emmm... si, vamos - dijo y caminaron en un silencio algo incómodo.

0-0-0

- Vamos, Near, no puede ser tan difícil - animó Linda a su novio, al intentar comenzar a explicarle, se había quedado mudo.

- Es que lo es, amor - dijo agachando el rostro.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude? - preguntó, impaciente.

- No, creo que ya lo tengo - dijo y volvió a suspirar - Linda, yo he estado haciendo al o muy malo, con Matt - dijo y la chica alzó una ceja en una expresión algo desconcertada - no lo mal pienses, por favor, me refiero a que me he portado mal, muy mal para con Matt en estos últimos treinta días - dijo serio.

- ¿Por eso te golpeó? - preguntó acariciando la mejilla del chico, en la zona del golpe.

- Si, la cosa fue que lo traté muy mal y no quiero volver a hacerlo - negó con la cabeza, corroborándose así mismo la idea - quiero intentar cambiar, ser alguien mejor para tí y para el bebé, quiero intentar mejorar - dijo decidido.

- Near, tu eres perfecto...

- No lo soy, debo mejorar...

- ... para mi - terminó tomándolo del rostro con ambas manos, impidiéndole terminar de hablar.

Se miraron a los ojos bastante rato, hundiéndose en los ojos del otro. No podían dejar de recorrer con sus ojos hasta el último detalle de sus rostros.

Tres toques los hicieron sobresaltar, y ambos inhalaron profundamente, como si se hubiesen estado ahogando en la mirada del otro, sin querer salir a la superficie, sin querer volver a la realidad.

- Linda ¿Quieres que sea más detallista? - preguntó el albino, queriendo satisfacer la curiosidad de su novia, que sonrió cálida.

- No, si eso me dices, eso creeré y sé que es lo suficiente - dijo y le sonrió.

- Adelante - entonces dijo el chico y Mello y Matt pasaron a la enfermería - ¿Todo en orden? - preguntó mirándolos. Mello afirmó una vez con la cabeza.

- Entonces ¿No te irás? - preguntó Linda poniéndose de pié.

- No, amor, me quedaré aquí - dijo y la chica se lanzó a sus brazos.

- ¡Qué bien! - gritó y los tres varones sonrieron.

- ¿Quieres desayunar? - preguntó el rubio a su "hermana", que afirmó con energía.

- Vamos, Near - llamó separándose del ojiazul, corriendo para tomar la mano del de ojos grises y salir corriendo, arrastrándolo.

- ¿Mello? - preguntó Matt, viendo que el chico no se movía. Su voz pareció distraerlo de su mente y lo miró.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó, pareciendo confundido.

- Nada, vamos, que Linda con sus antojos nos dejará sin galletas - bromeó y ambos salieron sonrientes de la enfermería.

- La verdad... - de pronto comentó, mirando hacia arriba, con las manos en sus bolsillos - me encanta tener una familia - dijo sonriendo, mirándolo luego. Matt primero se sintió confundido, pero después le devolvió el gesto.

- ¡Mello, Matt! - escucharon la voz de la castaña y los dos corrieron hacia los otros dos miembros de su pequeña, desarmada, y más que extraña, familia...

* * *

**No he podido hacerlo más largo, perdón, pero el siguiente lo haré más largo, espero tener pronto solucionado el problema en mi PC, por que si no, deberé interrumpir la subida de los capítulos de forma drástica... **

**Sus reviews me alegran bastante... ¿Me dejan un reivew? Poor fii!**

**Mis cariños y cuídense hasta el siguiente capítulo...**

**Ayiw...**


	15. Sueños, pesadillas y juegos

**Hola! Este capi es extraño por que debería ser subido con el siguiente, pero se tendrán que aguantar... lo siento... pero la escuela no me deja avanzar... Me he sacado una pésima nota en una evaluación y me restringieron el uso de la compu... (Elle, Amor, estamos iguales... ¬¬)**

**Pero bueno, aquí lo tienes y espero que lo disfruten... **

**Ah! Y contestaré sus hermosos reviews...**

**angg: Sip, si es Mello, L se debía meter en el asunto XD... Y Near tiene en cierto modo sus motivos para decir poco, y Linda le creyó, así que es suficiente... Eres la que más me adula y me haces sentir... u/o... Gracias por eso, siempre eres la primera en comentar y te aprecio mucho mucho... Espero que te guste este capi, aun que no tiene mucho NxLinda...**

**FullMetalCelex: Ni te imaginas el alivio de tener la PC SANA! SIII! Por fin la tengo sanita y vivita... pero la escuela es un inconveniente que NO PUEDO saltear... Es mi trabajo y debo cumplir con el resto según el tiempo que sobre, ahora, por ej, estoy haciendo un TP de Filosofía... y esto... solo hay que tratatr de verle la vuelta... Gracias por comentar!**

**my-sexteen-panics: Don't worry! Yo estoy igual... Muchas gracias por comentar y espero que te vaya bien, SUERTE!**

**Elle105: Ay! Amor! GRACIAS POR COMPRENDERME Y ESCUCHARME... ojalá pudiera subir más pronto los capis, pero nu puedo... u.u... Sabes que te amo con mi corazón... GRacias de nuevo y nos hablamos... (L)**

**Pupi: BIENVENIDA! Gracias por comentar y... este capi te agradará... MUAJAJA! Ya me arreglaron la Pc, pero la School y sus cosas me tienen de los pelos, espero sepas comprender... besote!**

**caperuzita roja: TANTO TIEMPO, AMOR! Te extrañé, Sabes?... Gracias por comentar y por la consola, espero que estés bien y cariños para ti! XD**

**Chibi-tan: No te preocupes, yo soy la que se disculpa por la irregularidad de la subida de mis capítulos... u.u... Y, respondiéndote: Linda y Near son perfecto para la frase: "nada es lo que parce"... XD Mello y Matt son MELLO Y MATT, no hay de otra... y sé que salen OoC, pero... hay veces que me bloque y salen así... cariñotes!**

**Daga Uchiha: Buenas! Gracias por tus palabras, me avergüenza que me digan cosas así... Espero que te guste este capítulo...**

**Bueno, damas y fanáticas de FF, aquí presento el quinceavo capítulo...**

* * *

Sueños, pesadillas y juegos...

* * *

...pequeña, desarmada, y más que extraña, familia...

La familia, aquellos que te aman pese a todo, que te cuidan por nada, que nunca te dañarían y siempre te recuerdan.

Mello miró a esas personas, que lo miraban a él asustadas. Vio a Linda dolida, más de lo que la había visto en toda su vida, mientras se tocaba el vientre, arrullándolo, rogándole con los ojos que la ayude. Vio a Near, con sus ojos más fríos y vacíos de lo que jamás imaginó estarían, dirigiéndolos hacia él, pero sin mirarlo realmente. Vio a Matt, a su perro, mirándolo con odio, con repulsión, con asco, con un repudio que le atravesó el corazón tan solo en medio segundo.

¿Qué sucedía? Se acercó a su familia y ellos, los tres agacharon el rostro.

- ¿Chicos? ¿Que sucede? - preguntó algo extrañado.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - preguntaron al unísono - ¿Por qué, Mello? ¿POR QUÉ? - gritaron, cada uno a su modo, paralizándolo ¿Qué había hecho? Su respiración se agitó.

- ¿Linda? Beba... ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó acercándosele, pero Near se colocó a su lado y la ayudó a incorporarse, para mirarlo con aquellas perlas vacías y carentes de sentimientos.

- Vete, suficiente daño has hecho - dijo con demasiada frialdad, con extrema monotonía. No pudo responder, ya que el chico estaba arrastró a su hermana a pasos agigantados lejos suyo. Se alejaron hasta que no los vio más en aquella penumbra. Sus ojos volaron al otro chico, que gruñó al verlo a los ojos.

- ¿Matt? - lo llamó, precavido, y el otro se giró.

- Vete - dijo con desprecio, sintió sus ojos húmedos - no te quiero ver nunca más - escupió y comenzó a alejarse con lentitud. Mello corrió hasta él y lo abrazó por la espalda.

- No te vayas - dijo contra su espalda, cerrando sus puños atrapando parte de la camiseta a rayas que traía puesta ¿Por qué se quería ir?.

- ¿Irme? Yo no me he ido, tu te fuiste - dijo y Mello abrió sus ojos como platos - nos dejaste... ME DEJASTE SOLO - gritó encogiéndose.

- Matt, mírame, estoy aquí, no te dejé, jamás te dejaría - dijo el rubio ya derramando lágrimas a lo loco, sintiéndose culpable por las palabras del pelirrojo, aun que no sabía bien a qué se refería en realidad.

- No. Te fuiste, me dejaste, te olvidaste de mi, me usaste - dijo entre diente - YA NO TE QUIERO, ¡VETE! - gritó el ojiverde. Mello se detuvo aun que no estaba haciendo nada, al escuchar lo que había oído.

- M-Matt... ¿T-tu me... quier...

- Lo hice, con todo mi corazón y mi alma - dijo, devoto; Mello comenzó a respirar con irregularidad - te dí todo lo que podía, todo lo que tenía y querías... ¡Pero no fue suficiente! - gritó como desgarrándose por el dolor.

- NO, MATT, YO... CLARO QUE FUE SUFICIENTE, SIEMPRE LO FUE Y SIEMPRE LO SERÁ - dijo desesperado.

- Me temo, que te equivocas en dos cosas - dijo levantado dos dedos temblorosos al lado de su cabeza gacha - Uno - dejó solo el dedo índice al aire - jamás fue suficiente, si así hubiese sido, me lo habrías demostrado, me habrías querido como yo lo hice - dijo y Mello trató de hablar, pero nada salía de su garganta, lo que lo asustó aún más - Y dos - el dedo del medio acompañó al otro - no volverá a ser insuficiente jamás - dijo soltándose casi por arte de magia del agarre de Mello - Adiós - susurró, ya alejándose.

Mello lo alcanzó de nuevo y tiró de él, para justar sus labios bruscamente. No podía perderlo, NO PODÍA. Lo besó con demasiada fuerza, se lastimaba con las mordidas que daba el otro a sus labios, pero no le importaba; lo estaba besando, tratando de demostrar que sí había sido suficiente, que si lo había querido desde siempre y que no lo dejaría irse. Sintió que lo tomaba de la cintura y que lo acercaba a su cuerpo, arrancando un suspiro y un estremecimiento en su cuerpo. Un lugar blando bajo sus pies los hizo terminar acostados, enredados hasta lo último, agitados y sonrojados. No paró de besarlo, el aire no era necesario, por lo que solo pudo seguir deleitándose con la boca del otro. Sin saber cómo y sin querer enterarse de cómo, estaba jadeando entre los brazos del otro, que no paraba de susurrar en su oído "Jamás será suficiente, jamás". Se sentía devastado, dolido, herido, por lo que en ningún momento dejó de derramar gruesas lágrimas, que humedecían su rostro. Pero de pronto, con un movimiento, todo se esfumó.

"Maldita pesadilla" pensó, encontrándose con alguien de pié a su lado, lo que lo asustó un poco.

0-0-0

Parpadeó confundido, sin saber qué sucedía, tratando de averiguar qué pasaba, cuando se encontró al lado de la cama de Mello

- Matt - susurró éste y se abalanzó sobre él, levantándose de la cama, haciendo que ambos caigan, obviamente él abajo.

Matt se asustó. Sabía que Mello tenía fiebre, no sabía por qué realmente sabía, pero sabía que lo sabía, como sabía que el chico solía reaccionar bastante extraño cuando se enfermaba. Pero nada, nunca jamás, lo habría preparado para lo que hizo. Mello lo había besado. De hecho, lo estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento. Abrió los ojos como platos y su corazón por poco alza vuelo dentro de su pecho. La ferocidad con la que el chico devoraba sus labios era algo de temer, por lo que, como siempre que se asustaba, quedó estático. Mello, medio segundo después, se separó y lo miró a los ojos, con las mejillas sonrosadas por la alta temperatura que tenía.

- Lo lamento, es suficiente, siempre ha sido suficiente. No te vayas. No me dejes. No me odies - dijo cayendo sobre su pecho, llorando como un niño pequeño, sin miedo ni vergüenza. Matt, con la respiración agitada, sin fuerzas y algo mareado, solo lo miró - Matt, lo siento, si te quiero - dijo y Matt se congeló.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Había sido real? ¿No era una broma o algo por el estilo? No. No era nada de eso. Era la fiebre. Sus ojos se humedecieron y apretó los labios. Por fin había escuchado esas palabras de los labios del rubio, pero fueron producto de una fiebre. Trató de levantarse y de quitar de encima el cuerpo que lo aplastaba.

- NO, por favor, no te vayas - lloró el ojiazul, abrazando su cuello, haciéndole sonrojar hasta las uñas de los pies.

- N-no me iré, solo, vamos a la cama - dijo y un rubor muy diferente al de la fiebre apareció en la cara de Mello, lo que lo hizo sonrojarse a él. Si, aquello había sonado bastante mal. Trató de ponerse de pié de nuevo, pero parecía que trataba de acercar más al rubio, por lo que solo logró que Mello quede en una pose por demás bizarra sobre él.

- Matt, no estoy listo para esto - susurró, haciéndolo suspirar, extasiado e incómodo.

- Vamos Mello, solo inténtal...

- ¿Qué se supone que debe intentar?

Matt no supo dónde esconderse. Su cabeza giró con brusquedad, notando a Roger de pie el el marco de la puerta, con expresión entre sorprendida y furiosa.

- R-R-Roger - tartamudeó.

- Los dos a mi oficina, ahora - siseó.

- R-Roger, ayúdame, no me quiere soltar - dijo el pelirrojo apresurado, confundiendo al anciano - Mello tiene fiebre - aclaró y el viajo se asustó, cambiando de actitud al instante.

- ¿Te lastimó? - preguntó acercándose a prisa.

- No, pero ayúdame, no se que le pasa, y me está asustando - dijo el pelirrojo, fingiendo cierta inocencia.

- Mello, deja en paz a Matt - dijo despacio el hombre; el rubio lo miró como si le hablase en chino mandarín y luego abrió los ojos como platos.

- ROGER - gritó levantándose, tratando de permanecer de pié, pero tambaleándose peligrosamente hacia adelante; Matt lo agarró en el momento justo para que no caiga, abrazándolo, haciéndole descansar su cabeza en su hombro.

-Tranquilo, Mello, vamos a la cama - repitió, como hablando a un niño pequeño, llevando al rubio a su cama, tratando de convencer a Roger de que nada había pasado.

- T-tengo frío - dijo el enfermo, acurrucándose en los brazos del otro.

- Ya - dijo tratando de calmarlo y dejarlo en la cama, pero el chico no lo soltaba.

- No, no te vayas, yo no me iré, no te vayas - sollozaba el rubio; Matt, pese a lo tierno que encontraba a Mello diciendo aquellas palabras no alcanzaba a sentirse bien, ya que estaba Roger allí, y los había encontrado 'besándose' en su cuarto de noche, ambos en el suelo y aún no se recomponía del todo de ese susto - no los dejaré - dijo de pronto y Roger rió, confundiéndole a él.

- Supongo que soñará cosas bastante extrañas - comentó - Matt, busca medicamento para la fiebre en el botiquín y dáselo, yo debo seguir con la vigilia nocturna - dijo y salió del cuarto a prisa. ¿Desde cuándo se hacían vigilias nocturnas en el Wammy's? No tenía ni idea; trató de obedecer a Roger, llendo a buscar el remedio para la fiebre, cuando notó un frasquito sobre la mesa de noche del rubio. "Qué oportuno" pensó y tomó el medicamento para poder llenar una cuchara que también había allí. Una vez listo, acercó el líquido a los labios del rubio, que lo aceptó sin chistar ni refunfuñar por el sabor, como solía hacer normalmente.

- Bien - felicitó dejando sus herramientas en el lugar de las que las había sacado. Luego se sentó al dado del rubio, que no dejaba de mirarlo - ¿Qué pasa, Mello? - preguntó y llevó su mano a su frente, sintiéndola muy, MUY caliente - diablos, estás que ardes, pero ya te di el medicamento, así que no tardará en...

- Tú estás que ardes, Matty - dijo el rubio y él se quedó callado, callado y quieto.

- M-Mello, deja de decir esas cosas- dijo entre asustado y molesto; no le gustaba ser adulado de ese modo por un Mello semiconsciente.

- Pero es cierto - dijo comenzando a sentarse.

- Estate quieto, que no te hace bien... - sus palabras quedaron el nada, al ver el modo en que el otro chico se le acercaba; la más lasciva mirada que jamás había visto o imaginado ver, salía de los ojos del rubio.

- ¿Te importa? - preguntó colocándose frente suyo, rodeando su cadera con las piernas al tiempo que se sentaba en sus muslos, tomándolo por la nuca.

- Eh... Mello...

- Claro que no te importa - susurró antes de juntar sus labios, en un salvaje beso. La respiración del gamer, se entrecortó al sentir la urgencia del rubio. Aquella vez, poco le duró es aletargo, ya que ni dos segundos habían pasado, que lo tomó por la cintura acercando sus cuerpo mucho. Una ola de calor surcó su cuerpo y sintió que terminaban aflorando en sus mejillas, adoptando éstas, un color intenso.

Se recostó en la cama, atrayendo al otro consigo, sin despegar sus labios. Comenzó a besar su cuello en un momento indeterminado.

- Matt - susurró el rubio.

- Mello - dijo él, ensimismado.

- MATT...

- Mmm... Mello...

- ¡MATT, CON UN DEMONIO! ¡DESPIERTA!- un grito, de todo menos apasionado, lo despertó de golpe.

0-0-0

El pelirrojo miró confundido a Mello de pié a su lado con expresión extrañada.

- ¿Por qué decías tanto mi nombre? - preguntó y, al fin notó que había estado soñando. La decepción lo llenó.

- Soñé que me rompías mi consola - mintió a prisa - y que estaba bastante triste llorando, mientras me ignorabas - dijo y se sentó, viendo detrás del rubio a Near y a Linda, sentados en la cama del susodicho - ¿QUÉ HACEN AQUÍ? - gritó, cubriéndose con la sábana hasta la nariz, como avergonzado que lo viesen en pijama, cual damisela sorprendida.

- MATT, guarda silencio - le reprendió el rubio, dándole un buen golpe en la nuca.

- No son necesarios los golpes, entiendo perfectamente si me lo dices - dijo sobándose la zona del golpe.

- Ya - dijo como si nada el otro y se sentó a su lado - Near y Linda no pueden dormir, así que vivieron a fastidiar - dijo y ambos bufaron.

- Si quieren que nos vayamos... - comenzó a amenazar Linda.

- QUEREMOS que se vayan - dijo Matt, sorprendiéndolos.

- ¿Acaso fuimos inoportunos? - preguntó Near, levantando una ceja.

- Para mí, creo que si - dijo el rubio, bostezando con ganas.

- Creo que para mi igual - coincidió su amigo, pensativo, recordando su sueño, esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

- Pícaros - dijo Linda, de pronto, haciendo incomodar a los tres varones.

- Yo no sugerí nada - dijo el albino, tratando de zafar de cualquier enojo por parte de Mello.

- Creo que necesito chocolate - dijo el ojiazul, poniéndose de pié, incomodísimo.

- Te acompaño - dijo por inercia Matt.

- ¿Acaso quieren estar solos? - preguntó la castaña y Near llevó su dedo índice a sus labios, tratando de hacer que su novia no se meta en líos.

- Linda ¿Tienes fiebre? - preguntó Mello, acercándose, ya algo molesto, posando su mano suavemente en la frente de la chica.

- No, estoy bien - dijo como ofendida. Los tres varones rodaron los ojos.

- Tiene fiebre - dijeron al unísono.

- ¡Qué no! - se defendió la chica, de modo débil, y Near suspiró, poniéndose de pié igual.

- Sube - dijo colocándose de espaldas a Linda, que con un gritito se subió a cococho - Iremos a buscar medicina para que te baje la fiebre - dijo y la chica rezongó quedamente, pero sin moverse.

- Okay, vamos - dijo rindiéndose - no me siento muy bien - por fin dijo.

- Guarda silencio, flaquita, que saldremos - dijo Matt y la cubrió con una manta pequeña que había en el armario.

Salieron despacio del cuarto y caminaron en la oscuridad, sintiendo el cosquilleo debajo de sus pies al saber que si los encontraban fuera de la cama, serían castigados con severidad. Su objetivo era la cocina, y debían llegar a él. Se miraron y, sin decir palabra, adoptaron "esa" actitud, que tal vez nunca habían tomado. Se colocaron en guardia y avanzaron sigilosos, sobre-actuando sus movimientos.

La noche sería su testigo y el silencio, su testimonio, pero como buenos socios, ninguno diría nada, ni la noche ni el silencio... Los tres sonrieron, imaginando cada uno un mundo y una ilusión diferente en aquella situación... como si de un juego se tratase...

* * *

**Se que es raro, sé que es OoC, sé que no queda, PERO NO ME IMPORTA, este capi se lo dedico a alguien especial, que en serio no puede comentarme... pero si leer, esa persona, sabes que te quiero y que te recuerdo... **

**Espero que sean pacientes, por favor...**

**Les agradezco a las personas que me comentan...**

**Y saben de sobra que les quiero!**

**Hasta prontito!**

**Ayiw...**


	16. Noche larga: fiebre y aletargo

**Hola!**

**Estoy algo bajoneada, solo tres personas han comentado, se que han empezado las clases y cosas así, pero tenía el ego muy alto y me lo bajaron de tope...**

**PERO YA TENGO OTRO CAPI! Al que lea, espero que le guste y que comente, ya qu eno dejaré de subir los capis... XD**

**Responderé a las personas que me comentaron, que las amo y que estarán por siempre en mi corazón...**

**Elle: Eso es algo que yo igual quiero ver, pero debemos ser pacientes... gracias por comentar y nos vemos, my love! :3**

**my-sixteen-panics: SIP eran todo sueños... tenía ganas de meter algo de sueños, así que ¡PUF!... Gracias por comentar y ya encontraré el lugar para escribir... ;D**

**angg: NO ME IMPORTA SI ERES LA ÚLTIMA, LA PRIMERA, AMO CUANDO ME COMENTASSS! *-*... Lo de los sueños, lo he dejado para la imaginación del las lectoras... XD... mi te quiere! X3 **

**Mis niñas, el capítulo nº 16:**

* * *

Noche larga: fiebre y alegarto...

* * *

Como si de un juego se tratase, avanzaron en la penumbra, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Al llegar a las escaleras, una leve seña de parte de Mello hizo que los otros dos se detengan. Se asomó en ella y luego hizo un ademán con la mano para que vuelvan a avanzar.

Con sigilo, avanzaron por el largo pasillo, viendo todo como si fuese más grande de lo que parecía. Al llegar a la puerta del comedor y verificando que no había nadie, avanzaron. Las enormes ventanas del comedor, que daban a la parte de los patios de juegos del Wammy's, dejaban entrar un leve brillo que procedía débilmente de la luna, que trataba de brillar tras unas nubes finas, tenían más pinta de niebla que de otra cosa. Un viento suave e inconstante movía las ramas de un árbol algo viejo cerca del edificio.

Tres jóvenes genios llegaron a su destino, la cocina. Victoriosos, cada uno buscó su premio: Mello, en una alacena, su preciado chocolate; Matt, rebuscó en un par de bolsas de supermercado, hasta que encontró un par de frituras, compradas de seguro ese mismo días por la cocinera; Near, en cambio, rebuscó en la nevera, el jarabe que solía darle a los niños que llegaban a ella buscando ayuda por la fiebre. Las quejas que había hecho a la enfermera no habían servido de mucho, por lo que se aseguró, a partir de allí, el tener medicamentos cerca, para medicar a los niños en caso de que fuese necesario. Lo encontró y buscó una cuchara. Vertió la cantidad correcta y acercó la cuchara a su novia, que había dejado sentada en el suelo, con las mejillas rosadas y la mirada perdida.

- Linda, toma la medicina - dijo y la chica abrió, como un zombi, la boca para recibir el líquido y beberlo.

- Gracias - dijo con tono monótono y sonrió a penas.

- Mello - llamó Near al rubio, que solo lo miró, en señal de escucharlo - ¿Crees que deba a visar a Roger por la fiebre de Linda? Puede afectar al bebé - dijo algo preocupado.

- No, si le diste la medicina ya le pasará, después de todo, hace poco que le comenzó a subir, solo esperemos un poco; si no baja, entonces sí - dijo y el albino afirmó con la cabeza. La verdad no le hacía ni la mínima gracias tener que pedir concejos a Mello, pero no estaba seguro de aquellas cosas y sabía que el rubio había cuidado antes de Matt y de Linda cuando habían caído enfermos.

- Near, ¿No tomarás nada? - preguntó Matt con la boca llena de 3D, edición especial sabor pizza.

- Matt - le gritó Mello - ¿Qué te he dicho sobre hablar con la boca llena? - dijo molesto, golpeando a su amigo en la cabeza. El chico comenzó a hacer arcadas exageradas, golpeándose en pecho con fuerza; Mello, entendiendo lo que le sucedía, lo abrazó por la espalda golpeando la boca de su estómago con sus manos juntas. Una bola de 3D masticados salió de la boca del pelirrojo, lo que hizo a Near arrugar la nariz, claramente desagradado con ello. Matt respiraba agitado con los ojos enormes, mientras Mello se mantuvo estático, con sus brazos alrededor del otro.

- M-Mello, me... haz salvado la vida - dijo girándose y mirándolo, con una cándida sonrisa en los labios, haciendo que queden de frente. Posó sus manos en los hombros del rubio y quedó mirándolo.

- Matt - dijo el albino, haciendo que ambos lo miren, sin moverse de aquella posición - Para empezar fue Mello quién te hizo atorar con los...

- No - dijo el pelirrojo, con capricho - Mello me salvó a MI y a ti no - dijo y abrazó a su amigo por el cuello, haciendo que éste abra los ojos como platos.

Near quiso acotar otra cosa, pero vio que el rubio apoyaba sus labios en la frente del pelirrojo, en un beso bastante largo. Extrañado fijó sus ojos en Linda, que comenzaba a temblar levemente, con el rostro y la parte del pecho que tenía a la vista con una fina capa de sudor. Aquella visión le hizo recordar algo: ambos, con las respiraciones agitadas y los ojos cerrados, en un infinito mar de placer producidos por el cuerpo del otro. Quedó sin música por uno segundos, recordando, pero luego agitó su cabeza, queriendo sacar aquellas imágenes de su mente por el momento. Solo por el momento. Se acercó a la chica y la tomó en brazos, notando su cuerpo demasiado caliente. Miró a los otros dos, notando que Mello había hecho que Matt envuelva su cintura con las piernas, para poder cargarlo. Levantó una ceja y Mello gruñó, claramente incómodo.

- Tiene fiebre igual - dijo y Near levantó la otra ceja - Near, te juro que no estoy para esto - dijo bastante cabreado - y si sigues con esas muecas, me las pagarás - dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la nevera - ¿Cuál es la medicina para la fiebre? - preguntó buscando entre los escasos frascos.

- Es el marrón grande - indicó y el chico lo agarró junto con la misma cuchara que había utilizado antes el de ojos grises.

- Vamos - dijo caminando hacia la salida.

- ¿No le darás ahora? - preguntó - Si mañana notan que no está la medicina podríamos estar en problemas - apuntó. Mello lo miró, ya enfadado, y trató de separar a Matt de su cuello y cuerpo, tirándolo hacia atrás al empujarlo a la altura de su vientre; el pelirrojo se quejó en voz baja, aferrándose al cuerpo del otro con fuerza, haciendo imposible su intento.

- Si crees que es cómodo, te equivocas - aclaró y Near se encogió de hombros, ya siguiéndolo. Caminaron bastante a prisa por el mismo camino antes recorrido, tratando siempre de no hacer que se note, esta vez, ya sin juegos ni nada.

- ¿Puedo quedarme en tu habitación? - preguntó el albino, al llegar a la habitación de Linda, la más cercana a la escalera.

- ¿Pero qué diantres dices? Si descubren que estamos los cuatro en un cuarto nos castigarán - dijo el rubio.

- Pero no sería tanto si me quedo dormido en la habitación de Linda o ella en la mía - dijo Near, haciendo bufar a Mello - Desde que Roger se enteró que salimos, nos ha echado el ojo de noche, para ver si "seguimos haciendo cosas indebidas" - repitió las palabras del anciano - si descubre esto y ve que somos los cuatro, nos creerá en una pijamada...

- Está bien - accedió, resignado, avanzando a su habitación.

Una vez allí, Near acostó a Linda en la cama de Mello, por orden de éste, arropándola de inmediato. Mello, por su parte, dejó el frasco marrón sobre la mesa de noche de Matt, donde también reposaban sus googles y su consola, y miró a su amigo. Éste no dejaba de mirarlo con una sonrisa boba en los labios, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, abrazándolo de modo suave. Suspiró, con las mejillas algo rosadas.

- Matt - lo llamó y sus ojos brillaron.

- Dijiste mi nombre - susurró. Mello rodó los ojos.

- Deja de decir taradeces y contéstame - dijo y el chico afirmó una vez - ¿Recuerdas quién es Nero? - preguntó y el pelirrojo lo miró extrañado.

- ¿Debería saberlo? - preguntó preocupado.

- No te preocupes - dijo y acarició la espalda del gamer, haciendo que este se abrace más fuerte a él.

- Mello - susurró.

- Matt, debes soltarme - le dijo y el chico negó con la cabeza - Vamos, suéltame - dijo, con voz calmada; el pelirrojo volvió a negar - Por favor, Matt - volvió a pedir, sin perder la calma; la tercer negación lo hicieron suspirar y rodar los ojos, notando a Near mirándolo extrañado - ¿Qué? - preguntó un tanto brusco.

- Nada - dijo y miró a su novia, que comenzaba a respirar tranquila.

- Near, dime - dijo.

- ¿Por qué eres tan amable con Matt? - preguntó.

- ¿Te refieres ahora que sé que tiene fiebre? - preguntó y el menor afirmó.

- No le haz gritado ni sido brusco con el desde que te diste cuenta - puntualizó.

- Matt cae enfermo más seguido de lo que crees - le dijo el chico, sentándose sobre la cama, aún con Matt sobre él, bastante cansado - Y, las primeras veces, jamás dejaba de llorar por sus padres - dijo comenzando a perderse en sus recuerdos, sin dejar de hablar - varios años no podía tener fiebre sin llorar por su madre; de niños pequeños me hacía mal verlo así, ya que es mi mejor amigo; al crecer, parecía empeorar, ya que los nombraba y llamaba a gritos casi. Cuando cumplimos los diez años, me dí cuenta que Matt nunca recordaba lo que sucedía mientras estaba con fiebre; por lo que si le preguntas consciente a Matt que sucede al enfermar, te dice que solo duerme, pero él está despierto todo ese tiempo. Inventé un personaje, Nero, con el cual inventaba una historia distinta para cada vez que le subía la temperatura. Inventé este personaje y las historias para distraerlo, para que no sufra y para dejar de escuchar sus llantos, que me hacían bastante mal - admitió y, de forma inconsciente, su mano subió hasta los cabellos del pelirrojo, para acariciarlos; Matt se revolvió, sentado en sus muslos y volvió a repetir su nombre; Mello lo arrulló, como a un cachorro pequeñito y volvió a acariciar sus cabellos, sin modificar su expresión - Son pocas personas, las que me importan, pero a ellas, las cuido, por que las siento de mi pertenencia, de mi responsabilidad. Al enfermar, trato bien a Matt por que... no me gusta verlo mal - dijo y se volvió aponer de pié, para alcanzar el jarabe.

Sirvió una cucharada bastante grande y tomó los cabellos de la nuca del pelirrojo, tirándolos, haciéndole daño. Matt se separó un poco, solo un poco de Mello, gritando levemente, y éste, alcanzó a colocar la medicina en la boca del chico, que lo miró sufrido, tragado.

- Eso dolió - dijo puchereando.

- Perdón - dijo serio y volvió a llenar la cuchara, ante los ojos de los dos varones.

- No quiero beber otra - dijo Matt, apoyando de nuevo su cabeza en el hombro del rubio.

- No es para ti - dijo tomándose él, el líquido blanco.

- ¿Te sientes mal? - preguntó Matt, abrazándolo con fuerza.

- No te preocupes, ahora, por favor, acuéstate, para que descanses - dijo Mello separando sin esfuerzo los brazos del gamer de su cuerpo. Lo acomodó en la cama, arropándolo.

- Mello, tengo frío - dijo y el nombrado le acarició una mejilla.

- Trata de dormir - le dijo y el chico afirmó.

- No me dejes solo - pidió ya con los ojos cerrados.

- Solo duerme - dijo y recordó su pesadilla - No te dejaré solo - prometió viendo como era besado por el hada de los sueños.

Quedó en silencio y suspiró, para luego sentir un escalofrío. La fiebre le había comenzado a subir a él igual. Detestaba sentirse enfermo. Incorporándose, caminó hasta el armario y sacó cuatro frazadas más.

- Ten - dijo tendiendo dos a Near.

- Estoy bien - dijo éste, sin despegar la vista de Linda.

- Near, hace frío - dijo y el chico suspiró tomando las cobijas. Vio como el rubio sacaba de detrás del armario un colchón que tiraba al suelo.

- ¿Dormirás allí? - preguntó; Mello sonrió al mirarlo.

- No, dormiremos aquí - dijo y Near bufó.

- No bromees - habló grave.

- No lo hago. Los chicos están enfermos, nosotros casi no - dijo y bostezó - Así que...

- Eres molesto, ¿Lo sabías? - dijo Near, de veras cabreado; sabía que no dormiría nada esa noche por que Linda estaba enferma y Mello estaba allí, haciéndole más duro el trabajo. Mello lo miró, bastante sorprendido, ya que Near jamás demostraba cuando estaba molesto y mucho menos con él.

- Solo quiero que no sea tan duro para ambos. Si quieres come chocolate - dijo y esta vez Near se sorprendió - te mantendrá alerta la noche entera si no lo comes seguido, este tiene un poco de cafeína extra - dijo dejando las barras en medio del colchón.

El menor observó las barras con gesto pensativo, sopesando todas aquellas palabras dichas pro el rubio. Sin notarlo se quedó mirándolo, mientras éste colocaba una manta más sobre Matt y se aseguraba de que esté bien.

Mello terminó de acomodar a Matt y notó cierta mirada sobre su persona. Frunció el ceño y la nariz, en gesto enojado.

- ¿Qué quieres? - susurró gritando.

- Nada - dijo y Mello le tiró una barra que chocó contra su nuca.

- Near, ya dije que no estoy para tus cosas, si no vas a decir nada, entonces ni me mires - dijo molesto.

- Ya, lo lamento - dijo, sin querer estar con las quejas del choco-adicto.

Quedaron en silencio, cada uno mirando en direcciones diferentes. Near ni se percató cuándo había comenzado a cerrar los ojos, ni mucho menos cuando Mello le había acomodado solo a él sobre el colchón, arropándolo con las dos frazadas.

Mello miró al chico acostado y gruñó por lo bajo; las mejillas níveas del chico estaban algo sonrosadas. Tomó el frasco y volvió a llenar la cuchara; se le acercó y con delicadeza colocó el medicamento en la boca del albino, que bebió inconsciente. Suspiró y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando los brazos en su cama y su cabeza sobre éstos, donde dormía Matt.

Los párpados le pesaban y tenía frío, buscó una de las frazadas y la colocó perezosamente sobre sus hombros. Miró el reloj que reposaba sobre la mesita de noche de su lado. Los dígitos brillaban, mostrando las 4:39 a.m.

Maldijo sin sentido y buscó una tabla de chocolate; mordió y bostezó, por lo que el trozo de dulce calló sobre su cubrecama, manchándolo; Maldijo de nuevo y recogió con la lengua el enchastre, para luego volver a bosteza, volviendo a maldecir luego; aquellas sería una noche demasiado larga.

* * *

**Bien, espero que esté bien y que lo hayan disfrutado...**

**Tienen mis cariños y espero que me vaya bien mañana, cantaré con mi banda en un acto de la escuela... XD**

**Besotes y abrachos!**

**Ayiw...**


	17. El preludio

**Hola!**

**Quiero decir que, tengo esto hace mucho, y que no he podido avanzar mucho, pero lo subo para que no extrañen mucho... ^^ ( muchos muchos pero... es lo que hay)...**

**Me alegra haber recibido otro review esta vez... me alegraron y me inspiraron al mismo tiempo, aun que no sea muy largo, es algo y tómenlo como introducción para el siguiente, ya que viene con SORPRESAS! (NO YAOI, desde ya les digo)**

**Respondiendo o comentando sus reviews:**

**my-sixteen-panics: espero que te haya ido bien, y que te sientas mejor... me encanta cuando me comentas, me hace sentir feliz y buena, ya que, eres una genia! ^^ TE ADMIRO! Cariños!**

**angg: SE ACERCA EL YAOI, aun que eso no me agrade mucho, he estado volviéndome casi alérgica al yaoi... ERES TIERNA! Gracias pro comentarme y apoyarme desde siempre! X3... Espero que te sirva hasta que logre sacar otra cosa de mi cabeza... XS BESOTES!**

**Puppy: otra más, ya vendrá y, se me está haciendo difícil escribir yaoi, no se por qué... u.u Espero sepan ser pacientes con mi problema, pero seguiré subiendo los capis; millón de gracias por comentar! Abracho!**

**Chibi-tan: MI SOL! No te preocupes, el tiempo se nos hace polvo siempre, nunca nos alcanza para nada y te comprendo... Gracias por ser la cuarta esta vez! Te quiero, Chibi!**

**Para ustedes y nadie más que ustedes, el capítulo nº 17:**

* * *

El preludio...

* * *

Aquellas sería una noche demasiado larga.

0-0-0

La mañana la despertó como de costumbre. Abrió los ojos con lentitud y los volvió a cerrar. Detestaba despertar. Un leve ronquido la hizo sobresaltar y notó que no estaba en su cuarto; estaba en el de Mello y Matt, último, autor del ronquido, dormido en la cama que era de Mello, ya que ella estaba en la del pelirrojo. Se incorporó y notó a Near durmiendo en un colchón en el piso, cubierto con una gruesa frazada; una película de sudor cubría el rostro del albino.

Extrañadas se incorporó y tocó la frente del chico, pero ésta estaba a una temperatura normal. Se sentó en la cama y recordó: la noche anterior le había dado fiebre y ellos habían cuidado de ella.

Sonrió y miró el reloj. Las 6:49 a.m. decían que aún era temprano. De pronto una puerta se abrió y salió Mello del baño, con el pelo mojado y sin camiseta.

- Deberías cubrirte habiendo una dama de visita - dijo y el rubio la miró.

- Linda - susurró su nombre - ¿Dormiste bien? - preguntó llendo a su armario.

- Si, gracias por cuidar de mí - agradeció.

- Y que lo digas, espero que sea la última vez que los deba cuidar a los tres - se quejó. Linda abrió los ojos como platos.

- Pero... los chicos... - señaló a los dormidos. Escuchó a Mello bufar y se colocó de pié, para correr a abrazarlo por la espalda - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- ¿Acaso hubiese preferido que los deje sufrir por la fiebre? - preguntó casi sarcástico. Linda apretó los labios.

- Gracias, Mello, en serio - dijo con un nudo en la garganta. Aquello había sido una de las cosas más buenas que había hecho el rubio, cosa que no dejaría pasar así como así.

- ¿Me dejas vestirme, princesa? - habló amable y la chica se apartó con brusquedad.

- ¡Ups! Lo siento - se disculpó y notó que su novio estaba despertando. Sonrió y se acercó hasta él - Buen día - saludó sonriente.

- Buen día - dijo y la besó en los labio suavemente - ¿Descansaste? - preguntó.

- Si, Mello cuidó bien de mí - dijo y el albino se extrañó. Buscó con la mirada al rubio, que se acercaba a su cama. Se detuvo a un metro aproximadamente y aclaró su garganta.

- ¡MAAATT! - gritó con todas sus fuerzas, causando que el pelirrojo abra los ojos de golpe, claramente asustado, tratando de ponerse de pié, tropezando enredado en las mantas que lo cubrían.

- ¿QUÉ PASÓ? ¿QUÉ PASÓ? - gritó mirando a todos lados, desorientado.

- PERRO ¿QUÉ HACÍAS EN MI CAMA? - vociferó el rubio, acercándose intimidante a su amigo.

- M-Mello... t-te juro q-que no l-lo se - comenzó a temblar; observó a su alrededor y se sintió confundido - Mello ¿Qué hacía en tu cama? - preguntó, con ojitos de cachorro por la mañana.

- Si lo supiese no te habría preguntado - dijo rodando los ojos - cuando salí de bañarme estabas allí, y se suponía que con Near compartirían el colchón del piso - dijo y ambos miraron a Near, que pudo ver perfectamente como el rubio le guiñaba un ojo, para que le siga la corriente.

- Yo fui quien te movió - mintió - me pateaste toda la noche - dijo y enrolló un mechón de su cabello.

- ¿Ves? Fue culpa de Near - sonrió aliviado por no ser el centro de la furia de su amigo.

- Ya - dijo tajante y miró a los otros - vayan a sus cuartos, que si no, nos comeremos un castigo de aquellos si nos descubren - comentó tomando un frasco marrón de su mesa de noche y dirigirse a la puerta.

- ¿Dónde vas, Mello? - preguntó el gamer.

- A la cocina - dijo antes de cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

- Diablos, se levantó de malas - dijo y caminó a al baño - chicos, será mejor que lo obedezcan, su enojo, si no, caerá sobre mí - dijo y los dos menores salieron. Suspiró y se metió a la ducha, se sentía algo sucio.

Afuera, ya en el pasillo, Linda y Near caminaban de la mano hasta el cuarto de la castaña.

- Near, espera - dijo de pronto, deteniéndose, tocándose el vientre.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó y, al mismo tiempo escuchó unos pasos viejos acercarse a ellos - Amor, debemos escondernos - dijo y la chica salió a la carrera, pasando a chocar a Roger, que caminaba en el pasillo anterior, hacia ellos sin notarlo.

- ¿Linda? - la llamó pero ésta hizo caso omiso a la llamada, entrando al baño más cercano a prisa.

- Maldición - susurró Near y esperó dos segundos para asomarse a paso apresurado - Roger - lo llamó, haciéndose notar; el anciano lo miró.

- Buen día, Near, tu...

- ¿Ha visto a Linda? - preguntó como sino la hubiese visto.

- Si, pasó corriendo a mi lado, de seguro al baño - dijo - ¿Quieres que te acompañe a verla? - preguntó y el chico negó con la cabeza.

- Puedo encontrarla solo perfectamente - dijo comenzando a pasar al hombre.

- Near, necesito hablar contigo, y con Mello - dijo en un tono bastante serio el hombre. Near se extrañó por ello, pero guardó la compostura.

- Iré a ver a Linda, luego lo buscaré - dijo volviendo a avanzar.

- Es necesario que estén a las 7:30 en mi oficina, ambos, se trata de L - dijo el anciano y el albino no pudo evitar encogerse ante esa letra. L.

- Allí estaremos - dijo sin un ápice de sentimientos.

- ¿Y Linda? - preguntó.

- Quedará al cuidado de Matt - dijo y caminó a prisa al baño. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué debían hablar los dos, con Mello, acerca de L con Roger? ¿Acaso había... NO. Eso era imposible. Se controló antes de entrar al pequeño cuarto, donde su novia estaba inclinada sobre la taza del inodoro.

- ¿Near? - lo llamó de inmediato y se inclinó a su lado.

- Aquí estoy - dijo tomando su mano. La chica lo miró y trató de sonreír - No hagas eso, parece que te están torturando - dijo y la chica rió.

- Near, te quiero - dijo y el chico sonrió, pero borró de inmediato la mueca.

- Linda, debo ir a la oficina de Roger con Mello, así que busquemos a Matt, para que te quedes con él - dijo y la chica lo miró extrañada.

- ¿Pasó algo? - preguntó.

- No lo sé, pero... es algo con L - dijo y la chica quedó estática.

- ¿Crees que él lo haya descubierto? - preguntó con un hilo de voz y Near meditó aquello. Tenía todo el sentido del mundo.

- No lo sé, pero debemos descubrirlo - dijo y se incorporó - ¿Ya...

- Si - dijo de inmediato, colocándose de pié, dando a entender que ya había acabado.

Caminaron en silencio de la mano por aquel pasillo y encontraron al rubio cerca de las escaleras, ya de regreso a su habitación.

- Mello - lo llamó Near a penas lo localizó - Roger desea hablar con nosotros... sobre L - dijo y el rubio abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿Crees que lo haya descubierto? - preguntó apresurado.

- No lo sé, busquemos a Matt, así Linda no queda sola - dijo y caminaron en silencio hasta el cuartos de los dos jóvenes, donde entraron de golpe, encontrándose con un Matt en ropa interior de Mario Bross.

- ¡HEY! - se quejó y los tres recién llegados apartaron la mirada a prisa. Matt, abochornado, subió sus pantalones a prisa, metiendo su cabeza por el hueco de la remera a rayas que había sobre la cama de inmediato - ¿Es que acaso no saben lo que significa privacidad? - gritó algo más que molesto.

- Creo que si te vistieras, esto sería más cómodo de platicar - dijo Near y Mello lo miró furioso.

- ¿Acaso tú lo estabas viendo? ¿Cómo sabes que aún estaba en ropa interior? - preguntó y el albino tuvo un respingo.

- No - contestó Matt - ninguno me vio y ya terminé - dijo y los otros tres miraron sobre el hombro, para corroborar la idea. Vieron a Matt vestido y se relajaron.

- Matt, debes quedarte con Linda a partir de las 7:30 - dijo Near y el chico frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué se supone que debo hacerlo? - preguntó y miró a Mello.

- Nos llamaron para hablar con Roger, sobre L - dijo y el pelirrojo, frunció aún más el ceño.

- ¿L ya lo descubrió? La verdad somos un asco guardando secretos - sonrió y miró a la castaña - Supongo que podremos jugar a algo mientras ellos... ¿Linda? - la llamó ya que la chica observaba a su novio. Los dos mayores lo notaron y dirigieron sus ojos al albino.

Éste apretaba los puños, bastante tenso, solo mirando al suelo. Linda trató de acercarse, pero Mello la detuvo y la colocó al lado de Matt.

- ¿Near? - lo llamó y el chico parpadeó, aún con tensión en su cuerpito.

- ¿Si? ¿Ya vamos? - preguntó desconcertado.

- Vamos - dijo Mello y lo empujó para que salgan de la habitación - Matt, a penas salgamos, vuelvo - dijo con una muy leve sonrisa, antes de cerrar la puerta. El pelirrojo se quedó mirando la puerta sin poder reprimir una boba sonrisa en el rostro. Alguien a su lado se aclaró la garganta y notó que Linda seguía allí a su lado, mirándolo algo pícara.

- ¿A qué quieres jugar? - preguntó y la chica sonrió anchamente.

- Quiero... vamos a la cocina, tengo hambre - dijo y, luego de esperar a que Matt busque un par de medias a rayas, rojas y negras, que combinaban con su remera, salieron, charlando sobre irrelevancias.

0-0-0

Mello y Near se detuvieron en medio del pasillo. Vieron aquel trozo de madera y suspiraron, sintiendo al maldito silencio entonar el preludio de la rapsodia más tensa que habían escuchado jamás: la rapsodia de la incertidumbre.

* * *

**Ojalá les guste y, por fa sean pacientes, estoy a cargo de mi casa, mi mamá no está y debo hacerme cargo yo de todo... ¬¬**

**Les vuelvo a pedir paciencia y, luego del siguiente capítulo, TODO comenzará a florecer... X3 (estoy ansiosa por que llegue esa parte) X3**

**Cariños y besotes y por favor comenten... **

**Ayiw...**


	18. Un héroe y más de un concejo

**Hola!**

**La verdad, todas quieren que l muera, me lo han dicho sus reviews... SON MALAS CON EL POBRE Y VIOLABLE DE L... XD**

**Me estoy apurando, ya que debo ir a comer, por lo que responderé sus reviews con algo de prisa, perdón por eso, ya que las personas que me comentan son de lo más lindas y consideradas! Las amo!**

**angg: espero que el capi sea de tu agrado, me encanta cuando me comentas, eres la más fiel de mis lectoras, arigato y suerte!**

**Chibi-tan: Es algo bueno, ni te creas que pararé aquí con este Fic... ;D Creoque todas soportarías a mello, si lo pudiésemos tener a nuestro lado... u.u XD Te quiero y gracias por comentar!**

**my-sixteen-panics: No te preocupes, agradezco que me comentes aun que estés ocupada; Lee este capi y quie se te conteste tu pregunta XD Cariñote y suerte con la school, todas la necesitamos ¬¬**

**Elle0105: Amor, no hay nada que temer, ¿O tal vez si?... Mejor lee y espero que te guste, es muy importante tu opinión para mi n/n... My love to you, my angel!**

**Lamento la tardanza, pero la escuela y las malas amigas no me dejan hacer nada más que tareas y trabajos prácticos e informes de laboratorios -.-**

**Espero que les guste, me esforcé ni se imaginan cuanto y, a partir de ahora, comienza lo bueno (en realidad del siguiente, pero, en este pasan cosas fundamentales para el desenlace... XD)**

**Las dejo de aburrir... mis niñas: el... (¿En cuál estamos?... o.o)... capítulo 18... (¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! ¡Por favor! O.o)...**

* * *

Un héroe y más de un consejo...

* * *

Mello y Near se detuvieron en medio del pasillo. Vieron aquel trozo de madera y suspiraron, sintiendo al maldito silencio entonar el preludio de la rapsodia más tensa que habían escuchado jamás: la rapsodia de la incertidumbre.

- Trata de calmarte - susurró el rubio y Near dio otro pesado suspiro, para luego tocar la puerta de la oficina de Roger.

- Adelante - escucharon aquella voz y ciertos recuerdos llegaron a su mente, cuando fueron a mentirle al anciano respecto al tema del embarazo de Linda. Mello tuvo un escalofrío y el otro solo pudo tensarse aún más, antes de tomar el picaporte y girarlo. Entraron en silencio y caminaron hasta estar frente al escritorio del viejo, que se encontraba sentado con las manos cubriéndole parte del rostro, como siempre que estaba serio. Una vez allí, Near se sentó en el suelo en su típica posición, con una de las piernas suelta y la otra flexionada frente a su pecho. Mello, por su parte, guardó las manos en sus bolsillos y, dejando el peso de su cuerpo sobre una sola pierna, miró al hombre.

Roger suspiró y se aclaró la garganta. Aquello sería difícil.

- Chicos, trataré de ser directo... - comenzó con dificultad.

- L se enteró - dijeron al unísono. El anciano los miró primero sorprendido y luego, suspiró nuevamente, esta vez, más aliviado que otra cosa.

- Supongo que debí haberlo supuesto - dijo, con cierto deje orgulloso-paternal en la voz.

- Roger, el hecho que no lo hayas hecho, ofende mi inteligencia - dijo, soberbio, el choco-adicto. Near solo miró de mal modo al anciano, quien se extrañó por ello.

- ¿Todo en orden? - preguntó y el chico guardó silencio por unos segundos.

Near no lo podía creer, los tres, Mello, Matt, hasta Linda, habían supuesto que L lo había descubierto, pero ÉL NO. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso habían demasiadas distracciones a su alrededor y estaba bajando su nivel? ¿Era Linda y su embarazo y la mentira hacia L y Roger su distracción? ¿O era otra cosa? Pese a jamás decirlo, para él, era importante ocupar el primer puesto en el orfanato. Toda su vida, su vida anterior a ese lugar, lo habían tratado de inútil, de discapacitado, de "niño especial". Ahora, cada vez que superaba al rubio y que entregaban las notas y su nombre era el primero y L lo felicitaba por su desempaño, se sentía orgullosos de sí mismo, por que jamás nadie nunca creyó en que él, Nate River, sería capas de algo como eso. El solo hecho de perder ese puesto, lo hacía sentirse horrendamente enojado, ofendido, decepcionado de si mismo. Dio un suspiro corto y miró en serio a los ojos al viejo que lo veía fijamente desde hacía varios segundos.

- Si, Roger, pero concuerdo con la opinión de Mello - dijo, frívolo. El hombre abrió sus ojos detrás de las gafas, bastante. Mello sonrió bastante contento.

- Lo lamento, en serio lo siento, pero no he estado del todo bien desde que L lo descubrió y me dijo que quería hablar con ustedes - dijo agachando el rostro.

- No por nada estamos en el segundo y primer lugar en la lista de sucesión del gran detective L - dijo el chico y Roger se extrañó aún más, haciendo sonreír socarrón a Mello.

- Dinos qué más querías decirnos - apresuró sacando de su bolsillo una barra de chocolate.

- L quiere comunicarse con ustedes ahora - anunció y los dos adolescentes se tensaron. Se miraron de reojo mientras el hombre preparaba la transmisión. En medio segundo, tenían una pantalla negra frente suyo. Roger se puso de pié y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Los dos chicos se tensaron aún más. La puerta se cerro a sus espaldas y una L gótica de color blanco llenó la pantalla.

- Buen día, chicos - saludó una voz conocida por ambos, sin distorsionar ni nada; la voz de su héroe.

- Buen día, L - saludó Mello, sonriendo de costado; Near hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza.

- ¿Saben por qué están aquí? - preguntó. Los chicos se miraron, sin poder evitarlo, nuevamente de reojo - Veo que si saben - dijo y ambos chicos cerraron los ojos apesadumbrados.

- L... - comenzó Mello, pero Near lo interrumpió.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste? - preguntó apresurado, cosa extraña en él.

- Near, no interrumpas a Mello - dijo y el rubio sonrió, socarrón como nunca - continúa, por favor.

- L, quería disculparme, ya que he sido yo quién ha planeado con Near todo esto; de mi parte tienes una disculpa - dijo inclinando la cabeza un poco. Near se sintió algo mal por eso.

- Mi disculpa también está presente - dijo de modo quedo.

- Eso, lo sé, sabía que se disculparían; y, Near, respondiendo a tu pregunta, fue una corazonada - dijo y los jóvenes "lo miraron" extrañados.

- L, en un momento dijiste que los sentimientos son una debilidad, que son una carga que las personas deben llevar y que, mientras más sintamos, menos podremos pensar, ya que los sentimientos ciegan nuestros otros sentidos - dijo el albino y Mello afirmó, recordando que el detective les había dicho esas exactas palabras.

- Yo hablé sobre sentimientos, pero no sobre presentimientos, no sobre las corazonadas, no sobre ciertos instintos - habló como con aburrimiento - Near, creí que entenderías eso, sé que Mello lo entendió - dijo la voz y Mello se sintió completamente extasiado, siendo reconocido en otra cosa por sobre el albino por su héroe, mirando socarrón al albino por sobre el hombro, sonriendo ligeramente - pero creí que tu igual lo harías - comentó por fin el detective y el chico bufó, claramente molesto.

- Lamento no haber cumplido con tu expectativa L, la próxima vez seré más observador - dijo por demás frío, lanzando una mirada desdeñosa al ordenador sobre el escritorio de Roger.

- Me alegra oír eso y, volviendo al tema, no pediré el nombre del padre, no les diré que lo que han hecho está mal, no les reprenderé con un regaño que pueden olvidar con facilidad, solo les diré que si siguen con esto, como ya lo han hecho hasta este momento, en el que la verdad, pudieron esconderlo bastante bien, terminen bien lo que empezaron - finalizó y los dos chicos, quedaron exactamente con la misma mueca confundida en sus facciones.

- L...¿Tú podrías...

- ... explicarte mejor? - comenzó Near y acabó Mello, sin discutir entre ambos ni nada por el estilo, cosa que extrañó a cierto azabache.

- No se molestaron el uno con el otro recién - dijo formando una suave sonrisa invisible, obviamente para los otros dos - Chicos de esto hablo cuando digo que pueden trabajar en conjunto; son ambos igual de capaces para apoyarse y guiarse en las cosas que el otro no...

- L, te lo pedimos...

- ... y hablamos en serio - imitaron su modo de comunicarse anterior - Danos una respuesta - dijo Mello y L suspiró; no podría hacérselos ver.

- Solo terminen aquello que empezaron; no lo dejen a la mitad, ni dejen sola a Linda, ella es dependiente a ustedes de un modo alarmante, no la traten mal, los vínculos cariñosos que ha hecho con ambos y con Matt, que en esta ocasión no quise llamarlo ya que son ustedes dos, creo, los responsables de todo esto, son demasiado fuertes. Apóyense en todo lo que deseen hacer, compréndanse entre ambos, ayúdense en sus debilidades e intenten ver a través de los ojos del otro aquello invisible para ustedes, a cada uno le estoy hablando. Cada uno tiene un modo de ver y analizar las cosas, que lo admito, si lo hacen en conjunto, en muchas cosas me superan... - ambos jóvenes se miraron y sin poder evitarlo, sonrieron, compañeros - ...deseo que continúen así. Yo no los obligaré a nada, pero quiero que tengan en cuenta que confío en ustedes profundamente, que sé que lograrán hacerlo juntos y que... estoy orgulloso, por que sé que no me decepcionarán - concluyó.

Mello se aclaró la garganta sutilmente, tratando de evitar cierta comezón en ella, producto de las palabras del detective. Near, por su parte, tranquilizó su respiración, tratando de no demostrar lo que esa última frase había hacho sentir en su pecho.

- Bueno, para ir concluyendo, debo informarles una última cosa - dijo y los dos jóvenes dieron toda su atención a esa voz - Near, por cualquier cosa, Roger te entregará un sobre con una chequera, podrás usar ese dinero cuando lo necesites; y Mello, siento, en verdad siento, que debo apoyarte; no te daré nada físico en este momento, pero, quiero que sepas que yo sé que cualquier cosa que tu quieras hacer, podrás hacerla, anímate a lo nuevo, eres una persona que no se dejará acobardar por nada; que no dejes que te venzan tus debilidades y emociones, y que hagas lo que hagas, pienses en tu familia y... en las personas que te importan - dijo lo último en un tono que jamás había utilizado, pese a estar algo confundido por sus palabras, el rubio sonrió; L era, además de Matt, aquella persona que en serio le conocía. Suspiró y pestañeó lentamente.

- Gracias... L - dijo en un solemne susurro. Un silencio se hizo presente, pero no tardó en ser roto.

- Eso es todo; espero volver a hablar con ustedes... pronto - dijo lo último con un titubeo que extrañó a sus sucesores - Hagan lo que deban hacer y piensen demás, como siempre - dijo y los chicos sonrieron, siempre les decía eso - Adiós, Near, Mello - despidió y los chicos vieron que la pantalla no se apagó de inmediato.

- A... adiós L - dijeron al unísono y luego la pantalla se oscureció por completo.

Otro silencio se hizo presente, solo las respiraciones de los dos jóvenes; cada uno en sus pensamientos, no notaron cuando Roger entró en la sala.

- ¿Chicos? ¿Están bien? - preguntó sin dejar de mirarlos, extrañado. Los jóvenes parecieron volver en sí, de golpe.

- Si, Roger, ya nos retiramos - dijo Mello, sonriendo, el anciano le devolvió el gesto. Cada vez que hablaba con L, estaba de buen humor un par de días.

- ¿Necesitas algo más? - preguntó Near y el anciano, contento, negó con la cabeza.

- Vayan tranquilos; Los chicos los estaban buscando y en un par de horas tendré listo el encargo de L - dijo y afirmaron, antes de salir por aquella puerta que tantas emociones les causaba antes de pasar por ella.

El pasillo les dio la bienvenida, así como un pelirrojo y una castaña, los dos bastante sonrientes.

- ¡Near! - gritó la castaña y se lanzó a los brazos de su novio, que la recibió con torpeza - Te extrañe - dijo, prácticamente colgada del cuello del chico.

El albino no respondió, solo miró a los ojos café que tenía enfrente con una mezcla entre ternura, tristeza e inquietud. Suspiró y, moviéndose con rapidez, la abrazó. Linda, bastante sorprendida, parpadeó confusa. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso había pasado algo malo? ¿Qué les había dicho L? ¿Los había regañado? ¿O algo peor? Todas la preguntas saltaron de su mente, pero su cuerpo, consiente de lo que hacía, abrazó la delgada figura de Near, que reafirmó el agarre a su alrededor.

Mello, miró a los dos menores y sonrió de forma melancólica, para luego fijar su atención en cierto pelirrojo que lo miraba curiosamente. Miró sus ojos verdes y mordió su labio inferior. Lo que L le había dicho aún resonaba en su cabeza.

"Animarse".

¿A qué se podía referir L? ¿Personas que le importaban?... Diablos, aquello era confuso.

- Mello ¿Estás bien? - susurró su amigo que lo miraba intrigado. Afirmó con la cabeza y se acercó un, nada vacilante, paso hacia él. Matt lo miró sin modificar ni su posición ni su mueca. Mello estaba más que extraño - ¿Todo el orden con L? - preguntó y el rubio volvió a afirmar, sin decir ni una palabra, levantando los brazos con lentitud. Matt lo observó sin, casi siquiera, respirar, al menos hasta sentir que Mello lo abrazaba por el cuello con auténtica necesidad. Hundió su cabeza en su cuello y suspiró con pesadez. quedó quieto, dejando que el otro lo abrace, sintiendo que algo en todo ello no cuadraba; es decir, de ser Mello, lo hubiera hecho a prisa, estando los dos solos, soltándolo al instante. Algo le olía extraño, no mal, solo demasiado extraño. Observó a Near y a Linda a su lado, separarse y besarse castamente en los labios. Y un calor invadió sus mejillas. La incomodidad lo llenó, sin saber realmente por qué, y se removió para que el rubio lo suelte.

Observó cómo Mello lo miraba primero sorprendido, luego algo dolido y finalmente molesto.

- Lamento eso - dijo en tono brusco antes de caminar de frente a él, pasando a su lado chocando sus hombros con fuerza. Se tocó el hombro y vio al rubio alejarse con pasos rápidos y firmes.

- Matt, la verdad, eres bastante... - comenzó Linda a su lado, con tono de reproche, pero Near la detuvo.

- Basta, que haga lo que quiera - dijo y tiró de su novia, haciendo que comience a caminar - ¿Desayunaste? - preguntó mirándola de reojo.

- Si, Matt me preparó hot cakes, estaban ricos - comentó y comenzaron a bajar por las escaleras, completamente hundidos en su mundo.

Matt los miró desaparecer y suspiró. ¿Por qué había hecho que Mello lo suelte? En el fondo sabía que el rubio necesitaba esos pequeños momentos de contención, por muy bruscos e inesperados que fuesen; Mello lo necesitaba. Gruñó por lo bajo, sintiendo en su pecho la pesadez de saber que había denegado la ayuda a su mejor amigo.

Su mejor amigo. Aquellas palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza, y a cada rebote sentía un dolor extraño en su pecho.

Volvió a gruñir mientras caminaba perezosamente hacia su cuarto. Sabía que Mello estaría allí, y que tendría que enfrentarse al mal humor del rubio, por que él mismo lo había causado.

Sus pasos lo llevaron inconsciente a su cuarto. Suspiró y abrió sin rodeos el picaporte, preparado para todo, pero nada había. No había enojo, ni gritos, ni reprimendas, ni golpes ni objetos volando hacia su dirección, solo silencio.

Abrió los ojos, cayendo en cuenta que los había cerrado sin planearlo. La habitación estaba en orden, todo en su lugar. Notó, también a cierto rubio acostado sobre su cama. Se adelantó unos pasos, confirmando que, efectivamente, Mello se había dormido en su cama. Lo miró durante unos segundos con el ceño fruncido, sintiendo cierto rencor por ese chico. Siempre lo maltrataba, lo hacía sentirse confundido, por lo que no podía pensar con claridad cada vez que le ordenaba algo y terminaba por obedecer al no saber qué más hacer. Lo hacía hacer cosas extrañas y lo hacía sentir extraño. Maldijo por eso.

Entre sus cavilaciones, el choco-adicto se acomodó, pasando de estar acostado de espaldas con sus manos sobre su vientre, a estar de costado, sobre su lado derecho, con sus manos hechas puños cerca de su barbilla. Matt lo miró dos segundos y, sin haberlo ni siquiera pensado, se inclinó hacia el rostro del chico, cerrando los ojos, rozando sus finos labios entreabiertos con los propios. En aquel momento, casi como una bomba nuclear, algo explotó en su interior. Una verdad, una certeza, una epifanía.

A él le gustaba Mello. Le gustaba mucho. Le gustaba demasiado.

La tibieza entre sus labios le hicieron sentir bien, feliz, podría decirse que perfecto. Entreabrió los ojos y notó que el rubio permanecía impasible, dormido. Se separó con lentitud, y solo una corta distancia. Detalló el rostro del chico y suspiró levemente.

Él quería a Mello. Lo quería mucho. Lo quería demasiado.

El dormido, entre sueños, dio un pequeño suspiro. Tono el aliento de aquella pequeña exhalación terminó en los pulmones del pelirrojo, que cerró los ojos, degustando el sabor del otro. No sabía como, por qué, cuando ni dónde se había enamorado de su mejor y único amigo, pero no repararía en enterarse de los detalles. Ya estaba hecho y, digamos que no estaba muy interesado en luchar contra aquello. Mordió su labio inferior al tiempo que se distanciaba, no fuese cosa de que el rubio fuese a despertar y... mejor ni pensar en lo que podría suceder si eso pasaba.

Continuó mirando al chico, de pié a su lado. Los minutos pasaron y no se cansó de verlo, inhalar y exhalar de forma tranquila y pausada.

Ya no había remedio. Sabía que para eso no había cura ni medicamento, que estaba condenado a sufrir el resto de su existencia por él. Suspiró notó su consola a un lado, sobre su mesa ratona.

La tomó y comenzó a teclear, sentándose al lado de su cama. Solo debía esperar a que el rubio despierte y luego... nada. Seguir con su vida, tratando de ocultar aquel poderoso fulgor interior que le decía que su vida ya no le pertenecería a él jamás; su vida y su alma tenían un nuevo dueño. Aún que éste estuviera inconciente de todo aquello.

0-0-0

De una patada abrió la puerta, cargando a la chica entre sus brazos, besándola pasionalmente. De un golpe la cerró, con torpeza colocó el seguro y se dirigió directamente a la cama, donde recostó el cuerpo cada vez más caliente de Linda, para colocarse sobre él de inmediato, juntando sus cuerpos como contadas veces había hecho. Besó su cuello y escuchó que susurraba su nombre, haciéndolo perder la cordura que se decía que debía conservar.

Linda llevó sus manos hacia su pecho, acariciándolo, provocando que su temperatura corporal aumente drásticamente. Suspiró mientras 'algo' entre sus piernas comenzaba a aparecer, sintiéndose derrotado.

No es que no quisiera eso. Claro que lo quería, después de todo, las hormonas a esa edad hacen de las suyas casi a diario. Lo que no le gustaba era cómo habían llegado hasta allí.

#Flash Back#

Se encontraban sentados en las escaleras del frente del Wammy's, cuando un par de jóvenes del orfanato, se acercaron a hablar con la chica, que les comenzó a hablar como si de amigos viejos se tratase. Near la miraba de reojo a su lado, sintiéndose cada vez más incómodo de la cercanía que los otros dos parecían aumentar a cada segundo con su novia, aún con él sosteniendo firmemente su mano.

Un comentario algo hiriente de parte de uno hacia la castaña lo hizo reaccionar, poniéndose de pié, enfrentando al chico.

- Near, déjalo, no vale la pena - dijo ella pero él no dejaría que dañen la dignidad de su chica con ningún comentario, por lo que se adelantó un paso, desafiante.

- No. Ellos te dijeron algo inapropiado y pagarán por eso - dijo y el chico lo tomó de la camisa, claramente molesto por el coraje del albino.

- ¿Qué me harás? ¿Golpearme con tus muñecas? ¿O lanzarme las piezas de tus rompecabezas? - dijo burlón y rió. Pero esa risa no duró mucho, un certero golpe en su mejilla le hizo soltar al chico y retroceder un par de pasos. Observó al chico enderezarse y ponerse en guardia, como jamás lo había hecho. Él mismo se preparó, pero su amigo lo detuvo.

- Es Near, el primero - dijo y se sorprendió - Ella es Linda, la favorita de Mello - dijo y el chico palideció en el instante.

- Vamos - dijo apresurado, alejándose a la carrera, sin siquiera esperar a su amigo que le gritaba que lo esperase.

Near apretó los puños. ¿Acaso había escuchado mal? ¿La favorita de Mello? ¿Qué quería decir eso? Frunció el ceño y dirigió su vista a la de Linda, que lo miraba preocupada.

- No les hagas caso, Near, hablan por hablar - dijo y se acercó para tomarlo de la mano -Vamos adentro que no le hace bien a tu piel - mascuyó.

- ¿Que quisieron decir con la favorita de Mello? - preguntó sin pensarlo.

- Mello no habla jamás con ninguna niña, yo soy la única que habla con él y, por ello sacan conclusiones absurdas - dijo y se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Pero Near no se quedó con ello. Apenas estuvieron adentro, la tomó de la cintura y la besó intensamente, frente a la vista de todos los presentes. Quería que todo el mundo sepa que Linda era SUYA y de nadie más.

Al separase, notó que Linda lo miraba con una media sonrisa que le recordó, ligeramente, una tarde naranja en su habitación, dónde por primera vez se habían besado. Lo miraba con un tinte de obvia lujuria.

#Fin Flash Back#

Retiró la remera de la chica casi con maestría y la abrazó de inmediato, bajando sus manos hacia sus caderas, juntándolas con brusquedad, haciendo gemir chiquito a la chica.

No importaba cómo habían llegado, ya estaban allí y no se podrían detener. Se quitó la camisa y lo que sucedió luego es más que obvio.

Entre suspiros, gemidos y juramentos de amor, se unieron, amándose y sintiéndose completamente juntos, completos, llenos, perfectos.

El sueño venció, pese a la hora, a la chica de inmediato. Near suspiró con fuerza. Aquello era en serio agotador, pero placentero.

Observó a su novia, a su razón de ser dormida sobre su pecho y sonrió.

No cabía dudas que la amaba, con todo su ser y su mente y su corazón y su alma. Y que no dejaría que nunca, nada, jamás la lastimase. Se removió, dejando a la chica durmiendo en su cama, vistiéndose de inmediato. Se acercó a su escritorio y buscó su último informe, para revisarlo antes de su entrega, la semana que entraba, después de todo, ser el primero tenía sus precios, que estaba más que dispuesto a pagar.

0-0-0

Mello despertó, con cierto olor extraño a su alrededor, a chocolate. Se incorporó y notó a Matt mordiendo una de SUS barras de chocolate con café.

- MATT ¿QUÉ HACES COMIENDO "MI" CHOCOLATE? - preguntó empuñando su mano, listo para golpearlo. Pero algo ocurrió, algo que jamás ocurría. Matt l miró de reojo y se encogió de hombros.

- No me siento del todo bien, creo que necesitaba algo dulce - dijo y le devolvió la barra a medio comer, mirándolo de forma extraña, parecía que quería ver más allá de lo que podían detectar sus ojos. Mello se encogió un poco, tomando el chocolate.

- Que no se repita - dijo antes de morder. El sabor del cacao lo embriagó de inmediato y sonrió. El chocolate era perfecto para él. Degustó esa barra con calma, casi con reverencia, sin saber bien por qué, mientras Matt lo miraba sin que se diera cuenta.

Antes que Mello lo mire, repentinamente alarmado por una mirada sobre su persona, Matt ya había vuelto sus ojos a su consola.

Si todo salía como lo había planeado, Mello jamás se daría cuenta de nada, y podría seguir con su vida, casi como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero no estaba seguro si podría llevar a cabo ese plan, después de todo, nunca los planes salían como quería, por mucho que los planease.

Suspiró, fingiendo que se le dificultaba el nivel. Le esperaba una vida bastante difícil.

* * *

**Espero sus reviews y mis cariños a todas las personas que me lean, aun que no comenten...**

**Nos leemos pronto...**

**Ayiw...**

**PD: ni idea el título, tengo últimamente un problema con ellos, espero que les haya sido confuso ni nada... ó.ò**


	19. Eureca

**Hola! Estoy algo apurada, así que solo contestaré sus reviews, dejaré mis cursilerías y taradeces para otro momento:**

**angg: Lamento que te haya sido confuso, espero haber aclarado tus dudas, si no entiendes algo de este capi, dime, yo te respondo a penas pueda! Espero que lo disfrutes y mis cariños a ti! **

**my-sixteen-panics: Espero que estés mejor, siempre te leo bastante apurada y a las corridas, ojalá que te guste este capítulo, y... suerte!**

**d4rk-st3phy: GRACIAS! Espero que tu igual estés bien y sería muy grato que disfrutes de este capítulo... besote!**

**Mis adoradas lectoras, disfruten!**

* * *

Eureca...

* * *

Le esperaba una vida bastante difícil.

0-0-0

No los días, las semanas habían pasado tan rápido que a penas habían tenido tiempo de asimilarlo bien. La criatura crecía a cada día, rodeada del amor de una madre adolescente y no uno, si no tres jóvenes que la protegían a ella y a su madre.

En una de las habitaciones del orfanato, había un particular silencio. No era solo el hecho del autor del silencio, más bien por lo que éste había traído: reflexiones, pensamientos poco pensados, sentimientos y certezas. Se escuchó un suspiro y una puerta abriéndose, dando paso a un pelirrojo, con un par de googles en la cabeza; estaba ojeroso, parecía agotado.

- ¿Mello? - preguntó, extrañado por encontrar a su amigo tranquilo en un momento que no fuera para dormir - Mañana te toca a ti - dijo Matt dejando sus googles sobre su mesita de noche, dejando su mochila a un lado, estirándose para desperezarse.

- No; Mañana tiene control médico - le recordó el rubio en casi un susurro, sin moverse de su posición sentado sobre su cama.

- Cierto... - susurró y frunció el ceño - ahora siento algo de envidia...

- ¿De qué? - preguntó Mello mirándolo con reproche.

- De Near - dijo a sabiendas que aquello molestaría a su compañero - puede ver todas las coreografías - dijo sentándose en el suelo, buscando algo bajo su cama.

- Le pediremos que lo graben esta vez, yo igual quiero ver al bebé - dijo como si nada. El pelirrojo se frustró.

- Pero no es lo mismo - dijo encaprichado, levantándose de golpe, buscando la mirada azulada del otro. Se miraron a los ojos un segundo.

- ¿... qué? - Preguntó finalmente Mello, sabía que escondía algo, lo conocía demasiado como para no darse cuenta de su extraño comportamiento en las últimas semanas, en especial para con el.

- ¿Qué de qué...? - preguntó a la defensiva, poniéndose de pié.

- ¿Qué te pasa?... Estás raro - dijo acercándose y sentándolo en su cama, colocándose justo frente suyo. Matt reprimió una sonrisa, se venía oliendo una reacción así de parte del otro, la había estado planeando. Actuó indiferencia al sentir la penetrante mirada del choco-adicto en su rostro.

- Nada - dijo mientras se ponía de pié; pero el rubio no retrocedió ante la acción de su amigo, por lo que ambos cuerpos quedaron en contacto, juntos, sin que ni una aguja quepa entre ellos. Matt tragó grueso; él no se esperaba eso.

- ¿Qué quieres? - escuchó que decía Mello MUY cerca de su oído. Respiró profundamente y el olor del chico lo llenó. Bingo. El deseo de tener cerca al rubio jamás le había golpeado de aquella manera, al tenerlo frente, pegado a su torso. Pero deseaba más, quería estar más cerca, desde hacían 5 semanas que sabía lo que sentía por su mejor amigo y había tendido que aguantar muchas cosas para controlarse de ciertos impulsos que le gritaba su cuerpo cuando estaba desprevenido, por lo que éste, aquella vez, actuó por inercia. Levantando sus brazos, abrazó la esbelta figura de Mello, envolviendo aquella fina cintura con sus manos. Pegó sus mejillas y las frotó algo sugerente.

- A tí... -dijo en un susurro casi audible, antes de inclinarse un poco y besar con delicadeza el comienzo de su mandíbula, sin intenciones de arrepentirse o detenerse.

Mello estaba dividido, no supo qué hacer; por un lado, sabía que Matt había llevado ello demasiado lejos, ni de broma habrían hecho aquello, nunca habían tenido mayor contacto que algún que otro abrazo en momentos de depresión y algunas otras cosas, que trató de recordar, y que cierto aliento en su oído, le distrajo. Sintió que Matt lo estaba casi violando, debía pararlo. Pero del otro lado, comenzaba a nacer, desde lo más recóndito de su ser, cierto... sentimiento... cargado de... un deseo hacia el pelirrojo que lo presionaba contra su propio cuerpo por medio de sus caderas. Trató de pensar el lo que había meditado aquella mañana, pero, poco a poco, su consciente se alejó al mismo paso que los pequeños y castos besos que Matt depositaba desde debajo de su oído hasta debajo de su mentón. Disfrutó, con los ojos cerrados, de cada uno de los roces que le dieron. Su respiración se irregularizaba con cada segundo que pasaba. Algo en su mente murmuró algo que no entendió, pero le hizo abrir los ojos, con una extraña pesadez.

- Ma-Matt... no... ¡Nhg!... E-espera - alcanzó a decir, dejando escapar un quejido, llevando sus manos al pecho del nombrado. Éste, separándose lentamente, deslizó una de sus propias manos desde la cabera del rubio, pasando por su vientre, pecho y cuello hasta llegar a sus labios. Al distanciarse, y mirarse a los ojos, notaron que algo dentro suyo vibraba. Ninguno de los dos había visto aquellas miradas en los ojos del otro, que los embriagaba como si de alcohol se tratase.

- Sh... - chitó suavemente Matt, comenzando a acariciar ese par de labios que le habían quitado el sueño más de una noche el sueño y que tan solo una vez había osado probar, creyendo que con su recuerdo podría vivir toda una vida sin sufrir. Qué equivocado estaba entonces. Sin aguantarse, no le bastó con tocar sus labios, su mano se deslizó hasta acariciar su mejilla izquierda.

Mello estaba confundido, pero un instinto en su interior estaba comenzando a vencer su lado consciente, cegado por un deseo.

Ni se dio cuanta en el momento que comenzaron a acercarse, sintiendo el aliento del otro chocar suavemente contra sus rostros, casi pudiendo saborear las cavidades ajenas. Sin embargo, Mello aún tenía dudas, temía y, algo asustado, volvió en si de pronto, alejándose de los brazos y labios del pelirrojo.

- A-aléjate - dijo retrocediendo con brusquedad, chocando con la puerta con fuerza, lastimándose la cabeza - Diablos - dejó escapar al sentir el abombe del golpe.

- ¿Estás bien? - Matt se acercó dos pasos, a prisa, pero el rubio esta vez gritó.

- DÉJAME...

Abrió la puerta y salió corriendo. La confusión lo llenó hasta el último cabello ¿Por qué huía? ¿Por qué temía? ¿Por qué dudaba?

- ¡Mello! - escuchó a Matt llamarlo, pero siguió su rápida marcha. No veía dónde iba, ni con quién chocaba, solo sabía que debía llegar a algún lugar donde no hubiese nadie. NADIE. En un momento vio pasar una marcha blanca y supo que era Near, que siempre que podía estaba con Linda.

- ¿Mello! - también escuchó a la castaña , pero continuó su carrera, necesitaba pensar.

Si hubiese sentido la curiosidad y entraña angustia que sentía su familia por él, tal vez hubiese dejado de correr. Solo tal vez.

0-0-0

Cansado y agitado, se sentó en un espacio entre la maleza que hacían de cerco del lado más alejado del edificio del Wammy's, viendo una plaza frente a él. Suspiró al tiempo que se ponía de pié y caminaba hacia uno de los bancos, total, solo daba la impresión que había salido de entre los matorrales, no del orfanato en sí, la entrada principal quedaba varios muchos metros más allá. Al estar 'cómodo', alzó la vista, medio intranquilo viendo al lugar lleno de personas, niños jugando, parejas jóvenes y viejas tomadas de la mano o el brazo.

Se inclinó sobre sus rodillas, apoyando sus codos alló, hundiendo en sus manos, su cara; no podía quitar de su mente la imagen de los ojos de Matt; intensos, furiosos, apasionados, calientes, deseosos, profundos, todo en uno. Se mordió el labio inferior, ya que no paraba de sentir un leve cosquilleo en ellos, los mismos sentidos cuando Matt los había acariciado; encima se le sumaba en recuerdo de sus labios, su respiración acompasada, su... '¡BASTA!' gritó una voz en un mente.

- Maldita sea - dijo cuando se dio cuenta de lo rápido que latía su corazón, y no necesariamente a causa de la anterior corrida.

Él en serio había querido besar a Matt, en serio; y lo más alarmante es que no era la primera vez, aquel día en la cocina, había imaginado perfectamente la suavidad de esos labios, la calidez de ese cuerpo, la fuerza de aquellas manos, la forma de ese torso, la... '¡BASTA!' volvió a gritar esa voz, haciéndolo encogerse en el lugar. Una parte de él, no quería acallar esa voz, quería recordar su imaginario recuerdo, o mejor dicho, recordar su realidad, ya que por poco se cumple aquella profunda y prohibida fantasía.

Se dio solo un buen coscorrón, tratando de acomodar sus ideas.

- Con un demonio... soy un hombre, y jamás debo volver a pensar eso - se dijo en voz alta, llamando la atención de una abuela que alimentaba a las palomas, en la banca de al lado - Soy un hombre y debo comportarme como uno - dijo irguiendo su cuerpo, como queriendo sacar valor de esa postura, pero su mente le recordó cierto 'plan' ideado, inconcluso, que no le ayudaba recordar en aquel momento; quedó en silencio, encorvándose, avergonzado de lo que pensaba.

"No puedes comportarte como un hombre, todo lo contrario" pensó resignado ante aquella ironía auto-impuesta. Suspiró y vio a un par de niños jugando, molestando a una niña más pequeña que ellos. Los observó por unos segundos, notando lo frágil que se veía la pequeña, aun que era bastante más robusta que los dos malcriados que la molestaban y tironeaban del cabello. Frágil se veía... frágil... frágil...

Una idea asaltó su mente, una muy buena idea, que solucionaba uno de los tantos dilemas en su mente. Pero solo uno de ellos.

Se levantó de golpe y corrió por dónde había llegado: los matorrales. Necesitaba contarle su plan a sus mejores amigos, ya que era perfecto. Era un genio. Aquella última ocurrencia se había convertido en la pieza faltante de aquel rompecabezas, como habría dicho Near.

0-0-0

- Dinos qué pasó, Matt - rogó Linda por décima vez. EL pelirrojo negó con ánimo.

- Si Mello les quiere contar, que él lo haga; yo no debo contarles eso, ni siquiera sé lo que pasó por su mente; solo salió así, y yo lo llamé para ver si me decía que el había pasado, pero no me hizo caso, nunca lo hace, y estoy igual que ustedes - mintió por décima vez.

- Debiste haber visto algo - dijo Near y antes que el pelirrojo pudiera decir otra falsedad, Mello entró al cuarto corriendo, con la respiración levemente agitada y y una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¡Eureca! - gritó mientras se acercaba y hacía girar a Linda, como bailando.

- Mello ¿Dónde fuiste? - preguntó Matt, notando que se encontraba bien, al menos a la vista.

- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó por su parte Near.

- Es perfecto, es perfecto, es perfecto - cantaba al tiempo que no paraba de girara a la castaña, al compás de su canto.

- ¿Qué es perfecto? - preguntó algo mareada la chica.

- Mi plan, es per-fec-to - dijo dando un salto en la última sílaba.

- ¿Lo terminaste? - preguntó Matt, estaba enterado de lo mucho que se le había dificultado al chico terminar ciertos detalles.

- ¡SIII! - gritó entusiasmado.

- ¿Plan? - preguntó Linda y Near se dio cuanta que en todo ese tiempo ella no se había enterado de nada del plan.

- ¿Qué plan? - preguntó ganándose una mirada algo confundida de parte de los dos chicos; disimuladamente, les guiñó un ojo, los dos comprendieron al instante.

- ¿No les contaste? - preguntó Matt, con falso tono de reproche.

- Desde un principio dije que lo perfeccionaría, te lo contaría a tí y luego a ellos - dijo señalándose a él, luego al pelirrojo y finalmente a los otros dos, con una mano a la cadera.

- Tienes razón - afirmó el chico - Pero, cuéntanos ¿Cómo lo terminaste? - preguntó con entusiasmo contagiado del rubio.

- Mira... fingiremos una pelea... - dijo y se le acercó, señalando su antebrazo derecho.

- ... dónde yo te hago... - dijo interrogativamente el chico, tomándolo de dónde había señalado.

- ... que no quiera que me hagas... - Mello fingió que forcejeaba contra su amigo para que lo suelte; éste sonrió, entendiendo.

- ... dónde parecerás una víctima... - prosiguió Matt sacando pecho, fingiendo que le pegaba una cachetada; el rubio continuó su show, actuando el golpe, moviendo la cabeza, haciendo que sus cabellos vuelen, tocándose el rostro como si de vedad hubiese sido golpeado.

- ... siendo "humillada y maltratada"... - continuó Mello utilizando aquel falsete de niña que otras veces había implementado, fingiendo un sollozo sufrido.

- ... Quedando "sola"... - Matt "empujó" a su amigo, cayendo éste de modo dramático al suelo, cual damisela atacada.

- ... y "desprotegida"...

- ... y "desconsolada"...

- ... y "afligida"...

- ... y sobre todo "atractiva" - concluyó Mello poniéndose de pié., ya con su voz grave, habiendo terminado su pequeño teatro - Ya me humillaré a ser el señuelo, creo que algo peor no puedo hacer - dijo encogiéndose de hombros, viendo cómo Matt afirmaba con la cabeza.

- Es perfecto - le felicitó.

- Lo sé - dijo con sorna y entusiasmo y giró para ver a sus otros dos amigos.

- Vaya plan - dijo Near, al pendiente de su novia, que parecía al borde del colapso.

- No - dijo la castaña - No lo harán, es peligroso; no; ¡No permitiré que lo hagan! - la chica negaba constantemente con la cabeza, con expresión de horrorosa impresión en el rostro... ¿En qué diablos estaban pensando?... No lo entendía...

* * *

**Espero sus reviews y YA ME VOY! XD las quiero, lo saben!**

**Ayiw...**


	20. Entre 3 es más fácil

**Hola!**

**Yo... no tengo palabras suficientes como para disculparme... Así que... solo diré: PERDÓÓÓÓÓÓÓNNN!**

**LO LAMENTO MUCHOO!**

**LAS ABANDONÉ POR DEMASIADO TIEMPO... pero, aviso que para la que esté molesta, que avise y le enviaré unas disculpas personales... a ver si con eso logro sentirme algo mejor... es que... PERDÓÓÓÓÓNNN! U.U**

**Bueno, les dejaré este capítulo rápido, me están obligando a ir a la playa y no es nada lindo ¬¬ (Maldito sol, maldito verano, maldito caloor! ù.ú.)**

**Espero que les guste y trataré de terminar de subir los capis para el 6 de febrero, ya que empiezo la Universidad! ASí que empezarán a ser bastante largos... XD Espero que sea una manera de compensarlas... ^^U... En serio perdón... u.u**

**Ojalá les guste... he aquí, el capítulo 20...**

* * *

Entre 3 es más fácil...

* * *

¿En qué diablos estaban pensando?... No lo entendía... ni tampoco lo entendería, por que no quería entender.

Near se le acercó de inmediato y la abrazó, notando que temblaba mucho.

- Tranquila, pequeña - dijo Matt acercándosele también; Linda saltó de los brazos de su novio a los del pelirrojo, que la recibió algo torpe.

- No. No lo hagan; por favor no - dijo al tiempo que de sus ojos caían dos lágrimas. A Matt se le encogió el corazón y la garganta; aquella reacción demostraba lo realmente traumante que había sido aquello para ella.

- Linda - la llamó Mello y soltó los brazos de Matt, para correr a los del rubio, que la abrazó con fuerza.

- Mello, por favor, no lo hagas, te lo imploro, es muy...

- Linda - repitió su nombre, interrumpiéndola - ¿Fue feo lo que te pasó? - preguntó mirándola a los ojos; ella afirmó - ¿Piensas que a otra chica le gustaría pasar por lo mismo? - Ella negó - Entonces debemos hacerlo; si el infeliz sigue suelto, más niñas seguirán en peligro - dijo y Linda vio a un verdadero hermano mayor en aquel joven de rubios cabellos y mirada azulada tan segura.

- P-pero Mello...

- Además - la volvió a interrumpir - no voy a dejar que nada malo suceda. Está Matt, él me ayudará en todo por que las probabilidades de que algo salga mal es nula - dijo y la chica se mordió el labio inferior - Te prometo que nada malo sucederá - le juró y la chica se calmó, aquella declaración había sido extrañamente tranquilizadora, aun que aún había algo dentro suyo que le gritaba que volviera a suplicar que no hicieran aquella abominación.

- Mello, será mejor que lo piensas con detenimiento - dijo Near notando que Linda aún estaba algo tensa.

- De acuerdo, lo pensaré - dijo y Linda lo miró. _En serio lo iba a reconsiderar._

- Near, llévatela que debemos hablar - dijo Matt y el albino se acercó para tomarla de la cintura, guiándola al pasillo - Deberías haber sido más sutil - dijo a su amigo cuando quedaron solos.

- Si hubiese sido más sutil, no habría quedado la idea de hacer el plan - el pelirrojo suspiró.

- Tienes razón - dijo y un silencio incómodo los rodeó - Mello, nos puse en la VIP de mañana, para entrar a la disco - dijo tomando su PSP.

- ¿Pudiste? ¿Tan pronto? - preguntó sorprendido; ¿Mañana sería el gran día?

- Claro que pude - dijo algo ofendido, levantando la vista del aparato, fijándola en los ojos del rubio. Un escalofrío le movió los hombros, y sintió la necesidad de disculparse - Oye... - vaciló; Mello, a pesar de observarlo, pareció centrar verdaderamente su atención en el chico de googles - sobre lo de esta mañana... - no sabía cómo abordar el tema, más que querer disculparse, quería aclarar las cosas. O al menos intentarlo - Yo quería...

Mello sintió que el corazón se le encogía. No podía ser cierto. Matt no le estaba por preguntar _eso_. Dejó de respirar y su mente comenzó a funcionar a mil por hora. Debía evitar que hable de _eso._ Se le ocurrió algo, entonces, que lo sacaría de aquella situación, aun que las consecuencias no sabía muy bien cuales serían.

- Sobre eso... - dijo levantando una mano, interrumpiéndolo - ... mejor no recordarlo - cerró los ojos al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

- Pero, Mello...

- Hablo muy seriamente, Matt, pasado pisado - bajó su mano, bastante ceremonial. Matt guardó silencio, sintiendo que algo le escocía la garganta: aquella disculpa no dada. Disidió guardar silencio al abrir los ojos Mello, notando que había miedo y tristeza en ellos. ¿Tan mal le había hecho? Se mordió el labio y guardó su consola en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Suspiró.

- ¿M-Mello? - lo llamó y el chico le hechó una mirada indiferente - ¿Vamos a almorzar? - preguntó quedamente. El rubio afirmó y salió, sin mirar al afligido pelirrojo que quedó varios pasos atrás suyo.

El choco-adicto suspiró. No podía seguir con eso. Se iba a detener de una vez por todas. No iba a dejar que esa parte de su ser ganase. ÉL iba a ganar aquella lucha de titanes que se dictaba en lo más profundo de su corazón. Guardó las manos en sus bolsillos y esperó al otro, que salió cabizbajo.

- Apresúrate, Matt, no tengo tu tiempo - gruñó y hechó a caminar. Lo sintió detrás suyo de inmediato. Avanzaron en silencio, encontrando a Linda y Near al doblar en una esquina; se escondieron de inmediato, escuchando la discusión.

- Vamos, Linda, debes comer - dijo Near envolviendo en rostro de la chica con sus manos.

- Pero lo voy a terminar vomitando - dijo haciendo una mueca de asco.

- Debes comer; tu cuerpo y el del bebé lo necesitan - trató de convencerla mirándola a los ojos.

- No me mires - le regañó dándole la espalda; Near se extrañó.

- ¿Por qué no quieres que te mire? - preguntó quedándose en su sitio.

- Es que... cuando me miras... - Linda giró tomando esta vez ella el rostro contrario con ambas manos, haciendo que él la abrace por la cintura - ... todo el resto desaparece... se desvanece... solo existen tus ojos y tu voz - ladeó la cabeza y sonrió - ... me encanta cuando me hablas en las tardes, cuando me siento mal...

- No trates de cambiarme de tema - dijo firme y en un hábil y rápido movimiento la tomó en brazos.

- ¡Near! ¡No! - se quejó forcejeando; haciendo un puchero al ver que no se podría liberar.

- "Near, No". Nada. Usted, señorita, comerá su almuerzo como hace toda jovencita del Wammy's House - dijo avanzando, haciendo moverse también a los otros dos.

- ¿Me estás comparando con las otras chicas del- ?

- NO. No hay comparación. Tú eres mucho más bonita, inteligente, sincera, honesta, fuerte, comprensiva, paciente, femenina, atractiva, animosa, entusiasta, emotiva, voluntariosa, emprendedora, imaginativa, divertida, calma, sonriente, feliz, compañera, alegre, valiente, inquisidora, impetuosa, sumisa, admirable, amigable, bondadosa, cálida, amorosa, amable, cautivante, buena y sexy que el resto de las chicas aquí - dijo con la vista al frente.

- ¿En serio piensas eso?

- Por supuesto - dijo mirándola a los ojos, sonriendo.

- ¡Ay, Near! - dijo abrazándolo; se sentía bien cada vez que la halagaban y, ¿Cuántos halagos había recibido? ¿Veinte? ¿Treinta? Tal vez más.

Matt y Mello sonrieron, enternecidos, y con una mirada, hicieron una de las cosas que hacían con maestría: Actuar.

- ¡Vuelve aquí! - gritó Matt; seguido, Mello salió a la carrera. El pelirrojo salió medio segundo después.

- ¡Alcánzame si puedes! - le desafió riendo, "notando" a Near y Linda; se detuvo con habilidad - Chicos - saludó con una sonrisa.

- ¡Te tengo! - gritó abrazándolo por la cintura, tropezando con su propio pié sin querer, haciéndolos caer a ambos, Matt sobre Mello.

- ¡Quítate! - gritó el rubio, sintiendo los colores subir a sus mejillas; Matt se apartó de un solo salto y pasó su mano por su cabello, incómodo.

- Lo l-lamento - se disculpó tendiendo una mano al mayor.

- No te preocupes, pero ten más cuidado - murmuró apartando la mirada, incorporándose solo. Matt guardó ambas manos en sus bolsillos y miró a los otros dos. Pensaba que luego de aquello el rubio podría olvidar su "extraño" comportamiento.

- ¿Todo bien? - Linda saludó, sintiendo un leve sentimiento de que debería hablarles aún sobre el plan, _aun que las cosas había quedado bastante claras. _Se mordió la lengua para no hablar sobre ello.

- Vamos a almorzar - dijo Mello y les sonrió. Avanzaron con calma hasta el piso de abajo.

El comedor, ni tan lleno ni tan vacío, les dio la bienvenida con sus largas mesas y banquetas. Pasaron por sus platos y tomaron asiento en una mesa apartada, en un rincón.

Almorzaron estofado de pollo y verduras, para disgusto de Linda ya que la chica odiaba los vegetales con más que su alma. Entre los tres lograron hacerla comer, con varias promesas de golosinas y juegos de por medio, pero, al final la castaña terminó su plato completo.

Con aún mayor calma, caminaron hasta la biblioteca, para su clase de apoyo diaria. Había sido el trato entre los tres varones: todos los días, cada mañana, uno de ellos se quedaba a cuidar a la chica, mientras los otros dos iban a clases, y por las tardes, se enseñaba a los dos ausentes lo aprendido en el día, para que no haya retrasos ni nada en ninguno de los cuatro; así sería más fácil

Matemáticas, Literatura, Deducción, Arte, Informática... Larga fue la tarde de enseñanza y aprendizaje; pero pasó, en relativa, bastante rápida, después de todo, eran los cuatro primeros sucesores del gran detective L. Acomodaron la mesa que les hacía compania desde hacía poco más de tres meses, guardaron los libros utilizados y dejaron la sala, dirigiéndose a la habitación de la chica, era hora de su siesta.

- Descansa - dijo Matt desordenándole los cabellos.

- Te despertaré en 45 minutos - le recordó Near antes de darle un pequeño y casto beso.

- Linda, ¿puedo hablar contigo un ratito?- Mello la miró a los ojos - A solas - agregó y entró detrás de la chica.

- ¿Qué pasa, Mello? - preguntó a penas la puerta se hubo cerrado.

- Necesito que me prestes ropa - dijo incómodo, sin dejar de pasar su mano entre sus bastante largos cabellos. Linda se extrañó, pero no denegó.

- Toma la que necesites - dijo señalando su ropero de madera.

- Pero... - el chico no sabía cómo hacer para pedirle ropa interior; sintió sus mejillas rojas - ... es otro tipo de ropa - indicó señalando la cajonera donde solía guardarla.

- Oh - soltó en un sorprendido susurró, abriendo los ojos como platos - ¿Quieres usar un corpiño?

- No quiero, pero... es que no lo sé - estaba más que avergonzado.

- ¿Quieres ayuda para eso? - pudo decir antes de bostezar - Déjame dormir y luego busco algo que tengo que te servirá - le sonrió.

- Gracias, hermana - murmuró acercándose a su cama - Descansa - dijo arropándola.

- Buenas tardes - dijo cerrando sus ojos. Mello se quedó a su lado hasta que cayó dormida; poniéndose de pié, cerró las cortinas y salió al pasillo, dirigiéndose de inmediato a su habitación.

Varios metros antes de llegar a su puerta, escuchó risas y golpes, pero no les prestó mucha atención, continuó su camino. Al entrar a su cuarto, encontró a Matt y Near con las ropas desacomodadas en el suelo, despeinados y sonrisas en sus rostros. Quedó petrificado ante la escena y no supo qué hacer, si golpear a Matt por verse como si se hubiera revolcado con Near o si golpear a Near por estar allí y parecer la slut de Matt. Apretó los puños y supo canalizar la ira en dos cosas: bufar y salir de allí, aun que la segunda opción fue incompleta, ya que los dos menores se le abalanzaron, atacándolo.

- ¡Hey! ¡Basta! - dijo Mello mientras lo tiraban al suelo - ¿Qué hacen? - preguntó intentando liberar sus manos, que Matt sostenía firmemente en su espalda.

- Apresúrate, Near, está haciendo mucha fuerza - se quejó Matt; de inmediato, el rubio sintió las cosquillas.

- No... bast-... NO... - trataba de decir entre risas. Logró zafar una de sus manos, con la que comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Near.

- Matt... ayúdame... - rió el albino.

- No puedo - se quejó su amigo, forcejeando para tratar de liberarse de su prisionero, algo medio irónico ya que ahora era Mello quién retenía sus dos manos con una sola. Diantres que era hábil y fuerte.

- Basta... ¡Basta!.. Piedad... - reía Near mientras Mello, con una sola mano lo tiró al suelo. Matt sintió un tirón.

- ¡No! - alcanzó a decir antes de caer sobre el albino, que se quejó un poquito. No pudo atinar a hacer otra cosa, cuando algo, mejor dicho, alguien, cayó encima suyo - ¡Desgraciasdo! - gritó Matt, sintiéndole faltar el aire. Near solo soltó un leve quejido.

- ¿Quién soy? - preguntó de pronto Mello, divertido por la situación.

- ¿Cómo? - confundido, preguntó Matt.

- ¿Quién soy? - volvió a preguntar al tiempo que se retorcía, haciendo gemir de dolor a los otros dos bajo suyo.

- N-no se quién eres - dijo Matt.

- Matt, dile lo que quiere oír - suplicó Near - Creo que tengo rota una costilla...

- ¿Quién soy? - volvió a preguntar; sabía que alguno se daría cuanta tarde o temprano.

- Emmm... - Matt vaciló, tratando de buscar una respuesta que a Mello no disgustase - ... eres...

- Eres Mello. Tú eres Mello - gimió Near y Mello se levantó, ayudando a sus amigos.

- ¿Cómo... tu... es que...? - Matt no entendía como Near había dado una respuesta tan sencilla y Mello la había aceptado.

- ¿Quien soy, Matt? - dijo Near mirándolo.

- ¿Near? - contestó inseguro.

- Exacto, no se debe olvidar quién es uno mismo, ni tampoco que los demás lo olviden - dijo y le encontró sentido a las palabras, solo por que venían de Mello.

- Es que...

- ¿Qué? - preguntaron al unísono.

- Esperaba algo más de ustedes; hay veces que no los entiendo y no pensé que se conformarían con algo tan... simple... - terminó incómodo.

- Supongo que es verdad - comentó Near yendo hacia la puerta.

- ¿Dónde vas? - le preguntó Matt.

- A comer algo; creo que Linda me está contagiando sus antojos - bromeó y los otros dos sonrieron, vaya que había cambiado Near en aquel tiempo.

- Espera, te acompañamos - dijo Mello buscando algo de dinero de su mesa de luz. Matt le imitó y acompañaron a Near hasta su cuarto.

Una vez los 3 listos, salieron fuera de los terrenos del Wammy's, buscando un destino para pasar la tarde, un poco nerviosos y algo incómodos al principio, ya que era una de las primeras veces que salían los tres sin Linda, siendo eso bastante extraño.

- Esto es raro - comentó Matt rascándose la cabeza.

- Y que lo digas - dijo Near - ¿Qué haremos? - preguntó.

- Vamos al claro sobre el risco - dijo el pelirrojo a lo que el rubio sonreía.

- Vamos - habló ya caminando.

- Espéranos - se quejó Matt - No vayas tan rápido - dijo tomando de la camina a Near para arrastrarlo al paso del rubio.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a una de las tiendas principales de la calle, un kiosco gigante.

- Espérenme - dijo Mello entrando, sin siquiera esperar respuesta.

- Creo que Mello aún no tiene muy claro en concepto de "antojo" - mascuyó Near entrando dos segundos después que el rubio, seguido de Matt. Buscaron paquetes de galletas dulces, sus sabores favoritos, y quisieron pagar, cuando alguien los llamó desde la salida.

- ¿No les dije que esperen afuera? - dijo con tono algo molesto; tenía en las manos dos bolsas con varios paquetes de las galletas que había escogido, unas barras de chocolate y una botella de refresco de limón, favorito de Matt, el cual lo notó y se sintió levemente avergonzado.

- M-Mello.. yo-es-que-Near... nosotros-solo... - Matt no sabía que decir para justificarse; Near le hechó una mirada bastante inquisitiva y sonrió levemente.

- Fue mi culpa, Mello; ahora te alcanzamos - dijo el albino caminando hacia el mayor.

- Mello - de pronto llamó Matt y ambos voltearon - adelántense, en un minuto estoy con ustedes - dijo y el rubio afirmó arrastrando afuera al otro. Esperaron menos de un minuto y ya tenían al pelirrojo al lado.

- Vamos - dijo sonriendo, guardando las manos en sus bolsillos.

Caminaron en un cómodo silencio, llendo directamente a la plazona principal de la avenida. Dejaron atrás los juegos y a la demás gente, para internarse en el bosque que había detrás de ella. Near estaba un poco nervioso; no era que desconfiase de sus compañeros, solo no la hacía mucha gracias salir SOLOS, los tres, internándose en el bosque; la idea de perderse le aterraba.

- ¿Falta mucho? - comentó para ver abrirse ante sus ojos, luego de pasar por debajo de unos arbustos tupidos, un pequeño pero bonito claro. El césped parecía cortado a mano y había unas escasas y neófitas flores, deseosas de salir primero en su estación menos preferida. El lugar, estaba perfectamente oculto por arbustos altos, de modo que no se podía llegar al lugar sin conocerlo.

- Ya - dijo Mello indicando que habían llegado - No puedo creerlo, te quejas por esta caminata; eres un debilucho - dijo sentándose en un tronco cortado cerca del centro del lugar, que parecía servir de mesa.

- No estoy muy acostumbrado a esta actividad - dijo defendiéndose.

- Yo debería estar acostumbrado y, mírame - dijo señalándose, con la respiración levemente agitada y un poco acalorado, haciendo feliz a aquella primavera aún media terca de aparecer.

- Lo que pasa, es que tu te la pasa con tus videojuegos y... - dudó - con otros vicios - terminó sacando un chocolate de las bolsas.

- ¿Otros vicios? - preguntó el menor de todos, mirando al pelirrojo, que hizo un mohín.

- ¿Puedo confiar en ti? - preguntó mirándolo a los ojos. Near pensó en todo aquello que habían pasado, todas las cosa buenas y malas, agradables y desagradables, en cosas que él jamás había esperado ni imaginado experimentar y le devolvió la mirada.

- Seguro - dijo y el chico de googles miró al choco-adicto, que hacía alarde de su apodo.

- A mi no me mires, es tu secreto - dijo VOLVIENDO a morder su barra ya casi inexistente de chocolate.

- Near, yo fumo - dijo serio, sacando una cajetilla de cigarros de entre sus ropas.

- No es un "gran" secreto - dijo con simpleza el chico.

- Imagina si Roger se entera - le dijo Mello; Near hizo un intento de mueca.

- Ahora imagina si se entera que lo hago desde los 12 - Matt en ese momento, lo dijo conteniendo la riza.

- ¿En serio fumas desde los 12? - preguntó sorprendido.

- Lo probé, en realidad, a los 9, varios años ya tenía de haber entrado al orfanato - comentó encendiendo su tubito. Aspiró con necesidad.

- ¿Cómo has hecho estos años para que no te descubran? - preguntó, curioso.

- Eso... - liberó el humo lejos de sus amigos - ... además de las latas y latas de desodorante perfumado, fue gracias a Mello - dijo y le sonrió al rubio.

- Cada vez que me veías con una bolsa de chocolate, entre mis ropas guardaba una cajetilla de cigarros. Al tener la escusa de salir a comprar chocolate, se los comencé a comprar yo, luego de negociar, por supuesto - sonrió socarrón.

- ¿Y el trato fue...?

- Con mi mesada, compraba cigarros para un mes, y con el resto, chocolate - dijo Matt y Near afirmó.

- Tiene sentido, al menos viniendo de ustedes - dijo y les sonrió quedamente.

- Igual, tampoco es que sea tan dependiente - dijo mirando el cilindro de tabaco, al cual escapaba un pequeño y fino hilo de humo. Volvió a inhalar.

- Uy, si, seguro - dijo sarcástico el rubio, abriendo otra barra de chocolate.

- Lo tengo más controlado que tú - dijo y el chico rió.

- ¿Recuerdas esa semana que me castigaron sin chocolate? Hace como... siete mese - recordó. El pelirrojo quedó en silencio un momento - Creo haberlo manejado bastante bien, no me exalté ni nada de eso... en cambio tú... - fue interrumpido.

- Ya entendí, okay - dijo frunciendo el ceño,volviendo a llevar el cigarrillo a sus labios.

- Oh, vamos, Matt, no te enojes - dijo el rubio levantándose, caminando hacia él - La gracia de todo esto era pasar un buen momento los tres - dijo parándose frente suyo.

- De acuerdo - dijo el un suspiro, dejando escapar el humo de su última pitada. Apagó la colilla, para luego guardarla en su bolsillo.

- ¿Quieren? - de pronto ofreció Mello a cada uno uno barra de chocolate. Ambos quedaron en blanco.

- ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Mello? - preguntó apresurado Near.

- ¿QUIEREN? - preguntó ensombreciendo la expresión.

- SI - dijo entusiasmado Matt, recibiendo la barra, abriéndola y dándole un enorme mordisco.

- Gracias - por su parte contestó Near, recibiendo la golosina, mirándola confundido.

- ¿Gue de pa'a? - preguntó Matt con la boca llena de chocolate. Mello lo miró con un tic en su ojo.

- Matt, mastica, traga y luego habla - dijo y el chico afirmó con la cabeza.

- ¿Estás seguro que estás bien, Mello? - dijo el menor y los dos mayores lo miraron extrañados.

- Yo estoy bien - dijo - Tú no estás bien - dijo mirándolo serio.

- Concuerdo ¿Qué te pasa? - repitió su pregunta, siendo entendido esta vez.

- Nada, todo está bien - dijo abriendo la barra.

- No está todo bien - dijo de pronto el rubio - Para empezar... - puso gesto pensativo, mirándolo con detalle; Near se cohibió en poco - ... con ese cabello - sonrió burlón.

- Mira quién lo dice - dijo irónico - El que tiene corte de niña y complejo de Willy Wonka - atacó divertido y una brisa movió los cabellos de los tres ante el silencio tenso que quedó.

- ¡Pagarás por eso! - gritó Mello abalanzándose contra el albino.

- ¡Mello, cálmate! - gritó Matt acercándose.

Pero no era una pelea, era un juego. De inmediato se pusieron Matt y Near contra Mello, aun que ni entre los dos lo podían someter.

Jugaron y rieron, disfrutaron aquella tarde como si supiesen que algo sucedería más adelante que les impediría poder continuar con aquella hermosa amistad que habían forjado.

Pero no le dieron mucha importancia, siguieron gozando de una tarde de juegos, sin recordar casi las cosas que los habían llevado a eso, sin recordar sus sufrimientos y angustias anteriores, sin recordar las cosas mala; y aun que las hubiesen recordado, entre los 3 habría sido más fácil ayudarse.

Entre los tres, todo era más fácil...

* * *

**Demonios... ¿Cómo seguir disculpándome?... La verdad no se me ocurre nada u.u**

**Quiero a agradecer a Taitta; D4rk-St3phy; angg; my-sixteen-panics; Chibi-tan; anónimaa3; y Srs-Chan 3; Fueron quienes comentaron el último capítulo... **

**Besos a todas y un FELIZ AÑO 2012! Disfruten!**

**Ayiw...**


	21. ¿Qué diablos harían?

**Hola!**

**Les dejo otro capi, es tarde aquí y no vengo durmiendo muy bien, cosas de la vida... ¬¬ ASí que volveré a ser breve:**

**angg: Fíjate bien y piensa lo que dijiste de Linda... este capítulo te ayudará ;) Yo igual te quiero, peque ^^**

**Chibi-tan: Me divertí escribiéndolo, lo de WW me salió del alma, tenía que ponerlo en al´gun lado, y me pareció el más oportuno, luego hay demasiado drama para cualquier broma -.- Ya verás... BESHOTE!**

**my-sixteen-panics: Aquí empienzan a surgir ciertas... cosas, que comenzarán a distanciarlos, pero... NO PUEDO DECIRTE MÁS, solo léelo! X3 Apapacho to you!**

**Scar Lawliet: BIENVENIDA, y te comprendo, las mermeladas se acaban en casa siempre, es que son caseras, de cereza, frambuesa, frutilla, grosella, guinda, moras, y muchas más... siempre me las como a cucharadas XD... Aquí sigo y trataré de subir el próximo lo más rápido que pueda, pero hay ciertas cosas... Bueno, te dejo, Beso y buen provecho!**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, me hicieron muy muy muy feliz!**

**Ojalá esto sirva de recompensa, el capítulo... VEINTIUNO! (PASAMOS LOS 20, GENTE XDDD)**

* * *

¿Qué diablos harían?

* * *

Entre los tres, todo era más fácil.

La tarde transcurrió entre risas y juegos, terminando con una pacífica merienda.

- Diablos, estoy lleno – comentó Matt, acariciándose la barriga.

- Coincido – murmuró Near.

- Vagos, no comiencen la digestión, debemos ir al Wammy's, es tarde – habló Mello poniéndose de pié, juntando los paquetes de galletas y el envase del refresco.

- ¡Oh, vamos, Mello! No debe ser tan tarde – se quejó Matt colocándose de espaldas en el pasto, con las manos detrás de la cabeza, preparándose para una siestecita.

- Near son las 17:10 – avisó el rubio y el chico dio un tremendo salto.

- Diablos – masculló saliendo bastante a prisa; los otros dos le siguieron bastante cerca, aun que uno más que el otro.

- ¿Por qué tanta prisa? – volvió a quejarse el gamer.

- Hace una hora debería de haberla despertado – murmuró.

- Déjala descansar, pobre chica – dijo casi regañándolo.

- Después le costará dormirse…

- No te preocupes – dijo Mello.

- … y mañana tenemos control médico – les recordó comenzando a correr al llegar a la plaza.

- Tiene razón – afirmaron los dos, largándose a correr tras él.

Corrieron todo el trayecto, llegando bastante agitados, al menos Near y Matt, ya que Mello solo con dos segundos de concentración, logró controlar su respiración.

Entraron cansados, subiendo las escaleras de inmediato, encontrándose a Linda en el pasillo.

- ¡Near! – saltó en brazos de su novio, para besarlo tiernamente.

- ¿Cómo dormiste? – le preguntó dejándola en el suelo.

- Excelente, ¿Qué les pasó? – notó el cansancio de los tres – ¿Dónde estaban?

- Fuimos a merendar afuera – comentó el rubio.

- ¿No me esperaron? – fingió estar ofendida.

- No podrías haber llegado bien – comentó Matt.

- Fuimos hasta el risco – dijo Near – hubieras tenido que esforzarte demasiado, además de que necesitabas dormir; pero… no bebería haber sido tanto tiempo, lo siento – se disculpo con pesadez.

- Solo dormí – la chica lo pensó – media hora de más, estuve haciendo algunos dibujos luego – dijo y de pronto los ojos le brillaron al recordar algo – Y, Mello, tengo que querías – sonrió.

- A-ahora no – dijo el chico ruborizándose levemente, ante la atenta mirada de los otros dos.

- Ahora, ¿Qué se traen ustedes? – preguntó Matt, la última vez que había pasado eso, había discutido con Mello.

- Nada, es un secreto – dijo la chica y le sacó la lengua. El pelirrojo la imitó.

- No seas chiquilín – le regañó Mello.

- Tú no te metas – le dijo Linda.

- Si tú dices – dijo con sarcasmo, rodando los ojos.

- Near, ¿Me acompañas a merendar? – preguntó batiendo las pestañas.

- Por supuesto – dijo el chico, haciendo que su novia se prenda de su brazo.

- Después te lo muestro – dijo a Mello, para comenzar a alejarse.

- De acuerdo – el rubio sentía su rostro muy caliente.

- ¿Qué te va a mostrar? – preguntó Matt, antes que unas puertas se abran, dejando paso a algunos jóvenes que de seguro iban a merendar igual.

- Ahora no – susurró Mello al pendiente que nadie lo escuche.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó tocando su hombro.

- Es… digamos que algo… muy vergonzoso – Matt no entendía por qué se ponía colorado; si no le daba vergüenza actuar como chica, creía que nada más lo haría.

- Okay, más tarde – dijo emprendiendo la caminata hasta su cuarto.

- No te voy a decir – de repente dijo Mello a su espalda; se dio vuelta y lo miró disgustado – Mañana sabrá que es, confía en mí – el chico frente suyo lo miró a los ojos – Por favor – dijo con voz de niña.

- No hables así – gruñó; detestaba cuando hablaba así, lo convencía de hacer cosas que no le agradaban, generalmente caprichos, si era pedido con esa voz – O sea, ¿Qué tanto es? ¿No me dirás por que re da vergüenza?

- Es algo bastante embarazoso – dijo ya caminando.

- Supongo que tendré que esperar – susurró resignado, siguiéndolo; siempre terminaba haciendo que él quería.

En su habitación, hicieron las tareas correspondientes para el día siguiente, lo que más tiempo en sus vidas ocupaba, y aquella vez, no fue la excepción.

- Tengo hambre – se quejó Matt – Son las 9:25, hace como cuatro horas que estamos haciendo tareas.

- Pero aún no terminamos, así que hay que continuar – dijo Mello – Si quieres ve a buscar algo de comer, pero yo terminaré ahora – no modificó su posición ni dejó de escribir al oír la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse. En el silencio suspiró y continuó leyendo, analizando y trascribiendo textos para su trabajo. A los dos minutos la puerta volvió a sonar, siguiéndole un agradable olor a chocolate caliente. Observó que Matt se sentaba en su cama, con dos tazas humeantes en una mano y una caja de donas en la otra. Su estómago rugió.

- ¿Quieres? – le ofreció una taza, sonriente.

- Gracias – le devolvió el gesto aceptando la bebida, al sentarse frente a su amigo.

- Solo pude sacar una caja – dijo Matt – Esta vez por poco la cocinera me descubre – agregó abriéndola, sacando una – pero es la de 8 donas.

- Va a alcanzar – dijo confiado el rubio.

- Salud – propuso Matt levantado su taza.

- Salud – aceptó imitándolo.

- Por que salgamos sin traumas de lo que nos espera mañana…

- … y que logremos nuestro objetivo - dijeron y chocaron las tazas. Comieron en silencio, hasta terminar los bizcochos, para luego continuar con sus trabjos, en un ambiente mucho más distendido que el anterior.

Al terminar antes, Mello debió bajar las tazas sin ser descubierto en la cocina. Matt quedó solo terminado, ya que le faltaba poco. Al traspasar el último párrafo, la puerta se abrió nuevamente.

- ¿Hacemos algo hoy? Hace mucho que no hacemos nada - dijo sin mirara a la sorprendida Linda, de pié aún en el marco de la puerta.

- Emm... Hola Matt - saludó. El chico giró rápidamente para mirarla.

- Ho-hola Linda - murmuró incómodo - ¿Qué buscas?

- A Mello, necesito darle lo que me pidió - habló muy contenta.

- ¿Qué te pidió? preguntó con evidente interés.

- Un corpiño - dijo señalándose el busto. Matt se coloreó entero, mientras abría los ojos como platos.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó incrédulo; con razón Mello no quería que lo sepa nadie.

- Un corpiño - repitió y sonrió - ¿Tú igual quieres uno?

- No - dijo de inmediato - ¿Usará un corpiño?

- No exactamente - Linda parecía realmente entusiasmada con esa idea.

- ¿Por qué estás tan contenta con esto? - preguntó mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

- Es un secreto entre Mello y yo - dijo me modo malicioso.

- Eres mala, Mello tampoco me quiso contar del todo - dijo algo caprichoso, pero sintiéndose mal en serio.

- Es que... no lo entenderías... son... "cosas de chicas" - se encogió de hombros negando con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír, como diciéndole que no había de otra.

- Demonios - maldijo pasando entre sus cabellos una mano, claramente molesto e incómodo.

- ¿Todo en orden? - preguntó viéndolo suspirar con pesadez.

- Es que no entiendo, no puedo entenderlo y QUIERO entenderlo - dijo negando con la cabeza - Imagina que tu mejor amiga se quiere convertir en varón, trata de comprenderlo, trata de comprenderme - levantó la vista tocándose el pecho, como si le doliese - Mello ya no me cuenta casi nada; la amistad que teníamos antes, se ha transformado, a sufrido una metamorfosis horrible - dijo lamentándose las cosas que habían pasado, entre ellas, el haberse dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Mello - nos miramos diferente, tememos vernos a los ojos, hablarnos de frente a solas - dijo sintiendo un leve nudo en su garganta, que supo ocultar con primeriza maestría - Por distintas cosas nosotros mismos hemos alzado un vidrio entre ambos, por el que nos podemos ver y seguir jugando y riendo, pero jamás con la cercanía que teníamos antes; ese "vivo y en directo" -acabó, completamente triste, sentándose en en borde de su cama.

Linda lo miró y se le acercó, para abrazarle la cabeza.

- Matt, a veces el que una cosa desaparezca, una cosa valiosa para nosotros, indica que otra mejor está en camino, y que será mejor de lo que imaginamos; pienso que ese es tu caso - murmuró acariciando sus rollizos cabellos - De seguro Mello tiene sus motivos, sabes que siempre los tiene - el pelirrojo sonrió - Y te recompensará de algún modo por toda esta ayuda y apoyo que le estás dando - le animó.

- ¿En serio crees eso? - preguntó algo esperanzado.

- Por supuesto - le sonrió y acarició su mejilla.

- ¿Qué crees que sea? - dijo con ojitos brillantes, expectantes.

- ¿Qué cosa? - fuera de lugar, preguntó Linda.

- Mi recompensa - dijo el chico pensando en aquella remera a rayas blanca, negra y roja, que había visto en el centro comercial; o el nuevo P.S.P. que salía en Internet.

- Si has sufrido mucho, tu recompensa será grande. Si el universo te quita una amistad, de seguro te dará... - se detuvo, insegura.

- ¿Qué cosa? - Matt estaba decidido a saber qué era aquello que iba a recibir de Mello a cambio de la enorme angustia que sentía en ese momento.

Linda vaciló, ya que presentía que la situación entre sus dos mejores amigos, casi hermanos, era mucho más complicada que una amistad frágil y temía hacerle ver a Matt aquello que aún era invisible a sus ojos por parte del rubio; además de preocuparse de que el pelirrojo no esté listo para la noticia.

- ¿No te das cuenta? - le preguntó de pronto, cuando su mente descubrió el modo de escapar de aquella situación y, al mismo tiempo, ayudar a su amigo a que vea el verdadero modo en que Mello lo miraba desde hacía tiempo, ayudarlo a que comience a darse cuenta de los sentimientos que el rubio solo compartía con ella por miedo a las críticas y juicios que podrían ejercer los demás sobre él.

- ¿De qué? - preguntó de modo muy inocente.

- Te darás cuenta muy pronto - le dijo sonriente - solo mira con mayor detenimiento lo que rodea y verás una pronta recompensa; si yo te dijese, sería trampa - habló caminando hacia la puerta - Nos vemos luego, Matt - se despidió.

Matt aún confundido y dudando ciertas cosas, devolvió el gesto y agradeció el consejo. La puerta se cerró.

Así que debía observar mejor a su alrededor... La cosa se le haría difícil al querer jugar con su consola.

0-0-0

Linda, en el pasillo, suspiró. Se había escapado por muy poco de aquella, la próxima debía ser más cuidadosa. Sabía que aquello era más que delicado, en especial para Mello, y como si lo hubiese llamado con el pensamiento, se lo encontró poco antes de llegar a su cuarto.

- Te confundí con Near - le regañó el rubio.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó parpadeando confundida.

- Te confundí con Near - repitió el chico, algo avergonzado - Fui a verte a tu cuarto y había alguien acostado en tu ca,a - explicó - y, claro, me acerqué, le hice nana en la espalda y me asusté bastante al ver salir usa bola de algodón en vez de su cabello - Se encogió de hombros al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos - Encima el muy tonto me dice: "No me acosarás a mi también ¿Verdad?" - imitó el modo de hablar del albino, haciendo reír bastante a Linda - No te rías por favor - pidió tratando de buscar algo de paciencia.

- ¡Ay, Mello! - dijo secando una pequeña lágrima de su ojo - ¿Y tu le haces caso? - preguntó con resignación.

- Por supuesto - dijo de inmediato, poniendo su rostro serio - ¿O a qué crees que se podía referir? - dijo Mello antes de dar un pequeño y corto suspiro, tiñendo su rostro de aquella expresión frustrada y triste, como cada vez que hablaba de Matt. Linda, y solo Linda, sabía cuánto estaba sufriendo el rubio por su "mejor amigo"; suspiró.

- Mello ¿No vas a hablar con él? ¿Lo encararás? No es bueno que te sigas reprimiendo toda tu vida - dijo buscando sus ojos.

- Vamos a hablar al baño, necesito...

- ... descargarte. Vamos - dijo tomándolo de la mano para guiarlo al baño.

Una vez allí, su lugar privado para hablar, Linda pidió una explicación.

- Hoy a la mañana... - sintió su rostro por demás caliente - casi me besa... - dijo apartando la mirada a la manchita del suelo.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó agudo, sorprendida - ¿Cómo fue?

- Le dio otro berrinche: Quiere ver una de tus ecografías - comenzó - y le dije que podía ser filmada y no quiso y lo senté en mi cama y luego todo pasó muy rápido... - recordó la sensación placentera de tener TAN cerca al pelirrojo; su rostro ya era, literalmente, un horno - ... la cosa es que terminó abrazándome, mucho y muy cerca, demasiado... y besándome el cuello - terminó queriendo que ella le pudiese dar una pista de todo aquello, ya que perdido estaba desde hacía bastante.

- Eso es raro - solo pudo decir la castaña, tratando de encontrar otra respuesta, sin mucho éxito.

- Lo sé - soltó medio hablando, medio suspirando - Encima, te juro que sus labios con mucha fuerza, casi le digo lo que siento o le pregunto si sentía los mismo que yo - dijo con furor - pero... - su rostro cayó por la tristeza - Reaccioné antes, y corrí, huí y corrí como un maldito cobarde;si no habría hecho algo de lo que me... - no supo continuar, ya que él no se arrepentiría si 'eso' llegaba pasar.

- Mello, pero... no entiendo ¿Por qué estás tan mal, por que casi se besan, si era lo que tu querías? - preguntó confundida.

- Por que no me dejaré ganar - dijo alzando la frente - No me dejaré ganar esta batalla...

- Eso es absurdo - Linda rodó los ojos, entendiendo - Mello, no hay que razonar en todo esto, nos son batallar que hay que ganar o perder, todo lo contrario, dos personas se unen para tratar de ayudarse y acompañarse - dijo y Mello lo meditó por unos segundos - Además, Matt espera algo de ti, algo grande y de mucho valor - dijo y el rubio la miró con ojos enormes - No por nada te besó de esa manera, dicen que si te besan en el cuello te desean, y por lo que me contaste, él podría estar en un dilema similar al tuyo, salvo que el no lo llama, aún, amor...

- Esa es una palabra más grande de lo que suena - la incomodidad era enorme en él, cada vez que se tocaba ese tema - Aparte, luego, trató de disculparse o lo que sea, pero se veía en serio arrepentido, mucho - agachó la mirada abrazándose a si mismo, pero recuperó la compostura de inmediato, sin querer ni verse ni mucho menos sentirse débil - Yo le dije que no lo mencione, pero creo que no pude evitar mi expresión dolida, ya que parecía que continuaría, pero luego de mirarme de frente se detuvo, como si no quisiera lastimarme más - concluyó mirándola, para ver si decía algo más.

- En algún momento debes decírselo, esa es mi última palabra - casi le regañó su hermana.

- Sé que en algún momento deberé confesarme y sabrá esto que siento, pero debo prepararme para ello - concluyó en un susurro. Linda sonrió poniéndose de pié.

- Y para eso estoy yo aquí, sabes que te prepararé para ese entonces - lo tomó de la mano para sacarlo de allí llendo a su habitación.

- ¿Qué...?

- Tengo lo que querías - sonrió - pero hay que sacar a Near - susurró y abrió la puerta.

- Linda ¿Dónde estabas? - de inmediato preguntó el albino sentado en su cama.

- Paseé un rato con Mello, pero necesito que nos dejes a solas un rato - dijo entrando y sentándose en la cama, largando un suspiro.

- ¿Por qué debo salir? - preguntó disconforme.

- por que es algo entre Mello y yo - - dijo la chica empujándolo por la espalda hacia la puerta.

- OK; pero me debes una . dijo el albino caminando.

- ¡Te amo! - gritó antes de cerrar la puerta - a ver... eso... ¿De qué color? ¿Negra o blanca? -preguntó entusiasmada.

- No lo sé... negra, creo - se avergonzaba cada vez más.

- Ok, mira, tengo este conjunto es una talla más de la que uso, supongo que te llegará bien - dijo sacando un coulotte y un corpiño copa B con pequeños y bonitos detalles.

- ¿Lo has usado tu? - preguntó como si fuese algo vital.

- No; lo compré por que estaba de oferta, para cuando... crezca - dijo golpeándose levemente la pancita, apenas asomada.

- Oh - dijo mirándolo, estudiándolo - Pero... hay un detalle... yo no lleno esto - señaló el corpiño sin animarse a tocarlo.

- Tengo algo que te servirá - la chica dejó el conjunto en su cama y buscó en lo más profundo de su cajonera, de donde sacó una cajita mediana de plástico - Las usé yo durante un tiempo, antes de desarrollarme por completo - dijo abriéndosela y sacando un corpiño de silicona color rubio, coloradísimo, recibió en sus manos los objetos que le tendía la castaña.

- Se siente extraño - hizo una mueca de asco.

- ¡Ña! Acostúmbrate - dijo mientras caminaba a su armario - mira, tengo un par te Jean, varios estilos y colore, después algunas remeras y musculosas para combinar - dijo arrojando la ropa por sobre su cabeza, hacia atrás.

- No creo que quede muy bien con esto... - murmuró sosteniendo una musculosa amarillo patito de forma irregular, con varios triángulos vacío que dejarían a la vista bastante de su piel. Todas las remeras y musculosas eran muy osadas - ¿Tu usas esto? - preguntó imaginando a su bebota en aquellas escotadasmusculosas que revoleaba hacia atrás.

- A veces, para salir a la playa o... para salir... ¿Qué se yo? - dijo encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia. Mello era aún más sobre protector que Near - Entonces, ¿Nada de musculosas provocadoramente sexys?

- Preferiría que no - dijo observando todas las prendas.

- Tengo un par de vestidos...

- ¿No tienes nada negro? - preguntó colocándose a su lado - ¿Que sea... sexy? - trató de seguirle la corriente.

- Tengo... - pensó - ¿Algo negro? - continuó pensando; recordó de pronto un ataque de compradora que le había dado cerca de nueve mese atrás - Si, tengo algo negro, pero... - vaciló - ... es muy sexy-provocador - dijo insegura.

- ¿Qué tanto? ¿Te lo has puesto tu? - preguntó.

- No, y espera... - se metió casi por completo dentro del ropero; para salir arrastrando una caja blanca - Es de cuero, brillante y ajustado - dijo y se sentó en la cama, Mello la imitó - Hace un par de meses quise comprármelo, conseguí dinero extra y lo compre; tal vez no haya sido muy caro, pero me gusta mucho - abrió la caja mostrando un pantalón de cuero brillante, un chaleco sin mangas que se notaba ajustado, un cinturón con una hebilla de cruz plateada y un tapado algo largo, negro con detalles de cruces negras.

- Wow - murmuró el chico, mientras sacaba el cinturón como si fuese un antiguo jarrón de la dinastía china.

- Si el cinturón te cruza, el resto te llega - dijo Linda.

- A ver... - envolvió su cuerpo con el objeto, abrochándolo sin problema - Perfecto - murmuró viendo sus caderas adornadas.

- Te queda pintado - dijo Linda contenta, tendiéndole los pantalones y el chaleco sin mangas - Pasa al baño, te espero...

- De acuerdo - dijo caminando al lugar, para cerrar la puerta con lago de prisa, pero no parecía la suficiente para poder mantener a la castaña tranquila.

- Mello, Mello, Mello, Mello, Mello, Mello, Mello, Mello, Mello, Mello, Mello, Mello, Mello, Mello, Mello, Mello, Mello, Mello, Mello... - aclamaba, impaciente, rápidamente.

- ¡Ya va! ¡Es difícil! - gritó el chico desde adentro del pequeño cuarto de aseo, batallando por meterse dentro de las pequeñas y poco flexibles prendas.

- Mello, Mello, Mello, Mello, Mello, Mello, Mello, Mello, Mello, Mello, Mello, Mello, Mello, Mello, Mello, Mello, Mello, Mello, Mello...

- ¿Linda? - de repente Matt se asomó desde su puerta; quedó paralizada en el lugar ¿Qué diablos hacía Matt allí? - ¿Mello está aquí? Te oí decir su nombre - dijo preocupado.

- Emmm... - vaciló, ya que por la anterior charla con el rubio, no le gustaba que Matt se enterase de nada - Ve afuera, ahora lo devuelvo - dijo parándose y empujándolo hacia afuera.

- ¿Por qué no ahora? Es algo por de más urgente - dijo el gamer haciendo una mueca.

- ¿En serio? - sonrió esperanzada, pensando que por fin uno de ellos ería el autor de aquel primer y difícil paso.

- No es algo muy bueno - musitó el chico, bastante serio para que aquello sea una cosa buena, justamente.

- ¿Qué suced...? - quiso preguntar pero sintió la puerta del baño abrirse - ¡Adiós! - le cerró la puerta al pelirrojo en la cara; giró y quedó boquiabierta. Mello, todo encuerado, se veía realmente bien - DE-MO-NIOS ¡TE VES MUY SEXY! - gritó entusiasmada, _ahora si que Matt le haría caso._

- ¿Quién es sexy? - gritó Near del tro lado de la puerta, congelando a Mello.

- ¿Están los chicos afuera? - preguntó agudo e histérico, el chico, rozando lo que era su falsete, corriendo hacia el daño como princesa huidiza.

- Apresúrate - le advirtió la chica antes de que se cierre la puerta, para que ella meta toda toda la ropa a los tirones dentro de su armario, como si tratase de esconder a un muerto. Escuchó la puerta y dio un pequeño grito, escondiendo tras suyo el corpiño de silicona.

- ¿Quién es sexy? ¿Por qué? - entró de pronto Near, abriendo la puerta de par en par. La observó de arriba a abajo, como detective que trata de encontrar un indicio de culpabilidad.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó algo nerviosa por la mirada de escrutinio de su novio.

- ¿Quién es sexy? ¿Mello es sexy? ¿Por que? ¿Qué estaban haciendo? - preguntó acercándosele, aprisionándola por la cintura, utilizando todo el poder que tenía su mirada sobre la chica.

- P-por supuesto q-que...

- ¿Yo? ¿Sexy? - salió Mello del baño, como si recién llegase a escena - ¡Siempre! - dijo haciendo una pose de modelo, tratando de quitar hierro al asunto.

- Mello, necesitamos hablar - dijo el albino, más serio y urgido de lo que jamás lo había visto.

- Es urgentísimo - acotó Matt, mirándolo de lleno en los ojos - Vámonos, ahora - dijo girando para salir a prisa.

- Ok - dijo siguiéndolo, extrañado.

- Quédate aquí y espérame - dijo Near a su novia, haciéndola sentir extrañamente mal, por el tono frío y brusco que había utilizado con ella - Y no nos espíes, por favor - dijo acariciando su rostro, para luego atraerla y besarla profundamente, extrañándola aún más. Se separó y la chica quedó sola en menos de medio segundo. Aún algo abobada, abrió el armario y comenzó a doblar y acomodar su ropa, con eso se entretendría hasta que llegue su amado.

Por fuera, tres adolescentes por poco corrían hacia la habitación de los mayores.

Una vez allí, comenzó el desastre.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó preocupado, las caras de los mejores no denotaban las mejores vibras.

- ¿Qué hiciste recién con Linda? - preguntó Matt serio como nunca.

- Me... ella me... m-me mostró ropa suya, para pueda usar para, el plan - dijo con dificultad, para ver las caras de los chicos crisparse por el angustia.

- ¿E-ella sabía que era para eso? ¿S-sabía ella? ¿L-lo m-mencionaron en algún momento? - preguntó Near apoyándose en una de las camas, como si las fuerzas le fallasen de repente.

- Eso creo, pero no lo hablamos... ¿Chicos qué...? - fue interrumpido.

- ¡NO! ¡ELLA PIENSA QUE LO HACES SOLO POR GUSTO! - estalló el menor, gritando a todo pulmón, pero sin dejar de mostrar un aspecto frágil.

- Espera - Mello abrió los ojos como platos - ¿Cómo? - preguntó confundido, sin querer creer que aquello iba por el camino que estaba yendo.

- ¡QUE ELLA PIENSA QUE ERES TRAVESTI POR GUSTO! ¡ELLA PIENSA QUE NO SERÁ PARA EL PLAN! - de pronto tomó fuerzas poniéndose de pié para acercarse al rubio, que lo miraba fuera de lugar.

- Pero... y-yo les conté... - Mello no podía dar cabida a su razón, que le estaba mostrando el por qué de las cosas que estaban pasando, aun que el no la quería escuchar, precisamente.

- Matt me contó que ella te daría ropa interior y todo comenzó a encajar de la nada, sé que tu lo vez; Matt aún no puede, pero SE QUE TU SI - dijo casi lanzando chispas por los ojos de la ira contenida - Ella piensa que haces eso para y por la persona que amas - dijo entre dientes, como un susurro y acercándose mucho al chico, que se ruborizó de pronto.

Allí estaba todo claro. Linda pensaba que él, Mello, quería ropa de chica para poder... seducir o atraer o lo que sea a... Matt, cosa que no podía ser más falsa, incorrecta, inexacta, fingida ni ficticia.

La habitación dio un giro brusco y cayó al suelo de rodillas, sosteniéndose la frente, repentinamente mareado.

¿Qué diablos harían ahora?

* * *

**El siguiente trataré de subirlo lo rápido que la cocina me permita, estoy de cocinera en casa y no estoy durmiendo bien por que mi mamá no está en casa por las noches tampoco... y yo me pongo a pensar: ¿Apagué el compu? ¿Apagué la tele? ¿Apagué todas la hornallas? ¿Cerré las puertas, ventanas y extras?... Y no puedo conciliar el sueño fácilmente luego de desvelarme pensando todo eso...**

**Así que me voy a dormir, por que hoy tengo franco y mis hermanos harán todo (no es mucha seguridad, pero al menos son dos cabeza) **

**Cariñotes y vamos por el final, cada vez falta menos!**

**Ayiw...**


	22. Plan: primera parte

**Hallo!**

**Aquí, dejando más letras que forman mis manitos ordenadas pro mi locura!**

**Sé que quieren leer así que... RESPUESTAS!**

**Nyankeyti: AQUÍ SABRÁS QUE PASA, EN NINGÚN OTRO LUGAR PODRÁS VER ESTO, ASÍ QUE SIGUE EN LA MISMA PÁGINA Y EN LA MISMA HISTORIA, QUE NO TE DECEPCIONARÉ xdd. Eso es mi locura, ya te acostumbrarás... Gracias por dejar el review, y bienvenida... X3**

**angg: Yo igual estoy ansiosa, quiero que pasen las cosas ya! Y, claro que Linda entendió todo mal, con el trauma que sufrió la pobre... u.u Las cosas se complicarán un montón! Y yaoi sihabrá... me estoy impacientando por que llegue esa parte... X3 Te dejo, besotes y este capi ¿Llegó rápido igual? Mira que es bastante largo XD**

**Chibi-tan: Chica, me haz hecho reír un montón con lo de las bubis de Mello... por que, es una ironía, te cuento: yo no tengo bubis, tengo tumores, soy nene y tengo tumores y a mi amiguito me lo cortaron para que cante bien (?¿?¿) Y el de Mello, no lo tocaremos, es de Matt y si se lo tocamos, me corta un tumor... (ni me hagas caso, estoy demás estúpida hoy XD) Te quiero y gracias por comentarrr!**

**my-sixteen-panics: ¿C-confuso?... DIME YA QUE NO ENTENDISTE (si así hiciste) Y TE RESPONDO YA CON LA EXPLICACIÓN! Es que después te puedes confundir, además, me ayudas a mejorar así... Besote y gracias por la paciencia, la precio mucho en este momento, ya que ni con migo misma tengo paciencia ^^U**

**Scar Lawliet: Creo que todas nos podemos imaginar a Mello sexy, es decir... *comienza a babear, con la vista perdida*... ¿En qué estaba yo? ESO, el plan será una cosa de querer morirse, ya lo tengo escrito y me muero cuando lo repaso XDDD Y en cuanto a tu comentario de Mello, lee esto, chica, y luego dime que piensas... Cariños!**

**Veremos que les parece esto en los reviews...**

**Chichis... el capítulo 22... solo para ustedes, lectoras!**

* * *

Plan: primera parte.

* * *

¿Qué diablos harían ahora?

Matt apareció a su lado de inmediato, ayudándolo a incorporarse; se sostuvo de los brazos del pelirrojo con fuerza, las piernas le temblaban como si fuese una marioneta, y el chico lo abrazó firmemente, llevándolo a la cama.

- Pero-no-yo-ella... diablos - mascuyó al sentarse con ayuda del gamer, que estaba más que al pendiente de su amigo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Near.

- ¿Cuando lo harás? - preguntó el albino.

- Mañana - el menor abrió los ojos como platos - Matt logró ponernos en la VIP de mañana del boliche donde va cada fin de semana - explicó.

- ¿No puedes retrasarlo? ¿Y cómo están seguros que estará allí? - preguntó Near viendo el modo de solucionar todo aquel lío.

- No se lo puede retrasar más, ya hay otra denuncia en su expediente, una nena de 10 años, una turista - aclaró - Y lo sabemos por que Matt ha hackeado todas las bases de informaciones, tenemos todos sus datos y SABEMOS, que estará allí - dijo, sorprendiendo al menor, que miró a Matt, quien no dejaba de mirar a Mello con preocupación, aun que éste no le prestase la mínima atención en aquel momento. En cierto momento, había subestimado a Matt, ahora sabía de lo que era capaz _si era Mello quien se lo pedía_.

- ¿Y necesitas si o si su ropa?

- Si, la que me eligió... es perfecta - murmuró sin despegar sus ojos de los del albino.

- Debes avisarle, ser tu el que le dé la noticia - dijo el peliblanco.

- Le dará otro ataque histérico, y nos haz contado que no puede estar tensa - dijo el rubio - No solo su salud correrá peligro, la del bebé igual - dijo y llevó sus manos a su cabello para aferrarlo con fuerza ¿QUÉ HARÍAN? - Podemos avisarle una vez que ya haya pasado todo - sugirió.

- Piénsalo bien, Mello - de pronto habló Matt, ganándose su atención - Por lo histérica que es, no será diferente decirle ahora, mañana, pasado o en una semana, le dará un ataque igual - dijo y el rubio agachó el rostro; no sabía que podían hacer - No diré que no me importa, por que claro que me importa, pero debe saberlo - dijo y miró a Near, quién afirmó con la cabeza.

- Esto le incumbe a ella más que a nadie, por lo que...

- ... debe saberlo - terminaron diciendo al unísono los menores. Mello sentía que la habitación daba vueltas; aquello estaba más que terrible.

- ¿En serio lo creen así? - preguntó. Sabía que Near jamás lastimaría a Linda, como sabía que Matt podía ver y analizar ciertas cosas que él no, siendo sus complemento, y que tenía su palabra de que lo ayudaría.

- Si, pero...

- ... espera a mañana - dijo primero Near y terminó Matt.

- Mañana, pero... no me siento el indicado para decirle esto, Near - dijo dando la indirecta directamente.

- No, Mello, debes hacerlo tú - dijo de inmediato, endureciendo las facciones.

- Sabes lo directo y poco sutil que soy para estas cosas - le dijo el rubio - Si por lo que es todo esto es por mantener la integridad de Linda intacta, debes ser tu quien lo haga, tienes esa forma de hablarle que no la lastimas, contrario a como lo haría yo de darle la noticia - dijo sincero.

- Está bien - aceptó con un suspiro - ¿Qué haremos mañana, entonces? - preguntó, viendo cómo, dónde y cuándo se lo diría.

- Yo mañana faltaré a clases, debo mentalizarme para lo que vendrá - dijo haciendo un mohín, el choco-adicto.

- ¿Y tu, Matt?

- Él irá a clases, si faltamos todos sería algo por demás sospechoso - dijo Mello, Matt lo miró frunciendo el ceño, claramente molesto por eso, pero no replicó nada.

- Si desaparecerás en todo el día, Linda se pondrá mal y, pienso que lo mejor sería decírselo una vez que ya lo hayan hecho, por la noche, así que...

- ... es allí donde debes actuar, Near - dijo Matt, comprendiendo de pronto el plan de Mello - Debes distraerla - miró al rubio que le sonreía levemente.

- Eso será sencillo. L me dio dinero hace un tiempo, y con una leve tarde de compras la puedo distraer; pero querrá verlos, siempre está preguntando por ustedes - dijo el albino y de pronto le cayó la ficha, ÉL debía hacer eso, solo, sin ayuda de nadie. Las ideas surgieron como una cascada en su mente, que solo las pudo organizar y prepararse para mentirle a su Linda.

- ¿Near? - preguntó Mello notándolo sumamente concentrado de un momento a otro.

- Ya está, luego del control, la llevaré al centro comercial, y allí la retendré todo el día de ser posible - dijo ya que era la posibilidad que más chance tenía de funcionar.

- Entonces - Mello dio un profundo suspiro, colocándose de pié - ya está todo arreglado, planeado - dijo mirándolo, ya a su lado.

- Deberemos tener los celulares en todo momento con nosotros, por si algo sucede, Matt deberá avisarnos como van las cosas en el Wammy's o si algo fuera de lo común sucede...

- ...y vigilar que el tipo no intente hacer nada; lo tiene sin poder moverse en Internet, ni utilizar su teléfono y otros sin que él se entere - terminó Mello y afirmaron, algo más aliviados, pero con la leve sensación de inseguridad en su mente.

- Iré con Linda, supongo que debo empezar a mentir desde ahora - se lamentó Near y abrió la puerta - Cualquier cosa volveré una vez que quede dormida - dijo y el rubio afirmó, cerrando la puerta.

Quedaron los dos mayores en silencio, pensando, analizando y aún sopesando algunas ideas. Mello, luego de un par de minutos, caminó hasta su escritorio.

- Escucha, Matt, necesito que mañana... ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó viendo la angustia en la cara del chico, al voltear a verlo.

- Mello... ¿Tú... amas alguien? - preguntó Matt al borde del llanto, con el pecho oprimido por el dolor.

- Yo... yo... - Mello no supo qué decir, se había olvidado que Matt había oído a Near, y lo agarró totalmente desprevenido, por ello se había bloqueado por completo - Yo... Matt... yo...

- ¿A quién? - preguntó con un hilo de voz, sintiendo que su corazón se trizaba en mil pedazos, mil veces en un segundo, y que no sanaría ni en mil años.

- Yo... yo... - solo podía balbucear; no podía hablar; no debía hablar.

- Dime, Mello, por favor - el pelirrojo tomó fuerzas para levantarse de la cama y caminar hacia el vacilante rubio aquellos dos pasos que los distanciaban; debía saber quién había logrado aquello que él tanto quería: conseguir el amor de Mello.

- No - dijo aún indeciso, deteniendo el avanzar de Matt al extender su brazo y colocar su manos sobre el pecho ajeno.

- Dímelo, Mello - pidió Matt envolviendo con ambas manos la del rubio sobre su pecho, sintiendo que era un lanza en llamas atravesando su trizado corazón, quemándolo, hiriéndolo.

- N-no, no puedo - dijo rehusándole sus ojos al pelirrojo.

- Por favor - rogó acercándolo un paso, alcanzando su cintura. Mello dio un respingo, sorprendido por la cercanía del gamer, sintiendo un carmesí intenso bañar sus mejillas ardientes.

- No - repitió sin notar que se acercaban cada vez más.

- Mello, te lo imploro - los brazos de Matt se cerraron en torno a la cintura del rubio, juntando un tanto bruscos sus cuerpos, del mismo modo que en aquella mañana; Mello, en un movimiento involuntario, envolvió el cuello del otro con uno de sus brazos, soltando de sus labios, un jadeo sin querer.

- No... Matt... - dijo el chico sintiendo como Matt presionaba sus caderas juntas, como lo acercaba a su cuerpo, sin pudor ni nada. Llegado cierto punto, debió dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de coger aire y, al mismo tiempo, no besar al chico que tenía enfrente. Matt, siendo tentado por la tersa piel de su cuello, comenzó lentamente a besarlo, desde su base, subiendo con parsimonia.

- Por... favor... Mello - rogaba entre beso y beso. El rubio que abrazaba comenzaba a respirara con irregularidad, lo que le ENCANTABA, sobra decir.

- No... Matt.. no... d-detent... Matt... - Mello se estaba dejando vencer, aquello que había dicho que no haría, estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento, pero no podía resistirse a Matt. Sintió que su cuerpo perdía fuerzas y que la habitación daba vueltas, haciendo que deba sujetarse con más fuerza del hacker: estaba hiperventilando a un nivel extremo - Matt.. d-déjame... por-por favor - rogó, pero no hizo esfuerzo alguno por alejar los labios del otro de su piel.

- No quiero... - susurró en su oído el pelirrojo con voz ronca, causando un suave escalofrío en el rubio.

"¿En serio no quiere dejarme?" pensó Mello sintiendo la temperatura de su rostro aumentar aún más.

- No puedo... - dijo en un momento, abalanzándose sobre el rubio en serio, cayendo sobre la cama sin mucha ceremonia.

- ¡Ay! - gritó Mello, entre asustado, sorprendido y excitado. Pareció, entonces, que Matt despertase de un sueño o algo, ya que levantó el rostro y lo miró con ojos enormes.

- L-lo siento t-tanto - dijo con el rostro rojísimo; Mello estaba bajo suyo con cara de nada, solo mirándolo con las mejillas rojas - Mello, discúlpame, en serio no sé que me pasó - dijo de un tirón, tratando de incorporarse, levantándose del cuerpo de Mello.

- Shh - chitó - Quieto - ordenó y Matt quedó quietísimo, no quería provocar la ira del rubio. Mello, entonces, lo abrazó por la cintura y los hombros, haciendo que repose su cabeza contra su pecho - No te muevas - dijo inhalando el aroma del otro al hundir su nariz en el rojo cabello; soltó un suspiro.

Matt sonrió, pasando sus brazos por debajo del rubio, para acurrucarse en su pecho. Aquello era un sueño, una fantasía vuelta realidad.

Quedaron así, ninguno se movió ni dijo nada, aun que sea la más mínima palabra habría arruinado el momento. Ambos disfrutaron de la companía y cercanía del otro durante los minutos que permanecieron conscientes.

Las horas pasaron y un pequeño albino se asomó a la habitación de los otros dos, encontrándolos abrazados y dormidos. Suspiró, había por fin dejado dormida a Linda y los otros dos se ponían a dormir. Bufó.

- Por fin - murmuró cerrando la puerta con delicadeza, dirigiendo sus pasos directamente a su cama, deseoso de descansar por la noche.

0-0-0

La mañana y las tareas, en aquella fresca mañana, comenzaron primero para unos que para otros.

Near se alistó y repasó el plan mental del día, mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto de la chica. Entró y todo estaba en calma. Caminó hasta ella y sonrió, enternecido al verla descansar tan plácidamente.

Se lamentó mucho el hecho de tener que mentirle en el siguiente día, pero recompuso el gesto de inmediato. La movió un poco.

- Buen día - la saludó apenas había abierto los ojitos adormilados.

- Hola - saludo con un susurro antes de besar a Near, con bastante entusiasmo, haciendo que se meta con ella entre las sábanas - Estás helado - murmuró acurrucándose en su pecho.

- Los días están fríos, amor; más a esta hora - dijo cerrando los ojos, a gusto por la compania de la chica.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Son las 7 de la mañana - dijo con algo de fastidio al recordar lo temprano que era.

- No quiero ir a control - se quejó la chica hundiendo su cara en el cuerpo del chico.

- Vamos, para luego te tengo una sorpresa - dijo Near dejando la tentativa, sabiendo que la chica caería.

- ¿Qué es? - preguntó, brillándole los ojitos.

- No te puedo decir - dijo el chico, haciéndola bufar.

- En ese caso - se lamentó, pero luego comenzó a acariciar su aún pequeña barriga con suavidad - Solo lo hago por tí, ni por mi que no tengo ganas ni por la sorpresa que no nos quiere contar Near - habló a su panza, con una dulzura que sorprendió a su novio.

- Parece que a partir de ahora, deberás comenzar a usar ropa un poco más holgada - dijo acariciando él también el vientre de la chica, que sonrió en el silencio por un momento, antes borrar aquella dulce mueca.

- ¿Crees que se parezca mucho a... él? - preguntó con temor; Near la observó entrecerrar los ojos con algo de dolor - ¿Y si no se parece mucho a mí? ¿Lo amarás igual? - preguntó mirándolo fijamente, como si fuese una pregunta de total y vital importancia. Entonces, la tomó de la cintura para besarla suvemente un momento.

- Escucha: Tú serás la madre, así que amaré al bebé aun que tenga cola y tres ojos - bromeó haciendo reír divertida a su novia.

- Gracias, Near, por todo esto que haces por mi y por él - dijo abrazándolo por le cuello - No se qué habría hecho de no estar tu aquí; sé que Mello y Matt hubieran estado, pero tú... - se detuvo y detalló su rostro, mordiéndose en labio inferior - ... Simplemente, gracias - murmuró abrazándolo con fuerza.

- No hay nada que agradecer - dijo abrazándola protector.

- Te quiero - murmuró y sintió de nuevo aquel cálido sentimiento por cada vez que Linda le decía aquello.

- Yo igual - dijo y se sonrieron por un par de segundos, antes que los ojos del chico vuelen al despertador de la chica - Debes prepararte, levántate ahora, así desayunarás tranquila - dijo el chico serio.

- Pero no quier-

- Por favor - pidió usando una cara que alguna vez Matt le había enseñado: abrió un poco los ojos, y trató de que dijesen algo. Linda quedó en blanco mirándolo por unos segundos.

- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Lo haré! Pero no me tortures más con esa carita - dijo la chica besándolo, abrazándolo y saliendo de la cama. Caminó hasta la puerta del baño - Espérame - dijo antes de cerrar la puerta, para tomar una pequeña ducha.

Terminó y salió con ropa interior, envuelta en una toalla blanca, encontrándose a Near durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama. Se le acercó y lo besó en la frente con calma. El chico abrió los ojos de inmediato.

- Linda - dijo algo sorprendido - ¿Ya estás lista? - preguntó aún medio dormido, pero abriendo los ojos como platos.

- Aún no, pero despierta - dijo buscando su ropa.

- Diantres ¿Qué hora es? - preguntó refregándose los ojos - ¿Dormí mucho?

- Son las 7:25, dormiste los 10 minutos de mi baño - Near suspiró estirándose, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, momento en el que Linda aprovechó para colocarse dentro del bonito vestido blanco que había recibido de regalo de L, cuando se había enterado.

Se colocó unas gruesas pantis del mismo color y buscó una delicada chaqueta amarilla.

- Vamos, amor, ya estoy lista - dijo y el chico se puso de pié robóticamente.

- Yo igual, bajemos - dijo caminando a la puerta.

- Espera que busco mis papeles - dijo tomando una carpeta rosa, colocándola en su cartera - Ahora si -dijo trotando para tomar su mano y salir.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el comedor y la cocina, donde buscaron su desayuno, consistente en una bowl de cereales y una exprimido de naranja, para salir a comer.

- Salud - propuso la castaña, mostrando en alto su bebida.

- Por nosotros - dijo y se inclinó un poco para tocar la pancita de la chica.

- Por los tres - concluyó y brindaron, para comer en un silencio cómodo.

- ¿Cómo dormiste? - preguntó Near, mirándola.

- No muy bien, tuve pesadillas por unos retorcijones que me vinieron - comentó llevándose un bocado de comida entre los labios.

- ¿Retorcijones? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Te dolió mucho? -preguntó alarmado, dejando a aun lado la comida.

- No te preocup-

- Es que debo preocuparme, ¿Y si le pasó algo al bebé? - interrumpió preocupado.

- Cálmate, cielo; hoy vamos a control y sabremos si es que algo pasó - le tranquilizó.

- De acuerdo, pero prométeme que la próxima vez me avisarás; no quiero que les suceda nada...

- Prometo avisarte - se sonrieron y terminaron de comer.

Llevó Near lo que habían utilizado a la cocina y salió de inmediato al hall. Ayudó a que Lida entre en su abrigo y le abrió lapuerta, para que salga ella y luego salir él, aún colocándose su abrigo.

- ¡Está frío! - dijo colgándose del brazo de su novio, buscando algo de calor.

- No te preocupes, ya está por llegar la primavera, ya verás como todo se mejora en ese tiempo - dijo queriendo referirse al clima.

- Ojalá que _todo_ mejore para bien con el pasar del tiempo - dijo elevando la vista al cielo. Near se extrañó.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

- Mello me asesinará, pero ¿Qué más da? - la chica se encogió de hombros - ¿Tú sabes acerca de la situación entre los chicos? - habló con cautela.

- Por supuesto - respondió - Matt desfallece por Mello - dijo con simpleza.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó atónita - ¿Matt también?

- ¿... Mello? - musitó el albino y detuvieron su marcha - Con razón - negó con la cabeza mientras volvía a avanzar.

- ¿Con razón qué?

- Ayer a la noche, quería hablar con ellos - la mirad curiosa de Linda le hizo recordar que debía mentir - Necesitaba una segunda opinión acerca de mi trabajo para historia - la chica lo miró extrañada, pero decidió no achaparrarse por eso - y cuando entré en su cuarto, estaban ambos, dormidos, abrazados, como solemos dormir a veces juntos - dijo mirándola, viendo si volvía al tema.

- ¿No me mientes? - preguntó esperanzada. Near sintió que el alma le caía al suelo.

- N-no, s-sabes que no lo haría - dijo algo inseguro, cosa que pasó desapercibida para la castaña.

- ¡Yahoo! - gritó dando un saltito. Near la miró raramente - Es que... - tomó aire, feliz - no te das una idea de cuanto estuvieron esperando todo que todo esto se de, al menos por parte de Mello - se sintió por demás feliz por sus amigos.

- Linda, no te alegres tanto - dijo él y la chica se extrañó mucho - Es cierto, ellos se gustan pero...

- Ellos se aman - corrigió ella levanatndu su dedo índice.

- Tal vez cambie un poco las cosas, pero siguen igual - Near se sentía bien por sus amigos, sabía que era difícil conseguir a una persona especial y el miedo que estaban sintiendo, pero sabía que, con el tiempo y al ser dos chicos, tendrían sus dificultades - Imagina que alguien los viese caminando por la callle o el Wammy's, de la mano, besándose, o abrazados... - planteó el chico.

- Primero, Mello no haría algo como eso, es muy orgulloso; segundo, Matt es demasiado tímido; y tercero, ¿Crees que se juntarán de inmediato en un noviazgo? - enumeró la chica.

- Es solo un planteo; sé que Mello es orgulloso, me lo vienes a decir a mi - dijo con algo de ironía, haciéndola sonreír - y, que Matt es tímido y vergonzoso, y que no andarán haciendo eso de día ¿Pero de noche? Si ellos, como tu dices, se "aman", estarán juntos ¿Qué pasará cuando vean dos chicos tan jóvenes como ellos abrazados, besándose? O haciendo otras cosas, sabes que Mello no se detiene con nada cuando quiere algo, tu y yo sabemos de que _algo_ estoy hablando - dijo haciendo que la chica se sonroje - y Matt, se dejará arrastrar por ello como con cada cosa que quiere Mello - dijo analítico.

- Pero con Mello ya hemos pensado en eso - dijo astuta, sonriendo con sorne.

- Linda... - Near comprendió que se refería al travestismo de Mello, pero no alcanzó a pensar más, que un auto negro se detenía a su lado.

- Es Roger - dijo la chica y subieron al auto.

- Buen día chicos - saludó el anciano y arrancó el auto - Salieron más temprano hoy - comentó.

- Es que tengo el primer turno - dijo linda, sonriéndole.

- No había ningún otro para este mes - dijo Near y siguieron la charla sin volver a tema Mello-Matt.

- Los espero aquí - dijo apagando el motor, ya fuera del sanatorio.

- Después de control, quería llevar a Linda de paseo - dijo Near.

- ¿Esa era la sorpresa? - preguntó la chica entusiasmada.

- Si, pero primero deben...

- ¡Vamos, Roger! Déjanos pasear - pidió Linda entusiasmadísima.

- ... - Roger los miró algo contraído.

- Por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa...

- De acuerdo - dijo resignado - los buscaré en la tarde...

- No es necesario, tengo dinero para tomar un taxi - dijo Near ayudando a bajar a la chica.

- De acuerdo, nos veremos luego - dijo despidiéndose con la mano, para luego arrancar el auto.

- Hasta pronto - se despidió animada la chica, antes de dirigirse a la entrada del edificio, prendida del brazo de su novio.

0-0-0

En el Wammy's House, Mello despertó tranquilamente, encontrándose con Matt aún dormido a su lado, con ambas manos bajo su mentón hechas puños, recostado de costado. Lo miró por un rato; se veía realmente tierno cuando dormía, siempre había pensado aquello, incluso antes de darse cuanta que lo quería como mas que un amigo. Y, la noche anterior, le había dado a entender que lo quería. Sintió las mejillas arder al recordar como el pelirrojo que tanto quería se acurrucaba en su pecho y suspiraba su nombre entre sueños.

De pronto miró la hora: 7:30 a.m. Era bastante temprano y sabía que Near y Linda ya se encontraban en el sanatorio; esa era su oportunidad. Lo más suave que pudo, se levantó de la cama y busco varias cosas que le servirían en el día y noche que le esperaba: su celular, billetera, una pequeña daga que había encontrado en el lugar secreto la primera vez que había llegado allí con Matt y MUCHAS barras de chocolate, cerca de treinta. Colocó todo en una pequeña mochila, buscó sus zapatos y un post-it, en el cual escribió algo breve, que le hizo colorear hasta las uñas.

Colocó el papel donde debía y antes de salir, volvió a mirar al hacker, encontrándolo en la misma posición.

"Está demasiado frío" pensó y lo cubrió con una gruesa frazada. Quedó de pié a su lado, mirándolo, y sin poder evitarlo, su mano derecha acarició sus cabellos. Se mordió el labio al verlo suspirar dormido y se inclinó hacia sus labios. Una sensación de ensueño le atacó entonces, haciendo que cierre los ojos y que acerque solo un poco más sus rostros. Debía separarse y hacer lo que debía hacer, pero aquellos labios le llamaban a no separarse más de ellos, despertar a su dueño, para que le siga y...

Separó de modo algo brusco sus rostros, al notar que ya sostenía al pelirrojo de la nuca y que había comenzado a abrir y cerrar sus labios en búsqueda de más, quedando quieto por miedo a que despierte, para ver a Matt revolverse un poco y suspirar su nombre, aún dormido.

Suspiró y se incorporó, para salir de inmediato al pasillo, pero dándose dos segundos para mirarlo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Llegó a la habitación de Linda en poco tiempo, entrando con sigilo, viendo si por alguna casualidad, había alguien allí, pero al encontrar vacío el cuarto, entró con entera confianza.

Buscó dentro del armario de la chica, donde la había visto buscar aquellas ropas, encontrándolas luego de varios minutos de sacar la ropa recientemente acomodada por la castaña. Una vez la ropa en su mochila, guardó la caja en el mismo lugar, y colocó todo encima de ella como si nada hubiera pasado. Se dirigió con seguridad a la cajonera de su ropa interior y encontró allí a... esas... cosas, con algo de asco las sacó de la caja y las envolvió en una re las remeras de la chica.

Salió del cuarto y camino con algo de lentitud por los pasillos del Wammy's. Las dudas asaltaban su mente sin descanso ¿Y si algo salía mal? ¿Y si no podía con el tipo? ¿Y si No estaba en el lugar? ¿Y si algo fallaba? ¿Y si salía lastimado? Peor aún ¿Y si Matt salía lastimado? ¿Y si no podía protegerlo? ¿Y si Linda reaccionaba mal? ¿Y si Near no podría con todo ello? ¿Y si algo le sucedía al bebé por que a él le saliese algo mal del plan?

Tragó grueso al salir por la puerta, algo inseguro por todas las cosas que le hacía pensar y meditar su cerebro. parsimoniosamente avanzó por le patio del orfanato y se detuvo al estar justo en medio ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Era solo un niño, él tenía una familia y temía por ella, pero no era un maldito super héroe para andar por la vida haciendo justicia. Un auto llegó entonces y el corazón le subió a la garganta. Se escondió tras unos arbustos pequeños y vio salir a Roger del auto. Pensó que habría acompañado a su hermana y a Near al doctor, por lo que se puso de pié a penas el anciano había entrado, saliendo a la carrera, para no ser visto.

Con la respiración agitada, llegó hasta la plaza y se sentó en uno de los bancos. Revisó que todo estuviese en su lugar y se dirigió al escondite. Desplomó su cuerpo en el suelo, cansado y agitado, con sueño además, al ser tan temprano. Miró el cielo, ya de un nítido celeste y suspiró. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Matt?

0-0-0

Matt despertó al sentir algo de frío. Se revolvió en la cama, queriendo volver a descansar, cuando un olor apetitosamente rico llegó a su olfato, el olor de Mello. Se levantó de golpe, encontrándose en la cama del rubio y recordó la noche anterior: Mello lo había dejado jugar con su cuello y luego había dormido junto a él, sintiendo cómo le acariciaba el cabello y como su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que trataba de hundirse más en su pecho.

Su rostro, al volver a la realidad, era de color semejante al de su cabello. "¿Dónde estará?" pensó en seguida y salió al pasillo, donde se encontró con varios chicos llendo a tomar el desayuno, para comenzar aquel día.

"Es tarde" suspiró y recordó de pronto que el mayor le había dicho que faltaría a clases. Tristemente resignado, volvió a su habitación y tomó su mochila. Al tomar su trabajo del escritorio, encontró una nota; conocía a la perfección la letra.

'Entrega mi informe, por favor; te extrañaré'

Sonrió; ni siquiera cuando planeaba atrapar a un violador serial dejaba de ser responsable. Guardó la nota entre las hojas de sus tareas y salió. "Seguro lo veré a la vuelta" pensó entusiasmado mientras se dirigía al salón comedor, para un rápido desayuno.

* * *

**Debo ir a preparar cosas to mañana, comeremos pizza y debo terminar de cocinar las pre-pizzas XD**

**Deseo que les guste y que, si quieren, comenten, me dejarían muy contenta...**

**El siguiente lo más pronto que se pueda, personitas...**

**Mis alientos y amores para todasss!**

**Ayiw...**


	23. Plan: segunda parte

**Hallo!**

**Les dejo otro capítulo, lamento no haberlo subido ayer, pero... tuve el cumple de mi primito... X3 Y debí ayudar un poco...**

**Contesto los reviews y las dejo leer...**

**Nyankeyti: Aquí está lo que sigue, y si te gustó la parte de MxM, este capi te dejará con aún más ganas, soy mala òwó... Beshote.**

**Taitta: Si tienes tiempo para leer esto, aquí se va poniendo buena la cosha... shi-shi-shi, Besote y, tranquila, el MxM ya está pronto, pero no infacto... XD cariñotesh!**

**angg: Me alegro que sea fácil de leer... y tengo una noticia... tengo un lemmon para esta historia... pero no quiero que te pongas histérica, solo ten paciencia y vendrá a su tiempo... adiósh!**

**Chibi-tan: esta vez no tendrás mucho oxígeno, pero ya prontito si, espera por favor, y gracias por comentar... Abracho!**

**Scar Lawliet: me alegro que te haya gustado, y gracias por el review, me complacen XD... Shao!**

**Prince-criss-Bell: Bienvenida! Concuerdo contigo MxM 4ever! El siguietne capítulo ejará en claro mi amor por el MxM... aquí no tanto pero es necesario todo eso... Grashiash!**

**Les dejo el capítulo Nº 23:**

* * *

Plan: Segunda parte

* * *

"Seguro lo veré a la vuelta" pensó Matt entusiasmado...

0-0-0

- Subí solo... 500 gr. - dijo Linda saliendo del consultorio donde se pesaban y medían las madres, viendo el papelito que indicaba el peso y altura.

- Lo sé - murmuró Near pasando su manos por la espalda de la chica, abrazándola - Ahora veremos si el bebé está bien - calmó y la chica afirmo una sola vez con la cabeza, mientras iban donde se realizaban las ecografías.

Tocaron suavemente y esperaron al llegar.

- Adelante - dijo una voz ya familiar - Near, Linda, que bueno verlos aquí - saludó el doctor Smith cuando entraron.

- Buen día - saludó Near, sonriéndole quedamente.

- ¿Cómo le va? - preguntó por su parte Linda.

- ¿Cómo estás tu? Esa es la pregunta - bromeó el médico antes de recibir los análisis y últimas medidas y pesos de la chica - Veamos, de crecer, tu no haz crecido; y... subiste muy poco de peso - dijo frunciendo muy poco el ceño, oscureciendo un poco más sus ojos marrones - ¿Ha estado comiendo bien? - preguntó a Near.

- Si, pero obligada - hizo una mueca al responder - y es bastante variada su dieta - comentó para sentir que su novia le tomaba de la mano.

- Bueno, ahora veremos al pequeño, pasen por favor - dijo y los tres se colocaron de pié para pasa a un cuarto aparte del consultorio - Ve a cambiarte, con eso no podré hacerte la ecografía - le indicó a la castaña, refiriéndose al vestido, que afirmó y se metió por una puertita, un cambiador. Los dos hombres quedaron solos - Near, ¿Se ha sentido bien? ¿Ha estado decaída? ¿O desanimada? - preguntó serio.

- No, anímicamente ha estado bien, pero hoy por la mañana me contó que tuvo retorcijones en la noche, y que no es la primera vez que sucede, además de impedir que descanse del todo bien - informó y largó un suspiro - Mis disculpas, deberías de haber estado mucho más al pendiente de esas cosas - se disculpó agachando la cabeza, con gesto apenas apenado.

- No, no, Near. Eres uno de los mejores padres jóvene que he visto, ¿qué digo? De cualquier edad - dijo notando el ánimo del chico.

- Gracias, pero no hago todo lo que debería hacer - se lamentó.

- Near, escúchame - dijo el doctor buscando la grisácea mirada del chico - La acompañas a control, le vigilas las siestas, la compañas y obligas a comer, estás al pendiente de su dieta, la sacas a pasear, le regalas cosas, le cocinas los postres que puede comer, recuerdas sus medicamentos, eres cariñoso con ella y siempre estás atento de aquellos pequeños detalles que la hacen feliz - dijo todo aquello que sabía que hacía el albino por su novia, posando una de sus manos en el casi escuálido hombro del joven - No cualquier padre hace eso, mucho menos un padre adolescente - terminó con una sonrisa.

- Supongo que sí - murmuró y no pudo evitar devolverle el gesto; a veces necesitaba que le dijesen lo mucho que hacía por su amada Linda, o solo que se lo recordasen.

- Ya estoy - dijo la castaña entrando de nuevo con ellos, ya cambiada, con una bata blanca con una apertura en el vientre.

- Bien, acuéstate que ya termino de preparar todo - la chica obedeció, recortándose en aquella aún extraña silla y pidió de inmediato la mano de Near, que se la ofreció sin chistar. La miró a los ojos y depositó un suave beso en sus labios, para y seguidamente, acariciar su vientre. Quedó pensativo y su mente recordó que debía seguir entreteniendo a su novia. "Hoy el desgraciado pagará por esto" pensó de modo efímero.

- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Linda, sacándolo de su mente.

- Si, no te preocupes - le sonrió.

- Listo - anunció el doctor - Va el gel - dijo y la chica tuvo un respingo por el frío contacto - ¿Todo en orden? - preguntó al notarlo.

- S-si, aún no me acostumbro - dijo algo nerviosa, incrementando de modo inconsciente el agarre de su mano en la de Near.

- Ok, miremos - dijo entonces, posando su atención en la pantalla - Veamos... justo allí... ¿Lo ven? - preguntó y los dos adolescentes detallaron la pantalla.

- Yo lo veo - dijo Near abriendo los ojos como platos y sonriendo. Ese era el bebé de su adorada y amada Linda al cual amaría, protegería y cuidaría como si fuese propio.

- Yo no, me cuesta ubicarlo - dijo la chica haciendo un mohín.

- Mira - indicó el albino y la castaña volvió sus ojos a la pantalla - Esa es su cabeza, ese su cuerpo, sus brazos y piernas, y su... corazón - terminó sintiendo algo tibio en el suyo. Retiró su dedo de la pantalla y quedó medio pensativo.

- Perfecto, Near - felicitó el doctor buscando otro ángulo y sacando algunas fotos.

- A-ahora lo veo - susurró Linda y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

- ¿Qué pasa? Tranquila - trató de consolarla pero al final acabó por llorar.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó el profesional, al ver la enorme angustia de la chica, más que extrañado.

- No pasa nada - murmuró el chico y se inclinó para abrazarla - Tranquila, ya pasó - susurró y la chica lloró envuelta en sus brazos - El bebé está bien ¿Verdad? - preguntó.

- Es bastante pequeño para tener 13 semanas - dijo observando con detenimiento la pantalla - Tendrás que ver que no tenga momentos tensos, ni que haga mucha fuerza, Near - advirtió grabando por un momento a la pequeña criatura. Nea recordó, alarmado, cierto sueño que había tenido hacía un tiempo, haciéndole temer en sobremanera.

- ¿Hay posibilidades de algún aborto espontáneo? - habló con voz algo asustada.

- Si no haces lo que les indiqué, si; pero si no el margen sería pequeño - contestó.

- ¿Cuánto es el riesgo? - preguntó Linda mirándolo.

- No lo sé, un... 20%, pero varía según la madre - dijo apagando el aparato, y luego limpiando los excesos de gel en el vientre de la chica con delicadeza - Debes estar tranquila, física y emocionalmente; puedes salir a caminar, puedes mirara películas de terror, pero no pasar por momentos tensos ni de esfuerzo - repitió.

- ¿Es eso todo? - preguntó queriendo ponerse de pié.

- Si, bonita, puedes cambiarte - indicó la puertita.

- Espérame, Near - dijo innecesariamente.

- Por supuesto - respondió y apenas su novia había cerrado la puerta, se dirigió hacia el doctor con urgencia, que parecía esperar el momento - ¿Cuánto es el riesgo real?

- Un 40% - dijo triste y preocupado - Casi 50% si ella continúa así de deprimida - Near apretó los labios - Si lo decía frente suyo, se hubiese preocupado.

- Gracias por eso, doctor Smith, ha sido de verdadera compania y guía en estos meses - dijo Near; el hombre sonrió apesadumbrado.

- No hay de qué, es un placer poder ayudarlos - dijo poniéndose de pié, justo al tiempo que Linda salía, vestida y preparada.

- ¿Eso es todido? - preguntó siendo ayudada por su novio a colocarse su abrigo.

- Si; nos veremos dentro de cuatro semanas - dijo acompañándolos a la puerta - Cuídense - se despidió y Linda, antes de salir, lo abrazó.

- Gracias por todo, Doctor - dijo al separarse y sonreírle. El doctor Smith quedó despidiéndose con la mano de la joven pareja. La castaña se volteó luego de avanzar unos metros, y devolvió el gesto, contenta, sonriente, inocente. Volvió en su marcha, tomando del brazo a su novio, terminando de desaparecer de la vista del hombre al dobla en una esquina.

Entonces tuvo una corazonada, el doctor; algo pasaría, no sabía qué con exactitud, pero no sería muy bueno; suspiró, haciendo pasar a a siguiente mujer con una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

- ¿Dónde me llevarás? - preguntó Linda al salir del sanatorio.

- Mmm... ¿Dónde quieres ir? - le preguntó Near, mirándola fijo; era allí donde empezaba su actuación.

- Debo comprarme algunas cosas - recordó al chica.

- Vamos - dijo recorriendo en su mente cada lugar del centro comercial, estimando horarios y pausas, viendo el modo de ocupar todo su día juntos - Si no te importa, y luego de que compremos tus cosas, tengo un pequeño plan para hoy - dijo guiándola por la calle.

- ¿Será largo y divertido? - preguntó entusiasmada.

- Claro, pasaremos toda una tarde de shopping - le sonrió y la chica dio un pequeño y agudo gritito al aire, antes de besarlo con fuerza.

- Pero - se separó un poco, siendo retenida por el chico - ¿Cómo pagarás? - preguntó notando el pequeño gran detalle.

- L me ha estado dando una especie de pensión en este tiempo, como no la necesitamos, la he guardado, pero esta parece una buena oportunidad para utilizarla - dijo y Linda bajó el rostro.

- Hay veces que olvido que L lo sabe - dijo con un suspiro - Supongo que es mejor que lo sepa - dijo agachando el rostro, apenada.

- No te pongas triste - murmuró el albino tomándola de la mano, preocupado.

- ¿Cómo sabes cuando me pongo triste? - dijo entre molesta y sorprendida.

- No lo sé - contestó con sinceridad - Veo tus ojos y sé que algo no está bien, me doy cuenta, solo eso - dijo para besar su mano.

- Me encanta que seas así de observador - dijo y detuvo su marcha para besarlo.

- No es el momento - dijo Near separándose; Linda hizo un mohín - Vamos de compras - dijo, haciéndola sonreír.

- Vamos - dijo y partieron rumbo al centro comercial, para una larga y entretenida salida, al menos y sabemos, que para ella así sería.

0-0-0

- ¿Mello? - llamó Matt a penas abrió la puerta de su cuarto, al llegar de clases - ¿Estás aquí? - preguntó esperanzado, de veras que quería verlo. Al escuchar la respuesta del silencio, salió a buscarlo, preocupado; había dicho que faltaría a clases, no que desaparecería todo el día.

No estaba en la biblioteca, ni en la cocina, ni en el comedor, ni en el salón común, ni en el de juegos. Tampoco estaba en los cuartos de Near ni Linda, que por cierto, tampoco aparecían.

Se frustró al no encontrar a ninguno, pero una repentina idea lo alegró; sacó sus celular y marcó un número que conocía mas que de memoria. Se llevó el aparato al oído y esperó. Uno... dos... tres... cuatro... cinco... casilla de mensajes.

- "Mello ¿Dónde estás? Te estoy buscando hace rato, me tienes... preocupado - vaciló sintiendo sus mejillas acaloradas - Quiero... quiero verte. Si escuchas este mensaje, por favor avísame... Te extraño" - cortó y miró el celular. ¿Qué diablos había sido eso?... Mello de seguro lo regañaría por ello. Apesadumbrado buscó otro contacto. Uno... dos... tres...

- _¿Hola?_

- Near ¿Como va? - preguntó a la voz que había contestado.

- _Hola Matt ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?_ - preguntó el albino, enredando un mechón de su pelo.

- Bien, todo normal. Dime ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora? - preguntó.

- J_usto ahora estoy por hacer el pedido en el McDonald del centro comercial, vamos a almorzar ahora con Linda_ - aclaró avanzando un lugar más, la fila se movía.

- ¿No está Mello con ustedes, por alguna casualidad? ¿O no sabes de él?...

- _No, no lo he visto... desde esta madrugada_ - recordando cómo los había encontrado.

- ¿T-tu... tu-tu nos viste? - preguntó avergonzado com nunca.

- _Claro; felicidades, por fin te animaste, Matt_ - dijo sonriendo con picardía.

- Emmm - no sabía que decir -... g-gracias, supongo - habló po fin, sintiendo aún más rojo su rostro.

- _Suerte con eso... la necesitarás_ - agregó.

- Emmm... entonces, tu no haz visto - afirmó preguntando.

- _No, lo siento, pero te avisaré si da alguna señal de vida;pero, Matt, recuerda que lo que está apunto de hacer Mello es algo que no le agrada, que debe prepararse psicológicamente para ello, debes darle un poco su espacio, aun que no quieras mucho_ - dijo tratando de hacerle ver a Matt que Mello necesitaba en serio un poco de tiempo a solas.

- Gracias, nos veremos y que disfruten de su día - deseó Matt.

- _Igualmente, para que su reencuentro sea... placentero_ - dijo Near antes de cortar, sin dejar que el avergonzado pelirrojo pudiera decir algo. Matt miró el celular y volvió a intentar llamar a Mello. Nada.

Caminó con calma hasta llegar a su cuarto, donde se sentó en la cama de rubio y tomó su almohada. Se acostó y miró la hora en el despertador; ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo, pero no le importaba, no tenía hambre. Se acomodó y acurrucó entre las sábanas del choco-adicto, sintiendo ese dulcemente amargo aroma, característico del rubio. Se quedó dormido sin notarlo, pensando en su par de zafiros.

0-0-0

Ya pasaban las 6 de la tarde, lo sabía por la posición del sol. Estaba nervioso, nervioso y preocupado; todo aquello que había querido evitar pensar en lo que iba del día, ahora venía a su mente. Trataba de calmarla, de hacerla ver que nada sucedería, pero algo no estaba bien, no sabía qué era, pero ese algo lo inquietaba grandemente.

Suspiró y buscó su celular, encontrando un mensaje en el correo de voz. Lo escuchó y el corazón le dio un brinco, para que luego se relajase de modo enorme. Matt siempre lograba calmarlo. Siempre.

¿Debía llamarlo, si él lo había llamado?

No. Si Matt quería hablarle, él debía llamarle. Se volvió a tumbar de espaldas. Había dormido una hora casi, no estaba incómodo ni nada, y sería mejor, para que esté más alerta en la noche. "Esta noche..." pensó y volvió a suspirar, volviendo a pensar aquello que no debía.

Su mente voló a lo primero que se le ocurrió para distraerse, y abrió los ojos, que sin darse cuenta había cerrado. "¿Pensará en mí?" murmuró en su cabeza, con algo de temor, de inseguridad.

Pero un recuerdo lo asaltó; unos cálidos labios acariciaban su cuello de forma extraña, lo hacía sentirse totalmente extasiado, como cuando se encuentra algo que se ha estado buscando y se lo goza de la mejor forma. Un escalofrío lo sacudió levemente y se distrajo pensado una y otra vez en Matt, cada cosa que hacía y como era con él, cada línea de su rostro, cada profundidad que había en sus miradas, cada gesto, mueca, sonrisa, puchero, TODO.

Pestañeó, dándose cuenta que no lo había hecho en un buen rato y le ardieron los ojos. Suspiró, se incorporó y notó que el cielo se comenzaba a oscurecer. Tomó su mochila, sacando todas las cosas que vestiría esa noche. Algo malo pasaría estaba seguro de eso; L le había dicho que las corazonadas son el 'pre' de las cosa; el había tenía esa sensación extraña todo el día, pero no era tonto, estaría preparado para todo y sabría manejar cualquier situación, era el segundo el la lista de la sucesión para el grandísimo L; podría manejarlo.

Tomó su celular, notando que era mucho más tarde de lo que había pensado que era. En poco tiempo debería vestirse, salir de allí y resolver sus problemas como un hombre, valga la ironía.

Suspiró y comenzó a teclear rápido un mensaje; era corto, ya que odiaba hablar o comunicarse de ese modo.

_'...Matt, te espero a las 12 en la entrada de la disco; si no me vez allí, búscame en la barra. Te estaré esperando... Tu Mello...'_

Apretó enviar y frunció el ceño ¿QUE DEMONIOS HABÍA SIDO ESO? ni en un millón de años podría sacarse la vergüenza por haber escrito un mensaje de texto _para_ Matt, y _qué mensaje._

Sacudió la cabeza y prestó atención en la ropa; Linda le había dicho qué era todo eso y todo, pero en ningún momento mencionó como colocarse eso. No debería de ser tan difícil,después de todo, las niñas lo hacía todo el tiempo. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?

0-0-0

"Apaguen el maldito sonidito" pensó Matt al sentir la molesta musiquita de su celular, reproducir en rington poco común, el que había elegido para los mensajes de textos de Mello. Al notarlo, se levantó de la cama de un salto y corrió hacia el abrigo donde lo había guardado la última vez. Apretó el botón para leer y acató las órdenes, para luego quedar en blanco al leer las últimas dos palabras. "TU Mello... TU Mello..."

- Mi Mello - dijo en voz alta y se sintió flotar. Buscó su reloj. Las 20 hs refulgían en su característico verde digital. Podría darse una ducha, algo larga para tratar de hacer pasar el tiempo y luego prepararse para... el plan.

Se mordió el labio, mientas buscaba un cambio de ropa. Era cierto que todo eso era por el plan, pero... quería creer que Mello no actuaría indiferente ante el tema de ellos dos por eso; no lo ignoraría por realizar el plan ¿Verdad?

"Claro que no" se dijo a si mismo, tratando de convencerse. Faltaban solo 4 horas para su reencuentro. "_Qué les sea... placentero_" había dicho Near. La duda lo asaltó, dejándolo confundido. ¿Qué harían cuando se encontrasen, frente a frente?

Un millón de ideas cruzaron por su mente, desde la más pervertida e inapropiada, hasta la más simple y aburrida. Por su parte, sabía lo que haría, era algo importante y cargado de sentimientos.

Sonrió bobamente al imaginar el momento, de pié en medio de su cuarto, con la vista perdida. Se ruborizó y quiso tener justo allí al rubio, frente a él.

Suspiró al volver en sí, caminando con algo de fingida calma al baño, ya que moría de ganas por ver al rubio. Resignado, entró en el baño para ducharse.

0-0-0

- Near, estoy cansada - se quejó Linda al salir del cine. Todo el día habían estado dando vueltas, comprando, comiendo, llendo de arriba para abajo; ya quería descansar.

- ¿Vamos a casa? - preguntó el chico tomándola de la mano, sin poder abrazarla, ya que cargaba con una inmensidad de bolsas, producto de su "divertida" tarde de compras.

- Si, tengo mucho sueño, debimos levantarnos muy temprano - se limitó a decir antes de bostezar. Se acercaron a una banca cercana a una de las salidas del lugar.

- Quédate aquí mientras consigo un taxi - dijo y la dejó sentada allí con las bolsas a un lado.

Salió a la fresca noche y de inmediato un movil cocró su atención. Se acercó con calma.

- Buenas noches - saludo, ya que el conductor tenía la ventanilla un poco abierta.

- ¿Umm? - el hombre lo miró - Hola, niño - saludó amable.

- ¿Está disponible?

- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres viajar? - preguntó bajando aún más el vidrio del auto.

- Si, pero le ruego que espere; adentro alguien me espera - dijo ya comenzando a alejarse. El hombre espero y, luego de dos minutos, salió el albino con Linda en su espalda, casi dormida, y todas las bolsas en sus manos.

- Te ayudo - dijo saliendo apurado; se acercó y tomó las bolsas, notándolas bastante pesadas -Eres fuerte, niño - dijo abriéndole la puerta trasera, donde el peliblanco acomodó a la dormida castaña con delicadeza.

- Debo ser fuerte - dijo y extendió las manos pidiendo las bolsas.

- ¿No quieres ponerlas atrás?

- De acuerdo - colocaron todo en el baúl y subieron al vehículo.

- ¿Dónde? - preguntó arrancando.

- A la iglesia del sur de la cuidad - indicó.

- ¿Ese que tiene un orfanato? - el chico afirmó y dirigió su auto hacia la ruta.

- Es bastante lejos ¿Te quedó dinero luego de consentir a tu novia? - bromeo al estar en una calle libre.

- Por supuesto - dij o enroscando su rulo.

- No es normal ver dos jóvenes así ¿Qué hacen tan tarde por estos lados? - comenzó la charla el taxista.

- Yo... - titubeó - debía distraerla - dijo sintiendo o comenzando a sentir la culpabilidad de haberle mentido en más de una ocasión a Linda en el trascurso de aquel día.

- ¿Distraerla? - preguntó extrañado el hombre.

- Es una muy extensa y complicada historia - dijo el joven, con algo de pesar.

- Tenemos bastante tiempo - dijo el chofer y el otro suspiró.

- Es que... acordamos con unos amigos no hablar de ello - casi se lamento - lamento no poder contarle - se disculpó.

- No te preocupes - dijo tomando un poco más de velocidad.

- Le puedo contar que ella no debía saber tampoco, ya que su embarazo se complicó un poco - dijo como tratando de no dejar así al hombre.

- ¿Está embarazada? - se asombró - ¿Fuiste tú?

- No, allí va todo, Unos amigos vengarán al que se lo hizo - dijo despacio; el señor permaneció en silencio - Ella no quería que lo hagan, por eso debía distraerla; debe saber como son, si se les mete algo en la cabeza, nada se los puede sacar

- Eso lo puedo entender - comentó sin entender realmente a lo que se refería y, poniendo primera, apresuró la marcha; no era agradable la compania de ese niño.

El auto voló, prácticamente por el frío asfalto, mientras las primeras gotas de la llovizna, comenzaban a humedecer el ambiente.

0-0-0

"Todo sea por la venganza" pensó el rubio pasando por aquella avenida; jamás se había percatado de la cantidad de hombre que había de noche, hombres que le miraban embelesados y babeantes por su atuendo, algunos silbaban y murmuraban cosas cuando pasaba muy cerca.

Apresuró el paso, ya que eran las 11:30 hs y aún no estaba muy cerca de la disco y las miradas lascivas que le mandaban no eran muy bonitas ni agradables. Trataba de concentrarse en cosas lindas, trataba de distraer su mente, pero era difícil, mucho muy difícil.

Alguien, al doblar en una esquina, comenzó a seguirlo; al mirar de reojo hacia atrás, notó que estaba encapuchado y que parecía medio concentrado.

"Tranquilo, tranquilo, estará todo bien" repetía una y otra vez a medida que esos pasos se hacían más y más cercanos. Vio una taxi y corrió, con suma desesperación hacia él. El chofer, al subirse, lo escaneó dos veces seguidas antes de preguntar con tono de voz amable.

- ¿Dónde?

- Yo... - utilizó aquel falsete que salía de forma natural de sus cuerdas vocales - a "Castigos" la disco - dijo y escuchó que alguien abría la puerta del conductor, seguido de un disparo. Abrió los ojos como platos al ver la sangre brotar del hombro del hombre al volante. Pero no tuvo ni tiempo de seguir observando, que escuchó un trote alrededor del auto, y se abrió su puerta.

Alguien, entonces, lo tiró y acomodó de espadas al asiento trasero y una urgida boca llegó a su cuello.

"Diablos, diablos, diablos; reacciona, Mello, reacciona..." se decía al tiempo que un apestoso olor a droga llegaba a su nariz. "Solo intenta moverte, intenta defenderte" Gritaba en su mente al sentir que el desconocido le tocaba el trasero osadamente.

"Defiéndete, defiéndete, DEFIÉNDETE, ¡DEFIÉNDETE, MIHAEL!" vociferó aquella vocesita en su cabeza, lo que le hizo reaccionar y sacar la pequeña daga que había guardado en la campera de cuero y enterrarla en el brazo del acosador. Antes de otra cosa y de una patada, lo sacó fuera el auto. Se incorporó y cerró la puerta con seguro, todas ellas.

- ¿Señor está bien? - preguntó al conductor semi-consciente.

- Llama a la policía - dijo tendiéndole un móvil. El rubio tomó el aparato y llamó a la policía, mientras con en suyo lo hizo al hospital más cercano. Cortó apresuradamente, fijándose si había otro modo en el que el tipo podría entrar.

- No se preocupe... llegarán pronto - dijo al herido que habrió los ojos como platos por un segundo, mirando sobre el hombro del rubio.

- Detrás de tí - intentó advertirle, pero fue tarde, el vidrio explotó en las espaldas de Mello, quien sintió un enorme golpe en la cabeza, que lo dejó medio adormilado. Sintió que la puerta se abría y que alguien entraba de nuevo.

- Escucha, niña, no tengo toda la noche - escuchó mientras le quietaban su campera de cuero de un tirón.

- Déjame - gritó mientras trataba de alejar esas manos de su cuerpo, que trataban de tumbarlo y abrirle las piernas.

- Quédate quieta - ordenó aquel hombre y sintió algo frío y duro bajo su mentón: era el cañón de un arma.

"Piensa rápido... piensa rápido" se dijo ante lo que, con fuerza y a una velocidad con la que se sorprendió, le arrebató el arma al agresor.

- Retrocede - ordenó con firmeza, apuntando sin vacilación; el hombre retrocedió un poco, pero no mucho, sin borrar su sonrisa sádica.

- No me asustas con eso - siseó - apuesto que es la primera vez que tomas un arma, pequeña - dijo, burlón.

- No me llames pequeña - dijo de pronto, utilizando su tono de voz natural, frío y despectivo; el hombre se alejó de él con brusquedad - Y no es la primera vez que tomo un arma - mintió y quitó el seguro como había visto hacer en las películas de acción y en los juegos en los que perdía contra Matt - Así que, un consejo: aléjate de mi y vete, antes de que me enfurezca en serio - su voz logró salir fría y escalofriante, pese a lo asustado que estaba; el tipo había comenzado a alejarse de allí, pero un disparo en uno de sus gemelos le hizo caer al suelo sin ceremonia.

- ¡Desgraciado! - gritó al aire por el dolor; Mello se bajó del auto aún apuntando con el arma.

- Vuelve aquí - le ordenó. El hombre debió arrastrarse, literalmente, hasta el auto - Escúchame bien, pedazo de miera andante, te quedarás aquí, justo ahí quieto, mientras llega la ambulancia, ¿Qué claro? - murmuró aterrador.

- ¿A-ambulancia? - preguntó con voz temblorosa por el dolor y el miedo.

- Tu obedece; te tendré vigilado, así que no intentes hacer nada - le amenazó; giró sobre sus talones y caminó con calma hacia un callejón oscuro. Al estar rodeado de la penumbra, soltó el arma y calló de rodillas, tratando de contener el llanto que amenazaba con salir de su cuerpo.

Aquello había sido horrendo, escalofriante, espantoso. Tomó la pistola del suelo y se levantó, secando solo una lágrima que había osado salir de sus ojos. Miró solo una vez atrás y emprendió su carrera, ya era tarde, demasiado para su gusto por la puntualidad.

Dos cuadras había corrido cuando cruzó con una ambulancia y una patrulla de policías. "Ellos se encargarán" pensó sin detener su marcha por la fría noche.

0-0-0

"Se está tardando demasiado" gritó algo un su mente, haciéndolo volver a ver a su alrededor, buscándolo. Matt, de pié al final de la barra, se debatía contra si mismo. "¿No debería salirlo a buscar?" se preguntó angustiado. Ya pasaban las 12 de la noche y Mello no había estado ni en la fila VIP para entrar ni en la barra, donde había dicho que estaría.

Sin ganas bebió un sorbo de su cerveza, que compró por obligación para poder quedarse en aquel lugar. Dejó el tarro en la mesada, sin que las dudas y preguntas dejen de brotar de su mente, cuando una voz le llamó la atención, ya que pronunciaba su nombre en un grito agudo que conocía ya a la perfección. Era el falsete de Mello. Giró, ya que estaba de espaldas a la multitud, y un par de brazos se cerraron el torno a su cuello.

- Matt...

* * *

**Todo eso de Near y Linda era absolutamente necesario... en serio... lamento si es aburrido pero no voy a cortar con la trama de la historia... ASíq eu, lo siento a la que no le gustó esa parte...**

**Las dejo para seguir transcribiendo el siguiente capítulo...**

**Mish cariñosh!**

**Ayiw...**


	24. Plan ¿Plan?

**Buenas!**

**Por finnn!**

**Terminé hace dos minutos de pasar el capi y estoy contenta... MCUHOOOO!**

**Para las que querían yaoi... AQUÍ tiene yaoi!**

**Respondo sus reviews y las dejo en paz:**

**Scar Lawliet: ¿Eso quieres seguir pegada al monitor? Yo estuve pegada a él do solo escribirlo, no sé tu al leerlo. Me legro que te guste como hago a Mello, me gusta ese lado tierno que le saco a veces X3... Besshote y grashiash por comentar!**

**Puppy: Si lo habías comentado, te recuerdo Xp... ¿Quieren MxM? Estás en el capítulo indicado, bonita; y lo de Linda, lee y entérate X3 Cariñosh!**

**angg: Ahorita me pesan un poco Near y Linda, no sé muybien como incluírlos de aquí en más, pero allí veré como le hao... Xd BEsho y gracias en serio por seguirme, me haces feliz, como una lombriz! XDDD**

**Nyakeyti: LÉE, NIÑA, LÉE, que este capi me gusta mucho! XD Arigato por el review!**

**Chibi-tan: Si llego a hacer morir a Mello, me mato antes... o me corto las manos, al menos en este Fic... o.o... El mensaje es super tierno... lo sé, y aquí hay una llamada que... X333. Solo léelo... te quierou!**

**Bluecitaa: Cualquier comentario dado, es buen comentario, amor! Pues, bienvenida, y ojalá que te guste este capítulo, a mi me encanta, estoy contenta y avísame qué te pareció... ;D... Abrasho!**

**Bueno... no me queda más que decir... el capítulo 24, damas y fangirls... X3**

* * *

Plan... ¿Plan?

* * *

Giró, ya que estaba de espaldas a la multitud, y un par de brazos se cerraron el torno a su cuello.

- Matt... - la voz susurrante de Mello en su verdadero tono, le impulsó a abrazarlo con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en los rubios y suaves cabellos el chico. No salían palabras de su garganta, el hecho de que el rubio le haya abrazado de ese modo, le había dejado más que perplejo - ... Matty... - volvió a escuchar su nombre y a sentir como el rubio se acurrucaba en su pecho. Así quedaron durante un rato, solo abrazados, sintiéndose en uno al otro.

Matt, desde hacía tiempo que venía esperando por eso, tal vez no el momento en esa situación, pero si que Mello se entregase de esa forma tan pacífica a él, aun que sea para poder abrazarlo.

Mello, por su parte, se sintió seguro en los brazos del pelirrojo, que lo oprimía contra su cuerpo de modo protector y devoto. Todo aquello que había pasado durante aquel día, todo lo malo, todas las dudas, fueron disipadas por ese par de manos en su cintura.

- Te extrañé - pudo susurrar el rubio, comenzando a distanciarse, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- Mello ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Matt notando los ojos azules del chico rodeados de rojo, había estado llorando - ¿Qué pasó?

- Un... yo... - vaciló y lo miró a los ojos, la preocupación inundaba aquellas esmeraldas - un tipo... intentó hacerme algo - susurró despacio, aún con algo de miedo en la voz. Matt abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Fue el mismo que Linda? ¿Dónde? - preguntó alarmado, revisando el cuerpo del otro chico, haciéndolo incomodarse.

- F-fue viniendo aquí, me tomé un taxi y disparó al chofer y me atacó; no fue el mismo que Linda - dijo agachando el rostro, algo abochornado por la preocupación del otro - ¿Ha dado alguna señal? - preguntó tratando de distraer su mente.

- No; al fijarme en la lista VIP, recién desde mi PSP, descubrí que llega después de la una de la madrugada - informó serio, quedando un momento en silencio - Diablos, Mello, me hubieses dejado acompañarte - casi le regañó - ¿Y si te hubiese pasado algo? ¿Y si el tipo llegaba a hacerte lo que sea? - preguntó dolido, mirándolo directamente a los ojos; Mello le sostuvo la mirada y se le acercó un paso; el pelirrojo tragó grueso.

- No llegó a hacerme nada, supe defenderme, no te preocupes, además... - hizo un además con la mano para que el hacker no lo interrumpa - ... conseguí esto - dijo sacando el arma con la que se había quedado, desde la parte delantera de su pantalón; Matt alzó las cejas, sorprendido - No me cabía en ningún otro lugar, dejé la chaqueta que traía en el taxi, y no podía llegar aquí armado - dijo algo avergonzado, mirando al suelo. Matt, en ese momento, pudo notar realmente lo increíblemente sexi que se veía el rubio así vestido.

- Mello... - lo llamó. El aludido alzó la vista para encontrarse con su par de esmeraldas - ... tu... tu, te ves bien - dijo, avergonzado a su compañero - ¿Quieres? - preguntó sacando de su bolsillo una barra de chocolate con leche, de la mejor calidad.

- Oh... - Mello abrió los ojos como platos - ... Matt... - su nombre resbaló de sus labios con cariño - ... gracias - se apenó al recibir la golosina de las manos del otro chico. Ese pequeño gesto tenía más significado del que parecía, en especial para ellos dos.

- De nada - respondió y solo quedó mirándolo. Jamás en su vida Mello se había visto mejor. Jamás . Los pantalones, ajustados resaltaban sus largas piernas y delicadas curvas de una manera torturante. El oscuro y pequeño chaleco dejaba a la vista las marcadas caderas del rubio y el falso busto hacía su cintura aún más pequeña. Su cuello, siempre tan tentador, era revelado por la escasa longitud de las prendas, al igual que sus hombros, perfectos, delicados y angulosos, que fueron repentinamente sacudidos por un leve escalofrío.

"Demonios, aún no logro quitarme esa sensación de encima" pensó aún intranquilo, el choco-adicto, envolviéndose así mismo con sus brazos.

- ¿Tienes frío? - preguntó Matt, atento. Mello se sorprendió de que el chico lo haya notado, había querido simularlo frente a él.

- Emmm... no te preocupes, ya me va a pasar - mascuyó el blondo, viendo casi en cámara lenta como Matt comenzaba a desabrochar su chaleco, dejando a la vista una remera a rayas negras y blancas como otras que tenía. La prenda se ajustaba al cuerpo del adolescente, mostrando el marco de sus hombros, firmes y cada vez más marcados, junto con una parte de su cuello.

- Vamos, Mello, toma mi chaleco - ofreció Matt, ya bajando la prenda por sus brazos. "Diablos, ¿Qué te pasa, Mello? Es solo Matt, el tierno, dulce y sexy Matt de siempre" se dijo, buscando la forma de que el pelirrojo no se quite del todo la prenda. "Si se lo quita por completo, ME LE VOY A TIRAR ENCIMA" se advirtió.

- No. Matt, no te preocupes, tu... - comenzó a decir acercándose al otro con intenciones de colocar el chaleco de forma correcta, pero cayendo sobre el chico, ya que tropezó con su propio pié por lo nervioso que estaba - Emmm... yo... Matt... - Matt había quedado de piedra, haciéndole subir los colores al rostro - D-disculpa... es que... yo... - ninguna excusa parecía la correcta, las disculpas le parecían estúpidas y su nerviosismo aumentaba a cada milisegundo - ... l-lo siento... tropecé... - dijo comenzando a separarse del otro chico, sin querer mirarlo a la cara - Soy un torpe - mascuyó antes de sentir que Matt se pagaba a su cuerpo, abrazándolo del cuello con un brazo, sosteniéndole del mentón con la otra mano. Lo miró a los ojos; aquel verde parecía arder, fundiendo sus miradas la una con la otra. Lo abrazó por la cintura y se acercó.

Matt tenía tan cerca al rubio, tan pero tan cerca, que sus respiraciones se mezclaban, creando una esencia embriagantemente deliciosa, haciéndosele difícil contenerse a acortar aún más las distancias.

Se miraron por un segundo a los ojos, bajando sus párpados luego, para que Matt de aquel último paso, posando sus labios con suma timidez en los del rubio.

Felicidad. Sus labios entreabiertos y unos sobre otros, fue suficiente para que ambos se entregasen con cuerpo y alma al otro. Era indescriptible, como si en realidad se tratase de un sueño.

Matt estaba derritiéndose, no había otra explicación, las rodillas le temblaban y sentía la cabeza pesada, su respiración se estaba haciendo irregular solo con ese toque y su rostro lo sentía como un horno; poco le importó todo aquello, cuando sintió a Mello abrir y cerrar sus labios lentamente, en búsqueda de más. Un escalofrío sacudió sus hombros y pegó aún más su cuerpo al del rubio, sacándose el mismo un leve gemido. Separó levemente sus labios, tímido, inexperto para con él, para tomar el superior del ojazul y presionarlo entre los suyos. Delicia.

Aquel roce inocente, casto y suave, se fue convirtiendo en una lucha, lucha no por una dominancia, por buscar más, por explorar más, por saborear más. A medida que los segundos pasaban, sus manos se fundieron sobre el cuerpo el otro, haciéndose difícil entre las tenues luces del lugar que se distingan a dos personas diferentes; a dos_ chicos_ diferentes.

El aire se estaba haciendo escaso, pese a lo superficiales que eran ya las respiraciones, por lo que con torpeza, aún novatos, se separaron lentamente, sin desear hacerlo en realidad, juntando sus frentes para descansar por un momento.

Mello, aún completamente abstraído, con los ojos pacíficamente cerrados, sonrió. Había, por fin había besado a Matt, su mejor y único amigo, el chico que le robaba el aliento con solo una mirada. La satisfacción lo llenó hasta el último cabello al sentir a Matt acercarse nuevamente, enredando sus dedos con sus cabellos, pero sus labios no llegaron a tocarse.

- Ey, chico - fueron interrumpidos - llévate a tu novia a otro lado, aquí necesitamos el espacio - dijo un barman de veras apenado por romper ese momento, pero tenía razón: estaban _besándose_ al final de la barra, lugar donde iban las personas que pedía bebidas ilegales y dejaban las mejores propinas.

- Ven - dijo el menor luego de dejar una considerable propina al sorprendido barman - Ven conmigo - entrelazó sus dedos con los del mayor y comenzó a caminar hacia la pista de baile, entre toda la aglomeración de gente.

- ¿Dónde vamos? - preguntó antes de llegar a una parte media alejada de la pista principal, donde la música no era tan estridente y unas escasas luces violetas, daban un toque misterioso a aquel espacio. Había dos parejas allí, ambas hablando con ánimo, coqueteándose, conociéndose - ¿Nos trajiste aquí? - preguntó algo incrédulo el blondo al reconocer los sillones negros de aquel lugar. Era el espacio VIP de la disco, donde se podía estar en tranquilidad, conocido por ser el lugar para "conocer gente" por no decir algo peor. Miró al pelirrojo con una perfecta ceja arriba.

- Sé es que raro, pero el lugar es tranquilo, el más tranquilo que podemos encontrar - dijo el menor mordiéndose el labio inferior, impaciente; de veras quería volver a besarlo, pero el rubio alzó ambas cejas, en una expresión que no supo leer - Pero si no... ¿Dónde quieres ir? Podemos ir a tomar algo o... - como siempre pensando que el rubio le llevaría la contra, comenzó a excusarse - ... o podemos fijarnos si... - su frase quedó en el aire, ya que Mello se le estaba acercando sonriendo juguetonamente, haciéndolo a él, retroceder cada paso dado por el rubio, hasta chocar contra dos paredes; lo había acorralado en la esquina más oscura.

- No huyas, cobarde - susurró ya lo suficientemente cerca como para besar el oído del hacker con suavidad. Matt sintió el calor subir a su rostro con una rapidez alarmante y luego, sintió al mundo detenerse, al Mello volver a tomar sus labios con urgencia. Pegó sus cuerpos con brusquedad, haciéndolo gemir más fuertemente.

Mala había sido su elección al escoger aquella guía, la desesperación los movía mucho más de lo que deberían en aquel lugar.

El gamer solo podía recibir al rubio, respondiendo de forma torpe y tímida de vez en cuando, reprochándose por no aprovechar aquella oportunidad,sin poder hacerlo en realidad y sin saber que aquella brusquedad e inexperiencia, eran lo que volvía loco al rubio, que a penas y podía controlarse cuando Matt estaba siendo tan condenadamente tierno.

Mello separó sus labios con lentitud, para mirar dentro de las pupilas completamente dilatadas del otro, rodeadas por un suave verde. Recorrió todo su rostro con la mirada, resaltando más en sus pómulos, inundados de un carmín intenso y sus labios, que temblaban, deseosos de más. Sonrió de costado, antes de tomar de la nuca al menor, inclinar su cabeza y volver a besarlo, abriéndose paso en la boca del otro con necesidad, con impaciencia, con su raramente experta lengua.

Matt tembló y cerró los ojos con fuerza, hundiéndose como podía en la boca ajena, dejando que Mello lo invada, que lo explore, que lo bese sin frenos ni recatos. Sus manos se empuñaron en el cabello del rubio, provocando que el chico de una leve mordida en su lengua, haciéndolo soltar un quejido irregular.

Volvieron a separarse, respirando con rapidez; Matt entreabrió los ojos, justo en el momento que Mello lamía un hilo de saliva que conectaba sus bocas, para volver a inclinarse; el pelirrojo cerró los ojos, esperando que aquellos labios sabrosos vuelvan a encontrarse con los suyos, esperando que aquella lengua lo volviera a dejar sin aliento, pero cuan grande fue su sorpresa al sentirla, tan húmeda y cálida, recorrer desde debajo de su mentón, hasta su oído, dejando un camino de saliva. Se estremeció y apretó las caderas del rubio contra las suyas, sin importarle nada más que SU amado rubio.

No les importó nada más; se olvidaron de Linda, del plan, hasta de sus propios nombres. Lo único que existía y que importaba en ese preciso momento era que estaban juntos, demostrándose lo mucho que habían deseado poder poseerse de ese modo.

0-0-0

- ¿QUÉ? - gritó horrorizada.

- Escuchaste perfectamente, amor, no me hagas volver a repetirlo - dijo Near con relativa calma.

- N-no puedes hablar en serio - dijo sonriendo nerviosa - Me estás mintiendo - susurró.

- ¿Crees que te mentiría en algo así? - preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

- Ellos... ellos no pueden hacer el plan... es-es muy peligroso - dijo dejando resbalar su intento de sonrisa, dejando que el miedo tiña su expresión - ¡Ellos no imaginan de lo que es capaz ese tipo! - gritó levantándose de la cama.

Near suspiró, calculaba que a esa hora ya estaría todo solucionado y arreglado, por lo que había despertado a Linda para contarle todo. Bueno, casi todo.

- ¡Debemos hacer algo! ¡HAY QUE AVISARLE A ROGER! - dijo caminando con rapidez a la puerta. Near se le adelantó, evitando que abra.

- Linda, cariño, cálmate por favor; piensa en el bebé - trató de razonar con ella.

- Este bebé no me importa tanto como me importa la salud de los chicos - dijo señalándose la panza - ¡El bebé está a salvo, los chicos no! - gritó derramando gruesas lágrimas. Near no sabía qué hacer, jamás pensó que a chica le vendría con esos argumentos.

- A mi si me importa tu bebe, y me importas tú, por eso, te pido que te calmes - dijo acariciando su mejilla por un segunda, antes que la chica se mueva fuera de su alcance con brusquedad.

- Si de verdad te importase, harías algo por los chicos; ellos se encuentran en peligro y es por eso que yo estoy mal - susurró fríamente. Near sintió un enorme dolor en su pecho, pero, como siempre, no demostró ni un ápice en su exterior.

- Linda... - su voz se quebró y la chica lo miró extrañada, algo alerta. Debía hablar, no dejar que las emociones lo controlen - Te juroq eu si algo les llega a suceder a los chicos me haré total y completamente responsable - dijo de modo débil lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué le dirás a Roger si uno de ellos muere? - preguntó algo interesada y sorprendida por la vuelta brusca había tomado su conversación. Near rodó los ojso imaginariamente; vaya si su novia era extremista.

- ¿Recuerdas quién soy? Soy el primero en la lista de sucesión de le Gran detective L; le diré a Roger que yo los obligué a hacerlo, por medio de la persuasión, la amenaza y la tortura psicológica - dijo. Linda meditó por unos momentos aquello.

- De acuerdo, Near, tengo tu palabra, pero no quiero que llegue a ser válida, así que iré a hablar con Roger - dijo decidida.

- ¿Y tu qué le dirás? ¿Que fueron a vengarte atrapando al infeliz que te violó, que también es padre del bebé que llevas dentro? - dijo algo frío, pero sabiendo que era necesario.

- Es fácil - dijo dolida por el tono del chico - le diré que los chicos escaparon, solo eso y que siento que están en peligro - dijo tocándose el pecho, mirando el suelo.

- Los presentimientos no son siempre correctos - comentó tratando de ganar tiempo.

- Pero una corazonada femenina lo es en mayor grado; llámalo "instinto femenino-maternal" - ironizó.

- Linda... - Near ya no sabía qué hacer. No podía hacer enojar ni exaltar ni mucho menos tensar a la embarazada, había demasiado riesgo de aborto, pero tampoco podía dejar que Roger se entere que Mello y Matt había salido, en serio quería que el que había violado a su amada pague por ello. Una idea cruzó su mente - Si llamamos a los chicos, y te confirmo que están bien ¿Te quedarás tranquila? - preguntó sacando de su bolsillo el movil de la castaña.

- Mmm - lo meditó por bastante tiempo, pero al ver que Near estaba bastante impaciente, suspiró resignada - De acuerdo, llámalos - accedió, acercándose a su cama, volviendo a tomar asiento. Near marcó un número y esperaron en alta voz.

Uno... dos... tres... cuatro... cinco tonos... casilla de mensajes.

Ambos abrieron los ojos como platos. Mello jamás dejaba de contestar una llamada, JAMÁS.

- Tranquila - dijo de inmediato - puede tenerlo en silencio; llamaré esta vez a Matt - trató de calmarla a ella y a si mismo, eso no estaba como él creía.

Uno... dos... tres...

0-0-0

- Vamos... Mello... déjame atender... - rogada entre los brazos del rubio.

- Por favor, Matt... yo no atendí... tampoco atiendas tú - pidió lamiendo el labio inferior del pelirrojo, viendo como cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar.

- P-pero... puede ser importante... nos llamaron a ambos... seguidos - alcanzaba a decir entre suspiros. Unió sus labios como ya muchas veces en aquella noche y saboreó la lengua de Mello, mientras éste, sin que su gamer se de cuenta, sacó su celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta y apretó para contestar la llamada.

0-0-0

- Hola ¿Matt? - preguntó Near de inmediato. No se escuchaba nada más que un par de respiraciones agitadas y la llamada se cortó de pronto. Ambos quedaron en silencio.

0-0-0

- Mello ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - preguntó algo molesto quitándole el aparato al rubio de las manos.

- No quería ninguna interrupción - objetó acariciando el rostro del pelirrojo con su pulgar. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, comenzando a derretirse nuevamente, olvidando su enojo, pero no el tema.

- ¿De quién era la llamada? - quiso saber y miró el par de zafiros que tenía en frente. Mello lo miró mordiéndose el labio inferior y, de la nada, se abalanzó sobre su boca, devorándola con esmero. Sus manos volaron al rostro de su besador y olvidó de hasta como respirar.

0-0-0

- Es suficiente, iré por Roger - Linda volvió a ponerse de pié, con claras intenciones de salir a la carrera, pero Near se colocó frente a la castaña y la abrazó por la cintura.

- Te lo imploro, Linda, no le digas nada a Roger. Intentemos llamarlos nuevamente, tal vez están ocupados ahora - Súplica, tuvo que recurrir a una vergonzosa y humillante súplica para poder cubrirlos; Near pudo notar la decisión de la chica flaquear ante sus ojos, ante su mirada.

- D-de acuerdo - murmuró quedamente, mansa.

- Pero llamémoslos dentro de un rato, de seguro están ocupados ahora - dijo y notó que estaba descalzó. Se inclinó un poco y la tomó en brazos, asustándola.

- ¡Near! ¿Qué haces? - preguntó algo sorprendida, envolviendo el cuello de su novio con sus dos brazos.

- Estás descalza, y hace frío - camino hasta la cama de la chica y la acostó suavemente - Deberías esperar ahí, calentita - dijo acariciando su rostro.

- Ven conmigo - invitó, haciéndole un lugar entre las sábanas. El chico se acostó con ella, para que utilice su pecho como almohada - ¿Near? - lo llamó luego de unos minutos de silencio.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Crees que los chicos estén bien? - mirándolo a los ojos algo compungida.

- No te preocupes. Sabes que Mello tenía todo planeado...

- ... en realidad, no sabía...

- ... en todo caso, te cuento; Mello tenía todo planeado, sabes como es cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza, y lo detallista que se vuelve si ese algo le interesa - dijo sonriéndole, tratando de confortarla.

Linda le devolvió el gesto y con lentitud se inclinaron para besarse; Near amaba cuando la chica lo hacía con aquella calma, simplemente le encantaba. Pero ella no quería solo eso, y lo dejó en claro al colocarse sobre el chico a horcajadas e introducir su lengua en su boca.

Rodando los ojos imaginariamente, Near le correspondió, necesitaba distraerla, además, mal que mal, no es que no quisiese hacerlo después de todo. La tomó de la cintura y comenzó a recuperar la dominancia de todo ello, disfrutándolo en extremo.

Pero, el celular de a chica a su lado comenzó a sonar insistentemente, pero lo que lo buscó a tientas y contestó, llevándose el móvil al oído.

- ¿Hola? - su voz inevitablemente había salido como un quejido, ya que Linda le había mordido el lóbulo de su oído, haciéndolo estremecerse.

- _Near_ - sonó la voz de Mello en el mismo tono algo excitado que el suyo, lo que lo hizo incomodarse, pero la felicidad le llenó por sobre otra cosa.

- Mello - contestó y sonrió a su novia, que abrió los ojos como platos sonriendo.

- _¿Qué sucede? Nos llamaron_ - dijo luego de que un par de sonidos extraños y movimientos suenen por el parlante.

- ¿Mello? ¿Todo en orden? - quiso saber, ya que podía escuchar su respiración agitada; algo raro pasaba detrás del fono.

- _Matt... déjame hablar... es en ser..._ - se escuchó del otro lado, seguido de un silencio algo extraño.

- ¿Mello? - mascuyó Near y Linda lo miró ya algo asustada.

- _Te juro que les pregunto qué quería y vuelvo..._ - escuchó y no entendió que era lo que pasaba; escuchó un carraspeo incómodo - _... Near... eto... ¡Eso! ¿Algún problema? Nos extrañó su llamada_ - dijo la voz seria del rubio.

- Es que... - vaciló mirando a su novia - le dije a Linda - dijo en voz baja, acariciando el rostro de la chica, que cerró los ojos inconsciente - y se preocupó bastante.

- Cómo no preocuparme, somo una familia, debemos cuidarnos entre nosotros - dijo la castaña posando su manos sobre la del albino en su rostro.

- Hay veces que debemos dejar se se muevan, que salgan y respiren, si amas algo, déjalo ir - dijo el albino a su novia, con voz algo triste. La chica volvió a suspirar y abrió los ojos con algo de pena.

- Quiero escucharlos - pidió - Pon el alta voz, por favor - dijo con cara tierna.

- Lo pondré en alta voz - avisó al rubio.

- _Yo igual_ - respondió.

- ¿Mello? ¿Matt? ¿Están bien? - preguntó la castaña preocupada.

- _Aquí estamos, bebota_ - dijo el rubio.

- _Yo estoy perfecto_ - retumbó la voz de Matt, claramente animado. Pero Linda luego de escucharlos bien, dejó salir su molestia.

- ¿CÓMO SE LES OCURRE HACER ALGO TAN PELIGROSO COMO ESO? - vociferó; Near la miró con ojos enormes, aquello no estaba bien - Yo fui violada, quedé embarazada y el asqueroso no me devolverá lo que fui en algún momento pasado - pronunció enojada, fría. La quietud se extendía, lo que tensaba cada vez más a Near, a la expectativa de las reacciones de Mello y Linda. Unos golpes del otro lado de la bocina, lo asustaron, fijándose que estaban alarmando a la chica. Se dedicó a abrazarla y tratar de ver qué había pasado.

- ¿Chicos? - preguntó fuerte.

- _Tranquilo... Mello... ella solo..._

- _Ella tiene razón, Matt... jamás volverá a ser la misma... y todo por mi culpa..._

- _Deja de culparte... fue culpa de ambos en todo caso..._

- _Pero no puedo culparte de algo así... no mereces llevar esta carga..._

- _Pero yo quiero ayudarte... déjame ayudarte... por favor..._

- _No, Matt, déjame... No, Matt... M-Matt... MATT, NO... ¡MAIL JEEVAS TE LO ADVIERT-!... ¡Mmmhh!_ - escucharon extrañados aquel, valga la redundancia, extraño diálogo.

- _Ahora..._ - escucharon luego de unos segundos en silencio - _... ¿Dejarás de culparte a ti mismo?..._

- _Dejaré de hacerlo..._

- _¿Me dejarás ayudarte?..._

- _Dejaré que me ayudes..._

- _Así me gusta..._

- _..._

- _..._

- ¿Chicos? - pronunció Linda, ya que el silencio se había extendido demasiado.

- _Aquí estamos, tú tranquila_ - sonó la voz de Mello.

- Mello, quiero que vuelvan, los dos. Ahora - dijo la castaña lo más caprichosa que pudo.

- _Estamos yendo hacia casa_ - dijo Matt, antes de soltar una risilla juguetona.

- ¡Eu! ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos? - dijo comenzando a relacionar los silencios y temas de toda la llamada, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

- _Emmm..._

- _Eto..._ - Las voces al unísono e incómodas de los dos púberes terminó de hacer aflorar la sonrisa en Near; Linda se percató de ello y abrió los ojos enormes.

- ¿M-Mello, t-tu... ya...? - preguntó mirando el celular, incrédula, esperanzada.

- _Eto... yo... si_ - contestó el parlante y no faltó más.

- ¡SI! - gritó poniéndose de pié de un salto. Near negó con la cabeza, contento por sus amigos.

- A Matt ya lo felicité, así que felicidades a tí, Mello, por fin tomarte valor - dijo el albino.

- ¡Por fin, chicos! Me alegro tanto por ustedes - dijo la castaña tomando el celular entre sus manos con genuino entusiasmo. Near abrió las piernas y Linda tomó asiento allí, recostándose sobre el pecho de su novio, cubriéndolos a ambos con sus frazadas - No se queden callados, cuenten qué pasó - dijo una vez acomodada.

- _¿Pero qué quieren saber?_ - sonó un incómodo Mello.

- Y... como fue o donde o por qué, por que algo como eso tiene su larga e interesante historia - dijo Near, haciendo que Linda lo mire, divertida.

- ¿Y luego tiene la osadía de llamarme a MI pervertida? - preguntó divertida, riendo.

- Eres una pervertida - afirmó el chico, sin remordimiento.

- Eres malo - se quejó sonriendo y quedó con la vista el el teléfono - ¿Ya se besaron? - preguntó con timidez. un leve silencio legó.

- _Claro que lo besé_ - se escuchó a Matt. Los dos menores casi pudieron ver la sonrisa de oreja a oreja del pelirrojo.

- ¿Les gustó? - volvió a preguntar, volviendo a reír.

- _Claro que me gustó... me encantó y... sus labios son adictivos_ - silbó el pequeño parlante.

- _Matt... compórtate... estamos en vía pública_ - sonó Mello.

- ¡Caray, chicos! Esperen aun que sea a llegar hasta aquí - dijo Near y Linda rió nuevamente.

- _Es este chico..._ - se escuchó al choco-adicto - ._.. no ha dejado de acosarme desde que salimos de la disco_ - sonó más a una indirecta que a una broma.

- _Si te gusta ser acosado_ - se excusó Matt y la chica volvió a reír, complacida.

- Pero, ya, es en serio, apresúrense - dijo Linda queriendo sonar seria.

- _No te preocupes... nos falta poc... ¡HEY!_ - un golpe seco sonó en la llamada.

- _¡Mello!_ - sonó Matt desesperado mientras su voz se apagaba de a poco. Se escucharon los pasos presurosos de una carrera alejándose, un motor y luego nada, absolutamente nada.

- ¿Chicos? - preguntó de inmediato la adolescente. Silencio - ¿Mello? ¿Matt? ¿Están ahí? - solo quietud - Muchachos, no bromeen - pidió la chica, quebrándosele la voz al final, sin querer creer que algo había pasado.

- ¿Mello, Matt? - llamó Near, pero ningún sonido salió del pequeño parlante. "¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Por qué no contestan? Linda se va a preocup... ¿Linda?" - ¿Linda? - preguntó al notar que la chica no estaba donde había estado. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose bruscamente llegó a sus oídos como un balde de agua sobre su cabeza - ¡Linda! ¡Vuelve! - gritó levantándose de la cama y corriendo a la puerta abierta.

- ¡Roger! ¡Roger, ayúdalos, por favor! - gritaba corriendo por el pasillo oscuro.

"Esto no puede estar pasado, ¡Esto no puede estar pasado!, ¡NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!" gritaba en su mente el albino tratando de alcanzar a su desesperada novia.

- ¡Linda, espera! - gritó sin importarle lo tarde que era, solo debía impedir que Roger se entere que Mello y Matt estaban afuera; un sollozo llegó a sus oídos, haciéndole notar la enorme angustia de la chica - ¡LINDA, TRANQUILÍZATE! ¡POR FAVOR! - rogó al doblar por una esquina. "Esperen ¿Una esquina?" pensó con pánico y vio a la chica girar su cabeza sin dejar de correr.

- ¡PERO ESTÁN EN PELIGRO! ¡YO DEBO...! - no pudo terminar su frase, ya que su voz fue sustituida por un estrepitoso ruido.

- ¡LINDA! - gritó Near aumentando la velocidad, comenzando a bajar por las escaleras...

* * *

**... CHAN... XD3D...**

**De seguro alguien va a querer matarme por poner así al bebé pero no se sucederá nada, por ahora, ¿Quién sabe en un futuro? (ni yo lo sé XD)**

**Las dejo y los reviews son bienvenidos... always...**

**Ayiw...**


	25. Desesperación

**Buenas!**

**Les dejo el capi rápido, lamento la tardanza, pero empecé la universidad y estoy ocupadísima desde ya...**

**Aquí está la segunda parte del capi anterior, debieron de ser uno, pero eran muy largos...**

**Debo felicitar a una lectora, pese a que no contestaré los reviews esta vez, perdón: Nyankeyti... tenías razón...**

**Aquí el capi... ni me acuerdo cuál... u.u...**

* * *

Desesperación

* * *

- ¡LINDA! - gritó Near aumentando la velocidad, comenzando a bajar por las escaleras.

0-0-0

El otro era todo.

El cuerpo, boca, labios, lengua, cintura, hombros, cuello, piernas y cadera del otro era absolutamente todo lo que existía.

El plan había sido descartado por completo al entregarse de ese modo al otro, al darse cuenta de que lo que sentían era correspondido, al darse cuenta del amor que sentía pura y exclusivamente entre ellos.

Desde el preciso momento que sus bocas contactaron, declararon una y otra vez, al ritmo de sus labios, todo lo que sentían; y seguían haciéndolo.

Sus bocas no habían dejado de hacer contacto en ningún momento, al menos hasta que habían recibido aquella llamada hacía un par de minutos.

- De-debemos llamarlos, Mell ¿Y si están preoc-cupados? - logró preguntar el pelirrojo mientras el otro devoraba su cuello con parsimonia.

- Vamos, déjalos ya - dijo entre succión y succión que realizaba en la sensible piel de Matt.

- Es en-en serio - susurró - Linda debe estar preocupada... ¡Ngh! - Los gemidos del gamer eran un excelente combustible para impulsarlo a continuar.

Matt no sabía exactamente como había hecho, pero en ese momento, tenía ambas manos por debajo del ajustado chaleco del rubio, en su espalda, a la altura de su cintura. A penas y podía mover sus dedos, pero no se detenía y continuaba acariciando aquella suave piel como podía, deleitándose con los suspiros que soltaba el blondo.

El rubio sentía como era acariciado más que satisfecho. "Por fin le sirve para otra cosa ser tan hábil con las manos" pensó sonriendo, antes de morder con suavidad el lóbulo del pelirrojo, haciendo escapar otro quejido de sus labios.

Adoraba el modo en que su Mello jugaba con su cuello, simplemente lo adoraba. Sintió que enredaba sus dedos entre su cabello y que los acariciaba con sutileza, haciéndole cerrar los ojos y disfrutar. Le encantaba estar allí, en ese lugar y momento, junto con la persona que más quería. De un momento a otro, un par de perfectos dientes atraparon su labio inferior, haciéndole entreabrir los ojos. Se encontró con SU par de zafiros rebosantes de felicidad. Ambos sonrieron, juntando sus frente s sin cortar el contacto visual. Todo era perfecto; no, esperen, no todo lo era, había algo que no cuadraba. Linda y Near.

- Mello, basta - de pronto habló paralizando al otro.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

- No vamos a hacer el plan ya - dijo agachando el rostro - Tenemos que volver al Wammy's, Linda debe de estar preocupada, creo que de ellos fue la llamada de recién - dijo tomando su móvil del bolsillo de su chaleco. Mello juntó sus frentes, esperando mientras el chico chequeaba en el aparato - ¿Ves? Si fueron ellos - dijo mostrando la llamada perdida.

- Entonces vamos - dijo el rubio separándose del pelirrojo a regañadientes. Solo entonces, notó lo cerca y enredados que ese encontraban en aquel rincón. Se sintió algo abochornado al sentir que Matt se acercaba, pero se extrañó al verlo pasar de sí. La tristeza lo llenó al verlo avanzar un poco apresurado ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Por qué Matt se alejaba así de él? ¿Se había enojado por lo de antes? Mil y un preguntas explotaron en la cabeza del rubio, al tiempo que veía a su pelirrojo alejarse.

Pero poco duró su marcha; fueron unos metro que ese alejó, para luego colocarse de puntitas para intentar ver sobre las cabezas de la gente, como buscando algo o a alguien. Mello, entrañado, se le acercó algo vacilante.

Matt estaba confundido; había visto a alguien conocido, no sabía de donde, pero sabía que en algún lado lo había visto, había visto ese rostro. En su intento de reubicarlo, sintió que lo tomaban de la mano. Se encontró con Mello, el cual adornaba sus delicadas facciones con una mueca preocupada.

- ¿Qué pasa, Mell? - preguntó envolviendo sus cintura con ambas manos. Mello sonrió, habían sido tonteras de su mente, nada más.

- Nada - contestó besando castamente sus labios - Vamos - agregó comenzando a avanzar hacia la salida. Caminaron de la mano entre la multitud por unos segundos, antes de que Matt tome a su rubio por la cintura y lo acerque a su cuerpo mientras avanzaban.

- ¿Todo en orden? - preguntó extrañado el mayor, notando el gesto molesto que tenía su chico.

- Estás... - vaciló sin querer mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Si? ¿Yo estoy qué?

- Estás atrayendo demasiado la atención así vestido, Mell - dijo el fumador señalando con la cabeza a un grupo de hombre algo mayores, pasados de copas, que lo miraban con una lujuria palpable. Mello tuvo un escalofrío en ese momento, no por las miradas que veía venir, si no por una que no supo de quién ni de dónde provenía, pero que le había causado un desagradable respingo. Como pudo y sin dejar de avanzar, se acurrucó en el pelirrojo, que lo abrazó de modo protector. Avanzaron hasta la salida, entre empujones y frases vulgares lanzadas hacia cierto rubio.

Salieron; la noche, como buena anfitriona los esperaba, y su bienvenida, como un abrazo, fue una helada brisa que envolvió a ambos jóvenes. Mello se abrazó a si mismo y comenzó a caminar.

- ¿Dónde piensas ir? - preguntó Matt deteniéndolo al abrazarlo por los hombros.

- A casa, antes de que me congele - chistó sonriendo un poco.

- ¿Me dejarás, ahora si, darte mi chaleco? - preguntó desenvolviendo el abrazo, desabrochándose la prenda.

- No, Matty, te vas a enfermar, estoy bien - dijo volviendo a moverse. Sin embargo, sintió de inmediato los pasos de Matt detrás suyo, seguido del pesado y calentito abrigo del chico en sus hombros - Matt, estoy hablando en serio...

- Estoy usando mi camiseta térmica sobre una normal - susurró en su oído volviendo a abrazarlo, esta vez por la cintura - Estaré perfecto, tú no...

En serio se sentía agradable aquel calorcito, por lo que afirmó con la cabeza, extrañamente sumiso, y volvieron a avanzar.

Era una noche tranquila, demasiado tranquila, tal vez; de ese tipo de calmas que vienen antes de la tempestad.

- Mell - la voz de Matt rompió el silencio como si fuese una frágil copa de cristal, que antes solo había temblado con el leve retumbar de sus pasos por la calle desierta - llámalos, así Linda escucha que estamos a salvo - propuso.

- Okay - tomó el móvil del otro y llamó, llevándoselo al oído; Matt lo abrazó mientras esperaba.

- _¿Hola?_ - se escuchó la voz de Near en un quejido.

- Near - su voz imitó a la del albino, ya que Matt estaba comenzando a besar su cuello.

- _Mello_ - escuchó la voz de Near contenta. Intentó alejar los labios del pelirrojo de su piel.

- ¿Qué sucede? Nos llamaron - dijo corriendo un par de metros lejos del otro chico; es que no se podía concentrar en otra cosa si tenía al pelirrojo encima.

- _¿Mello? ¿Todo en orden?_ - escucho preguntar a Near, pero no pudo responder de inmediato. Matt lo había alcanzado, colocándose justo frente suyo, tomando su rostro con ambas manos, mirándolo con una fuerza agobiante.

- Matt, déjame hablar - dijo rogando internamente que lo desobedezca - es en ser... - Sin aguantarse, los labios de ambos contactaron en un devoto y poco casto beso. El rubio cerró los ojos y abrazó por la cintura al pelirrojo, acercando sus cuerpos con algo de fuerza. Ambos debieron de ahogar un gemido en la boca del otro.

- _¿Mello?_ - escucharon ambos a Near por el teléfono. Mello separó sus labios de los de Matt, causando que éste lo mire con expresión triste, haciendo sobresalir su labio inferior en un tierno puchero.

- Te juro que les pregunto que querían y vuelvo - se justificó el rubio siendo tentado en extremo por la mueca de su pelirrojo; se aclaró la garganta - Near... eto... - ¿Qué diablos debía decir? - ... ¡Eso!... ¿Algún problema? Nos extrañó su llamada - dijo tomando a Matt de la mano, haciendo que sonría y que avance más a prisa.

-_ Es que..._ - sonó bastante apenado - ..._le dije a Linda..._ - murmuró casi con dolor -._.. y se preocupó bastante..._ - escuchó el rubio sintiendo una punzada en su pecho.

- _Cómo no preocuparme, somo una familia, debemos cuidarnos entre nosotros_ - escuchó a su pequeña y un nudo apareció en su garganta.

- _Hay veces que debemos dejar se se muevan, que salgan y respiren, si amas algo, déjalo ir_ - se escuchó su voz algo triste.

Matt vio como algo dicho por el otro había hecho que Su rubio se aflija.

- ¿Qué pasó, Mell? - preguntó tratando de buscar la respuesta en sus ojos - Pon el alta voz, por favor - pidió; el mayor afirmó con la cabeza.

- _Lo pondré en alta voz_ - el albino le había quitado las palabras de la boca.

- Yo igual - informó ya alejando el aparato de su oído.

- _¿Mello? ¿Matt? ¿Están bien?_ - escucharon la voz de Linda de inmediato, sumamente preocupada.

- Aquí estamos, bebota - dijo Mello acercándose a Matt.

- Yo estoy perfecto - dijo casi en un suspiro el pelirrojo, abrazándolo. Un silencio breve se presentó, antes que la tragedia llegue.

- _¿CÓMO SE LES OCURRE HACER ALGO TAN PELIGROSO COMO ESO?_ - se escuchó la voz de la chica - _Yo fui violada, quedé embarazada y el asqueroso no me devolverá lo que fui en algún momento pasado_ - dijo con una frialdad impropia de ella, siempre dulce y cariñosa.

Ambos jóvenes detuvieron su marcha abruptamente, quedando completamente estupefactos. Mello sintió que la culpabilidad destrozaba su alma parte por parte. Todo dio un giro brusco y descargó toda la ira que afloró de su cuerpo en lo primero que se cruzó en su camino, que claro, no era su amado Matt. El golpe resonó en toda la avenida vacía; el bote de basura rodó unos metros antes de detenerse ruidosamente. Matt estaba algo asustado, aquello no dejaría bien a Mello.

- _¿Chicos?_ - escucharon a Near preocupado, pero Matt ignoró el llamado, fijando su total atención en el rubio que respiraba agitadamente a pocos metros suyo.

- Tranquilo, Mello - comenzó viendo lo tenso que estaba el otro- ella solo...

- Ella tiene razón, Matt - casi lloró el rubio, dándole la espalda - ella jamás volverá a ser la misma - apretó los puños con auténtico enojo, pero luego los dejó caer a los costados, como muertos - y todo por mi culpa - terminó por decir en un dolido susurro, tambaleándose un poco. Matt recordó que hacía un par de meses también le había sucedido los mismo; se le acercó a prisa, abrazándolo en el momento justo, evitando que se desplome en el suelo. Esta vez ÉL lo ayudaría.

- Deja de culparte - rogó el pelirrojo, acariciando lentamente su cintura; el mayor dejó descansar su cabeza en el hombro del otro - fue culpa de ambos en todo caso - agregó acomodando el agarre alrededor del rubio, que parecía más una bolsa sin vida que el enérgico rubio de siempre.

- Pero no puedo culparte de algo así - habló colocando sus manos en el pecho del gamer, levantando un poco su cabeza, lo suficiente como para mirarlo a los ojos, con bastante dificultad - no mereces llevar esta carga - dijo haciendo un pequeño y adorable puchero.

- Pero yo quiero ayudarte - dijo Matt deseando con todo su corazón que deje de sufrir; el rubio negó levemente con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos por un momento - déjame ayudarte, por favor - dijo acariciando su rostro, sosteniéndolo fácilmente con una sola mano.

- No, Matt, déjame - dijo haciendo a un lado al pelirrojo, que volvió de inmediato a tomarlo por la cintura - No, Matt - repitió tratando de zafarse - M-Matt - dijo algo molesto, sintiendo que lo tomaba de la nuca para besarlo - MATT, NO - dijo dominante, casi agresivo, pero vio que el hacker ya hacía sobresalir ambos labios, listo para besarlo - ¡MAIL JEEVAS TE LO ADVIERT-! - su amenaza fue interrumpida por la boca de su cachorro, que había tomado prisioneros a ambos finos labios del rubio con los suyos carnosos - ¡Mmmhh! - dejó escapar al sentir que Matt lo había dirigido hacia la pared más cercana, juntando sus cuerpos de aquella deliciosa y pecaminosa forma que comenzaba a adorar. Dejó, solo por aquella vez, su cuerpo a merced de las caricias del menor, sintiéndose flotar en una nube muy, muy alta. El aire escaseó antes de lo que querían, como siempre, por lo que distanciaron sus rostros solo un poco.

Matt, entonces, aprovechó el aletargo que notaba en su rubio por la anterior muestra de afecto.

- Ahora... - ronroneó acariciando su vientre - ¿Dejarás de culparte a ti mismo? - preguntó en su oído.

- Dejaré de hacerlo - accedió totalmente absorto en lo que Matt le hacía.

- ¿Me dejarás ayudarte? - preguntó poniéndole carita de cachorro mojado. Mello no se resistió a tal expresión, jamás había podido; lo tomó por el mentón mientras murmuraba

- Dejaré que me ayudes - conectó sus miradas con fuerza; Matt sonrió inocentemente.

- Así me gusta - anunció antes de besarlo. Mello, ya compuesto, tomó las riendas del asunto, introduciendo su lengua en la boca del otro con calma, con pasión, con cariño. Matt debió sostenerse de su propio chaleco puesto en el rubio para no caer de rodillas.

_- ¿Chicos?_ - preguntó la voz de Linda. Se separaron, notando que el teléfono se encontraba a unos dos metros de ellos, en el suelo, olvidado. Mello avanzó y lo tomó del frío asfalto.

- Aquí estamos, tú tranquila - dijo comenzando a caminar, sin querer volver al tema anterior.

- _Mello... quiero que vuelvan... los dos... Ahora_ - sonó una Linda por demás caprichosa.

- Estamos yendo hacia casa - dijo Matt y notó el cabello de Mello por demás desordenado; no pudo contener una riza juguetona, que escapó de sus labios al tiempo que acomodaba los cabellos de su Mello.

-_ ¡Eu! ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos? - _escucharon con curiosidad,a la voz de Near. No supieron qué diantres responder, delatándose.

- Emmm... - Matt soltó mirándolo.

- Eto... - mascuyó él mismo, imitando al menor. Ambos se sintieron en extremo incómodos.

- _¿M-Mello, t-tu... ya...? -_ se escuchó a Linda por demás extraña.

- Eto - murmuró antes de morderse el labio inferior - yo... si - contestó avergonzado.

-_ ¡SI! _- aulló la castaña a través del parlante, haciendo que Mello se sonroje mucho.

- _A Matt ya lo felicité_ - murmuró el albino, haciendo que el rostro de Matt quede del mismo color que el de su cabello - _así que felicidades a tí, Mello... por fin tomarte valor_ - sonó Near y el rostro de ambos se calentó aún más.

- _¡Por fin, chicos! Me alegro tanto por ustedes_ - las palabras de sus amigos no estaban ayudando con sus respectivos sonrojos, más aún cuando se animaron a mirarse, sin hablar - _No se queden callados, cuenten qué pasó_ - se escuchó una Linda DEMASIADO animada.

- ¿Pero qué quieren saber? - preguntó Mello incómodo, tomando DE NUEVO de la mano a Matt para que avancen.

- _Y... como fue o donde o por qué... por que algo como eso tiene su larga e interesante historia_ - silbó el parlante la voz del chico y luego vibrando la risa de Linda.

- _¿Y luego tiene la osadía de llamarme a MI pervertida?..._

- _Eres una pervertida... _

-_ Eres malo_ - quedó todo en silencio por un momento - _¿Ya se besaron?_ - la pregunta retumbó en sus oídos. Guardaron silencio, mirándose el uno al otro, hasta que Matt sonrió, muy contento.

- Claro que lo besé - dijo acercándose al rubio lentamente.

- _¿Les gustó?_ - se escuchó la pregunta; Mello rodó los ojos, un poco más en confianza.

- Claro que me gustó, me encantó y, sus labios son adictivos - dijo el gamer tratando de robarle un pequeño beso.

- Matt, compórtate, estamos en vía pública - dijo el acalorado rubio, forcejeando un poco con su cachorro. Matt alcanzó a rozar sus labios, ganándose un sonrojo al sentir que Mello había lamido su labio, claramente incitándolo.

- _¡Caray, chicos! Esperen aun que sea a llegar hasta aquí_ - dijo a modo de chiste Near; Linda rió, de nuevo.

- Es este chico - dijo de pronto Mello - no ha dejado de acosarme desde que salimos de la disco - sonrió picarón, lanzando la indirecta.

- Si te gusta ser acosado - se excusó Matt, levantando una ceja. Escucharon a Linda reír nuevamente ¿Acaso no se cansaba de hacerlo?

- _Pero... ya, es en serio... apresúrense _- sonó fingidamente seria. Mello suspiró.

- No te preocupes - habló el rubio tratando de calmarla - nos falta poc... - solo alcanzó a ver una sombra tras suyo, a Matt con cara asustada y un puño dirigido a su cabeza - ¡HEY! - gritó al sentir l golpe y soltó el móvil, llevando ambas manos a la zona del golpe, su nuca.

- ¡Mello! - escuchó la voz de Matt algo lejana, producto del golpe y sintió que alguien lo cargaba al hombro, no estaba muy seguro, el golpe había sido fatal en su conciencia.

Matt se incorporó, ya que el atacante lo había tumbado al suelo de un manotazo y comenzó a correr tras el hombre que se llevaba a su Mello al hombro, a la carrera.

Abombado, solo pudo avanzar unos metros, no muchos, antes de escuchar un motor rugir. Alcanzó a ves como el desgraciado se alejaba, llevándose al chico que amaba.

Su vista se nubló y quiso ser lo suficientemente "hombre" como pata poder salvar a Mello, pero se sintió débil repentinamente. Cayó de rodillas, a punto de desesperar, cuando una vibración lo puso alerta de nuevo. Miró hacia atrás notando una llamada en el celular en el suelo; retrocedió y lo tomó con manos temblorosas. Un golpe de alivio lo llenó al ver el contacto de quién era.

- ¿Me...?

- Sh... - lo calló un tono de voz casi inexistente, con el sonido de un motor de fondo - ... rastrea la llamada... te espero - la comunicación se cortó, haciéndolo sentirse ahogado, solo atinando a su cuerpo a que obedezca. Sacó su P.S.P. y comenzó a teclear con urgencia, salteando barreras y desbloqueando algunos códigos, buscando la forma más rápida de conseguir la aplicación de G.P.S. Comenzó a correr al no tener rápida respuesta, en dirección a la que había huido el infeliz; de pronto su pantalla fue inundada por un mapa digital de la cuidad, exactamente donde estaba él y tres kilómetros a la redonda. Notó que la señal del celular de Mello se detenía tan solo a 1,002 kilómetros de donde él había estado. Aceleró el paso; debía encontrarlo, aun que sea lo último que hiciese.

La adrenalina corría por sus venas, haciendo que pueda ir más a prisa, por lo que en poco más de 5 minutos estaba en su objetivo. Agitado, observó a su alrededor. no había nada ni nadie ni mucho menos Mello. Comenzó a intranquilizarse nuevamente ¿Dónde diablos se había metido? ¿Habría descubierto que trataba de encontrarlos? Con un suspiro ahogado, observó la pantalla, apretando un zoom. Notó, entonces, que desde su posición actual, hasta el móvil de Mello había exactamente 2 metros.

Buscó con la mirada donde señalaba el aparato. Era la entrada a un depósito abandonado. Se acercó, rodeando un par de cubos de basura, notando el móvil del rubio en el suelo. Lo tomó y miró la puerta. No sería lo más seguro ni inteligente entrar por la entrada principal, pro lo que rodeó el edificio buscando otra entraba, entrando en un callejón a la izquierda de las ruinas. Encontró, de pronto, una ventana algo alta, pero que podía abrir. Entró al interior del lugar de modo fácil, y guardó silencio por unos instantes, comprobando si estaban cerca o no; algo en el ambiente, le decía que si estaban cerca.

Sus ojos se adecuaron a la escasa luz, notando que aquella habitación era pequeña y cerrada, parecido a un cuarto. Había un colchón viejo a un lado, un ropero espacioso y una mesa con frascos y jeringas al otro. Se acercó y tomó uno de los envases, notando que era una combinación de ketamina, cocaína y otro, un relajante que no supo ubicar. Tomó una jeringa, notándola lista y se le congeló la sangre. Horrorizado, entendió todo: allí alguien hacía sus atrocidades, allí alguien violaba a la gente.

Retrocedió, impresionado, notando el suelo lleno de manchas sospechosamente oscuras, lo mismo que las paredes. Aquello era escalofriante, inhumano, y le indicaba a gritos que fuese a buscar a SU Mello. Caminó hasta la puerta que había, dispuesto a abrirla, pero antes de coger el picaporte, éste giró casi en cámara lenta, siendo accionado del otro lado. Abrió sus ojos como platos y su mente solo le gritó: "¡Escóndete!".

El hombre giró el picaporte, entró arrastrando a alguien, que tiró al colchón sucio, para encender una luz. Miró a la persona que estaba tirada por unos segundos y dio una risotada al aire.

- Pasa ser tan delgada, eres fuerte - dijo antes de caminar hasta la mesa, donde comenzó a preparar una jeringa con una sustancia desconocida para la víctima - No te preocupes, solo sentirás un pinchazo, y luego solo placer - dijo acercándose a su presa, blandiendo el aguja.

- ¡NO! - gritó la persona con voz aguda, dando golpes y patadas al aire con bastante puntería.

- Deja de moverte - ordenó el hombre, ya algo enojado, intentando acercarse más.

- ¡NO! - repitió huyendo unos metros del hombre al ponerse de pié y tratar de correr, pero siendo alcanzada en seguida y sostenida del cuello con fuerza, dificultándosele el respirar.

- No te resistas - susurró y acercó la punta de la jeringa a la vena del suave cuello que sostenía, pero antes de romper aquella tersa piel, otra aguja se enterró en su propio cuello. Sintió como una cantidad grande de líquido entraba en sus sistema y que alguien, de pronto, le dio un fuertísimo golpe en la nuca, haciéndolo caer de buces al suelo, más inconsciente que otra cosa.

Los ojos de Mello llenos de lágrimas, asustados, buscaron a su salvador, encontrándose con Matt, atando de manos y pies al tipo, con cara de pocos amigos ¿En serio era él? ¿no era un ilusión por la droga que le había puesto el tipo?

- M-Matt... - pudo susurrar.

El gamer ataba con fuerza las extremidades del hombre que había amenazado la vida e integridad e su Mello, luego de haberlo drogado con su propia mezcla, con una soga que había encontrado en el armario donde se había escondido. Una vez lista su labor, se dignó a mirar a Mello, que lo miraba como si fuese un fantasma. Sin poder aguantarse, corrió hasta él y lo abrazó. Lo había encontrado y ahora estaba a salvo entre sus brazos.

Mello le devolvió el gesto e inspiró el aroma que desprendía el cabello del pelirrojo que se hundía en su pecho. Pocas veces en su vida se había sentido así de aliviado de verlo, como agradecido, ya que le había salvado la vida. Se separó menos que lo justo del menor y lo besó con fuerza, entregándose ambos completamente.

- Promete jamás volver a dejarme solo - susurró al pelirrojo al separarse.

- Lo prometo, lo pacto, lo juro - murmuró para volver a unir sus bocas, aún más pasional que a vez anterior. Se separaron algo ahitados y Matt lo soltó para tomarlo de la mano.

- Ven, vámonos de aquí - dijo urgido.

- No, Matt, es él - dijo, evitando que el pelirrojo lo arrastre de su sitio - Es el violador de Linda - dijo. Matt abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. "Ay, no" pensó asustado.

* * *

**Saben que los reviews son bienvenidos y que las quiero, gracias por leer y digan si no se entiende...**

**Besotes...**

**Ayiw...**


	26. Plan: tercera y última parte

**Buenas! **

**Otra vez me tiene aquí... y tengo una buena excusa para este retraso: yo escribo todos mis Fics en papel, y luego los paso a Word o directamente a la pagina, pero resulta que perdí unas páginas, las de este capi y no las encontré, hasta esta mañana... XD**

**Espero que me disculpen por no responder sus reviews, pero sepan que los AMO, son mi combustible para seguir escribiendo y estoy agradecida a todas las que me leen y comentan... mucho, muchas gracias TwT...**

**En fin, les dejo esto, tal vez no sea, TAN largo, pero... es algo ¿No? **

**Para todas, el capítulo 26...**

* * *

Plan: tercera y última parte.

* * *

- No, Matt, es él - dijo, evitando que el pelirrojo lo arrastre de su sitio - Es el violador de Linda - dijo. Matt abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. "Ay, no" pensó asustado.

- ¿Hablas en serio? - preguntó con voz sumamente débil, sin despegar sus ojos del rubio.

- Si, saber esto fue lo que me asustó - dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño - ¿Pensaste que me había asustado por un simple secuestro? - preguntó con tintes ofendidos en su tono, sintiéndose algo enojado por que Matt lo crea así de débil, A ÉL - Yo no hubiese temido, no me asusté...

- Tal vez por mi si - dijo acercándose más de la cuenta para tomar el rostro del rubio entre sus manos, haciendo que el mayor lo mire extrañado - Tú puedes mantener la calma en situaciones así, YO NO - dijo sintiendo sus ojos arder de un momento a otro - Hubiese llorado a mares sin saber qué demonios hacer - dijo pestañeando rápidamente, tratando de no dejar salir el llanto - Tu llamada me calmó y tu orden me hizo actuar - murmuró con dificultad - Tuve miedo, mucho miedo. Miedo por ti, por que te suceda algo de lo que no podría haberte protegido - dijo cerrando los ojos, envolviendo su cintura con las manos - Temí perderte, luego de que costó tanto haberte conseguido - Comenzó a pucherear, pero no se detuvo - Temí no volver a sentirte - tiñó de carmín sus mejillas - Me hice adicto a ti mucho antes de probarte, ahora no esperes que sobreviva sin ti - Cerró los ojos avergonzado - no quiero ni voy a dejarte jamás, nunca. Solo quiero que estemos juntos... los dos juntos - terminó susurrando y abrió los ojos.

Mello tenía los suyos vidriosos y lo miraba con intensidad. El rostro del gamer se coloreó aún más ante aquella mirada y espero a que, solo tal vez, Mello responda a la declaración que le había hecho.

- Matty... yo...

- Pero qué tierno, dos jóvenes enamorados declarándose ante mis ojitos - dijo una voz grave y socarrona, ambos chicos voltearon el rostro hacia el colchón, saliendo de su ensueño, notando que el hombre les sonreía con las pupilas casi completamente dilatadas. Matt se avergonzó aún más escondiéndose levemente tras Mello.

- Cállate - siseó el rubio, con un mortal veneno en la voz, al notar la incomodidad de SU cachorro.

- ¡Uy! Pero qué miedo - dijo burlón, sonriendo sin sentido.

- Mells, tranquilízate, no permitas que tome el control de tu ira - susurró Matt en su oído; apretó los puños e inspiró profundamente, agradeciendo el tener allí a su cachorro.

- ¿Sabes quienes somos? - preguntó entonces, ya bajo control su enojo.

- Yo ya dije, dos pendejos enamorados - dijo, hablando con convicción - ¿Saben acaso quién soy yo? - preguntó con tono socarrón.

- Puede que lo sepamos - murmuró y miró a Matt, quién estaba notoriamente asustado - Corrígeme si me equivoco - ronroneó y lo besó en los labios dulcemente; lo tomó del rostro al separarse - Tranquilo - dijo en un susurro, acariciando sus mejillas, y el pelirrojo afirmó con la cara roja - Quédate cerca - dijo al separarse un poco, pero tomando las manos del chico para que lo abrace desde su espalda, juntando sus cuerpos, tratando de calmarlo.

Miró al hombre, endureciendo sus facciones y dejando salir lentamente todo el rencor escondido en su cuerpo por tanto tiempo.

- Eres Harry Coliman - dijo en voz baja. El hombre levantó las cejas, burlón.

- Bravo - celebró como si hablase con un niño pequeño - adivinaste mi nombre...

- Tienes 22 años y eres de Ohio de nacimiento - dijo y el hombre se puso serio de golpe.

- ¿Cómo diablos sabes eso? - dijo mirándolo con un comienzo de desconfianza.

- Estudiaste en una escuela mediocre de Latinoamérica, ya que tu padre tuvo que viajar allí por cuestiones laborales y, a más o menos, los 10 años, fue la primera vez que tocaste de más a una niña, en aquella escuela. Sus padres y el tuyo debieron reunirse con los directores, ya que ella, al perecer, fue la primera en acusarte - siguió y el hombre frunció el ceño, claramente disgustado - Tu padre decidió, entonces, mudarse nuevamente a Ohio, su cuidad de origen de ambos, donde hubo dos quejas más en la secundaria en la que empezaste, tan solo en el primer trimestre de estudio; una de las niñas dos años mayor que tu en esa época, la otra uno menor...

- Basta - dijo queriendo que se detenga. Mello sonrió, con un leve tinte psicópata.

- ¿Puedo seguir? - preguntó al pelirrojo que le abrazaba por la espalda, sonriéndole dulce a él; el otro le devolvió el gesto y besó su mejilla, sonrojándose él mismo.

- Por supuesto - dijo abrazándolo un poquito más fuerte, apoyando el mentón en su hombro. Mello volvió la vista al colchón y enfrió más la mirada.

- Por eso y por la forma de ser de tu padre, siempre queriendo lo correcto, siempre temiendo de Dios, siempre queriendo que su hijo sea bueno, te envió a un maldito internado, donde estuviste por tres años, sufriendo como el infeliz que eres - Harry había comenzado a forzar las ataduras de sus manos, tratando de liberarse, sin darse cuanta que no podría hacerlo por estar bajo la influencia de su propia droga.

- ¡Cállate! - gritó enojado, al no poder liberarse y hacer callar al mocoso que le estaba recordando los peores años de toda su vida, con aquella mirada que le decía que sabía que estaba sufriendo al recordarlo, y que, encima, disfrutaba de ese su sufrimiento.

- No me callo - dijo levantando el rostro, altanero - Luego de eso, de los maltratos, de las humillaciones, de las calumnias que pasaste en el Internado San Patrick de Nabelly, y a tus 19, al salir libre de ese lugar, ambos con tu padre, se mudaron aquí, a Wincherter, con la simple y absurda idea de "empezar de nuevo" - Continuó, sufriendo un tick en su ojo derecho, que no detuvo ya que parecía que asustaba aún más al hombre - Y, claro que empezaste, empezaste a frecuentar prostíbulos casi a diario, tratando de saciar aquello que, de niño, podías saciar al toquetear a las chicas. Terminaste detenido, lo sé muy bien - dijo y el hombre abrió los ojos como platos ¿Como diantres podía saber tanto de él? Comenzaba a temerle en serio a aquella mirada demente, pero no lo demostraría - y más de una ves; los policías ya te tenía fichado y como sospechoso. Luego de la quinta vez que te encerraron, no pudiste seguir con aquello, y decidiste buscar otras... fuentes para satisfacerte... - dijo y sonrió, maniáticamente, sosteniéndose de los brazos, de Matt, que lo sostenían tranquilos, dándole aquella poca tranquilidad que necesitaba en ese momento.

- ¡Cómo mierda saben todo eso? - vociferó, furibundo, retorciéndose al tratar de liberarse, pero sin poder ni siquiera sentarse ni nada.

- ... otras fuentes para satisfacerte, como Mary Parker - dijo y el hombre quedó con rostro pensativo - ¿Matty? ¿Le ayudas a recordar? - pidió amable, acurrucándose entre sus brazos.

- Mary parker - como una máquina, comenzó a soltar información - Estudiante primaria, diez años, desaparecida un lunes de enero hace dos años y medio; no llegó a su casa luego de la escuela; fue encontrada sin vida una semana después, en el basurero de la cuidad, con obvias muestras de abuso sexual - cito y esperó a que el hombre hable; podía seguir hablando de Mary parker, solo si Mello se lo pedía.

- Tu te refieres a la rubiecita de colegiala, que todos los días despertó llorando y no hablaba nada de nada, solo negaba cada vez que me le acercaba - dijo sincero, claramente bajo los efectos de las sustancias. Ambos chicos apretaron los puños y mandíbulas - ¿O a la pelinegra con el problema motriz que no dejó de maldecir por dos días hasta matarse? - preguntó como tratando de recordar.

- Julia Johnson - susurró el pelirrojo - trece años; desaparecida seis semanas después que Mary Parker, un viernes, encontraba sin vida, cerca de la media noche en un basurero del otro lado de la cuidad dos días después... Los forenses no quisieron dar válida la hipótesis de su suicidio - dijo confundido por las palabras anteriores del hombre. Notó, entonces, que Mello apretaba la mandíbula y se tensaba horriblemente; observó aquellos ojos que amaba, llenarse del más grande y puro odio. Le temió a aquella mirada, pero no se lo haría notar, se quedaría con él, a su lado.

Mello comenzó a agitarse, pero aún debía mantener el control. Abrió los labios, tratando de decir algo, pero solo salió un suspiro; Matt acarició su cintura, ayudándolo.

- Tu... - trató de comenzar, pero los labios de Matt en su cuello lo hicieron suspirar, sonrojándose bastante; debía decirlo, debía decirlo, no debía besarlo en ese momento - ¿Asesinaste a alguna? - preguntó y sintió a Matt paralizarse.

- No, no en realidad - dijo y alzó la vista al cielo - algunas no aguantaban la inyección y colapsaban - dijo sonriendo de repente, como divertido. Matt comenzó a temblar, entre asustado por la actitud del tipo y furioso por lo mucho que todo ello estaba afectando a Mello.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - preguntó logrando que su voz salga tranquila, pese a su estado interior de ánimo.

- No quiere decir nada - dijo tajando el choco-adicto - Solo ahora sabemos que el desgraciado es aún más mierda insignificante que antes - apretó los dientes y sintió ganas de asesinarlo - No mató a ninguna, pero les dejó todas las posibilidades para que ellas mismas lo hagan - dijo dejando salir el angustia que tenía atascada en la garganta, de tan solo imaginar a su pequeña Linda al lado de aquel maldito - Eres un pedazo de mierda sin valor ni sentido; te pudrirás en tu inmundicia siendo la puta DE LOS MATONES DE LA CÁRCEL - terminó gritando, acercándose al tipo que lo miraba asustado por su cambio de actitud. Matt lo miró desde atrás con la respiración agitada, bastante asombrado por la reciente actitud del hasta hace poco tranquilo rubio; aquello no era buen augurio, y se asustaba más a cada segundo que pasaba.

- Mells - lo llamó despacio y Mello lo miró, volviendo a llamarlo cerca con un ademán de la mano, ya que lo había hecho a un lado al acercarse al colchón. Lo abrazó el mismo, haciendo que Matt apoye su cabeza en su pecho; cuanto lo necesitaba, no podía salirse de sus casillas en aquel momento; lo necesitaba tanto.

- Quiero que me respondas una cosa; que me digas una razón o motivo ¿Por qué nuestra Linda? - preguntó entornando la mirada, hasta un punto psicópata que paralizó al hombre tirado.

- ¿L-Linda? - preguntó, entre confundido y asustado.

- Castaña, un metro cincuenta y ocho; ojos chocolate y sonrisa angelical - explicó el pelirrojo, tratando de evitar que Mello colapse; el hombre parecía esforzarse por recordar, lo que solo tensaba más al rubio - Fue una noche hace exactamente trece semanas y dos días, entre las 00:00hs y las...

- La recuerdo a la perfección - dijo de pronto y los dos jóvenes quedaron anonadados - La bonita con la mini negra y musculosa rosa, en la disco "Castigos" - murmuró medio ido. Matt enterró aún más su cabeza en el pecho del rubio, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse rápidamente; no quería mirarlo a los ojos, no quería, en serio que no quería verlo poner esos ojos psicópatas que tanto lo asustaban, cosa que estaba más que seguro que jamás admitiría. Pero no quería, estaba asustado, solo deseando asesinar a aquel idiota que tantos problemas les habían dado.

- ¿Nos dirás un por qué? - escuchó la voz del rubio extrañamente tranquila, pero aún no lo miraría a los ojos, aún le temía. Luego algo pasó, algo que no debería de haber pasado: el violador, se encogió de hombros, con toda la indiferencia que existía en el maldito mundo. Cada músculo en el cuerpo de Mello se tensó, haciendo que poco a poco, comenzara a ver todo de color carmín, intenso y sádico carmín.

- La verdad... - comenzó, como quien habla de filosofía - no tengo la menor idea de por qué ella; es decir, tenía buenas piernas, buen trasero y buenas caderas, pero el por qué conciso, no lo se. Lo hice por que quise, por que me dieron ganas y ella estaba allí; la situación se dio y ella estaba a la mano... - meditó un momento - ... a decir verdad, fue la menos premeditada de todas - dijo y alzó la vista, para ver algo amarillo y recibir un fuerte y certero golpe en su mandíbula. A ese primer golpe, se le sumaron otros, golpes, patadas, no estaba bien enterado de dónde procedían, pero podía sentir a cada segundo, una punzada nueva de dolor en su cuerpo, cada una más dolorosa que la anterior por el especial efecto de la ketamina. Vaya golpiza estaba recibiendo, y de un mocoso travestido.

- ¡Mello! ¡Cálmate! - escuchó que uno de los dos gritaba, antes de que algo duro lo golpee en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

Mello luchó por liberarse de Matt, que lo abrazaba desde su espalda, impidiendo que vuelva a tocar al infeliz; pero vaya que era firme su agarre, no podía soltarse sin causarle algún daño a su querido.

- ¡Déjame! ¡Lo voy a matar! - vociferó e intentó golpear nuevamente al cuerpo ya inerte sobre el colchón.

- ¡Mello! ¡Ya lo noqueaste! - gritó desesperado y, ya sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, lo volteó con brusquedad y depositó una bofetada en su pálida mejilla.

El agudo eco del preciso golpe, resonó por el reducido cuarto.

Mello, de veras bastante sosegado, buscó los verdes y cristalinos ojos del pelirrojo, notando que su flequillo los cubría parcialmente. Se mordió el labio inferior y ahuecó la mano al acercarla a la mejilla derecha del otro, levantando con sutileza su aún algo infantil rostro.

Los ojos húmedos del gamer, junto con la mirada de completa culpabilidad que transmitían casi palpable, terminaron de calmarlo por completo. Comprendió, solo entonces, lo que Matt sentía en aquel momento: pavor, miedo, terror de... _él mismo_.

- Matt.. - comenzó siendo interrumpido de inmediato.

- L-lo... siento tanto - sollozó el menor, dejando que dos gotas saldas cayeran por cada una de sus mejillas - ... yo... perdóname, Mell - cerró los ojos, haciendo que más lágrimas caigan rodando por su rostro. Se sentía abominable, se sentía demasiado mal como para intentar describirlo, se sentía... ya ni sabía como, solo quería que Mello lo perdone, a toda costa necesitaba escuchar que lo perdonaba.

El rubio no lo resistía, no podía verlo así, no debía de estar así; Matt debía ser un muchacho sonriente y contento, no aquel manojo de angustia que tenía frente a él. Con calma, tomó su cintura y colocó sus rostros de frente.

- Discúlpame, Cachorro, yo... - Matt abrió lentamente los ojos, acercándose lentamente al rubio, que lo imitó sin poder terminar de hablar.

Mello sostuvo con firmeza la cintura del pelirrojo, acercándolo a su cuerpo, sintiendo como el otro se amoldaba a su torso, haciendo que ciertas partes de su anatomía rocen de forma casi inocente, provocando ciertos pensamientos y sensaciones no tan inocentes en ambos. De la nada, un intenso calor los invadió, haciéndoles sentirse abochornados. No sabían con certeza lo que sucedía, pero lo que si sabía Matt era que se relacionaba con el modo en que Mello lo estaba abrazando, acariciando, estimulando. Sus respiraciones se aceleraron, al tiempo que un cada vez más marcado rubor se expandía en sus rostros.

Matt sentía que Mello lo partiría en dos si seguía presionándolos así, pero cada vez menos le importaba, menos aún al enredar sus dedos en el suave cabello de rubio, dejándose besar de aquella desgarradora forma.

Los segundos transcurrían, solo logrando que aquella muestra de afecto se torne aún más candente. El gamer no quería detenerse, no sabía cómo empezaría ni terminaría todo aquello, pero sabía que quería que Mello lo posea de ese modo, lo sabía a la perfección. Sus suspiros eran ahogados entre aquellos delirantes labios y sus escalofríos amparados entre los brazos a los que se había entregado ciegamente.

Pero, llegados a cierto punto, Mello comenzó a oponer cierta resistencia, al llevar sus manos de la cintura del otro, hasta sus hombros.

- Matt... - susurró separando sus bocas; Matt, sin querer detenerse, volvió a unir sus labios en otro apasionado beso, con genuino entusiasmo - Basta - alcanzó a decir al volver a distanciarse, sintiendo al hacker tomar su cuello con voracidad - Matt... es en serio... - dijo y sus ojos se conectaron, antes de volver a sentir la insistencia del pelirrojo en su boca.

No podían continuar allí, por lo que Mello decidió tomar medidas drásticas. Tomó sus hombros y los apretó con fuerza, cada vez más fuerza, hasta el punto de saber que lo estaba lastimando. Escuchó un quejido de los labios de su amado y lo apartó de sí. Sintió como Matt se estremecía y cómo tomaba sus manos, tratando de alejarlas de si.

- Mello, me lastimas - dijo como si lo estuviese haciendo si querer.

- Ahora no, Matt, debemos seguir con el plan - dijo soltando sus hombros, guiado por el gamer, que llevó las manos del rubio hasta su cintura, con las mejillas rojas.

- Antes... te necesito - susurró, ahogado - ... tengo miedo, Mello... - dijo acurrucándose en su pecho sintiendo los brazos del mayor a su alrededor, confortándolo.

- Matt, Matty, nada malo sucederá, te lo prometo - dijo hundiendo al chico en su pecho, haciéndolo soltar un largo suspiro - ¿Confías en mí? - preguntó y Matt se removió un poco para verlo de frente.

- Ciegamente - dijo y sintió los finos labios de su chico sobre los suyos, solo acariciándolos.

- Si no quieres seguir, no lo hagas, espera afuera - dijo separándose menos de dos milímetros, haciendo que sus labios rocen al hablar. Matt abrió los ojos, que hasta el momento había tenido cerrados, y observó los zafiros del rubio.

- No me alejaré de ti, no de nuevo - dijo y Mello afirmó una vez con la cabeza.

- Entonces, permíteme preparar todo, por favor - dijo haciendo a un lado el agarre del menor, dándose cuenta que por si solo, Matt no lo soltaría. Lo dejó allí, viendo cómo podría realizar su venganza.

Avanzó hasta el colchón y acomodó el cuerpo del hombre sentándolo contra la pared.

- Matt - lo llamó; el pelirrojo lo miró aún desde su posición - aquí al lado hay un baño, verás una balde y una tiña, llena el balde, por favor, y ven aquí - pidió; el menor afirmó y salió. Mello entonces, tomó una jeringa que había en el suelo y partió el aguja, dejándola sumamente corta, pero aún afilada y punzante. La idea surgió y encontró todas las cosas que necesitaba en el armario viejo que había allí, un cordel finísimo; pensó y comenzó a mover el cuerpo y la mesa.

El gamer encontró el balde, lo llenó hasta casi el tope y, antes de salir del lavabo, notó un alargue colgado en la pared. Una idea lo asaltó y salió algo apresurado.

- Mello ¿Qué haremos ahora? - preguntó entrando, viendo al chico colgar desde la mesa sobre la cabeza del tipo, varias jeringas de agujas cortas, atadas todas de un mismo hilo fino, frágil - ¿Q-qué haces?

- Yo dije que me vengaría - dijo y calculó la distancia desde la cabeza del tipo hasta la mesa, confirmando que al despertarse e incorporarse, se golpearía en la madera, justo en donde reposaba una primera aguja, y que el resto caerían en cadera en todo su cuerpo. Matt comprendió que el punto de todo eso en seguida.

- ¿Quieres que sufra? ¿Que sufra en serio? - preguntó, ganándose la total atención del rubio, que se le acercó, envolviendo con sus manos sus cintura. Correspondió el gesto abrazando su cuello.

- Si la cruz que llevo en el pecho no me lo impidiese, lo asesinaría - susurró venenosamente; Matt se estremeció, tiñendo sus ojos de miedo - Lamento mucho que tengas que verme así, Matty - dijo subiendo una de sus manos hasta su nuca, acariciando con parsimonia sus cabellos.

- No te preocupes, Mells, dije que te ayudaría, y me dejaste ayudarte - dijo sonriendo; el choco-adicto se mordió el labio inferior, acercándose. Adentró primero su lengua, rozándola hábilmente con la ajena. Se separaron más pronto de lo que deseaban, haciendo que un escalofrío mueva los hombros del mayor.

- Me fascinas - dijo lamiendo su labio inferior, produciendo otro adorable sonrojo en su chico.

- ¿M-me dejarás hacerlo? - preguntó algo avergonzado.

- ¿Hacerlo sufrir? - cuestionó; el pelirrojo afirmó - Por favor, quiero que sufra - dijo serio.

- Espera dos segundos - dijo saliendo por la puerta. Volvió casi al instante, con un cable negro algo fino.

- ¿Qué planeas? - preguntó al verlo romper la entrada del alargue, haciendo algo que desconocía con los cablecitos - ¿Matt? - lo llamó, extrañado al ver que sacaba su consola y a miraba con gesto serio.

- Si me das tres minutos puedo hacerlo - dijo decidido.

- ¿Hacer qué? - interrogó acercándosele, no le agradaba ese semblante nuevo en el rostro de su pequeño.

- Hacerlo sufrir hasta casi la muerte - murmuró e hizo algo que jamás abría pensado hacer: arrojó con fuerza su consola al suelo, frente a la mirada atónita del rubio.

- ¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso? - preguntó colocándosele enfrente, tomando sus rostro con ambas manos, algo más que preocupado. Aquella consola era casi un órgano vital de Matt.

- Necesito el sistema de resistencias, lo necesito - dijo en un susurro dificultoso, haciendo a un lado las manos del chico, inclinándose, buscando aquella serie de circuitos que necesitaba. Mello lo miró impresionado, culpable, era _su_ culpa que Matt esté así, actuando de aquella forma.

El gamer, conectó los cablecitos del alargue a lo que había sacado de su consola rota y, poniéndose de pié, avanzó hacia el cuerpo del inerte. Con manos temblorosas y ojos llorosos, desarmó la parte de una de las jeringas que caían sobre el torso del hombre, volviendo a armarla de inmediato, haciéndole entender el por qué de todo ello a Mello. Había preparado un arma de tortura con electricidad. Lo observó conectar el enchufe a la corriente, haciendo que salten chistas de cada una de las jeringas, y secarse una lágrima de la mejilla.

- Necesitaba las resistencias y transistores para que la cantidad de electricidad no derrita sus ojos o reviente sus tímpanos - explicó y sintió un par de brazos envolviéndolo, al tiempo que un cálido aliento chocaba contra su nuca.

- Tranquilo, ya pasó - dijo Mello sintiendo el cuerpo del otro estremecerse a causa del llanto contenido.

- No te preocupes - susurró. El rubio lo soltó y Matt camino al lado de los restos de su aparato, donde se inclinó para recoger cada una de las piezas con delicadeza, con cariño, dejándolas sobre su mano izquierda. Se incorporó, una vez lista su tarea , y lo miró de frente - llama a la policía ahora - murmuró quedamente, el rubo afirmó.

- Matt, tu celular es incógnito - preguntó afirmando.

- Si, sabes que no puede ser rastreado y solo puedo utilizarlo yo - dijo.

- ¿Me lo... prestas? - vaciló al hablar y Matt lo miró extrañado, tendiéndole el aparato.

- Lo que quieras mío es tuyo, Mells - dijo sonriéndole con pesar. El otro tomó el móvil y marcó, aclarándose la garganta. A los dos tonos atendió una voz grave y firme.

- Comisaría, buenas noches...

- A... a-ayuda... - dijo Mello con voz aguda y angustiada.

- ¿Quién habla?...

- A-ayúdeme, por favor... por favor, ayudaa... - fingió perfectamente el llanto.

- Pequeña, ¿Qué pasó ¿Dónde estás?...

- No lo sé... estaba caminando en la calle llendo a mi casita... y alguien me golpeó y... solo recuerdo la plaza principal y olor a frito - dijo "asustada".

- Quiero que te tranquilices y que esperes - escucharon al hombre serio y profesional, pero con una leve preocupación en la voz - Según me dices estás en una de las calles que quedan por aquí cerca... Ya vamos por ti, no te muevas y quédate tranquila ¿Estás con alguien?...

- Un señor, pero salió y me dejó acá, solitaa... - terminó hipando.

- Escúchame bien, ya vamos por ti, trata de estar tranquila y ya estaremos allí ¿Si?...

- De acuerd... ¡MHM! - Mello se asustó en serio al sentir que Matt le cubría la boca por detrás, pero la idea del chico había funcionado, ya que el celular había quedado en el suelo, dando la perfecta impresión de que algo malo había paso.

- Vamos, despacio - escuchó la voz de Matt en su oído, poniéndole los pelos de punta. Matt lo liberó y tomó el balde, colocándolo sobre la mesa tan solo con una mano, justo sorbe la cabeza del inconsciente. Luego tomó la mano del rubio, para guiarlo a la ventana.

- Matt, debo despertarlo - dijo tratando de soltarse.

- Tienes un arma y muy buena puntería - le dijo y el rubo afirmó. Salió primero, haciéndosele fácil al tener las manos libres, pero Matt debió ser ayudado, ya que aún tenía los restos de su consola entre sus manos.

Mello lo recibió entre sus brazos y lo abrazó, tratando de agradecerle por todo lo que había sacrificado por él. Matt quedó quieto por dos segundos, antes de removerse para que lo suelte.

- La policía está en camino - dijo y Mello volvió a afirmar, sacando el arma, apuntando desde la ventana. Apretó el gatillo y todo sucedió en cámara lenta ante sus ojos.

El cómo la bala rompía el balde, el modo en el que frío líquido llegaba parsimonioso al hombre, despertándolo, y el preciso y precioso momento en el que se clavaba aquella aguja, siendo su plan una perfecta victoria.

no esta muy seguro de por qué (Internamente, si sabía) sonrió con sadismo al notar el intenso e infernal dolor en la facciones del desgraciado. Quiso reír, entonces, quiso hacerlo de todo corazón, al ver al hombre que les había hecho a todos ellos tanto daño, retorcerse al caer el resto de las agujas en cadena y sentir aquella primera y casi mortal descarga en su cuerpo.

Pero no había tiempo, la policía estaba cerca, las sirenas ya sonaban en el aire y el disparo delataba su posición.

Dirigió su mirada a Matt, quien permanecía con los ojos húmedos clavado en los restos de su P.S.P. un nudo se le formó en su garganta al ver una lágrima rodar por ese rostro, que su dueño apresuró alimpiar, tratando de que no se note su angustia.

El gamer sintió la mano del rubio sobre la libre suya, tirándolo para que corra. obedeció sin objetar, agradecido en serio de que no hubiese notado que estaba llorado.

Continuó corriendo, sabiendo que aquella pesadilla, tan larga y penosa, había por fin concluido.

* * *

**Bien, a partir de aquí falta realmente poco para terminar, no sé cuantos capítulos serán, pero más de 5 no creo, tengo que cerrar algunas cosas que quedaron colgadas, y me gustaría que me las recuerden, si quieren que concluya alguna idea o algo así, ya que no siempre las recuerdo todas y no quiero dejarlas en banda...**

**Un abrazo y la próxima si responderé sus reviews... pero creo que MP, así lo hago a penas los reciba y me conecte, la Universidad ya me absorbe y ni siqiera empecé del todo las clases ._.**

**Cariños y apapachos...**

**Ayiw...**


	27. Última noche

**Ni siquiera diré un saludo...**

**Esto no lo subo por que quiero, lo subo pura y exclusivamente por una maldita y condenada obligación...**

**Verán, queridas lectoras, me retiraré de Yaoi, ya que me hace daño el leerlo-escribirlo...**

**Esto lo estoy haciendo solo por ustedes y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, ya que es el penúltimo capítulo, sí, señoritas pervertidas, esto se acaba acá por que ya no doy más con todo esto...**

**¿Quieren advertencias?: LEMMON...para rematarla, hagámoslo de la forma más inmunda, ¿No les parece así?... A mi SI...**

**Gracias por los ONCE (ONCE, POR FAVOR, GENTE) reviews que recibí, muchos suplicando que termine con esta mierda, y bueno, aquí lo tiene y buen apetito, humanos, que le sea infernal y celestialmente placentero...**

* * *

Última noche...

* * *

Continuó corriendo, sabiendo que aquella pesadilla, tan larga y penosa, había por fin concluido.

0-0-0

Tomó la mano de la chica delicadamente, temiendo quebrarla so la rozaba con demasiada fuerza. Sabía que aquello era imposible, pero al verla allí, acostada en aquella camilla, conectada a máquinas que no sabía no identificar, más pálida que de costumbre y con los ojos cerrados, no podía evitar pensar aquella idea.

Se sentía culpable, maldita sea, se sentía horrendamente culpable. No había sabido manejar la situación. Simplemente se le había salido de las manos, sin que pudiera hacer absolutamente nada, solo pudiendo ver, impotente, como todo lo que había querido hacer era tirado por la borda, al verla caer desde el segundo piso.

Cerró los ojos con cansancio; no estaba acostumbrado a pasarse tal cantidad de horas sin dormir. Buscó el reloj de la pared, al tiempo que bostezaba.

02:30 a.m.

Hacía media hora habían llegado con Roger al hospital mas cercano. Linda no había reaccionado en todo ese tiempo, tenía dos golpes visibles en la cabeza y otro par en el cuerpo. Pero eso no era lo que más preocupaba al albino, lo que lo tenía tan preocupado eran los golpes invisibles a sus ojos; lo que lo tenía así de tensionado eran los posibles golpes que podría de haber recibido el bebé.

Levantó los párpados y miró de nuevo el rostro de su novia, con un fuerte golpe azul e hinchado en la frente y un suave corte en una de sus cejas, que había sangrado por un par de minutos. Acarició su mejilla sana, cada vez sintiéndose peor consigo mismo, reprochándose internamente por su ineptitud.

No era digno de llamarse "el primero". Se sentía la peor escoria que podía llegar a existir en el mundo. Ni siquiera había podido evitar que Roger se entere de que Mello y Matt estaban afuera ¿Cómo podría ocupar el lugar de L, en algún momento, si ni siquiera había podido hacer aquello tan simple? Distraer a un crédulo anciano por solo un par de horas, "que en realidad fueron más de las que pensé que tardarían" pensó. Igual se sintió como un verdadero inútil.

Se puso de pié, caminando hasta la ventana de aquella habitación de espera. Buscó algo afuera que lo distraiga. Algo. Lo que sea. Pero nada ocurrió, por lo que hizo algo que no debería de haber hecho: reflexionar.

¿Por qué diablos había pasado eso? ¿POR QUÉ? Había hecho o intentado hacer todo bien, todo lo correcto, todo lo que hubiese hecho su héroe, había cuidado de Linda y su alrededor en cada cosa que se le había indicado, había sido un buen novio, un bueno compañero, un buen alumno, un buen amigo. ¿No se supone que cosas buenas pasan a gente buena y cosas malas a la mala? ¿Acaso lo "malo" estaba en él? ¿Había hecho algo malo? ¿Era él mismo el factor detonante de todo ello?

Pensó...

Razonó...

Indagó...

Meditó...

Concluyó... _NO._

No era él. Él, Nate River, era el primero en la línea de sucesión de L, la segunda persona más inteligente del planeta entero. Él, no podía ser el culpable de algo como eso, él siempre tenía la razón, él siempre estaba en lo correcto, él no se equivocaba.

Entonces ¿De quién era la culpa? ¿Quién era, mejor dicho, el culpable de todo eso?

Dos segundos de meditación bastaron para que un rostro apareciese en su mente, de profundos ojos azules, sonrisa socarrona y cabello rubio. Era él, era el culpable de todo eso, desde un principio había sido culpa suya. Él no la había cuidado, él la había invitado, él no le había advertido sobre su apariencia demás llamativa. ERA ÉL, MELLO, EL AUTOR Y CULPABLE DE TODO.

La puerta se abrió con brusquedad, sacándolo de sus pensamientos negativos.

- ¿Le permiten estar aquí, jovencito? - preguntó una enfermera regordeta, entrando con sigilo, entre susurros. El albino la miró de reojo, atravesándola por completo con aquella gélida mirada, poniéndola de inmediato incómoda.

- Si, soy el padre del bebé - habló con neutralidad, con aquella casi olvidada neutralidad que lo caracterizaba antes de estar con Linda - Aún está inconsciente - informó al ver la quietud de la mujer, al presentir su miedo.

- S-si, puedo verlo - habló despacio, entrando, revisando aquellas máquinas y acomodando la cama de la chica, no a la pequeña castaña, temía que si la tocaba, el albino pudiese reaccionar de algún modo malo.

- ¿Ya llamaron al doctor Smith? - preguntó al detalle de lo que hacía la mujer, poniéndola cada vez más nerviosa.

- S-si, ya está en camino - dijo ya caminando hacia la puerta - A penas llegue, le realizará una ecografía - dijo antes de abrir la puerta, con bastante prisa por salir de allí.

- ¿Solo eso? - preguntó, pensando en los múltiples exámenes que debían de hacerle.

- No sé, eso es solo el comienzo, y si no despierta dentro de poco, será más difícil saber qué le podemos hacer y qué no - temió lamentándose, mirando fijamente a la chica por unos momentos, antes de sentir, de nuevo, el peso de la mirada del niño sobre ella - A penas llegue te aviso - salió como alma que lleva el diablo, largando un suspiro al cerrar la puerta de aquel cuarto de espera.

Near volvió a quedar solo, observando a su amada, volviendo a sumirse en sus meditaciones. A partir de la mañana siguiente, todo sería diferente, todo cambiaría, y él no dejaría que esos cambios, afecten a su Linda, ni tampoco al bebé.

Suspiró, volviendo a arropar a la chica, sabiendo que a partir de ese momento, no podría contar ni con Roger, ni con Matt, y ni pensar en Mello. A partir de ese momento, estaba solo.

0-0-0

El sigilo los acompañó en todo el trayecto. Con pasos presurosos llegaron en menos de dos horas al Wammy's House. Las sombras los mimetizaban y la penumbra los ocultaba. Todo estaba en calma, tal vez demasiada calma, pero quería decir que nadie había notado su ausencia en aquella noche.

Mello en ningún momento soltó a Matt. Ya sea de la mano, abrazándolo de la cintura, o directamente cargándolo en cierto trayecto, en ningún momento se alejó más que lo mínimo y necesario de su cachorro.

Entraron por una de las ventanas de los baños de la planta baja, el mismo que aquella vez, hacía tanto tiempo, había sido donde había empezado su travesía con Linda y su embarazo.

Subieron las escaleras rápidamente, el rubio guiando en todo momento, totalmente sobreprotector con su pequeño. Caminaron por el oscuro pasillo con maestría, sabiendo, recordando exactamente los lugares dónde crujía el suelo de madera y las uniones con las paredes.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a su habitación, Matt espantó aquel silencio, que a él al menos, había estrangulado cual constrictora, oprimiendo su pecho, ayudando al constante nudo en su garganta.

- D-deberías ir a ver a Linda, demostrarle que estás a salvo - dijo con voz contenida - Cuando hablamos fue cuando te secuestró el tipo, y ellos estaban escuchando - habló en un murmullo angustiado. Mello notó de inmediato cuánto había afectado a Matt todo aquello, por lo que rechazó la idea de ir con Linda, sin saber que aquel hecho, pesaría en su consciencia ardientemente.

- No me alejaré de tí, no de nuevo - repitió las palabras de su pequeño, al tiempo que lo encerraba con sus brazos contra la puerta.

- P-pero, Mello, ella... - trató de hablar; algo le decía que debían saber algo de los dos menores.

- Ella tiene a Near; y, en este momento, creo que tu necesitas más mi presencia que ellos - Sentenció rozando sus labios con lentitud y fuerza, cerrando los ojos con inercial. Matt pegó su cuerpo al del rubio, al menos todo lo que le permitían sus manos juntas en su vientre, sosteniendo los restos de su consola.

Corriendo el riesgo de que algunas piezas caigan, liberó una de sus manos llevándola directamente a la nuca del otro, acercándolo con fuerza, profundizando el contacto. Los brazos del mayor se cerraron entorno a su cintura, haciéndolo gemir, bastante prendido, pero realmente incómodo.

- M-Mello - lo llamó entre sus labios. El rubio se alejó un poco, mirándolo a los ojos, acariciando su espalda con parsimonia, provocando un profundo sonrojo en las mejillas del otro - Yo... - trató de hablar, pero su respiración irregular se lo impedía grandemente ¿O serían los hermosos zafiros que lo observaban? - La... la P... la P.S.P. - susurró al notar que el otro se volvía a cernir sobre él. Cerró los ojos, esperando que lo vuelva a besar, pero esos labios cayeron sobre su frente.

- Entremos ya, Cachorro - le dijo en la cara, haciendo que el otro aspire con ansias aquel angelical olor a chocolate que desprendía su boca.

Mello abrió la puerta y guió al menor adentro, donde lo llevó hasta su propia cama y se le colocó enfrente.

- Déjame colocar las piezas en tu mesa de noche - dijo amable. Matt lo miró desconfiado, siempre era así cuando se trataba de su consola - Tranquilo - habló suavemente, besando sus mejillas repetidas veces; sintió que el otro dejaba poco a poco los piezas sobre sus manos. Se alejó de él lentamente, caminando para colocarlas dónde había dicho. Antes de cerrar el cajón donde las había puesto, las miró con respeto: se veía la carcasa, la pantalla trizada, las baterías y la plaqueta principal con algunas partes faltantes. Sintió verdadera pena por su chico, había sacrificado lo más valioso que tenía, como él su orgullo. Pero ya todo estaba resuelto, y compensaría a su gamer por todo lo pasado.

Decidido, giró hacia el pelirrojo, notándolo recostado de espaldas en su cama, manteniéndose semi-erguido al sostenerse con los codos. Lo observaba en completo silencio, solo escrutándolo. Quedó con sus ojos en aquel joven hacker, que tanto le hacía sentir, que tanto le gustaba, que tanto amaba, hasta que una pequeña y lasciva sonrisa apareció en esos carnosos labios, junto con una mirada incitante, haciendo que algo dentro suyo se estremeciera.

Se quitó los chalecos y aquel incómodo corpiño junto con ese espantoso relleno de silicona, mientras caminaba hacia él, para total deleite visual del gamer. No se detuvo al estar frente al menor, de inmediato lo escaló colocando ambas rodillas a los costados de su cadera, quitándole ambas camisetas de una vez, para besarlo y apretarlo contra su pecho.

El más joven, respondió con el alma, dejando paso de inmediato a la hábil lengua del rubio en su cavidad oral, llevando sus manos a la nuca del otro, profundizando _aún_ más el contacto. Sus lenguas se movían con esmero, saboreándose, explorándose, haciendo que sus corazones y respiraciones se aceleren notablemente.

Un repentino mareo, le hizo recordar la casi siempre inconsciente necesidad de respirar, por lo que lo más sutil que pudo, alejó sus labios de los del otro, notando un hilo de saliva que conectaba sus bocas. Vio, tan solo con un ojo medio abierto, a Mello lamerlo del modo más sexy que jamás imaginó, antes de que se incline de nuevo. Una tibia humedad recorrió con picardía su cuello, haciendo que su rostro quede más rojo que su cabello. Ladeó la cabeza, dejando más piel al descubierto, para escuchar un sonido de succión, seguido de un agradable hormigueo en la parte más blanda de su cuello. Estrujó un poco los cabellos del otro, juntando sus caderas como hacía poco, volviendo a sentir ese palpitar en su parte baja que le hacía querer saciarse.

Mello tuvo un imperceptible respingo ante la acción de su querido, tratando de controlarse de masajear aquel miembro suyo que comenzaba a pedir ser tocado. Sus manos, desde su espalda, viajaron por su pecho y costados, sintiendo las costillas de su Matt al ser tan delgado. Su lengua bajó lentamente, dejando un frío camino de saliva desde su cuello, hasta su pecho, dónde buscó uno de sus pezones, para succionarlo violentamente.

Matt soltó una risilla juguetona, que se mezcló extrañamente con un quejido, al sentir los dientes del rubio sobre uno de sus puntos. Mello, al escucharlo, sonrió y se separó poco, pero lo suficiente como para mirar su rostro, completamente rojo, su boca entre abierta, respirando rápidamente, y sus ojos, cerrados en ese momento de placer.

- ¿Te gusta, Matty?... - preguntó con una tranquilidad escalofriante, rozando con su lengua desde las tetillas del chico hasta el borde de su pantalón, dónde lamió su bajo abdomen, haciendo que el chico lleve sus manos hasta su entrepierna, casi sin poder contener la lujuria que quería salir de él. Mello apartó las manos del menor, colocándose sobre él de nuevo, embistiendo sus partes con fuerza, haciendo que el otro envuelva su cintura con las piernas, buscando más fricción, más presión.

- N-no te detengas... - pidió en medio de un suspiro - ...Por favor... - dijo con un deje suplicante en su excitada voz - ... M-me encanta... - susurró mostrando sus orbes, deseosas de poder sentir más, mucho más.

- A partir de ahora... - lo escuchó ronronear acercándose, sintiendo que lamía su lóbulo, sintiendo aquellos finos dedos recorrer su torso con sensualidad - ... haré lo que _tú_ quieras que haga, Cachorro - habló incitante, para volver a besarlo, degustando su saliva. Se separó y lo observó a los ojos, extrañándose por la expresión en el sonrojado rostro del menor.

Matt sentía esas palabras resonar en su mente, tratando de entrar en algún lugar, de meterse en alguna grieta en su cerebro, pero simplemente no podía entender.

- ¿Matt? - preguntó acariciando su rostro, buscando su mirada. El chico lo miró, pestañeó y acercó sus rostros, comenzando un apasionado beso, siendo interrumpidos por Mello a los pocos segundos - ¿Estás...

- Bésame... - ordenó buscando sus labios; Mello comprendió lo que quería y comenzó poco a poco a soltar su pasión, al besarlo con brusquedad.

El pelirrojo gimió por la potencia del gesto y, al faltarle el aire, mostró su cuello, sintiendo de inmediato aquellas hermosas cosquillas en él.

- Tócame... tócame - repitió entre gemidos, queriendo sentir de nuevo las nada angelicales caricias sobre su torso. Pero fue terrible su sorpresa al sentir al rubio colar su mano en sus pantalones, para poder tomar su miembro, ya duro y doloroso, y masturbarlo con energía - ¡AH! - gritó, algo asustado.

- Tranquilo - murmuró el chico volviendo a besarlo. El menor volvió a hacerlo a un lado, sin lograr coger el oxígeno que su cuerpo le exigía.

- Quítame la ropa, desnúdame... - exigió de pronto, sintiendo que su ropa de nada ya servía. Cerró los ojos al sentir al otro deshacerse de sus pantalones y calzoncillos - Desnúdate para mi... - ordenó y dejó de sentir por unos segundos al otro. Al abrir los ojos, solo vio que la mano del rubio se le acercaba al rostro.

- Matt... - lo llamó haciendo rozar sus cuerpo al haberse echado sobre él de nuevo, estremeciéndose - ... l-lámelos, lámelos... - pidió dejando sobre sus labios tres dedos. Sacó su lengua, lamiéndolos con sensualidad.

- Poséeme, Mello, aduéñate de m-mí... - dijo volviendo a buscar su boca. Mello lo besó y se preparó para lo siguiente.

Matt estaba en el séptimo cielo del gusto, cuando algo en su entrada lo hizo quejarse. Abrió los ojos y vio al rubio con su mano _allá abajo_. Cuando quiso preguntar, otro dedo estaba dentro suyo, haciendo espacio, buscando adecuar la zona para algo. Pensó por dos segundos, antes de caer en cuanta de lo que Mello estaba haciendo. Sonrió feliz, satisfecho, por que Mello quisiese hacerlo de ese modo, por lo cuidadoso que estaba siendo, por saber que perdería su virginidad con él.

- Hazme tuyo... - dijo conteniendo las ganas de hacer a un lado aquellos, por el momento, molestos dígitos dentro suyo.

Los bellos de todo el cuerpo de Mello se erizaron ante aquel petitorio. No quería apresurarse, en serio no quería lastimarlo, pero de ansioso, le sobraba una vida. Deseaba desde hacía tanto tiempo el poder estar así, de aquel modo con Matt; ni en sus mejores y más sucias fantasías habían hecho eso, y vaya cuánto lo estaba disfrutando.

Adentró el tercer dedo, sintiendo cómo el chico se estremecía ante ello. Buscó su rostro, sorprendiéndose al encontrar la expresión excitada del chico, no una dolorosa. Al parecer, ya estaba listo.

Con rapidez, se colocó de rodillas, y le abrió las piernas aún más de lo que las tenía.

- Matt... - lo llamó, buscando alguna señal de que aún no estaba en condiciones, solo colocando su punta dentro del chico. Vio como un escalofrío sacudía sus cuerpo entero, como le daba una mirada suplicante y, ante su asombro, como envolvía su cuerpo con sus piernas, acercándolo, haciendo que su miembro quede completamente dentro del chico. Sintió que el mundo entero detenía su curso y ritmo.

Matt hechó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo ante la sensación. No estaba incómodo, ni sentía dolor, solo sentía a Mello, dentro afuera, por todos lados, volviéndolo loco, y ni siquiera estaba moviéndose. No duraría mucho en su primera vez.

- M-muéve-te... - tartamudeó comenzando él mismo a moverse. Mello lo tomó de las caderas y comenzó lentamente un vaivén; sabía que era su primera vez, y estaba feliz por ello, más aún al ser Matt quién se comenzaba a retorcer bajo suyo, pero también sabía que no duraría mucho, por lo que casi sin previo aviso, su velocidad aumentó con brusquedad.

El gamer sentía cómo se introducía el mayor dentro suyo, cada vez más profundo, cada vez más excitante, cada vez más fuerte, hasta que sintió que algo en su interior era tocado, haciendo que todo de una vuelta brusca a su alrededor; se le estremecieron hasta las uñas y tiró del rubio para abrazarlo por el cuelo, haciendo que su miembro roce contra el abdomen del otro, haciendo ello más satisfactorio.

- Allí... de nuevo... - susurró en su oreja y, al veloz ritmo de las ya embestidas del rubio, su cuerpo se llenó del más grande y delicioso placer, placer puro y sucio - Tócame... - dijo sintiéndose cerca del desmayo. Jamás había sentido algo tan grande en toda su vida, y sabía que jamás lo sentiría con otra persona.

No supo cómo, pero Mello lo masturbó con fuerza, penetrándolo con brusquedad, haciéndole ver estrellas. Sintió una contracción en su bajo vientre y supo que ya estaba, que no podría más.

- Mello... ya-... ya-... - trató de hablar pero sus gemido se adelantaban a sus palabras.

Mello dio solo tes embestidas más, sabiéndose él también en el límite, sabiendo que acabarían juntos. Ante la última estocada, algo dentro suyo explotó, juraba que era literal, al eyacular dentro de su novio. De inmediato, el cuerpo del menor bajo suyo, sufrió una pequeña convulsión al arquear la espalda, antes de que sienta una tibieza en su abdomen y, con un último grito, el orgasmo llegó a ambos, del modo más suculento y maravilloso, haciendo que solo existan ellos dos en todo el maldito mundo.

Ambos cuerpos colapsaron, cayendo rendido uno sobre el otro, mojados, temblando. Mello salió del pelirrojo con sumo cuidado, escuchándolo quejarse de dolor al haber pasado el placer. Buscó algo adormilado una sábana y la colocó cobre su espalda, para volver a su lugar: sobre el cuerpo de Matt. Lo abrazó y buscó sus ojos, que acompañaban a una sonrisa de pura felicidad.

- Te amo... - dijo el pequeño, haciéndolo enternecerse.

- Te amo... - repitió y lo besó una vez más, antes de acomodarse y dejar que el sueño y, por qué no, el cansancio, los venza después de aquel largo y bizarro día.

0-0-0

Despertó adolorido, angustiado e impotente. ¿Qué peor manera de comenzar ese día? Él pensaba que ninguna.

Se puso de pié, estirándose un poco, sintiendo sonar los huesos de su espalda. Dio una mirada alrededor, notando la camilla de Linda a un lado, con la chica aún en un profundo sueño, con una venda en la cabeza, en un brazo y varios parches sobre el resto de su cuerpo. Se acercó para acariciar su cabello y arroparla, la mañana estaba aún fría y no sabía cuándo despertaría.

Suspiró, dejando que sus manos tomen su rostro al inclinarse para besarla delicadamente. Volvió a acomodar las sábanas y caminó con parsimonia hasta la puerta. Antes de cerrarla, volvió sus ojos ella, suspirando sonoramente, saliendo finalmente.

Detestaba tener que separarse de ella, pero Roger le había llamado, diciendo que lo necesitaba en el orfanato. Caminó por aquel pasillo, sintiendo que todas las personas lo miraban feo, como a un fenómeno. Pero no iría más veloz, si la demás gente no quería verlo, sería su problema.

Antes de notarlo, estaba fuera del edificio, donde una limusina lo esperaba. ¿Por qué tanto protocolo? Algo de todo eso no le gustaba, presentía que algo malo había pasado, otra cosa por la cual angustiarse. Subió y el auto arrancó de inmediato.

¿Qué habría sucedido? Demasiadas posibilidades se cruzaron por su mente, cada una más extraña que la otra, haciéndolo pensar en algo que hacía mucho no pensaba.

Aquel nombre, aquella letra, se tatuaron en su frente, y abrió los ojos como platos, sintiendo lentamente las lágrimas agolparse en ellos.

El coche se detuvo frene al Wammy's House, antes que un pequeño albino saliese del mismo, quitando cualquier vestigio de angustia, dolor y, por qué no, llanto de su rostro.

Debía ser fuerte por ambos.

0-0-0

Despertó al sentir que algo sobre el... faltaba. Algo se había movido, haciéndole notar lo fría que estaba aquella mañana. Se incorporó un poco, viendo a Mello colocarse un pantalón apresurado, acercándose a la puerta. Alguien tocaba. ¿Qué acaso no habían colocado un cartel de no molestar? Quiso pensar que sí.

- Buen día - escuchó decir a Mello, mientras él se acurrucaba en la cama del rubio, sonriendo al recordar la noche pasada - Si, estaba despierto - escuchó mentir al rubio y levantó la cabeza de la almohada, curioso - Ammm... de acuerdo, en diez minutos estaré allí - le escuchó decir antes de que cierre la puerta.

Matt apoyó su mentón sobre la colcha, haciendo que solo sus ojos sean visibles para el otro, cuando éste volteó para verlo.

- Buen día - saludó haciéndole una seña para que vuelva con él a la cama. Mello lo miró, esbozando fugazmente una sonrisa, antes de acercarse, sentándose en el borde de la cama y, tomando su mentón para levantarlo, besarlo ardientemente.

- Buen día - susurró y el pelirrojo apartó las sábanas para que le hiciese compania - No, Matt, ahora no puedo - dijo colocándose de pié, buscando con la vista la ropa que había utilizado la noche anterior. Recogió las prendas ante la mirada del otro.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó buscando su ropa interior en el suelo, encontrándola bastante lejos, por lo que atinó a tomar sus pantalones y colocárselos así no más.

- Roger me solicita en su oficina en 10 - dijo acabando de vestirse, caminando a la puerta.

- ¿D-dónde vas? - preguntó el pelirrojo, algo triste por la frialdad del rubio. Lo vio detenerse antes de abrir la puerta, con la mano sobre el pomo. Suspiró pesadamente.

- ¿No te das cuenta, Matt? - preguntó algo brusco. Matt trató de pensar que algo había sucedido para que el rubio se ponga así, pero nada le vino a la mente; Mello giró sobre los talones lentamente - Nos descubrió - dijo ente dientes, mostrando su molestia.

- P-pero... - trató de hablar, siendo interrumpido de inmediato.

- ¡Fue ese maldito! - aulló saliendo a la carrera. Matt lo vio salir, sin saber bien a lo que se refería, pero presintiendo que algo malo pasaría.

Quedó quieto en medio de la habitación, solo esperando que Mello vuelva; cuando estaba de esos humores, mejor era para el universo no cruzarse en su camino. Ni siquiera él mismo.

Quiso tomar su P.S.P y jugar, cuando recordó la noche anterior. Trató de sentir dolor o tristeza pro su pérdida, pero... había solo un enorme sentimiento de satisfacción, felicidad y enigmática fascinación por lo ocurrido la noche anterior: había salvado la vida de Mello, es cierto que había perdido su querida consola, pero luego, había podido ser poseído por el chico que quería.

Sonriente, buscó su D.S., algo usada, pero para nada vieja ni obsoleta, colocó el jueguito de Mario Bross. comenzando a teclear, sabiendo que el tiempo podría arreglar cualquier cosa que pudiese pasar.

0-0-0

Dejó todo en la habitación de Linda, tal como estaba cuando lo había sacado, saliendo a prisa del lugar, para buscar a cierto albino soplón.

Estaba decidido a hacerlo pagar, después de todo, él y su Matt saldrían mal parados de todo aquello, y luego se enterarían Watari y L. Bufó bajando las escaleras, viendo si estaba pro allí con su hermanita.

Llegó al primer piso con una extraña sensación en el estómago; algo estaba pasando... o, mejor dicho, algo había pasado y algo pasaría. Un escalofrío le movió los hombros y volvió sus pasos corriendo por donde había llegado. Necesitaba ver a Linda y sobre todo a Matt.

Entró agitado en el cuarto, notándolo de inmediato vacío de cualquier pelirrojo. Abrió los ojos como platos, sintiendo su corazón volver a encogerse al re pensar lo que había razonado hacía tan solo un segundo atrás, que se resumía en tan solo una palabra, un nombre, un ídolo y héroe para él.

Sus manos temblaron horrendamente. Necesitaba sentarse y respirar, él estaba bien, al igual que Watari y Linda.

Sin darse cuenta, sus pies lo llevaron a dónde debía ir, dónde podría acallar las dudas que aullaban en su interior, sabiendo que a sus sentimientos y presentimientos, nada los podía hacer guardar silencio. Nada. Solo un alguien podía hacerlo, pero en ese momento, no tenía tiempo para cursilerías y cosas así. Debía mostrar entereza a pesar de estar devastado por dentro, aún sin saber las razones ni motivos de tan mal semblante dentro suyo.

Al parpadear, ya estaba en frente de aquella puerta. Suspiró y se armó de valor para lo siguiente. Se adelantó un paso para tomar el picaporte, pero otra mano la tomó en vez de la suya; una mano blanca y fría accionó el la cerradura y se le adelantó al entrar, sin siquiera pedir permiso ni perdón, ni nada.

Mello vio como Near entraba en el despacho de Roger con su rompecabezas blanco en mano, ignorándolo como si fuese licenciado en ello.

Apretó los puños y quiso, en serio, causarle el mayor daño posible, más el llamado algo opaco del director del orfanato le hizo entrar y cerrar, avanzando a la misma línea que el albino. Se paró derecho y sacó pecho.

Near lo notó por el rabillo del ojo y sin necesidad aparente incrementó la presión que hacía para encajar una pieza con la otra. Había sido buena idea llevarse el juguete con él, le estaba sirviendo realmente como distracción.

El silencio, cual boa constrictora, envolvió a los tres hombres: a un anciano, cansado de ser anciano; y a dos jóvenes que debieron de crecer para poder proteger a quienes querían. Siendo el más impaciente de todos, influenciado también por sus recientes corazonadas, debió de ser quien alejó a aquel ser horrendo y siniestro, culpable de tantos momentos oscuros en sus vidas.

- ¿Qué sucede, Roger?...

0-0-0

No podía sacarse esa sensación. El angustia comenzaba a hacerle picar los ojos. Por más que trataba de alejarla, no podía, y comenzaba a ser realmente frustrante.

- ¡Mello! - dijo en voz alta, no en un grito, aún no sentía que debía de llamarlo en un grito.

El silencio, como si, caprichoso hubiese sido echado de otro lugar, de otra escena, le envolvió fuertemente.

Necesitaba ver a Mello.

Siguió buscándolo, le había dicho que estaría en la oficina de Roger, pero hacía dos minutos había estado allí y a nadie rubio se había encontrado.

Entró en la sala común, sintiendo un leve murmullo en un rincón, notando que había un par de niñas allí.

- Emmm... ¿No vieron a Linda o a Mello? - preguntó tratando de disfrazar ante ellas su real interés, después de todo, en las últimas semanas estaba siempre con Near, Linda y Mello.

- Matt... ¿cierto? - preguntó una de las chicas, de cabello corto con reflejos artificiales violetas y ojos entre miel y marrones.

- Si - respondió de forma seca.

- ¿No lo sabes? - preguntó la otra, más pequeña en tamaño, con carita de muñeca y cabello oscuro, castaño, al igual que sus ojos cafés.

- ¿Saber qué cosa? - preguntó volviendo a sentir aquel nudo en el estómago.

- Matt, anoche llevaron a Linda cerca de la una de la madrugada al hospital de urgencia, parece que discutió con Mello o con Near - respondió la de cabello algo violeta.

- La cosa es que se puso a correr y gritar algo de tí y de Mello y cayó por las escaleras, desde arriba del todo - terminó la otra y ambas, como autómatas, afirmaron con la cabeza una sola vez.

Matt las escuchó sintiéndose en una burbuja a miles de kilómetros de allí. Cayó de rodillas, asustando a las dos niñas, quienes se pusieron alertas en seguida.

- ¿Se sabe... se supo algo de ella? - preguntó en un susurro dificultoso.

- No, Near fue con ella, solo eso - dijo la pequeña.

- Y que esta mañana aún no estaba bien del todo - dijo la otra y salió a la carrera; debía de avisarle a Mello de inmediato.

Llegó fuera de la oficina y quiso tocar, cuando recordó el humor del chico en su último momento juntos. Su brazo cayó y sintió su cuerpo escurrirse por la pared a su lado. A duras penas logró quedar erguido sentado en el suelo.

Debía ser un cachorro obediente y esperar a que salga. Esperar. Debía esperar y ser fiel. Fiel. Debía ser un cachorro fiel. Fiel y obediente.

0-0-0

Ni una mísera lágrima resbaló por su rostro, ni siquiera osaron humedecer sus ojos. Llorar ya no tenía sentido; llorar era para niños, para mocosos cobardes que solo pueden llorar ante la adversidad y las dificultades. Y él ya no era un niño, DEBÍA ser un hombre.

Tomó una maleta y colocó unas barras de chocolate, varios cambios de ropa, un par extra de zapatos su dinero ahorrado y el de Matt y salió camino a la habitación de Linda a paso firme y fuerte. Entró y sacó todo el dinero que sabía que tenía ahorrado hacía años.

"Si en algún momento lo necesitas, allí está, Mello" le dijo una vez. Y en ese momento lo necesitaba en serio.

Se colocó su impermeable y caminó con toda la soberbia que tenía, que emanaba de cada poro de su ser, por los pasillos del Wammy's House. Por última vez.

No pensó. No meditó. No razonó.

Simplemente obedeció aquel impulso que le dijo en primer momento que su platónico había muerto. Abrió la puerta, sabiendo que afuera llovía torrencialmente, para salir sin pesar ni vacilación.

Caminó hasta las rejas y abrió, para cerrar de un terrible golpe, dejando atrás a todo y todos, sin importarle absolutamente nada de lo que podría haber vivido o hecho o experimentado en aquel lugar.

Literalmente a sus espaldas, ya formaba parte de su pasado, pasado que no voltearía a apreciar ni recordar.

A partir de ese momento viviría a su modo...

- ... a mi modo... - susurró a la brisa, acomodando el peso en su hombro, sabiendo que jamás lo podría sacar de allí, ya que siempre tendría el recuerdo de cierto chico, de SU chico, grabado a fuego en su corazón, mente y, por qué no, cuerpo.

0-0-0

Entró en el cuarto, notando las inmediatas pistas que le gritaba en la cara que ya estaba irremediablemente solo. Su respiración se agitó y solo atinó a gritar, sabiendo que nada lo volvería a traer a su lado:

- ¡MIHAEEEL!...

* * *

**Si les gustó, comenten; si no les gustó, comenten; si quieren más excusas idiotas, comenten que no tendré problemas en entretenerlas un rato...**

**Mis saludos a toooditas las yaoistas que me leen... estoy a gusto por que por fin acabaré con esta, mi pesadilla...**

**Ayiw...**


End file.
